Don't Bother Trying
by Fifekun
Summary: Three femmes have arrived...And all of them have something they are dealing with...Can being with the Autobots in Detroit change their view on life? Or will un-forgiveness and distrust gnaw at their sparks forever? OP x OC; P x OC; Blurr x OC
1. The girls

It was once told to me to forgive and you will be forgiven…But sometimes I wonder if anyone says anything about trusting anyone…EVER again…Especially when you've been hurt, and tossed aside like you're worth nothing more than a training bot in a short. But there are times when I want to ask the one who said that…why?

My name is Ice-Star Prime…and my sisters and I are fixing to be deployed to a planet called Earth. Ultra Magnus has briefed us on the crew we are supposed to aid…and I'll protect them…

…except for…One….

***C***

The three femmes stood before Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, Jazz and just a few other Autobots.

The center femme was light blue, with some darker blue shades…and here and there was some slight purple trim…Her expression was serious, ready to do as told…on her right, a red femme stood, arms crossed. She had bright red armor, which had orange shades, trimmed with hot pink here and there… Her expression was of slight annoyance…could this briefing get any longer? On the other side of the lead femme, a yellow femme with black designs on her armor stood. She looked eager, as though she was excited about the oncoming trip.

Ultra Magnus was looking at the center femme expectantly. "Ice-Star Prime, you and your team will add fire power and strength to the team on Earth. They have been ordered to search for the remaining All-spark fragments, and fight off any other Decepticon forces." The Autobot Commander narrowed his optics. "And as you know, Starscream has escaped our grasp…But our scientist are still studying the samples from his hard drive"

"Don't worry Commander." Ice-Star nodded seriously. "That air project was my idea, and I intend on making sure that we can truly capture Decepticons." She paused and looked to the side slightly, and then looked. "I'm just unsure why we can't take our two newest members?"

"Your soldiers will be needed here to assist our ground forces, air commander Ice-Star. Not only that, but we have to make absolutely certain that the air project will work. Therefore, it will be your job to test that out on Earth" Magnus nodded towards her. "Besides, I know your sister is highly trained in battle scenarios."

The red femme looked up slightly, then looked away. "hah…"

Ice-Star looked from her, back to Ultra Magnus. "Fire-Storm will do what she does best, sir"

"What's that? Disrespect those in higher authority?" Sentinel scoffed, making a face towards Fire-Storm. The Red femme continued to look away, ignoring the arrogant bot…but it was obvious that he was getting on her nerves.

Ice-Star gave Sentinel a look, before looking back to Magnus. He nodded to her. "Once you get to Earth, contact our secret agent, and he'll brief you on what he's gathered so far. I want you three to remain in the shadows for at least a solar cycle, if you can help it." He turned and typed into a computer, and a small ship flew up beside the building. "Also, Since the air project is still experimental, I would prefer that only one of you tests it out…"

"Yes Sir" The three nodded.

"The organics on Earth have useful vehicles there. Remain undercover while around them, unless you encounter Optimus Prime's group of humans…"

"Organics?" Fire-Storm looked up slowly. "What do we want with them?"

"Nothing…let them be…but do not engage too much…although Optimus and his crew have seemingly proved that these particular organics are harmless, we still do not know much about them." Magnus motioned to the ship. "…the time is now."

Ice-Star glanced to the ship that would take them to the space bridge…and her optics narrowed slightly, before she looked back to the other Autobots. "Yes sir… Commander Ice-Star Prime…"

"Weapons specialist Fire-Strom" The Red femme saluted and glared at the same time…

"And communications agent Lightning-Strike!" The younger, more energetic fem proudly chirped.

"The Trio is ready for duty, Sir"

***E***

"Prime, Sari found the all-spark piece…."

"And the bad news?"

"BLITZWING WANTS IT!"

Bumblebee drove as fast as his wheels would allow him, screeching through the streets of Detroit. Behind them, the triple-changer chased them at a high speed, shooting at them rapidly. "Surrender the All-spark fragment, Autobot!" his more dignified voice shouted out at the Volkswagen police car. A yelp, and Bumblebee swerved a corner.

"OW! Watch it Bumble- AHH Look out!" Sari yelped as the triple-changer had somehow flew in front of them…had changed into tank mode…and now was plowing for them in full power, shooting at them in the process. "I WILL POUND YOU INTO SCRAP!" his harsher voice yelled.

"I don't doubt that" Bumblebee said, quickly kicking it into reverse, and driving backwards at a good speed. The Autobot kept this up for a good half mile, before he quickly transformed, grabbed Sari, and got on his feet, rolling quickly down the streets. He gritted his teeth and glanced back…the Decepticon was gaining on him slightly, but he was going faster…

But Blitzwing had…a LOT…of firepower….

"Is that one of the ones that my agent was talking about? How cute!"  
>"…Ungh…he's touching an organic…"<br>"hmm…"

Unaware he was being watched, Bumblebee continued to 'skate' down the streets of the city, dodging the harsh fire blasts of the Decepticon. A jump here, a duck there…he could do this on his own!...at least…he thought so…ACK! Bumblebee took a hit to the shoulder and skidded. Whoa! What does this guy keep in his processor?

One of the shadows narrowed her optics…Blitzwing was gaining the upper hand…

"…This Autobot needs our help…Trio! Formation Alpha-3"  
>"Right!"<p>

"Bumblebee! Slow down, you're gonna crash into the fire station!" Sari yelped as Bumblebee continued to 'skate' at a high speed. The yellow bot winced as he noticed the building coming up. Taking a glance back, the small Autobot only got a glance of the tank, before the Decepticon shot a heated missile in their direction.

Some quick thinking, and Bumblebee quickly ducked, protecting Sari in his hands. The missile flew over them, and went barreling for the fire station. A spark…a fiss…and a quick bright light…and the missile changed course, heading straight back for Blitzwing.

"What the- URGH!" Blitzwing got knocked back by the blast and transformed in mid-air, landing on his toosh, and shaking his head in a slight daze.

"Whoa! Nice shot Bumblebee" Sari said, looking up. Bumblebee looked down and grimaced. "That wasn't me…" The smaller Autobot looked up, hearing a roaring sound…was that a jet coming right for him? It looked a lot like…

"Starscream!" Bumblebee growled and looked behind him, as Blitzwing began to recover. He was SO trapped!

"Bumblebee! Call Optimus-" Sari started to say.

"No way! I got this handled." Bumblebee quickly placed Sari down, turned and switched his hands to his stingers. Quickly he aimed and shot towards the jet. The Jet dodged his attacks, and continued to fly straight at them…finally the speeding flyer was almost ontop of them…

"EAT SLAG DECEPTI-CREEP!" Bumblebee yelled.

Not responding, the Jet pulled up and passed Bumblebee completely…before launching a heavy attack on Blitzwing.

Blitzwing looked up and covered his face with his arms, as the jet passed, continuing fire. Switching his faces, the lead Blitzwing's optics narrowed as he scanned the flyer…that wasn't Starscream…it's attacks were too well aimed…

"Whoever you are, you will not get far with me…" Blitzwing frowned and transformed into his jet mode, quickly swooping into the air and taking off after his attacker. As he pursued, the jet quickly turned in the air and shot straight for him, looking as though it would ram right into the Decepticon.

"What's going on?" Sari looked up at the two battling jets, and then looked at Bumblebee, confused. "Starscream's not even interested in you!"

"I'll MAKE him interested!" Bee growled, getting his stingers ready.

Sari winced and put her hands up. "Wait Bumblebee! I don't think you should do this without backup"

"I think they're already reading your mind." Bee said, looking off to the side, to were a Fire truck, a Police Motorcycle, and an Armored truck were speeding to the scene. Sari looked up towards Bumblebee and grinned, before her attention was diverted towards the two jets as a chunk of a building was taken off as Blitzwing rammed into it, chasing the smaller, faster jet.

Blitzwing let his aiming system kick in, and fired rapidly at the jet. The flyer responded by quickly spinning in mid air, evading most of the attacks…some did hit the target, which effected the maneuvers.

"Lovely…" The jet sped up…it couldn't afford to blow this one…quickly turning, the jet was suddenly flying upside down and fired it's own rapid attacks on the larger Decepticon…

"Impressive moves human…but not good enough" Blitzwing growled slightly, his system carefully aiming at the jet. He fired two seeking missiles that targeted his adversary. After a moment, the jet quickly shot straight up into the air, the missiles following. The jet continued to fly upwards, not slowing, and not even trying to evade the missiles…

Below, two vehicles raced for the warzone, neither having respect for any speed limit, or traffic light…their attention was upon the two jets…

Elsewhere, Bumblebee watched mouth slightly agape. "When did Starscream learn those moves…"

"Forget the moves" Sari tilted her head. "When did he get so small?"

"Sari! Bumblebee!"

The two looked over quickly, watching Optimus, Prowl and Bulkhead transform and join them quickly. "Did you get the all spark fragment?"

"Well yeah- but now Starscream and Blitzwing are fighting over who gets to Slag us for it!" Bumblebee pointed to the sky, to the jets who appeared to not have any phase in their fight. They kept on fighting as if no one else existed.

"We gotta get them to get out of the city…" Optimus looked to Prowl. "Prowl, You and Bumblebee get their attention, I'll go in from behind and attack them from behind." He turned. "Bulkhead, you get Sari back to the base, and make sure she and the all-spark fragment are kept safe- ACK!"

"Commin' through!"

Swiftly a yellow sports car drove right through them, followed by a red Ferrari. "Outta the way, dweebs."

Falling back on his toosh, Bumblebee blinked up at his fellow Autobots, and then quickly hopped up, galreing at the two cars speeding away. "Alright that's it!"

"Bumblebee wait-!"

It was too late…The little Autobot was already transformed and speeding after the two cars. With a sigh, the Autobots moved. Prowl quickly transformed and sped after Bumblebee, While Optimus looked to Bulkhead.

"Change of plans, I need you to come with me- keep Sari safe!"

"You got it!"

Elsewhere, The jet in the sky finally got as high as it could and turned off it's afterburners...turned…and let gravity work, heading straight for Blitzwing, who had been following…unfortunately…the missiles were still following as well…

"It's too late for you human!" Blitzwing called, aiming once more at the jet. "Your time is up!.." His random side suddenly spoke. "AND WHAT A SHORT TIME IT WILL BE! HAHAHA!"

"Is that so…" The jet continued to fall towards him…Suddenly the jet turned on it's afterburners, and then transformed in midair. "FORMATION ALPHA-3!" The femme growled.

Blitzwing paused- he really didn't expect that! Below, he heard transforming…But his optics were fixed on the jet femme above him. Quickly she took out an energy bow and pulled, letting a surge of energy form, before letting it go straight for him. As she did that, she quickly flew down, letting Blitzwing's missiles pass her and follow her energy arrow.

She grinned. "Grettings from Ice-Star; Decepti-jerk…Whoa!" Ice-Star flailed her arms slightly as the feeling of falling hit her, were her jets even ON? Not wanting to chance it, she transformed back into jet mode and swooped back into the air…Much better.

Below, Fire-Storm and Lightning-Strike charged up their own weapons and aimed them for the Decepticon and fired. As the Decepticon turned to evade the first attack…he was greeted by the ground attacks…

BANG!

Blitzwing was sent hurling out of the sky, and into the nearby lake with a large SPLASH!

"Have a nice trip! See yah next Fall!" Lightning-Strike waved at the water and giggled, while Fire-Storm put her weapon away and glared at the water. Well…that went…well…The femme paused and looked to the side as she heard the revving of engines. As she looked over, Bumblebee quickly transformed and aimed his stingers at her. "Hands up Decepticon!"

The two looked at him…and Lightning-Strike began to giggle. "Wow! He needs a tune up for BOTH his optics! Haha!"

Fire-Storm frowned and raised her blaster towards the Autobot's feet and shot, knocking him backwards. The femme lowered her weapon and scoffed. "Not a challenge in the least…typical mech…"

"Tee-hee! I think he's cute" Lightning-Strike looked up, grinning. Fire-Storm glared at her sister momentarily, before she looked back. Prowl rolled up and transformed, looking from the two femmes, to Bumblebee, and then back.

"Freeze Decepticons!" Prowl frowned, reaching for his throwing stars.

Lightning-Strike blinked and then looked behind her. "Decepticons? Where? I don't see them?" She looked around a little bit more. "Did Blitzwing get out of the water?"

"Oh for the love of…" Fire-Storm glared towards Prowl, ignoring the younger fem. "Who are you calling Decepticon, Mister?" she growled. "I'm Autobot officer Fire-Storm…and your worst nightmare" Quickly she aimed and shot the ninja onto his back.

Lightning-Strike giggled and looked to Fire-Star."Aww, don't be mean, Fire-Star! He's so cute!" Lightning-Strike looked over to the fallen Prowl and skipped over. Looking down at him, she paused and then looked back up. "I think you just shot a fellow Autobot, sis..." Looking back down, she smiled and offered a hand to the ninja. "Lemme help you up!"

Prowl looked up at the femme slowly, seeing her hand offered to him. Unsure, the ninja reached for the femme's hand.

"Hands off, Decepticon!"

Lightning-Strike looked over, and got knocked to the ground by Bumblebee's stinger attack. Fire-Star gasped and turned, glaring daggers at Bumblebee. She quickly whipped out her blasters, and fired rapidly on the small bot. "Oh now you've done it, pip-squeak!"

"Oh yeah? Tough talk for a Decepticon!"

"NO ONE…calls me a Decepticon" Fire-Storm quit firing and bolted towards Bumblebee, tackling him to the ground and rolling time after time, struggling with the small Autobot. Catching a glimpse of his Autobot insignia…she almost paused…but instead, she continued the brawl.

Above, Ice-Star scanned the water… Blitzwing's energy signal was going away…she would need her sisters in bringing him down but-…what the-…Below she saw a struggle…were there more Decepticons? She couldn't tell with all the dust being kicked up…Ice-Star didn't want to take any chances. The jet swooped down to aid.

Fire-Storm contined her blows on Bumblebee. The Autobot shot her blindly, trying to get her off. "How DARE you!" Fire-Storm hissed, rolling once more. "You mechs are all the same!"

"Fire-Storm! Hey- stop!" Lightning-Strike had gotten up and was grimacing at the scene. "I'm ok!...Fire-Storm- common!" As the fem stood there watching, Prowl got himself up and glanced at Lightning-Strike. She looked back at him and shrugged in defeat. She didn't know how to stop this…

Prowl frowned and quickly ran over, trying to pull Fire-Storm off of Bumblebee. "Let him go! Stop this nonsen- OOFFF!"

Prowl found himself airborn and SLAMMED into a building. Looking up, he found himself staring into bright blue optics, looking pretty exasperated. "Leave My Sister ALONE, Decepticon" She growled lowly, looking ready to get a weapon out.

Prowl grunted and looked up. "Listen to me, I'm not a Decepticon. I'm a fellow Auto- OOFFF!"

Ice-Star and Prowl landed on the ground, having been knocked by a large ball-like thing. Struggling to get up, Ice-Star looked over slightly, seeing a large green Autobot looking over at them. He looked rather bulky, as though he had a good amount of strength on his side…And it looked like SHE was his target…

Lovely…

"Yeah! Show that Decepticon you mean business!" A small girl behind the large Autobot grinned.

"Alright Blitzwing! Time to-…uh, you're not Blitzwing…OR Starscream…" The green Autobot suddenly looked confused to see a different flyer. Upon hearing him, Ice-Star slowly stood up and faced him. She gave him a bizarre look, before she looked over towards Bumblebee and Fire-Storm…who were…STILL duking it out…Lovely…now they were fighting with their own kind.

Ice-Star looked over a ways, seeing Lightning-Strike over to the side, who gave off a shrug… She didn't know what to do! Ice-Star sighed and took out her energy bow, before powering it up only slightly and letting the mild powered arrow collide with the two, knocking them back.

The two were thrown back and looked shaken. Fire-Strom got up and looked over, ticked off as Ice-Star walked over slowly, frowning. "You should know better than to start something…"

"I didn't START anything…I mearly finished it…" Fire-Storm frowned, then backed down.

Bumblebee got himself back up, positioning himself for another attack. "Alright Decepticons-…huh? You-…You're Autobots?"

"You've got a mind like a steel trap…" Ice-Star murmured slightly, Fire-Storm crossing her arms behind her, wishing she could've kept up the fight. Lightning-Strike pranced over, grinning and giggling. "Aw common Star! He's so cute!"

This earned sarcastic looks from both of her sisters.

Optimus rolled in and transformed quickly, quick to…Try to assess the situation. Taking a few steps up, the Autobot leader cleared his throat slightly, his optics slightly narrowing. OK- what all had he missed while he was stuck back there? Where was Blitzwing and…who were these bots- eh- femmes-?

"Uh- hello?" Optimus took a few more steps up making his presence more fully known.

The femmes looked towards him. "Hiya!" Lightning-Strike started to say, before Fire-Storm backhanded her. Ice-Star paused and stared for a moment, taking in the team…A small yellow one…A big green one…a slender black and gold one…and-…Yep…this was the team they were briefed about…

A long tense pause was felt in between the two groups…before Ice-Star quickly transformed into jet mode, and took off into the night sky. Without another word, Fire-Star and Lightning-Strike quickly transformed as well and sped past the Autobots. "See yah!" The yellow sports car chirped, giggling as she chased after the red one.

"Wait-!" Optimus paused and quickly transformed, speeding after them…who WERE these girls? Were they Autobots? Decepticons? All-Spark creations? He had already seen what the all-spark had done to what humans considered useless… Wreck-Gar…Mix-Master…Scrapper…

He wasn't too sure what to make of it, instead, the fire truck sped up…

Fire-Storm and Lightning-Strike were quick, but it looked like the Fire-Truck would catch up soon.

"Pull over! Stop!" Optimus called out from behind them.

"You know, I don't think we're gonna make the whole solar cycle thing" Lightning-Strike commed Fire-Storm and Ice-Star. "Think we should just-"

"No. We press on…we have to lose Optimus somehow." Ice-Star paused for a moment to think. "Too bad not all of us are equipped for flying…" Ice-Star frowned. "Keep driving, and I'll lure him away. I'll meet you at the ship."

"Right" her sisters chorused, before shifting into higher gears. Both of the cars sped up, kicking up dust in the process.

The jet above turned around in the air and proceeded to head straight for the Fire truck.

"Wait! Come back-…" Optimus' attention was diverted from the two cars, up to the jet heading straight for him…She was coming at a good speed...Oh joy a fight on a bridge…this would be greeeat…The fire truck Autobot quickly transformed and got out his axe just in case. With a scowl, he prepared for the worst…

Ice-Star was heading straight for him…but how did you pull up again? Oh right… She pulled up and transformed in mid-air, planting a kick at the Autobot leader, sending him on his back. However, the landing was rough on her too…and Ice-Star fell and landed flat on her back and hit her helmet on the side of the bridge. Sitting up, she shook her head and frowned. This…flying thing was really new…she'd have to report- oh slag!

Quickly she jumped out of the way when an axe was waved in her direction. OK, he got better…Narrowing her optics she did a back flip and landed on her feet in a ready position.

Optimus got up and got into a defensive position, trying to study her…A flying bot usually meant a Decepticon…but this night time air wasn't really helping his view to really know for sure. "Why did you attack?"

"Why do you stalk us?" the retort came, before she rose her hands, and wrist gantlets popped out, before she fired at his feet. Optimus fell on his back and winced, before he quickly slid kicked the femme, catching her off guard and forcing her on her back. Thinking fast, Optimus jumped up and pinned the femme to the ground. "You're trapped now" He growled. "Surrender"

Ice-Star looked up at him and her optics narrowed. "After steller cycles of training, and you pull a rookie move?" She quickly grabbed his wrists and shifted her weight forcefully, resulting in them turning around completely to where Optimus was on the bottom instead. A quick punch to the face, and then Ice-Star flipped back and off of the Autobot. Landing on her feet, she narrowed her eyes at him and got into a ready position once more.

"Wha-" Optimus started to get up and he cast a glance in her direction. "A beta-4 escape-…how did you know-" The Autobot froze as he noticed her insignia…her Autobot Elite guard insignia…

"Ice-Star?"

The femme paused and then scoffed. "Figure that one all on your own, Opti- whoa-!"

"Wha- OOFF!" Optimus yelped as the bridge shook due to the fight aftermath…Looking downwards he could see water…and one of the bridge supports…missing… "Lovely"

"Whoa-" Ice-Star flailed slightly and looked up. What was the cause of that shaking? The bridge seemed to get…lower. The femme winced as she fell once again; what the slag? As the bridge began to turn it's weight towards the river, the two Autobots began to scramble to get higher.

Optimus had already used his axe to wedge it into the bridge and hoist himself higher. He paused and looked back when Ice-Star stood up and started running for the falling edge. "No- WAIT!" She didn't listen; instead she raced faster and clean jumped off the bridge. "ICE-STAR!"

Ignoring the calls, Ice-Star only focused on the new problem…she was falling instead of flying! Hadn't she done this during the attack on Blitzwing? Ice-Star yelped and looked behind…she was a flyer right? How did the Decepticons fly in robot mode? Looking back down, she could only watch as the water got closer. Better make a decision…and FAST!

Optimus, however, had gotten to the top and quickly raced for the north side, closer to a support…the bridge behind him crumbled into the river with a ginormus splash. Only once he got to the edge, did he bother to slow down. The Autobots had been quick to meet him there.

"Dude- Optimus, you alright?" Bumblebee asked, transforming and frowning. "Did you get that Decepticon?"

"They're not Decepticons" Prowl looked down to Bumblebee. "Didn't you even SEE their insignias?"

"Well sheesh, I didn't know Autobots were ALLOWED to fly" Bumblebee muttered, pointing towards the sky.

"Wha?" Optimus looked over. A jet had shot up into the sky and had turned, quickly flying off in the direction that the other two cars had gone. The Autobot leader stood up and a serious look was planted on his face.

Once again, the past had managed to find him… 


	2. Getting 'settled'

***A***

"So wait a cycle- You KNOW these femmes?" Bulkhead asked, looking confused.

"Well- I suppose you could say that" Optimus winced before typing a little more into the computer, glancing up. At his request, three boxes separated themselves on the screen, each containing a picture of a different femme.

"Sweet" Bumblebee grinned slyly. "Think any of 'em are single? That red one had quite a kick to her!"

"You've got to be kidding…after she laid a beating on you, you're finding her attractive?" Prowl asked sarcastically, looking at the young bot pointedly.

"True…That yellow girl was friendly though"

Optimus shook his head in disbelief for a second, before he stood up fully. "I knew it. I knew that was Ice-Star"

"Who's Ice-Star?" Bulkhead asked, looking to Optimus for an answer.

"Well uh- Her name is Ice-Star Prime…the Elite guard saw potential in her in her cadet days. Ultimately she ended up being a commander for many femmes, And I think she's Prime over weapons and strategies…" Optimus paused for a second. "She- uh…She was a part of my platoon during my training."

"I sense another BlackArachnia story coming on" Bee muttered, looking back to the screen. The three pictures were indeed the three Autobot femmes they had fought…well…the yellow one stayed to the side…that red one on the other hand was pure fight…There pictures seemed to fit their personality on the field back there…the blue one had a serious look on her picture…the red one was scowling…and the yellow one was smiling and held up a peace sign.

"So who are the chikas WITH her?" Bee asked, looking over.

"Her sisters; Fire-Storm and Lightning-Strike…can't imagine why they'd bring Lightning-Strike though…she's too young for all this fighting…." Optimus seemed to read the questioning in Bee's optics and sighed. "Well-…Fire-Storm specializes in weapons, and I think she's also a spy…yes, She's the one who busted the Decepticon War-Hawk when he tried to infiltrate the Elite Guard…"

"And the yellow babe?"

"Lightning-Strike. She's a communications officer, and sometimes she takes command from Longarm Prime; but her primary orders come from Ice-Star…She's…really energetic…I think there's actually been a report of a Decepticon prisoner once begging to be transferred to a sterner prison because of her." Optimus paused for a split second…he couldn't confirm that…he was sent out before he knew the whole story of that…

"Lighting-Strike huh? Cute" Bumblebee chuckled. "Any chance we can just contact them and get them under our ranks?"

"No doubt these girls are here as reinforcements." Prowl crossed his arms. "The question is, why would they attack us?"

Optimus looked over. "You said that Fire-Storm attacked, right?...You must have done something to irk her…" Optimus seemed to looked pointedly at Bumblebee. The small Autobot made a face and then put up his hands in a defensive position. "Hey! I thought they were Decepticons, so I shot!..."

"Lovely impression, Bumblebee…get some rest all of you…we're going to have a long week ahead of us…" Optimus sighed and looked back up at the pictures. How were they supposed to handle this? The Autobot leader stayed silent for a while. How would they contact them? What was their main purpose for being here?...Had…she forgiven him?

***A***

"I see…" Ice-Star looked up from her wrist communicator, looking towards the sun rise. "Good job Agent…unfortunately our group has had minor setbacks so far…I'll have to brief you as soon as our team is on better grounds- wha-…" Ice-Star paused as she noticed an odd sight go past her overhead. Perhaps it was an Earth vehicle…maybe not…

"Expect a better report in about five megacycles…And please do me a favor and tell the Elite Guard that we've already arrived. Ice-Star Prime out…." The femme dropped her hand and looked towards the sight…it seemed to have a steady pace to it…

Ice-Star wasn't too sure if she should chance it. Taking down a visor, the Autobot scanned the area vehicle…no…not a Decepticon energy…probably just an Earth vehicle…Too bad they didn't know much about the planet so far…Jazz had given them cool info…mostly about the sights…

Ice-Star put her visor back up and looked down slightly, a slight glare in her optics…

Optimus…

"BOO!"

Ice-Star yelped and turned around, whipping out her blaster in second. Lightning strike giggled and grabbed the blue femme's shoulders. "Good Mornin'! tee hee! Scared yah didn't I?" The yellow femme giggled again and looked up, optics wide. "So how's my agent? Is he doin' ok? Does he know if the fleshies are poisonous? What does he transform into? Did he mention me? When are we gonna meet the Auto-"

Ice-Star quickly put two fingers on the young femme's mouth and frowned slightly with a patient, yet stern look. "Lightning-Strike…What are you doing out here? I thought you and Fire-Storm were recharging?" She paused and looked to the side. "Well Fire-Storm was training, but you were still recharging"

"I heard you come out" was the simple answer. Lightning-Strike smiled and plopped herself on a bolder close to the ship. "I wanted to know how my agent is doing."

"He's fine, honey." Ice-Star looked out towards the water. "He sounds like he's been through a lot…" Ice-Star looked back to her sister. "Did you or Fire-Strom scan for Decepticons?"

"Yeah, there were none in our sector…" The yellow fem nodded, then smiled again. "They know better than to mess with us!"

"Don't get cocky, sis…" Ice-Star said patiently. "Blitzwing was only one…the reports said there were five Decepticons to begin with…Now Starscream's out there somewhere, but we have to keep our optics open…those Decepticons are pretty strong…" Ice-Star looked to the side. "And…we don't need a repeat of that incident on Cybertron…"

Lightning-Strike paused for a second and then looked down slightly. She looked back up and smiled. "Hey cheer up, Ice! A merry spark dose good! Like meds!..." She paused and looked thoughtful. "Only happiness tastes better…"

Ice-Star looked back towards her sister and smiled lightly. She looked back at the horizon and her optics narrowed. "Yeah…well I could use it…" Her optics narrowed further. "Especially when I'm in the position I'm in right now…"

…BOOM!...

Ice-Star and Lightning-Strike flinched quickly and the both whirled around, looking towards the ship. A light smoke was pouring out of the entrance, causing the two femmes to quickly scramble up and run in.

"Fire-Storm! Fire-Storm are you alright?" Ice-Star looked around in the smoke and waved some of it out of her way. After a brief moment, Fire-Storm walked out of the training room, wiping off some soot from her face. A cough, and then a scoff, the femme looked up. "I am…the vertical trainer on the other hand…not so much."

"Oh Fire-Storm…" Ice-Star glanced into the training room and shook her head. "Jazz JUST finished repairing that…"

"I can fix it!" Lightning-Strike offered, raising her hand eagerly.

Fire-Storm and Ice-Star looked to each other, and then back to the youngest. "Yeah right; I don't even trust you alone in a room with ONE energon cube." Fire-Storm lightly pushed her sister out of the way, heading for the computer. "So, Ice, what did the agent say?"

"A lot…mainly along the lines of the three Decepticons here. Something about Starscream being in two places at one time…" Ice-Star paused and looked to the side. "I think he also mentioned something about all-spark pieces bringing things to life…"

Fire-Storm looked over, looking sarcastic. "Sounds like there's more action here than I thought…" The red femme scoffed and looked over to Lightning-Strike. "Go scan the perimeter; make yourself useful."

Lighting-Strike giggled and hugged Fire-Storm affectionately. "You got it sis!" she chirped. Fire-Storm didn't move, but watched Lightning-Strike let go and hurry off to the far side computer, doing as told. A moment went by before Fire-Storm looked over to Ice-Star, who looked pretty strict.

"Why did you attack that Autobot last night? You could have gotten us in real trouble!" The Femme leader said sternly.

"Excuse me COMMANDER, but that little pipsqueak SHOT Lightning-Strike! I wasn't about to just LET him get away with it" Fire-Storm crossed her arms and scowled at Ice-Star. "I mean, would YOU?"

Ice-Star paused and looked to the side…then looked back. "Still, you told me that you had seen his insignia…you should have stopped then…"

"And then what? Let him keep zapping me?" Fire-Storm chuckled softly. "Ok, fine, you obviously don't care. Whatever."

"I DO care Fire-Storm! But it could have been handled more peacefully…"

"Riiiight…" Fire-Strom shook her head and smirked, before turning back to the computer and typing at it. "You sound like Optimus."

Ice-Star paused in mild horror, and then scowled. "DON'T compare me to him." The female Autobot frowned, and then turned, heading for the exit of the ship. "I have nothing to do with him."

Fire-Storm looked behind and watched her sister leave…then looked back down. So…she was still taking it hard huh?...Should have been a little easier on her then…Fire-Storm loved her big sister…she just wished that Ice-Star would see things the way that she did…but then…from her reaction…maybe she DID…

Fire-Storm sighed and glanced towards the shelf above her, eyeing a box…before she heard Lighting-Strike giggling. The red femme looked over, and the yellow femme continued to giggle. "Fire-Storm! Come see! The security probes Star sent out last night are showing me some of the humans…they're so funny and cute!"

"Ech…" Fire-Storm frowned and walked over, frowning as she looked at the pictures on the screen. Plenty of humans alright, some communing, playing, eating, some with the Autobots, some fighting- wha- "Lightning- play back that other footage!" The red femme took a step up and narrowed her optics…

"Huh? Oh…" Lightning-Strike pressed a button and then reviewed the screen…then paused. There was a small group of police around the Autobots they met last night…"Hey look! It's our comrades!" Lightning-Strike grinned. "Computer, give me the location of this transmission"

"Vector 0-6-5"

"Cool! Let's go meet them- ow!" Lightning-Strike looked up, holding the back of her helmet. "Wha-"

"We aren't meeting them until Ice-Star says we are." Fire-Storm frowned at her younger sister. "Besides, I'm not too thrilled about being around a bunch of…MECHS…"

"Aw Common Sis," Lightning-Strike smiled and looked back to the screen. "Maybe my agent is one of them!"

"Your agent is STILL undercover. Not only that, but he's also-"

"Look! Isn't that Ratchet?" The young fem suddenly stood up and pointed at the screen eagerly. "He was in the great war! Jet-Storm told me and Penelope about him!" She giggled and looked over to her sister. "I think someone said that he's the one who rescued Arcee in the great war!"

Fire-Storm looked to the screen and tilted her head…yeah…that was the old war hero wasn't it? She had never met the old coot…not that she really cared though…

"LOOK! That Autobot's a Cyber Ninja!" Her younger sister blurted pointing at the Black and gold Autobot.

Fire-Storm suddenly took interest…a cyber ninja?...Yes indeed, you could tell by his demeanor that he was into cyberjitsu…So strict and serious, and calm… Fire-Storm frowned and glanced toward the box on the shelf…

"Weren't you a cyber ninja once?" Lightning-Strike looked from the screen to her sister.

"Tch…No. I've met Master Yoketron though…briefly." Fire-Storm crossed her arms and then slightly pushed Lightning-Strike out of the way, typing into the keyboard. "Computer, scan the shown bots and give me basic information on them."

"Aknowledged…"

"I wanna meet these guys! Tee hee! Sound good Fire?"

"Whatever…"

Fire-Storm looked up as the five bots were presented on the screen. Optimus Prime…oh lovely! Why would she be caught DEAD helping HIM? Lesse…Ratchet….Prowl…Bulkhead…and Bumblebee… Wait a second- wasn't Bumblebee the dude who made a fool out of Sentinel when he was Sentinel Minor?

The femme smirked. She would have LOVED to witness that…huh…what the?

"Hey Lightning, give me a scan of that little organic who seems to be in most of these scans with the Autobots…she's got some sort of-…" Fire-Storm turned and gasped. Lightning-Strike was clean gone from out of the room! The red femme growled and stood to her feet. "When I get my hands on her…"

***h***

Captiain Fenzone sighed as he got the last of the police drone reports done. WHY did he have to deal with all these machines? If he saw another machine it would be too soon…

"This is Officer Fulmer to Captain Fenzone." Came a voice over the radio.

Fenzone grumbled to himself, and then picked up the device. "Report."

"Three of our worst prisoners have escaped somehow from the secured part of-"

"Let me guess; Nanosec, Angry Archer and that Princess kid…"

"Uh- Yes sir."

Fenzone growled lowly and stood up, accidently knocking down some paper work. "Well whattya waitin' fer? An open invitation? Go get them back!"

"Already on it sir!"

Fenzone growled and left the mess on the floor, getting himself to his undercover police car and taking off into the morning roads. Of all the days, he was starting to think that maybe…just MAYBE, he'd get a slow and easy day…but no…the life of an officer was always pure stress…to even THINK he had a chance at peace…silly him…

As he turned a corner, he looked in his rear view…was that sports car…Following him for the past five blocks? The officer growled and made sure his lights were on and his siren was going…he had no time for any punks making a game out of it…

The yellow car didn't cease to follow him.

"Back off, creep, I'm on duty!" Fenzone growled, having half a mind to turn around and give this punk a peace of his mind…

"Cool! You're Bumblebee, right? Nice Police mode! Hehe!"

"Wha-" Fenzone looked out his window as the yellow car got more into his blind spot…did that car just-

"My name's Lightning-Strike! But my friends call me Lightning…haven't got anything shorter" The car quickly put on her brakes and rolled around to where she was on the other side of the car. "Like I said, nice Police mode! You're cute! My Mechfriend's an officer too."

"Listen girlie- Whoever you are- I'm not interested in your- AH!" Fenzone suddenly found his car spinning as a fast orange blur ran past the both of them. Lightning-Strike did spin, but quickly transformed and looked up. What the-? What just happened? Quickly putting her visor down, she tried to scan whatever that…thing was…but it was already gone…

"Huh…" Lightning-Strike took a moment to think, before she heard scuffling and turned, just to see the car she had been following was now upside down, with a large round creature struggling to get out. The femme paused. "Hey…you're not one of the Autobots…" she observed, walking over and picking him up by his foot, letting him hang, or rather, struggle in her grip.

"No duh, missy. Do I LOOK like a Machine to you?" The officer growled, flailing from the fact that he was now at least 15ft high and upside down. "Put me down!"

"How cute" Lightning-Strike giggled and did so. "Sentinel said that you humans were filthy disgusting organic contaminates; but I think you're cool…wha-" Lightning-Strike paused as her computer beeped at her, and looked past the human. She noticed a brown vehicle driving away…was that a-

"Hey princess- yah mind comin' outta yer day dream and HELPIN' me turn over my car?"

"Huh? Oh!" The young femme reached over and picked up the car…turn over, what did he mean by that? With a shrug, she powered up her wrist gantlet and fired, causing the car to explode in her grip. Captain Fanzone's mouth hung open for a moment, before he put his hand to his head. "This is why I hate machines…"

Lightning-Strike frowned, stood up fully and frowned towards what she was looking at. That was a possible Decepticon…better tail it…looking down she smiled and made a peace sign. "Don't be a stranger, cute one!"

"Cute one? I'm Married for Pete sake!" Fanzone seemed to stop when he noticed the Autobot had already transformed and was speeding away. "Oh for cryin' out loud…"

***A***

"And then out of nowhere Bumblebee just stopped without warning" Sari sat on the rim of the couch, looking at Optimus as she spoke. "All three times it happened, the key was glowing as though something Cybertronian was the cause of the attacks."

"This is exactly why I told you to wait for back up, Bumblebee" Optimus frowned at the young mech. "I know you're trying to prove that you can handle yourself, but you need to be realistic."

"I AM being realistic. Once I find and slag whatever's slowing me down, then I'm going to get those villains back in their cages." Bumblebee crossed his arms. "Besides, I didn't see any of YOU get to them either."

"I'm sure we would if SOMEBOT started acting like a team player" Ratchet grouched, looking pointedly at Bumblebee, before looking back to Sari. "Kid, is there a way your all-spark key can get a lock on whatever energy it picked up?"

"I dunno, maybe" Sari stood up and looked up. "But wait- how do we know those new girls aren't behind this?"

Optimus looked over and paused briefly. "From the looks of it, they have nothing to do with it. I haven't known the Trio to have powers such as what you mentioned, Sari." The Autobot leader looked back to the other Autobots. "Which means that we have a new problem...apart from the fact that we need to get in touch with them, we also have to warn them of this threat."

"And HOW exactly are we going to do that?" Ratchet scoffed. "It's not like they're going to wave a sign saying 'Welcome; enter here'"

"Not likely." Prowl looked over pointedly at Bumblebee. "Especially with the lovely welcome mat rolled out for them last night…"

"OK, you guys STILL haven't gotten over that?" Bumblebee put a hand to his head. "Look! Autobots don't fly- or at least I was pretty sure that they didn't!"

"That'll have to wait until we actually get to contact them. All we know is that they're on the planet, and we'll have more chances to try and get in touch with them." Optimus looked to the TV screen, where the news was reporting what sounded like some kind of team now attacking one of the mechanic plants. From the reports, they were getting away in a large brown SUV. It sounded like they were starting to be at large here.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus promptly did as he had ordered, and turned on his sirens, rolling out in his fire truck mode. The rest of the Autobots followed suit and rolled after him, all of their sirens screaming down the road.

"So- What do we do if those girls show up?" Bulkhead asked, seeming to still stay on the subject of the new arrivals.

"I'm afraid I'm not too sure just yet." Optimus replied, sounding slightly hesitant. "Let's stay with the problem at hand, and then we'll see about the Trio."

"I would highly doubt that those three would have any concern with the humans." Prowl said, turning a corner.

"Why? What makes you say that?" Sari asked as she rode in Bumblebee's front seat. "Surely girls can kick butt too. I mean look at BlackArachnia!"

"Of course they can kick butt, but they're Elite Guard soldiers. They'd probably be as far away from a human problem as a protoform from a spanking…" Ratchet grouched. "Besides they're GIRLS, they wouldn't be in the middle of a crisis…"

"Uh- you might wanna take that back" Bumblebee said, sounding somewhat sheepish.

"Whatever for?"

The Autobots turned a corner, just to see a brown SUV take off, followed closely by a yellow sports car…and a WHOLE lot of Police cars…"Whoa! They were goin' 80 at least!" Bulkhead said, turning along with the others to catch up.

"Stay on them, team" Optimus sped up to keep up with the whole chase group. "And be careful, we don't know what they're capable of…"

It seemed less than five seconds later, Optimus' remark was answered when the SUV seemed to grow a cannon out of no-where, charged up and shot at the group. The yellow car quickly dodged, but some of the police cars weren't so lucky. Some got shot into the air and crashed into each other, slowing the pursuit.

"Ratchet- stay and help the police; we'll take care of this" Optimus said quickly. Without a word, or surprisingly a comeback; the Ambulance did as told slowing down and stopping by the law enforcement. Optimus watched only for a second, before speeding up to continue the pursuit.

"Hey now! That wasn't even remotely nice! My sister always told me to be nice to Police!" Lightning-Strike snapped, going faster and gaining on his bumper. "Now slow down and I'll make your arrest an easy one."

There was no response…maybe a noise that sounded like a snerk…before the cannon aimed at her easily since she was so close…and fired…

Lightning-Strike found herself air-born and she transformed quickly, spinning in the air. She ended up landing on the ground and rolling roughly on the hard surface. She winced and tried to get up, looking in the direction where the SUV had gone…but…it had vanished…

"Wha-" Lightning-Strike tried to get up once more, but just managed to sit up…that blast was…powerful…Decepticon powerful…She blinked and gasped as she heard transforming behind her. Looking over to the side, four mechs had transformed and were hesitantly making their way over. A young organic was also with them…Lightning-Strike blinked and winced, quick to force herself up, despite the damage done to her armor.

Lightning-Strike could practically hear the lectures she was going to get from her sisters.

"Lightning-Strike is it?" Prowl took a step up. "Would you care to explain why you are in pursuit of something that you most likely don't know how to handle?"

Lightning-Strike seemed to consider what he said briefly. She could've called Ice-Star…yeah, cause from the air she wouldn't have lost him. She looked back up, silent.

"Are you sure she's one of us?" Sari asked, looking over to Bumblebee.

"That's what Optimus said. Maybe she thinks she's too good to talk since she's an Elite Guard" He looked back up and grinned. "Great paint job though."

Lightning-Strike took a step up, before she slowly put a hand on her shoulder. Man fighting Decepticons WAS tough. "Thanks Bumblebee" she cooed, giving him a wink.

Bumblebee paused and looked at her in disbelief. "How do you know my name?"

"Jazz and Ice-Star told me to study the information on your group before we actually met…" The femme looked embarrassed, and then winced slightly. "Too bad it's not in better conditions…" She smiled. "I mean you're kinda cute"

"You're wounded" Optimus stepped forward. "Let me have Ratchet look at you."

"Huh? But I gotta catch the Decepticon!" The yellow fem protested, pointing in the direction the SUV had gone…it was long gone by now for sure.

"Decepticon?" Bee looked to the group. "That thing the group was in was a Decepticon?"

"No offence- But you don't look like you're in no condition to be chasing, much less fighting a Decepticon" Bulkhead pointed at her cautiously. "Where's your sisters?"

"How do you know I have-"

"We had to 'study' your group too" Optimus explained, walking until he was right in front of her. "We need to get in touch with Ice-Star and Fire-Storm."

"Well I wasn't even supposed to talk to you until Ice-Star told me to…oops" Lightning-Strike looked down putting a hand to her mouth slightly. "Man…now Fire-Storm's gonna hide my energon goodies…"

Optimus cast a glance towards his Autobots and then looked back to Lightning-Strike. "Lightning-Strike- We really need to get in touch with your sisters."

"I suppose if you insist" The young fem reached for her helmet and pressed a button. "Lightning-Strike to Ice-Star, I've got a situation…wha-…Lightning-Strike to Ice-Star?...Fire-Storm?...ANYONE?" The fem put down her hand and crossed her arms. "Slag…that jerk busted my com-link!"

Prowl looked from Lightning-Strike to Optimus. "I would suggest that if Lightning-Strike's theory is true about that vehicle being a Decepticon, someone should tail him to better understand what he's up to."

"But- he's mine" The yellow femme took a few steps up. "I discovered him, I should go and tail him!"

"You just said your com-link is down. What should happen if any harm should befall you and you are unable to contact backup" Prowl asked, looking back to the young Elite Guard agent.

"But-…" Lightning-Strike seemed to consider his words. He had a point…and If Fire-Storm found out she tried to take out a Decepticon on her own…she'd be in SO much trouble…

"Prowl's right, Lightning-Strike. It'll be better for you to come back to our base and get repaired. Then we can contact your sisters; I have a feeling they'll be more equipped for something like this"

"Well sheesh, thanks" Lightning-Strike crossed her arms, and then winked. "I'm pretty good too!"

"I'm sure you are…" Optimus looked over to the large green Autobot behind him. "Bulkhead, You and Bumblebee escort Lightning-Strike to the warehouse and use Sari's key to get her fixed up"

"But Prime- I'm right here; I can just fix her up right here and now" Sari protested. "Then we can go kick that Decepticon's butt!"

"So this is an organic?" Lightning-Strike grinned, looking over at Bee. "Love the attitude! So cute!"

"You haven't seen half of it" Bee flashed a grin, and then looked back.

"No, We don't want to make any hasty movements, Sari. Besides, I need Lightning-Strike to contact her sisters from a safe place." Optimus said seriously, before looking over to the ninja-bot. "Prowl. Try to pinpoint what Lightning-Strike was tailing and see if you can get me a visual and any extra information of this so called 'Decepticon'"

Prowl nodded, and then quickly transformed and headed in the direction that the yellow femme had been heading for before. Optimus watched for a moment before looking back to the group. "I'm going to assist Ratchet and make sure none of the humans were harmed in the blast. You two take our guest home and do as I said."

"Right." The two mechs nodded and transformed.

Lightning-Strike giggled. "How cute" she cooed, watching Sari load up into Bumblebee. Sentinel HAD to be wrong about the organics! It was such a cute creation! With a small wince, the femme transformed and got ready to follow. A spark hit her circuits slightly…ow…hopefully she'd be able to drive decently…These mechs were promising!

As the group departed, something blue zipped by and disappeared into the shadows, trying to find as much cover as it could with the morning light…

***H***

Fire-Storm's optics narrowed as she looked at the scene before her…getting into a stance, she took out her two blasters…before sprinting towards her enemies, firing rapidly. A shot here, a shot there…duck! Jump! Shoot!

The red femme growled as she unleashed punishment to all around her…the enemies went down, and Fire-Storm did a back flip onto a ledge and looked around. Most of her enemies had been destroyed…but where was- OOOFF!

She found herself on her back as an enemy tackled her to the ground and forced her down. With a growl she reared back, tucking in her legs and kicking at the enemy, forcing him off of her. Quickly, she reached over and shot at it…but it had dodged…

Frowning, the femme looked around, glaring at her surroundings…where…Moments went by…she could hear the patting of the metal feet…he was close. Her grip tightened on her weapons…

Suddenly her blasters were shot out of her hands, and then she was knocked back by a forceful barrage of many blasts. Growling, the Femme sought cover and panted…her guns were back there…now what?...Looking behind her cover, the blasts continued to come…

Frowning, the femme took out two blades…two dark sai…She crouched down…and leapt up, letting out a battle cry…

Slash! Whoosh! CRASH!...

Fire-Storm landed on her feet, in a crouch, holding the dark sai tightly, her opitics narrowed at the ground…her enemies fell to the ground behind her. Slowly the femme brought herself up and studied the picture around her…flames…remains…darkness…total destruction…

She sighed and lowered the sai at her side and looked behind her. "Computer, end program…"

"Aknowledged…"

Suddenly the scene changed from a war scene to a simple virtual trainer. Fire-Storm put the sai down on a table and picked up her blasters from the floor. It didn't matter how many times she did this, she always had to use THOSE things…With a glare, she walked over to the computer and looked down. "Computer, what level was that?"

"Level 10 section 9"

Fire-Storm frowned and reloaded her weapons. "Set for level 15"

"That could compromise in an order of-"

"Just DO it" Fire-Storm turned and put her weapons at her side. The Computer acknowledged and the scene started to change…With a yell, The angry femme launched herself into the fight… 


	3. Change of plans

***EG***

Ice-Star flew in a circle in her jet mode, looking over the river below her and some of the sights of the impressive city before her. The morning had worn off…the air was getting warmer…slowly the day came…and it was…beautiful…she could honestly say she hadn't seen such a sight on Cybertron…

It was always…so dark on their planet…especially with…

Ice-Star seemed to reflect on how she felt about her own team…the Autobots…it had seemed that…in her optic-sight…the Autobots stood less and less for what they originally stood for…It was…sickening…

Shaking it off, the Autobot continued to fly…the feeling was still new…perhaps the air project would come in handy for the Autobots for things yet to come…but there were things that she knew she had to work on…Reflecting on the battle with Blitzwing…and the small brawl with Optimus…she had to face an odd fact…There were times when she couldn't control her flying…

This was bad…she wasn't a Decepticon! This didn't come naturally! Think…what could be the problem?

She continued to fly in a circle…she seemed to be doing just fine at the moment…maybe she should try something harder…the jet looked around…she couldn't use the city as a practice field…there were too many innocent lives there…so…what?

"This is Agent Blurr to Commander Ice-Star, come in Ice-Star, are you reading me?"

The sudden interruption in her thought caused her to wobble in the air slightly. The Autobot paused and sighed in slight relief. "This is Ice-Star Prime. Agent Blurr, I didn't think it had been five megacycles already-"

"My Apologies Ma'am, but I have an urgent report that you probably need to hear!"

…Ok…breathe and try your best to get through this girl…one…word… at a time. Ice-Star cleared her throat and turned in the air, making sure the signal was nice and strong. "Proceed then."

"During my routine scout of the earth city known as Detroit, I witnessed a vehicle chase in the edge of the city. Peaking my curiosity, I followed, just to find out that a lot of human police were in chase of a brown vehicle and a yellow vehicle. Following a series of unfortunate events, resulting in the brown vehicle's escape, I found out that your sister, Bol-eh-Lightning-Strike, was the yellow car in pursuit. The Autobots part of Optimus Prime's group found your sister and have taken her in after discovering that she has claimed that the brown vehicle is a possible Decepticon, and was in pursuit. Now one of Optimus' Autobots is in pursuit of the vehicle and I-"

"WHOA- hold on-…Lightning-Strike was pursuing a Decepticon? I didn't authorize either of my sisters to leave the ship yet!" Ice-Star let off a soft growl. "When I get my hands on that girl…Wait- Blurr, you haven't engaged have you?"

"I have not; I was sure that I should remain in the shadows and continue my original mission. I would recommend being sent in to make sure-"

"No no- Blurr, you stay unknown. I need you to remain in the shadows. We need your skills as a spy to come in now. We still need you to monitor the Decepticon activity." Ice-Star looked over the city and scanned it slightly. What ELSE could possibly go wrong? "However, I do need you to stay on stand-by just in case we do need you should something go wrong"

"I will do as ordered Ice-Star; just make sure nothing goes wrong." The fast voice sounded concerned, as though the voice actually cared…

"Lightning-Strike will be fine, as long as I have something to say about it" Ice-Star quickly flew up higher into the air and transformed into Robot mode. "I'm going to rendezvous back at my ship and—What the-"

The Femme suddenly felt herself get lighter as she went up slightly…and then went pummeling for the Earth below. With a yelp, the femme struggled in her freefall, trying to get into a flying position. What was WRONG with her? Why couldn't she FLY!

"Ice-Star? Ice-Star Prime, do you read me?"

Ice-Star couldn't answer…she was too busy trying to keep herself from freaking out from her freefall-…HOW DO THE DECEPTICONS DO THIS? The femme winced and trying to THINK about flying- maybe she could-…She Couldn't!

"Transform!" Quickly the femme transformed into her jet mode, and her engines fired up, slowing her fall and sending her soaring into the sky…After a moment, Ice-Star relaxed her tense systems…why?

"Agent Blurr to Ice-Star Prime, Come in Ice-Star Prime, is this blasted com-link working?"

"Bl-…Blurr- I'm fine- Everything's fine…I uh- I need to get back to Fire-Storm and discuss what's going to happen. Stay on stand by and wait for further updates." The shaken femme replied, trying her best to regain her bearings.

"I copy, should I continue to follow?"

"Yes, keep doing that, but don't be seen by ANYONE but myself or Fire-Storm"

"Not even-"

"Just us two, Blurr. Ice-Star out" The jet wobbled in the air a bit, and slowly she turned in the air back for the ship. What just happened?...That was the third time that had happened! Was she- not fit to carry out this project? Shaking it off the femme increased her speed and headed in the direction of her ship.

"Ice-Star to Lightning-Strike! Come in! I need you to get back to the ship!"

Static….

"Lightning-Strike?...Come in!"

Nothing…her sister's com was down…

"What's going on…why am I doing everything wrong? Ever since we got here, everything has gone loopy…" The femme dove for the land in which their ship was guarded by trees and the force field around their ship…Even though Earth seemed pretty…they had to keep their guard up against organics…

Ice-Star transformed and landed on her feet…glaring down at the ground, she let off a disappointed sigh. Could anything ELSE go wrong? The blue femme held up her wrist and pressed a button, making the shield power down for long enough to let her get in; and then go back up as soon as she entered the ship.

OK…Lightning-Strike had apparently found a Decepticon…They were still on an early schedule, and there seemed to be no way to get in contact with their sister…The Autobots obviously knew they were on the planet-

BOOM!...

…And Fire-Storm just destroyed ANOTHER holo-projector…

Ice-Star frowned and walked for a computer and began to type into it. It appeared she had no choice but to improvise, and fast. "Ice-Star Prime to Cybertron. We've got a situation here…"

A red mech appeared on the other side. "This is Cliffjumper. What's the problem Ice-Star Prime, Ma'am?"

"I need a message sent to Ultra Magnus. Our cover's been blown and I need to let him know that we can't continue our mission without speeding up the process. Send him my apologies, but as soon as this is done, I need to find a way to solve the problem at hand." Ice-Star looked to the side as Fire-Storm came in, dusting off her armor and looking over, somewhat curiously. "Cliffjumper, I asked Agent Blurr to-"

"We got that message, Ma'am. Also it's a good thing you called, because Ultra-Magnus wants you to keep an optic out for Starscream." Cliffjumper reported, looking over at another screen, and then to the femme.

"I thought that was Optimus' job?" Ice-Star paused, looking taken aback.

"Those were the orders given to me, Ma'am" The red bot shrugged and then looked apologetic. "I could get you in touch with the Commander if needed."

Ice-Star thought for a moment, and then glanced to Fire-Storm, who looked back, and then shook her head, frowning. Looking back to the screen, the blue femme shook her head. "I'll take your word for it, Cliffjumper."

"I'll forward this report to Sentinel Prim-"

"NO!" Ice-Star cleared her throat and then tried to compose herself. "Nono, send it to Jazz if you can't get it directly through to Ultra-Magnus himself."

"Understood. Cybertron out." The picture of the small red mech went away, and Fire-Storm walked up, giving a concerned look.

"What's the matter Ice-Star? Why do we have to speed up the mission?" She asked, looking to her dead-beat sister, who looked like she was ready to fall just from stress.

Ice-Star looked over to her sister and grimaced. "Lightning-Strike is out in the city and apparently she's found a Decepticon."

"WHAT?"

"Agent Blurr contacted me and told me that the Autobots under Optimus' command have taken her to their base their in the city" She crossed her arms and glared to the side. "Not only that, her com-link is down and I have no idea how to get in touch with Optimus' crew"

"Why that little brat" Fire-Storm seethed, putting her fists together. "When I get my hands on her, I'm going to shove my blaster SO FAR up her-"

"Save it, Fire" Ice-Star frowned and then looked to the computer, typing into it. "We need to find her signal first; then we'll home in on that…we're going to find out what she found out"

"Do we HAVE to encounter the Autobots?" Fire-Storm growled, crossing her arms and leaning against the computer, glaring at the floor.

"We were going to have to either way" Ice-Star looked up towards her sister. "Don't worry…I'm not too thrilled about it myself…but we'll get through this…together."

Fire-Storm looked over to her sister, and the two nodded to each other in a silent agreement.

***AB***

"Woooow" Lightning-Strike quickly hopped off of the med table and looked at her newly restored armor, courtesy of Sari's all-spark key. "Incredible! I thought Jerkfa- uh- Sentinel Prime said that these Organics were destructive little contaminates." Lightning-Strike looked down towards Sari and grinned. "But all I've seen is a non-stop awesomeness and uber cutness!"

"Sentinel isn't exactly the most truthful bot on the assembly line" Optimus glanced to Sari and gave her a smile, before looking back to the young Elite Guard member, who was smiling at him.

"You can say that again" She giggled. "What a dope"

Bee grinned over to Bulkhead. "It's nice to know we aren't the only ones who hate Sentinel's skid plate." The young mech chuckled. "This girl's got style"

Optimus shook his head at Bumblebee and Bulkhead, before looking back to the energetic femme standing before him. "If it's not too much, Lightning-Strike, Why are you and your sisters here?"

"Oh right!" The yellow femme stood up a little taller and put her hands behind her in a parade rest. "Ice-Star, Fire-Storm and I were sent here as back up after Ultra-Magnus gave us your repot about the all-spark giving life to things, and your Starscream problems. I think Ice-Star got in touch with our agent to gain info against the Decepti-creeps. Also, Ice-Star's got a project that Ultra-Magnus wants her to test while she's here." She paused and looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure if it's going too well though…"

"A project? What kind of project?"

Lightning-Strike looked up and grimaced. "Uh- I don't think Ice-Star would like me telling secrets…I'm not authorized to reveal anything too classified unless Ice-Star tells me to..." She went silent and put her fingers together. "Come to think of it, I really wasn't even supposed to leave the ship until she said it would be alright…"

"And you left without leave?" Ratchet inquired, frowning and crossing his arms. "Typical teen-bots!"

"Fire-Storm said I could!" The young femme protested.

Optimus shook his head…he had heard a lot about Lightning-Strike…it was like dealing with a female version of Bumblebee… "Lightning-Stirke…you said that you locked in on a Decepticon signal. Why would you think that the brown SUV you were chasing had anything to do with them?"

"Because I was getting a reading on it!" The femme stepped up. "And did you SEE the blast it gave me and those cute police cars?" She crossed her arms and seemed to check her armor. "I was told only Decepticons use that kind of force even when unprovoked."

"She has a point" Bulkhead looked over to Optimus. "That blast was pretty powerful"

"Point taken. Still we need to sit tight and wait for Prowl's report" Optimus looked over to Lightning-Strike. "Is there any way you can get in touch with your sisters for us?"

"Well yeah- But the Decepticon-" the femme started.

"She's right!" Bumblebee quickly ran over and got up to Optimus. "We need to get to that Decepticon and show him who's town this belongs to."

"Bumblebee, we don't even know what this Decepticon is capable of. We need to be cautious." Optimus looked down at the black and yellow mech, frowning. "Think Bumblebee, we need to be a team."

"Right…a team…" Bee glanced over to Sari, who seemed to be thinking the same thing he was. Both of them walked out of the room without saying another word.

Optimus dismissed them and looked back to the Elite Guard femme. "Lightning-Strike, it would really help out my team if you could contact your sisters and see if there's a way we can work out this problem together."

"Sure" Lightning-Strike smiled. "Whatever helps out other cute Autobots is always a pleasure to me" She winked and made a peace sign at him. "But let me do it outside, I'll get better signal out there."

"Actually we get good enough-"

"Cool! Thanks!" The femme ran past him and towards the entrance, getting her com-link ready.

"Teen bots…it's enough we get this from Bumblebee" Ratchet put a hand to his head and sighed roughly. "I don't need TWO of 'im"

"I dunno- she seems pretty nice" Bulkhead looked over. "A little high on energon goodies, but nice"

"Anyone who's not Sentinel or a Decepticon is automatically on my good side" Ratchet huffed, looking towards Prime, who stayed silent. Optimus took in what they said, and looked out towards the window…Hopefully Ice-Star would agree to meet with them…

As soon as Lightning-Strike was in the door-way she fiddled with her com-link. Cool! It seemed to be working now. She had to make some sort of thank-you gift for that little organic protoform. Now then, what was the frequency for the ship? Or should she contact her agent?...what the?

The femme blinked as she saw Bumblebee's vehicle mode drive off into the day…who was he fooling? Did he think he could get away with driving off when it was as light as it was? Lightning-Strike glanced inside…contact Ice-Star, or go catch up with Bumblebee?...Her mind made up, she transformed and drove after him, egar to see what he was going to do…

Above in a nearby parking garage, a blue car watched the cars as they drove off. After a moment he drove around and out of the garage, following the two. "Always as stubborn as ever Bolt…"

***S***

"Now input the satellite cable into the main power box" The SUV said smoothly as the team that Bumblebee and Sari spied on continued to work on some large device. Bumblebee tilted his head and eyed the team…from his experience most of them were normally after money and material goods…as though they were too interested in what the world had to offer them…so why and how would they make such a device that looked…I dunno…so slick?

They had been tailing them for hours…now twilight was finally setting in…and still they didn't know what the felons were doing, or what their purpose was…

"THIS is thine invention that will fetch us untold billions?" Angry Archer asked, looking on in disbelief. Nano-Sec seemed to mirror the disbelief of the archer. "What's it do?"

"Nothing yet" The SUV said slyly before turning his attention. "Miss Slow-Mo, if you would be so kind as to insert your time piece…"

"You're out of your mind!" the Woman snapped, looking over. "No way I'm givin' up this baby. If that's how it is, the deal is off, over, done, Veneto!"

"…Yes it certainly is" Without another word the SUV quickly transformed into a slick Decepticon, who raised his fist at the group, watching their faces as his true identity was made known.

"The car! It IS a Decepticon just like Lightning-Stirke said" Sari gasped, looking through her binoculars at the group across the way. "We need back up"

"Right…as soon as I take out these creeps myself!" Bee said, looking over. "I know I can handle this, let's go crash their party!"

"That looks like Swindle…"

"EH!" Bumblebee and Sari quickly looked behind them, seeing Lightning-Strike looking over at what they were originally looking at. "I thought that vulture was at Nexis Zero…" She looked towards them and grinned. "Arms dealers may look tough, but they never know zilch about how to handle the stuff they push"

"Wha-wha-…You're not gonna tell Prime on us are yah?" Bee muttered, looking nervously at the Elite Guard femme. She smiled. "Nah. My sister doesn't have to know. But let me come with you, and I'll give you guys a good cover story once the team is together."

"Like I said…this girl's got style" Bee grinned and transformed, letting Sari get in and driving off. The femme looked up for a moment, studying Swindle and the group across the way, and then transformed, going after Bumblebee quickly.

"So, I know I'm Elite Guard and all, but you guys obviously know more about this planet than I do…how are we gonna get to that 'con without him seeing us?" Lightning-Strike asked, following the police car.

"Simple, Stillness then Strike" Bumblebee grinned in his vehicle mode, climbing up the parking garage at a fast pace.

"Something tells me that's not what Prowl meant when he taught you that" Sari muttered, looking to the computer in Bee's vehicle interior.

"Well…I'm just putting it into my own use- whoa!" Bumblebee made a quick stop once he got to the top…"Speaking of Prowl…"

The said ninja bot was standing in the way at the top floor, still inside the structure. The mech gave the vehicles a stern look. "I could be wrong, but I don't believe Prime sent either of you to aide me" He pointed more towards Bumblebee. "And just for the record…Stillness and Strike doesn't mean that you rush into danger without back up…"

"Man…" Bee transformed and frowned. "So what do you suggest we do, ninja boy?"

"We need to call base and get back up…and use caution; he could pose danger that we are unaware of." Prowl replied in his usual calm collect manor.

Lightning-Strike transformed and looked over. "So, what? Should I call my team too?"

"That would be prudent…"

Lightning-Stirke giggled slightly, before putting a hand to her helmet. "Lightning-Strike to Ice-Star…"

***EG***

Fire-Storm paused as a transmission came to her. "Fire-Storm here…LIGHTNING-STRIKE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL PULL OFF YOUR WHEELS SO FAST YOUR PROCESSOR WILL SPIN!"

"Whoa- I didn't call you…hehe! Sorry sis!" The voice giggled and then got serious. "Listen, I was scouting, and I found a Decepticon, and now my new friends and I need yours and Ice-Star's help."

"A Decepticon?" Fire-Storm frowned and looked over towards Ice-Star who was looking over from the computer, watching with a sharp optic, interested in what was going on.

"Yeah, it's Swindle…you know that large opticed vulture bot from the-"

"Get ON with it!"

"He's built some machine-…and he appears to be in contact with Megatron, talking about Electro-mechanical systems- Wha—WHAT theeee…."

"Lightning-Strike!" Fire-Storm gritted her teeth, and Ice-Star quickly jumped up from her seat. "Bolt! Respond…NOW!..." Fire-Storm put down her hand and glared over at Ice-Star. "Something's wrong- We gotta go help her!"

Ice-Star nodded before she paused and looked to the computer screen, which was flashing a red light. "Hold on- Teletraan 5's giving off a strange energy signal…Apparently the Shield just blocked a shutdown pulse…"

"So that's what Bolt was talking about…" Fire-Storm looked at the screen and then frowned over at her older sister. "So, what? We walk out there and then we'll be in the same problem that Bolt's in…"

"Hmm…" Ice-Star looked over. "Maybe not. There is a way to download Teletraan's force field to our systems." She pressed a key and two lights engulfed the two femmes briefly and then dimmed. Ice-Star looked over to her sister. "Let's go show that 'con that nobody messes with the Trio"

Without missing a beat, the two femmes left the ship and sped for the scene.

***S***

"Oh man, even the key's not working…on ANY of them!" Sari winced as she tried to revive Bumblebee again with her key…all three Autobots were frozen…and she had no idea as to WHAT she was going to do. The girl looked over and spotted her Dad's tower off in the distance…The lights were on…the force field must've gone up, sensing the danger…

"That could work…" she paused and looked over… "But- How am I supposed to transport ALL of them?" The girl winced. "If only we still have a team…"

"Mayhaps you do"

Sari paused and quickly turned around seeing the group of villains behind her. What did THEY want? More importantly, what was she going to do without Bumblebee or Prowl to protect her?

They looked sincere though…

"We want to get back at Swindle for tricking us."  
>"So we thought why not join forces with you?"<p>

"Uh no offence- but you're a bunch of CROOKS!" Sari pointed at the group in accusation. "Why should I trust YOU?"

Professor Princess took a step up and pointed over at the other young girl. "Because 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'" She retorted.

Sari didn't like what she was hearing, but they made a point. "Fine…" She looked over and grimaced slightly…five humans weren't enough to move three Autobots…so- what? What would they do? She looked back to the group. "We've got to get them to Sumdac Tower…"

"How doth thou propose that we DO that?" Angry Archer inquired, looking from the girl, to the distance of the location spread before them.

"It's too far to take them all." Nano-Sec agreed.

Sari turned to them and frowned. "I'm not leaving any of them here to fend for themselves…they're my friends, I'm not gonna abandon them!"

"Think about it like this midget. Take one, and we'll have a better chance of getting an advantage on Swindle; take them all, and we're not goin' anywhere…" Slow-Mo pointed out, frowning.

Sari looked from them, to the frozen Autobots. She didn't want to put them in harm's way…but what other choice did she have? ...man if only the key worked… The girl looked back to her former home and put her hands on the ledge… "Ok…we're gonna have to take Bumblebee" Sari looked over towards her 'team'. "But make sure Prowl and- uh- Lightning aren't completely exposed."

"I don't think Swindle will be looking for them." Nano-Sec muttered, heading towards the smaller Autobot, the team working out to stretch him out to where he was on his wheels. This would make it easier to get him there…

"I hope Prowl and Lightning will be ok" Sari muttered, glancing behind as they started out.

"Don't worry yourself over those piles of junk. Keep moving, press on, go-"

"Don't talk about my friends like that!" Sari growled as they continued to move, getting agitated by the sudden noises of Bumblebee's screeching against the pavement, the grunting of the team, the roar of a plane-…what the- Sari's head picked up as they continued to push Bumblebee across the street.

As they got to the bottom of the building, Sari suddenly stopped. "Oh man- not good…" All around them cars were stopped in their tracks…robots were frozen…metro trains were stuck…and about a good two blocks away Sari could see the Frozen Autobots which had been on their way responding to Prowl and Bumblebee's call…

Lovely…

Princess seemed to snicker at the sight. "Well at least no other nasty robot is gonna be naughty tonight"

Sari glared over at the other young girl. "Watch it, Powder puff…Wha-" The girl looked up slightly…did a shadow go against the moon's light just now?

"This baby's a war winner Megatron, no doubt about it" Swindle cooed, looking at the screen that bared the face of the Decepticon leader. "Of course the issue now is settling on a price…" As he spoke he heard a swift movement and looked up curiously- before a foot was planted into his face. "What the-"

Back flipping, Ice-Star landed on her feet behind him and narrowed her optics, studying the scene around her…what WAS that machine anyways? No matter…all that mattered right now was finding Lightning-Strike and bringing this Decepticon to justice!

"wha- OK- you shouldn't be moving-" Swindle stood up and faced her, looking as though he was trying to reason with what he was seeing…

"Actually I should be saying that to you, Bright optics" Ice-Star quickly ran at him and reeled back her fist, sending a blow hard enough to make him stumble. Swindle recovered and caught her wrist, making her pause and quickly turn, using her sudden shift of weight against him.

It failed…

"HAHA! You've got to be joking! How could a little thing like you possibly hope to bring me down?" Swindle grinned and brought her arm up. "You are kinda cute though- maybe I could sell you to the Decepticon ranks, they are always in need of spark makers"

Ice-Star frowned and reached her free arm slowly behind her. "Oh really? Well these days I like my mechs who can break the Ice!" Quickly she swiped out a blaster and a cold blast of absolute zero fluid hit the armor of the mech's arm freezing his limb in place and allowing the femme to break free. Ice-Star growled and then looked over towards the machine…there was an open channel on the screen-

With a gasp Ice-Star noticed that she was being watched by the leader of the Decepticons…Megatron…

"Swindle- While your weapon may pose interest; your fighting is another story" The leader growled, embarrassed by the sheer stupidity of a mech who dared to call himself a Decepticon...

"UH- momentary aberration…" Swindle took a step back and proceeded to free himself. Ice-Star however was distracted. "Megatron- I thought you were a myth" she hissed lowly looking at the screen.

"I assure you, my dear, I am far more real than your little spark can handle" Megatron replied coldly, a smirk coming to his face. "Though I must say you have spunk."

"Take a holoscan" Ice-Star scoffed. "It lasts long-ER!" The femme yelped as she was blasted back by the Arms Dealer and clean fell off the building, landing with a THUD on the pavement. Swindle looked down as the femme stood up…she had wings…she could easily come back up. "Hold that thought Megatron" The Decepticon ran for the ledge and jumped down to finish the fight.

Quick to stand, Ice-Star looked up, spotting the Decepticon coming…ok…now what. Quickly she got out her ice blasters and shot at his feet, then ran, letting the Decepticon land on his back, legs frozen. Ice-Star continued to run before she skidded to a stop…there were vehicles everywhere, stopped…frozen…un responsive…

The femme scowled and looked around…that large red vehicle might provide fire-cover…looking behind her she saw Swindle get out of his trap and get up, looking towards her direction. Ice-Star mentally bashed herself for not just freezing his whole body…Taking a few steps back, she continued to look around at her settings…finally the femme stayed rooted in her spot.

"Comon, impress me cutie" Swindle walked until he was standing right in front of her and smirked down at her. "Normally if I encounter an Autobot I'll make sure he gets his…but today I'm feeling generous…ladies first."

Ice-Star stood up straight and her whole demeanor relaxed. "Don't do me any favors…And look out behind you."

"HA! What kinda lame- OOOFFF!"

Swindle was suddenly knocked back into the ground as a barrage of fire missals were sent into him. The Decepticon attempted to get up, before he was forced back down as somebody landed on his back harshly. He looked up just to see a red femme back flip off of him and landed on her feet…Fire-Storm looked up, an angry scowl on her face and two lasers in her hands.

"Wait-…Don't you want to negotiate?" Swindle asked, seeming almost pleading. This simple sentence made the two femmes look at each other with a mixture of disbelief and exasperation. Before they could react any further, they were blown back by a blast thanks to Swindle. He stood up, smirking. "Yeah…me neither…"

Ice-Star was thrown back, slamming into a green vehicle, tossing and turning until she screeched to a halt on the pavement. Looking up she grimaced…this Earth vehicle was large and heavy…oh lovely…The femme growled as Swindle stalked over, a look of triumph on his face.

Elsewhere, Fire-Storm had been blasted back close to where Sari and the others had been transporting Bumblebee…or trying to at least…The femme got up and paused at the sight; the humans stared back with surprise. Fire-Storm growled and stood up fully, glaring down at the organics…what were they doing with an Autobot-?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked over and noticed Swindle heading for her sister. "Oh no you don't, bright optics" The femme growled, getting her weapons ready.

"Wait-! You're an Autobot aren't you?"

The femme paused and looked down towards one of the small organics in the group. Making a face, and moving to the side, her optics narrowed at the girl. "Who wants to know?"

"Swindle's using a machine that's shutting down all electric machines- it's at the top of that building!" The girl pointed up at the top of the parking garage. The femme followed the lead, and her optics scanned the area that the girl mentioned…sure enough…there was an energy signature coming from up there. Glancing down towards the organics, she debated on helping the Autobot or not…nah…

Without another word, the femme quickly transformed and sped off for the building, getting into the opening…ok…how did you navigate in this thing?

After a few turn rounds, Fire-Storm found herself at the top of the building…and screeched to a halt, quickly transforming and gaping at the sight. "B-Bolt!" The femme quickly ran to two stand still Autobots…one was a slim, stern looking mech who looked as though something had just surprised him…the other was Lightning-Strike, looking surprised and curious at the same time…both unmoving.

Fire-Storm overlooked her sister…she was like a statue…it was like the complete opposite of what she usually was…after a few moments, the femme's optics started burning with anger. Ok, Swindle was going to pay BIG TIME for this! "Fine Swindle…that's how you play huh? FINE!" Putting away her blasters, she took out her dark sai and a dark look came to her… "I'll make sure YOU don't move either…"

She paused upon noticing a strange looking machine to her right…that thing…was that what the organic was talking about? With a glare, Fire-Storm walked over and studied it…before plain reeling back and thrusting one of the sai into the motherboard of the machine. A spark, a crack…and an explosion…

Ice-Star slowly got up, facing Swindle. "I'm placing you under arrest in the name of the Autobot Elite Guard"

"Aww isn't she cute?" Swindle said to nobody. The Decepticon grinned at her and lifted up his arm cannon. "You know, it's not too late to join the Decepticons and put some REAL power into those fancy little attacks of yours."

Ice-Star glared at him and got into a stance. "No thanks…I'm good. Besides, As long as I'm an Autobot…I know I have a working motherboard!" Ice-Star quickly took out her bow and pulled, letting it charge for only a few seconds, before releasing an energy arrow at the con, knocking him back and making his circuits spark lightly.

"Ungh!" Swindle was quick to get up…only to look up as an explosion occurred on top of the building nearby…NO! His weapon! As the machine shut down, machine life in Detroit proceeded to go back on line, continuing their process as though nothing ever happened.

Ice-Star looked up, noticing Fire-Storm up there, and smiled. It was nice to know she wasn't alone in this fight…she paused as something landed by Swindle's feet due to the explosion…he picked it up…and his face of despair slowly changed into that of triumph…

Before she could really think, she heard transforming behind her, and glanced back, just to see three Autobot mechs behind her-…oh joy, had they been the vehicles she had been using as cover? Oh THAT would go over just FINE wouldn't it? With a sigh of disgust, the femme looked back to her foe, still holding her energy bow.

Fire-Storm watched from the roof of the building…ok, everything was back online…but that didn't change her need to kick Swindle's skid plate for-

"Spit-fire!"

Oh for cryin…Fire-Storm looked over to the recovering Autobots behind her. Lightning-Strike was quick to run over and throw her arms around her sister. "Thanks for savin' us!"

"Oh bite me" Fire-Storm looked from Lightning-Strike to Prowl who seemed to be regaining his bearings and observing the scene before him between the sisters. With a frown, the Autobot femme pushed her sister aside, perched on the edge, and clean jumped off. Lightning-Strike giggled and looked over to Prowl. "She's in a good mood, really!" quickly, the young femme followed her sister's lead.

Prowl frowned and did the same…he wasn't about to just LET them rush into something they weren't prepared for.

"Ice-Star-" Optimus paused and accessed the situation…then looked to Ratchet and Bulkhead. "Spread out, we don't know what this Decepticon is capable of."

Bulkhead got into a stance and glanced over at Optimus. "What exactly IS this guy capable of?"

Swindle looked up, over at the group and raised his hand towards them with a smirk on his face. "Funny you should mention that…"

"You had to ask" Ice-Star glanced over at Bulkhead, quick to try and charge up her bow…

SLASH!

Swindle's mouth went agape, and a blast from whatever was in his hand fired towards the group. Ice-Star gasped and her arrow slipped, heading straight for the blast…the collision made the blast go back for the Decepticon, and it hit the Arms Dealer, forcing him into vehicle mode and his systems shut down. Behind him, Fire-Storm stood, holding her blades together and glaring down at the immobile Decepticon with a vengeance. Without a word the femme took a step back, debating on whether she wanted to continue her attack…

yeah…might as well…The femme stalked over, ready to finish what she started.

"Wait- He may still pose a threat"

Fire-Storm scowled over towards Prowl who had spoken. She looked back and took out a blaster before blasting at one of his tires… "Looks pathetic enough to me." She retorted, before looking towards Ice-Star who had walked over. The blue femme looked over the disabled Decepticon and looked back to her sister. "You attacked brutally while he wasn't looking." She accused.

"What was I SUPPOSED to do? ring the doorbell?" The red femme asked sarcastically. Lightning-Strike took a few steps over, looking confused. "Wouldn't he just have attacked the other way then?" she asked, putting herself into the argument. Her sisters glanced at her slightly.

"Ice-Star…"

Fire-Storm and Ice-Star took a moment, before they both faced Optimus and his team…Bumblebee and Sari had joined the group…the other organics were nowhere in sight…Each of the groups stood still for about a minute, before Lightning-Strike looked over to her sisters. "Aren't they cute? They even have a pet!"

"Bolt I'm going to use your own whip to tie you up and stuff you in the ship" Fire-Storm muttered, never taking her optics off of the mechs. Ice-Star shook her head, and then took a few steps up towards the other Autobots. Optimus followed suit, trying to find words in his mouth. "Uh-…Welcome to Earth-"

"Optimus-Prime, I'm glad to see your 'team' is still functioning in the manor that Ultra-Magnus briefed me. I'm only sorry that the meeting of our team is less than perfect." Ice-Star replied, crossing her arms and looking to the side.

"Uh-…yes…" Optimus looked away for a split second, and then looked back to the femme. "Uh- if you'd like to come to our base to be briefed…"

"But what about Swindle?" Lightning-Strike looked over. "Shouldn't we arrest him?"

"I think the Earth police can handle that" 


	4. Something Hidden

***Author***

I'm thinking about doing a background story to go along with this one to explain a lot of things. Anyone thinking that's a good idea, let me know.

***AB***

"So- what? The all-spark pieces made other Autobots?" Ice-Star looked over most of the information that was offered to her on Teletraan one. Looking over in disbelief, the femme looked pointedly at Optimus. "How exactly are you able to track the all-spark pieces, when they're being absorbed by random material and making new Cybertronian life?"

"Sari's key has been infused with the all-spark" Optimus explained, looking from the screen to the femme beside him. "It has the ability to detect all-spark fragments…normally when they're in close proximity."

"Well since the place is so big…does it usually take a long time in between sights?" Lightning-Strike asked, sipping at a small can of oil that Bumblebee had offered her. "I mean only one key, and what…a million spark pieces?"

Optimus looked to the yellow femme and nodded. "Well…yes…pretty much."

"Cool! Then we could be stationed here for a while!"

"Oh joy" Fire-Storm droned, leaning against a wall and looking at the ground. "Surrounded by a bunch of MECHS…."

"Aw common Fire!" Lightning-Strike cooed, looking over towards Bumblebee and flicking his shoulder. The femme giggled and made a peace sign over towards her sister and winked. "These guys are cute."

"You've got tase, girl" Bumblebee grinned, looking over. Lightning-Strike grinned and looked down by Bee's feet towards Sari. "What I REALLY want to know more about are these cute organics…" she leaned down and smiled at Sari. "What CAN you do anyways?"

"Well I-" Sari began.

"Lightning-Strike, shut your trap" Fire-Storm frowned, walking over towards Ice-Star and Optimus. "We've got work to do."

The yellow femme looked up and then looked to her new friends, smiling. "I'll be back; you guys are too cool to pass up-"

"BOLT!"

"Coming!" with a giggle, the yellow fem waved at Bee and Sari, before rushing over to join her sister. Bee paused and looked to Sari. "Sheesh…looks like we got stuck with a female version of Sentinel"

Fire-Storm suddenly stopped in her tracks and shot a death glare at Bumblebee. She started to turn…

"Fire-Storm…you and Lightning-Strike go outside and download the beta file from Teletraan five, then come back in to me." Ice-Star gave her order strict and to the point, a tone of no-nonsense in her voice. Fire-Storm hesitated, before she and Lightning continued with their duty…

Ice-Star sighed lightly, and looked over towards Bumblebee. "I apologize…but I'd advice you not to mention Jerkfa- uh- Sentinel while my sister's around…It opens old wounds…"

"…Speaking of witch, Ice-Star…-" Optimus paused at the look he was getting from the femme…the look of 'zip it, or I'll zip it for you'. Ice-Star looked back to the screen and frowned. "Lightning-Strike told me that you bots were curious as to why we were here."

"Well…yes…" Optimus looked towards his men. Prowl had walked up, crossing his arms. "If I may, Why are you here; why were you avoiding us; and why are you always fighting?"

Ice-Star looked towards Prowl and nodded respectfully. "We're sisters…it's what we do…As for your first two questions." Ice-Star turned and pressed a button on her wrist gauntlet and held up a data plate. "We only avoided you because we were supposed to gather information before we were allowed to make contact with you…that, and Fire-Storm's attack on you was…embarrassing…" Ice-Star cleared her throat and looked back up "Ultra Magus assigned us to provide back up for your team, and aide in any all-spark retrievals. I've also been asked to test a project for the Elite Guard…if you haven't already noticed, I have been downloaded with the ability to fly."

"I thought only Decepticons could fly" Bulkhead asked, putting a hand to his head. Ice-Star looked over to him and nodded. "While Starscream was still in our custody, we were downloading information from his hard drive that could possibly help us in this war…however, he escaped before we could get all we needed…Flying was a part of the info we got…and I volunteered to test it out to see if Autobots could duplicate it for further use…"

"Lightning-Strike mentioned something about an agent?" Optimus inquired, looking over. "Is there something we should know?"

Ice-Star looked to the side…Lightning had the biggest mouth…

"Bolt says a lot of things. Sometimes you have to tune her out until she calms down and actually sticks to it." Ice-Star turned back to Teletraan one and typed into it, getting access to the locations, people, and knowledge that the Autobots knew.

"It sounded so sincere though"

Ice-Star paused for a moment…there was no fooling him was there?

"Hey Star?"

The group looked over to Fire-Storm and Lightning-Strike who had come back in. Lightning took a step up and grinned. "We got the file; can we go explore now?" Ice-Star watched her sisters for a while and then nodded. "yes…go on."

Lightning-Strike quickly tossed something to Ice-Star, who caught it with one hand, and ran off, quick to transform and drive off. Fire-Storm watched her sister go off, and then transformed, speeding in a different direction.

"Ice-Star-! That wasn't a great choice-" Optimus paused at the look he was getting from Ice-Star. "I- I mean-…they don't know the rules and ways of this planet…and they might need someone to show them the ropes…"

The blue femme watched him for a moment, before turning and typing into Teletraan one, inserting a chip into the board. "Do as you see fit, Optimus." She replied.

Optimus looked over towards his men. "Bulkhead, Sari, Bumblebee; you guys catch up with Lightning-Strike. Show her around, and make sure she doesn't go over the speed limit."

"You got it Boss-bot" Bee transformed, let Sari in, and drove off, Bulkhead behind him.

Optimus started to look to Ratchet, before the old bot put up his hands. "Oh no; I've got work to do, besides I don't need to deal with a girl who acts like-…well…me…" Ratchet waved off his hands, and headed off for the med bay. "I'm too old for that stuff"

Optimus winced, and then looked to Prowl. "Prowl- I'd really appreciate it if you could at least give some advice to Fire-Storm…she's a tough one…she may not listen to you for a while"

"Why would that be?" Prowl inquired.

"She hates Mechs" Optimus paused and glanced behind him, to where Ice-Star was glancing behind her, looking at him with tense anticipation.

"Hmm…" Prowl seemed to consider this for a moment, before he transformed and went off without another word. There was silence in the room for the next thirty seconds. Optimus looked back to Ice-Star who was typing at the computer…and then after a while she looked satisfied. She looked over towards the group leader and a tense moment passed.

"…Thank you for not telling him…" She muttered softly. "Fire-Storm is…high maintenance…"

"Yeah…I remember…" Optimus managed a smile.

Ice-Star continued to look at him evenly. "So-…you went missing for fifty stellar cycles…" Looking back to the computer, she started to type into the chip that she implanted. "Care to explain?"

"We were attacked by a Decepticon War-Ship, after we found the All-Spark." Optimus walked onto the platform she was standing on. "We deployed emergency stasis, and we awakened when there was a disturbance in our ship."

"Hmm. And you just stayed on this planet…then again, Jazz told me the All-Spark detached…" She scoffed lightly. "You love to get yourself into trouble, don't cha…"

"Ice-Star-"

A slight sigh and she looked over toward the inquiring Autobot. "Look- if you're going to try and trip over yourself, trying to explain what happened back on Cybertron, please don't." She frowned at him and waved a hand. "I've had enough of your excesses, and I have no intention of hearing them all over again…"

"But Ice-Star-"

Her optics narrowed at him as she retrieved her disc from its compartment. "What?"

Optimus paused…this…obviously wasn't the time to try and patch things up…better let her get settled first…then he'd try again. "I uh-…Want you to know that…my team and I are here when you need us…so-…you're not alone, ok?"

Ice-Star stared at him, and then turned and walked away. "Thanks…" she muttered, turning the corner and heading off into places unknown…Optimus was left in the main room of the warehouse…why was the past finding him all the time? With a breath, he looked to the side slightly…better to face it than to run from it he supposed…

***H***

Daylight began to show itself…but darkness was still in the air…light and dark…in a never ending battle…and dance of life…

"hmm…" Fire-Storm observed the City from a hill she found…ok…it was pretty…she had to give it that…The red femme looked behind her slightly…to her south were strange structures…much more different than the structures in the city…these…were different…

Fire-Storm put a hand to her helmet, scanning the area…all of these…things were organic…ok, that was a downer…still…there was no sign of the little organic robots…or the people…and still there were organics? That made no sense…

Not only that…but in the city…Technology and Organics worked together…Which made even LESS sense!

The red femme frowned and continued to look around…Bolt was most likely messing around…so that left her to actually do some scouting for Ice-Star. With a sigh, the femme turned and walked into the woods, careful not to touch anything, lest she get organic ooze on her armor…

She continued to walk…she couldn't hear anything except for the noises of strange insect the humans called…'crickets'…It was still really dark…Her optics narrowed…being a dark femme…she'd better get used to it. Fire-Storm continued, her audio sensors picking up a strange running sound…following it, she suddenly stepped into something wet. A slight gasp and she brought back her foot…there was mud all around it, accompanied by water.

"Oh for crying…" Fire-Storm moved a branch out of her was…a small stream was in her path. Frowning, she continued on her way, stepping over the water, and continuing on…OK…nothing.

Her search went on before she finally just stopped. "Why do I even bother? The further I go, it continues to look the same…huh?" The Autobot looked over at a tree where two strange creatures were running around the branches, as fast as their little legs would carry them…They leapt from branch to branch, chasing each other and waving their bushy tails…

Fire-Storm watched them, disgusted and fascinated at the same time…

One of the creatures was caught by the other and a struggle began…it latest only a few seconds, before they ran off, out of her sight… Fire-Storm stayed rooted in her spot, before she glared back at the path still ahead of her. "Even Organics fight…What's the purpose of all this when fighting never dies?" With that said, she transformed and drove further into the woods.

…Above, in the trees, Prowl watched, his visor narrowing in interest…so, this girl was so filled with war, she was sick of it…fascinating…He jumped down and followed her path…

After a few more minutes, Fire-Storm finally transformed back into robot mode and let out a sigh…continuing to go uphill, her optics narrowed…ok…at least there were only five of them…But still…they were MECHS…and Mechs were better off-

"Whoa-" Fire-Storm suddenly came to a stop when she came to a break in the trees, as she finally got to the top of the hill of the forest…below the City of Detroit sparkled with its night lights…right behind it the sun began to rise in a enthralling array of colors. Fire-Storm…couldn't help but be rooted in her spot…it was…striking. The femme stared for a good five minutes before she looked to the side…

"…Fire-Storm to Agent Blurr- Do not respond." …_I'd rather not listen to his stupid voice_…Fire-Storm pressed something on her wrist. "I downloaded some info from Teletraan one, and I think it'll help you with your monitoring…data transfer in 3…2…1…" Something sparked on her gauntlet and the femme looked around at the scene…

Something felt off…

…Looking back down she saw a complete on her wrist communicator. "OK- if you got that send Teletraan five your detailed report you meant to give Cybertron last week. I'll look over it and send it to Long Arm Pri-" Fire-Storm suddenly stopped and kept silent…ok now she KNEW something was out there…

Her optics narrowed and she shut of her communicator without a good bye and put her hands to her side, staying still for a moment…

BAM!

Quick as a flash, she whipped out a blaster and shot a fireball at a tree, watching it engulf in flames. Something jumped out…and landed at the side…It was one of Prime's mechs!

Prowl looked over and gasped, before quickly transforming, kicking up dirt with his tires, smothering the flames and saving most of the tree. Prowl transformed once again and checked the tree to make sure it was alright…he certainly didn't mean for nature to suffer for this…

"WHAT in Primus' name are you DOING here, MECH?" Fire-Storm hissed, lowering her weapon, but keeping it in her hand. "I never asked for an escort!"

"…I commend your marksmanship… but be reasonable" Prowl stood to his feet and faced her. "I only came to share my knowledge with you"

"Knowledge?" Fire-Storm stayed still for a second. Prowl looked at her evenly, unsure of what was going on in her mind…he seemed to focus on her optics…they were…dark…

"Well then, let me share something with you, mech…" Suddenly she shot five or six fire-balls at the mech, transformed and drove off, uncaring of what got in her path. Prowl put up his arms, blocking any hits from hitting his face…The fireballs landed in the dirt and quickly put themselves out…and the mech put his arms back down, looking up and frowning.

"Give advice to a war-stricken femme…I've got to be a miracle worker" The ninja muttered, transforming and driving off.

***DF***

"Lightning- Hold on! Red means stop!"

The yellow and black sports car speed through the morning traffic, oblivious to the rules and regulations of the city; way too focused on what she saw at the moment, rather than what was right in front of her. The sports car could hear the yellow and black police car behind her and the green and black armored truck behind her…but-…she wasn't listen…two different things you understand…

Lightning-Strike continued down the road and looked around…Car wash, food, Pets, appliances…it was neat in it's own 'alien world' kinda way.

"Lightning-Stirke! Stop!"

huh?

The car kept going, wondering what they wanted. She looked ahead…all she saw were blinking lights, that was it. Suddenly she heard an engine revving and before she knew it, Bumblebee had passed her, transformed and blocked her path, forcing the femme to come to an abrupt stop. "Wha-" Lightning-Strike transformed and looked over, confused. "What? What's the matter? Am I going too fast?"

Bumblebee shook his head and frowned. "No- THAT'S the problem" He pointed over, to a train that was starting to go over the tracks where Lightning was heading straight for. "THAT could've been YOU!"

Sari got up from being dumped on the pavement and dusted herself off, walking over. "I don't know how it is on Cybertron, but on Earth, when somebody says stop…they mean STOP!" the young girl said angrily.

Lightning-Strike put a hand to her face slightly and looked embarrassed. "S-Sorry- I…" The girl paused. In her attempt to get into things, she managed to go…too fast. "I'm- Sorry…"

Bulkhead transformed behind them, and took a few steps. "Hey- don't worry about it" He looked up more towards Bumblebee. "It took us a while to get used to this place too"

Bumblebee got his drift and looked towards Lightning, who was looking embarrassed and disappointed; as though she thought they were mad…Letting out a sigh, his friendly smile came back onto his face. "Hey don't be upset- Just do what we do!"

Sari looked thoughtful and then looked back to Lightning. "Hey- Why don't you follow us, and we'll show you what we like to do best?"

The femme looked up with interest towards the girl, and then smiled, leaning down. "Yeah! But what do humans consider 'fun'?"

***L***

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Lightning-Strike yelped, going as fast as she possibly could across the doughnut-like track. Turning her wheels she sped on the track, close to Bumblebee's bumper. "Sheesh, you're fast!"

"Hah! You ain't seen nothing yet!" Bumblebee challenged, going faster. Lightning giggled and watched him take off. "How cute! He's almost like my agent!" With that said, the car revved up and sped after Bumblebee.

Sari looked out in Bumblebee's mirrior, watching the sports car gaining on them. "I hate to say this, but I think she's gonna catch up to us."

"Nah- I'm just going easy on her. There's nobody faster than me" Bumblebee said coolly. "Besides! I wanna see what this girl can do!"

"mm-hmm…" Sari crossed her arms. "Does this have to do anything with her having the same colors as you, or possibly being even being more energetic?"

"Why would you even say that?" Bee asked…then chuckled. "Oh I get it, you're jealous! Don't worry Sari- You KNOW you're the best-"

"She passed you"

"Wha-?"

Bumblebee looked up, noticing the sports car driving off at a good speed. "Hey! That's not even remotely fair!" Speeding up, the Autobot did his best to catch up with the femme. He did get pretty far, but every time he'd get nose-to-nose, she'd crank it up. "Ok, that's how you wanna play huh?" Bumblebee took out his boosters and fired them up…then shot off like a rocket to space.

"Whooooa!" Lightning-Strike gaped as she got left behind in Bee's dust. "Sheesh"

Watching the two race, Bulkhead remained on the sidelines to watch the whole thing go down. The two were pretty evenly matched…well…at least until Bee took those ridiculous boosters out…he tilted his head as his little buddy left the femme in his dust. That wasn't really gentlemech like…The larger Autobot kept watching, and began to ponder to himself. Something told him that he had met this girl before…he couldn't really put his servo on it…

The green Autobot's thoughts shifted elsewhere…what were they going to do next to 'show her around'? How would the trio be put to work- or would they put THEM to work since they were Elite Guard? He wasn't too sure. All he knew was they would have to work as a team, and so far by what he had seen, that was going to be kinda tough with the first two femmes…especially that red one…

Bulkhead looked up and noticed the cars continuing their race…they were almost to the finish line…FINALLY, maybe they'd be able to go somewhere else, since they had been there for at least a megacycle!

Lightning-Strike tried to gain on Bee…his boosters were making it FAR more difficult for her now. The femme got faster…but still, if she got any faster, she'd blow an energon plug!

As the two neared the finish line, something watched from behind the corner of the main building. Two optics watched, and narrowed slightly, and the mech took out a blaster and aimed…

BANG!

Bumblebee yelped as both of his back tires exploded, causing him to spin out uncontrollably. Both he and Sari let out screams, before he plain transformed, caught the girl and landed on his toosh. Lightning passed him and crossed the finish line, then transformed, looking over. "Whoa! What happened?"

She ran over and stopped by them looking curious. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah…thanks for making your point known" Bee muttered, getting up and checking over Sari. She rubbed her head and gave him a thumbs up. Bee then looked to Lightning, frowning. "What's your problem? Couldn't lose to a mech?"

"What? Your tires went out on their own! One click I'm trying to figure out how to catch up with you, and then all of a sudden, bam! You're spinning around like Tracks on his own paint job!" Lightning defended. "Besides, I don't fire on Autobots"

"Oh really?"

Lightning looked surprised at the accusation and then crossed her arms. "Yeah, really"

"Guys, are you ok?" Bulkhead asked, walking up."I saw your tires give out, Bumblebee. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…peachy" Bee muttered, walking off with Sari in his hands. Lightning watched him go, concerned, and looked down. How could he even THINK she'd do such a thing? …Jerk… But still…maybe he was confused.

"Why'd you shoot Bumblebee?"

"I didn't!" Lightning looked over to Bulkhead with a despite look. "I give my word! I did NOT shoot him! He's too cute to shoot"

"Whoa, it's ok, I believe yah" Bulkhead looked down at her. "Why don't you go ahead and let him cool down, then try again. I'm sure he'll listen then…"

Lightning-Strike looked down and nodded, then watched the large green bot head after the yellow and black mech. She frowned and looked away, crossing her arms once more. What just happened back there? Well whatever it was, it would go away soon…Bee didn't seem to be as grouchy as her sister, sooo, they'd be friends again soon, right?

She started to follow, before a movement caught her optic…a blue car drove away swiftly…man, these humans were speeders huh?

"Hey Lightning! Comon!"

The femme looked over to the now transformed Autobots; and quickly transformed and went after them. She caught up and drove beside Bumblebee. "Hey for what it's worth; you're a cool racer" She cooed, before speeding off quickly to see what else she could possibly find in this city…

***M***

"And these femmes succeeded in kicking your worthless hide…" Megatron muttered, frowning. "As well as Swindle's. How…embarrassing."

"Just say the WORD, My liege, and those WORTHLESS female Autobots will be nothing but a stain on the ground." Lugnut praised, taking a few steps up to his 'glorious' leader.

"A tempting offer, but I see better use for these femmes. I have been studying them and I see potintal allies in them." The Decepticon leader purred, pressing a button on the computer, showing images of the three. "At least two of them seem to be unhappy with their position as Autobots…the other unfortunately, seems unfailingly loyal to the Autobots…"

He pressed a button and the screen zeroed in on Fire-Storm who was on the outskirts of the city, standing close to the river, and glaring at the city. The Decepticon's optics narrowed his optics slightly, getting a good look at her. "…I know this femme…"

Blitzwing took a step up and Random appeared. "Oh goodie! Zhe ish cute ja?" Just as quickly, Smart Blitzwing appeared and looked at the image carefully. "Curious…this is the same female Autobot who was responsible for the disappearance of our first spy agent on Cybertron."

"So that's where I've seen her." A slow wicked smile came to the Decepticon's face. "Such pain and hate in her optics…and un-forgiveness…I see a possible Decepticon in the making, gentlemen…" The Decepticon watched the screen…The Femme continued to watch the city…

***H***

Fire-Storm watched the city and frowned…why did they have to be here…Her head lowered and she looked at the water below her…and paused at what she saw…a femme stared back at her…optics dark…stature tense…spark…torn…

The femme stared at her reflection for a while, before she reached into her sub-space and took out her dark sai…She glared at the weapons bitterly...then looked back to the water…as she stared…she…could see another pair of optics…terrified…pleading…

_'Fire-Storm! NOOO!'_

The femme growled and slashed at the water. "SHUT UP!..." She paused as she found herself on her knees, staring at the rattled water…a slight shudder and the femme got back up, and looked to the side, a slight pant escaping her system…

Just…a memory…get a grip girl…

Fire-Storm put away the dark sai and frowned, turning and transforming, quickly speeding away for the bridge so she could get to the ship…

_You died…now STAY dead…_

"Fire-Storm. This is Ice-Star"

"Obviously"

"I need you to report to the Autobot base in the city. I'm going to try and do something that requires linking Teletraan One and Teletraan Five together." Ice-Star said, sounding distracted.

"I would expect Bolt to be able to do something like that…"

"I sent her a message, but I need your downloading skills. You know- the skills you learned from Mir-…your former colleague…"

Fire-Storm frowned but decided to ignore it… "Right…I'll be right there sis…"

"Thanks Spit-fire…"  
>"You're welcome Snow angel…"<p>

Fire-Storm turned off her com and sped on the road, ignoring any regulations for the road…it wasn't long before about three police cars were on her tail as she continued to drive. Fire-Storm looked out her mirror and frowned. "Human Police…while I do respect authority…not any of organics…Transform"

The femme suddenly transformed and turned to face the Police cars, her dark optics leering at the vehicles. She reached for her blaster and frowned. While she held the blaster she noticed the humans getting out of their cars and pointing their own ammunition at her. The femme frowned and scanned the guns…you have GOT to be kidding…

"Stop! Hold on!"

The Police turned as a motorcycle drove up, and suddenly transformed into Prowl. He looked down at the law enforcement. "It's alright, she's one of us. She's still new to Earth's customs; please be lenient on her." The cyber ninja said, looking towards a particular human.

Fire-Storm paused and watched him, before a frown came to her face, looking over to the larger human, who had stepped out of his yellow car. Fanzone looked up and scoffed. "Just what we need, more machines. Care to brief your girl here about speed limits, Prowl?"

"Of course Captain. This won't be a repeat of Sentinel" The calm mech replied. He looked over to Fire-Storm, who frowned at him, her optics narrowed. Who did this guy think he WAS anyway? She could get along just fine without any help from a mech…particularly a NINJA mech…

"Fine. But if she does this more than three more times…I'm gonna-"

"Understood, Captain Fanzone" Prowl nodded and walked over to Fire-Storm, offering her a hand. "Perhaps it would be best if I escorted you back to the base."

"Don't do me any favors" Fire-Storm muttered retracting both hands from his reach. "And don't touch me." With that much said, the femme transformed and sped off towards the warehouse. Prowl watched her, his visor narrowing slightly…just her voice betrayed her…

The ninja transformed and rode after her.

***SL***

Ice-Star looked over her notes and made sure they were correct. Hmm…maybe it would be a good idea to tell Longarm Prime about this…Blurr had given Teletraan five a long file…and according to her notes, the double agent on Cybertron was talking about a space bridge with Megatron…

The femme didn't get far…she looked up, hearing revving of engines. Lightning-Strike and Bumblebee burst in and started arguing about who got there first.

"I beat you by a mile!" Lightning said, grinning and prodding the mech in the chest. Bumblebee seemed just as determined. "I was WAY ahead of you! I think I would know!"

"Is there a problem?" Ice-Star took a few steps off the platform and looked from one to another. "Bolt?"

Lightning looked up and smiled. "This cute guy is refusing to say that I won!"

Bee grinned and pointed at her. "This 'cute' mech KNOWS what he's talking about"

"Oh really?"  
>"Really"<br>"Wanna make a bet?"  
>"You're on princess"<p>

"…Bolt, Your agent asked about you" Ice-Star suddenly said, looking serious all of a sudden. Lightning seemed to register this, before turning to her sister excitedly. "Really? What he say? Is he ok? Does he miss me? What does he transform into- can I contact him?"

"Her- agent?" Bumblebee asked slowly, surprised by the sudden change of subject. Sari looked from Bumblebee, to Ice-Star. "Is that her boyfriend?" She asked quickly, looking to the Autobot Elite standing there. Ice-Star looked over, then looked to Lightning. "Talked about the mission; He's doing fine; yes he does; none of your business; and no, you can't."

"Aww…"

Ice-Star looked over to Sari and smiled as she walked past the girl and Bumblebee. "You catch on quick, Sari."

"Wait- Lightning has a mechfriend?"

"Yes." Ice-Star looked over questionably.

"But-…she keeps calling everyone cute- I thought-"

"That's Bolt for you" Ice-Star smiled and put her hand on the young mech's shoulder. "She calls everything cute; she tries to be friendly. Don't let it get to you…" She paused as Fire-Storm came in and transformed, looking over with a questioning look. Ice-Star stood up straight, before looking back at Bumblebee. "She still thinks you rock though, Bumblebee. She never lies"

With that much said, the femme walked over towards her sister just as Prowl came in and transformed, followed by a tired Bulkhead. "MAN…femmes are fast" Bulkhead breathed, looking over. "How do you do it?"

Ice-Star said nothing, but she did smile at the large mech. She looked over to Fire-Storm who had a slight smirk on her face at Bulkhead's comment. The blue femme motioned to the red femme, and the duo went over towards Teletraan One.

Prowl watched, and then looked to Lightning, who went to Bumblebee. "Show me this Dance Dance game you and Sari were talking about!" she begged. Bumblebee seemed to cheer up and looked to Sari. "What do you think? Should we?"

Sari smiled and grinned. "Sure, if she can handle it"

As they left, It left Bulkhead and Prowl in the room, just slightly overhearing the murmurs between the femmes. Bulkhead looked over to the Ninja bot and winced. "So uh- did you have any luck with Fire-Storm? Lightning-Strike was easy and difficult at the same time…it took us at least a megacycle to explain traffic lights to her. She was really nice, but…real naïve"

"I'm sure we were too at one point in time." The ninja replied.

"Good point…so how'd it go with you?" The Large but lovable mech looked over curiously. "Was she nice?"

"Hardly." Prowl glanced over towards Fire-Storm…there was something inside her that stood out to him…anger…hate…betrayal…pain… She probably didn't know it…but each time her optics became dark…they were like open books of hurt. He looked back to Bulkhead and frowned. "There's something I sense in her…like…a part of her is afraid to come out…that this…is not the real Fire-Storm…"

"What'dya mean?" Bulkhead looked confused. "You mean like a split personality?"

"No, Bulkhead…I mean…like there's a part of her that she's forcing to remain hidden…to avoid hurt…" Prowl seemed to be lost in his thought…he had been rebellious once…but that was because he was centered on himself…He couldn't judge…not yet…he couldn't help but wonder if there was a way of digging that piece of buried spark out…

He quickly looked away when Fire-Storm glanced over. "Let's walk Bulkhead. Perhaps it would be a good idea to check on Dinobot island soon…"

Fire-Storm watched them leave while her sister worked on the files she had. Her optics narrowed, and she looked back to her work. _Forget it ninja…if you're thinking about making move on me…you have another thing coming…_ Fire-Storm typed in the computer and her optics narrowed further.

_I HATE ninjas…._


	5. Friction

*****AN*****

**Much thanks to Autobot Fangirl for being so kind as to Critique my work! It caused me to really look at it and make sure everything was in character. If anyone has suggestions on how Blurr would act with a girlfriend, I'm all ears, because I've got an idea, but I wanna hear urs.**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

***NM***

…A break in the night…a gentle breeze… the day has draws to an end…

Ice-Star paused and her optics powered on…She was sitting in front of Teletraan one…the screen was off…and there was a strange large cloth draped around her. What on Cybertron?...The femme stood up and yawned…the last thing she remembered…She and Fire-Storm were discussing the notes that Blurr had given them…They were also debating on whether or not they would let Bolt talk to him…for a moment anyways…

…did she fall asleep working?

The femme picked up the cloth and studied it…what was this thing?...Shrugging it off, she set it down and stretched…better go see if the ship was alright..and contact Cybertron from there…She started walking, before noticing Fire-Storm sitting against the wall…she was asleep, arms crossed, body against the wall and a frown on her face…

The femme took a few steps up and gazed at her sister for a moment…Fire-Storm hadn't always slept so insecurely. She missed that part of her…but in all reality…she couldn't blame her. It wasn't her fault for what happened back on Cybertron. Still…the past was so hard to let go. With a sigh, the blue femme headed for the door and opened it.

…a slight chill entered the room. It felt good.

The femme noticed the sky…the sun was still up; and the sky was filled with colors. It was really breathtaking. Jazz had told them that there were plenty of things about Earth that he was very attached to, even though he didn't get to stay all that long…He was right. Even though there were organics running around, there was something about this planet that she loved…wanted to protect…but- what was it?

Ice-Star's thoughts turned to the Autobots here…they were very friendly; except for Ratchet. She had heard about him…crazy old coot. Haha. Such a hero though…Her optics darkened slightly when she thought about Optimus. He had been really polite so far, tending to her team's needs and providing them with information.

She could trust his output and input…but she couldn't trust HIM…

"Why is this so hard…Why am I feeling these things? Back on Cybertron I never hesitated to help other Autobots. But now that I'm dealing with Optimus…It's like there's an energon blade slowly slicing through me." Ice-Star looked to her hands slightly. "Optimus… I am NOT ready to trust you again…So- why do I respect you the way I do?"

The femme seemed to come to realize that she was talking out loud. Slowly putting her hands back down, she glanced behind her to make sure no one had heard her…No one was there…Good…

She looked back to the front. "What can set me free? I don't want this feeling…" With that much lament, the femme took a few steps outside, transformed and flew off swiftly into the coming twilight. The base filled with silence…before Ratchet popped up his head from the large 'couch' that the Autobots used. The old mech stayed silent for a while…

It was nice to see not all of the Autobots thought about themselves…but from what he was gathering…there were plenty of other things dragging them down.

Meanwhile, Ice-Star flew over the city at a steady pace…The sunset was a very pretty thing…they didn't get such a display on Cybertron. It was calm and relaxing in its own little way. For some reason she felt she would like it here. Whoever came up with this was obviously really creative and awesome.

The femme briefly thought about flying in robot mode…but stopped herself. For some reason, it was impossible. Why was she unable to do that? She saw the reports of Starscream…Lugnut…Deceptions in general. They had the ability, so shouldn't she? Maybe you had to be a Decepticon to fly. If that was the case, she had NO intention of finding out.

After the fly, she made sure she was close to the ground, before she transformed in mid air and landed roughly on her feet, causing her to land on her knees. Ow. That was graceful. "I must work on those landings…" she muttered, standing up fully. She dusted herself off and approached the ship, ordering the shield to go down, and then back up again when she was in. Ice-Star paused and looked behind her…it was…beautiful.

After a moment, the femme went into the ship and fired up Teletraan five. "Teletraan, get me Cybertron Intelligence…Get me Longarm Prime."

"Acknowledged."

Ice-Star looked around her ship…still in good shape; she should make sure everything was online…because she had NO intentions on spending the night in a bachelor pad…Besides, Optimus would not leave her be until he had made her 'come to her senses'. Who did he think he was? Hadn't he done enough?

"Longarm Prime here"

Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted, and she looked up suddenly, seeing the face of the Intelligence Commander in front of her. A pause, a step, and Ice-Star gave a slight salute. "Ice-Star Prime here. I have the reports you requested from agent Blurr; I also ask that you forgive the fact that it's late. Your agent has been unbelievably busy."

"I understand…have you got the full details?" Longarm asked, looking interested.

"Yes." Ice-Star reached over and pressed a few buttons, the data transfer warming up. "Sir- are you sure we need to be interacting with the Autobots each day. I mean, it's kinda… daunting. "

"I assure you Ice-Star, the more information you can get from them, the better it will help me- uh, Cybertron" Longarm replied. "I can't ask that of them, because they are concerned of the things of Earth. Your team however is enough to help us."

"Right…" Ice-Star watched the file fully transfer and took the chip out of the processor. "Is there anything else I should know about, sir?"

"Only the fact that the traitor, Wasp is on the lose."

"Wait- what?" Ice-Star looked up, confused. "What do you-"

"It's hard to explain…apparently the traitor got out of his cell for reasons we are not sure of. Sentinel Prime was on his tail, but he went through a space bridge." Longarm paused for a second and looked at something else. "Please excuse me Ice-Star Prime, I'm getting another call- this one is important…"

Must be from Ultra-Magnus then…

"Alright, I'll report later."…Ice-Star ended the call without a goodbye, and let the computer rest for a cycle. So this was great huh? Now she HAD to stick around the other bots since it was orders…She herself was equal rank with him…but she was pretty sure his orders came from Ultra Magnus, and she didn't want to disappoint the Commander…

The femme sighed and headed back…this would be a very long mission…she just knew it.

***AB***

A few punches, a kick, a swing…

Fire-Storm ducked quickly, and then quickly slid kicked Lightning-Strike, who was quick to get back up and tackle Fire to the ground. Giggling, Lightning-Strike back flipped and landed on her feet, eager to go again.

From the side, other Autobots were watching every now and then while they toiled on with their own work. Optimus was impressed; they were defiantly academy femmes with proper training- well Fire-Storm and Ice-Star were. Lightning was still learning…but she was doing very well for herself. Even though she was slightly older than Bumblebee; she did quite well; though she was a little slow on the maturity…

"Comon!"  
>"No"<p>

Fire-Storm quickly ran up and quickly slid kicked her sister…who replied with grabbing her wrists and forcing them behind her back. Lightning's head popped out from behind her sister. "Comon! Just one time!"

"No"

The sisters continued to brawl and Lightning-Strike continued her pestering. "I won't be long! I just want to see how he's doing!"

"You'll disrupt his work. You know when he's working he's all about business." Fire-Storm replied, flipping her sister over her and forcing the yellow femme to land on her back. Lightning-Strike grunted, and then giggled, looking up, her view now upside down. "Oh common! I'm not hurting anyone- besides, I can give him information about the bots here!"

"Ice-Star can do that" Fire-Storm replied, standing over her and looking down at the younger femme below. Lightning-Strike quickly twisted and turned her body, planting her feet into her sister's middle section…but that only allowed Fire-Storm to grab her ankles and throw her to the side.

"Oww…" Lightning-Strike rolled over and sat up, rubbing her head. "How come? I won't be long, and I really just wanna talk to him"

"That's not up to me. It's Ice-Star's orders." Fire-Storm stood up fully, looking at her sitting sister.

Lightning poked her fingers together and looked up with big optics. "Comon, please?"

"No" Fire-Storm frowned and turned to head to the computer. "There's no reason to."

"Aw common!" Lightning got up and looked over, looking almost desperate. "You gotta let me! I mean, you were in love once too!"

That much said, Fire-Storm suddenly stopped, optics wide…Before she quickly gave the yellow femme a harsh glare; One that made the younger girl stop in her tracks and back away slightly. "S-Sorry sis- I-…I didn't mean-…" She was silent…she really didn't know what to say now…

Fire-Storm frowned, and then her gaze left her sister, trying slowly to calm down. Don't take it out on her…it's not like SHE made that incident on Cybertron happen. Without another word, the femme left for Teletraan one.

"…I shouldn't have said that…" Lightning muttered, glancing over to the Autobots who were watching…they seemed to stare for a while, and then return to their own thing... "I hope don't think any less of her- that was my fault."

Lightning-Strike started to head over for Fire-Storm, before Bumblebee drove in and transformed, Sari popping out and landing on her toosh. "A little warning next time?"

"Sorry" Bee sheepishly said, helping her up. He then looked up at Optimus and made a strange face. "We went and talked to Melt down- but he was as much help as a Sharkticon on a skid plate."

"That's not at all surprising." Optimus commented, "Did he have any information on Powell?"

"Only that he's a scheming business freak, but we already knew that"

"Who's Powell?" Lightning asked, looking curious.

"Only the worst human to ever live" Bee looked to the femme and crossed his arms. "I think he's even worse than SENTINEL!"

"Oh just what the universe needs." Lightning said sarcastically. "Another pompous gasbag"

Bee grinned. "Another low processor"  
>"Another mentally challenged"<br>"Another thick skull"  
>"Another big head"<br>"Another stupid imp!"  
>"Another Jerkface!"<p>

Bee and Lightning started laughing, their insult war on Powell being Sentinel continuing to rage on as Ice-Star landed and walked in looking rather distracted. The femme did pause at the sight of her sister and Bee having a playful argument about…something. What on Cybertron were they talking about anyways? From the sound of it they were talking about Sentinel…How quaint…She looked up from the sight and looked straight to Optimus.

"Prime- I need to talk to you" she said, heading for the computer. Optimus looked surprised, before heading over, wondering what this was about…probably business stuff…you couldn't pay her to converse with him…

Ice-Star looked to Fire-Storm who didn't look up for some reason. "Fire, please display image 065 on the display screen."

"Right…" The red femme inserted a disc into the computer and typed, looking up at the display screen. A picture of Wasp appeared onto the screen, followed by a description. Fire-Storm looked confused and looked to Ice-Star for an explanation.

Ice-Star looked over to Optimus. "I just got word from Longarm Prime that this double agent has just escaped from prison, and went through a space bridge. Don't know where he's disappeared off to though- my call got cut short."

"That only adds to the list of things that are going on here…" Optimus looked over to Ice-Star, before he turned as Lighting-Strike and Bee accidently ran into the TV, turning it on after a playful scuffle.

"In other news; what seems to be something out of Science fiction, the criminal Meltdown was reported missing from Detroit's most secure prison after there was a large explosion at the prison. There is no evidence on who is behind this, and where the criminal has gone" the TV reported.

This caused the Mechs to be interested; the femmes on the other hand slightly confused. Sari looked to Bumblebee, looking slightly spooked. "We were JUST talking to him? I thought that box was impenetrable."

"Who is this…'Meltdown'" Ice-Star asked, walking over and looking over at the screen. "A Decepticon?"

"No- he's a creepy human melty monster thingy- He spits out acid that melts even Cybertronian alloy!" Bee said, waving his arms for detail. Ice-Star gave him a strange look, as Fire-Storm walked over and crossed her arms, glaring at the screen. "So organics ARE dangerous then…"

"No- uh- no Fire-Storm" Optimus looked towards the war-fem. "Just this one by a freak accident"  
>"A SUPER freak accident" Bumblebee added.<p>

"Bumblebee for once would you keep quiet?" Prowl asked, glaring over at the young mech. "I highly doubt you could go for more than ten cycles without being quiet."

"Oh really, you wanna make a bet, Prowl?" Bee asked, looking up for the challenge. "You're on! I can totally be quiet!"

"Hey- what's that in the picture?" Lightning-Strike asked, pointing at the screen. "It looks like there's a reflection in the box- kinda like a horror sceen." She looked over to Ice-Star and grinned. "It looks like giant creature-robot things to me"

"Wait- what?" Prowl looked over to Lighting-Strike curiously. "What do you mean?"

The yellow femme grinned and adjusted something on her wrist communicator. "Well look, if you adjust the screening…you see robot monster things" as she talked, she fiddled with the resolution; and on the screen revealed-

"The Dinobots?" Bulkhead asked, looking at the screen. "But I thought they hated Meltdown?"  
>"What could have made them spring him?" Optimus asked, glancing to Bulkhead.<p>

"A get out of Jail free card?" Bumblebee inquired…silence.

"Wow…not even half a cycle" Fire-Storm muttered sarcastically. "Yeah, real quiet…"  
>Lightning-Strike giggled and offered her sister her hand for a five, who obliged.<p>

"Wha-…wait! Lemme start over!" Bumblebee near begged.

"OK, start again!" Lightning-Strike waved her finger in his face. "But who's the fastest thing ever?"

"I am- ack! You did that on purpose!"

Lightning-Strike giggled and grinned at him. "Wow! My Mechfriend rarely falls for that!"

"hmm…" Optimus chose to ignore the younger bots. This issue needed to be addressed, and that criminal put back into prison. He looked to the Ninja. "Prowl, you know Dinobot island like the back of your survos…" Ok that's one…who could provide good back up?...maybe…just maybe…Optimus looked up, dare he risk it?

"You and Fire-Storm come with me-"

"WHAT?" Fire-Storm immediately protested, looking over, frowning. "My orders do NOT come from you Optimus."

"Seeing to it that you have quick reflexes and a high battle level, we could use you on this mission. And I know you have a high status for missions in the dark." Optimus paused and motioned to her. "Besides- it could get you out of this stuffy warehouse for a few megacycles."

"I can roam as I please, mech" Fire-Storm retorted. Ice-Star watched the monitor and seemed to ponder Optimus' words… "Fire-Storm, go with them."

"But-"

"That's an order. I… assume you can trust these bots." Ice-Star muttered without turning. "Moreover, I need a scout to lay out the coarse and level territory…engage at will"

Fire-Storm seethed for a moment before relaxing. "Fine…"

Optimus looked over to the blue femme for a moment, who glanced at him, and then looked away. He looked back to the other two and nodded. "Transform and roll out"

The three Autobots did so and headed for their destination. Lightning-Stirke watched them go, and then looked to Ice-Star. "You think they'll need more than that?"

"If they do I'm sure these other bots will be able to provide." Ice-Star replied, glancing to the other mechs, and then returning to the computer. Lightning grinned and looked to Bulkhead. "So who's the best out of you guys?"

"I'm down here" Bumblebee said.

"Not even a full cycle!" Lightning grinned at him.

"Nuts and bolts! Lemme start over!"

***DI***

As the group got to the island, Optimus transformed back into robot mode and chose some cover in the trees, looking around. "All right, be quite and keep your sensors on high alert…" He looked back towards Prowl and Fire-Storm. "It would be best if we split up. Fire-Storm- You saw the images of the Dinobots on the screen, right?"

"Oh duh" The femme replied crossing her arms. "Once I find them I'll take them down."

"No- no Fire-Storm, if you find them contact me or Prowl; We need to keep a low profile so we don't spook them" Optimus tried to explain, but it was obvious his advice was falling upon deaf audio sensors.

"humph." Fire-Storm looked around and her optics narrowed. Find these 'Dino-bot' things and just leave it at that? OH yeah, that made a lot of sense…But then maybe it did…that's where spy mode came in handy. Without another word, the femme took off, disregarding anything else.

Optimus watched her go, and then watched Prowl leave in a different direction…maybe bringing her along WASN'T the greatest of all ideas. He'd have to learn from this- but he knew her skills may come in handy for this particular mission. Pushing his thoughts aside, he went off, in search.

Fire-Storm finally slowed down, looking behind her every now and then. She wanted to make sure they weren't following her. Stupid Ice-Star…WHY would she even AGREE to such a blasted thing? The femme looked back ahead of her and scowled. When she got back, she was going to give Ice-Star a piece of her min-…What the?

Fire-Storm paused and looked over towards her left…there was a strange pink string stuck to one of the trees. The femme slowly took a few steps over…what WAS that stuff anyways? Reaching to her helmet she pressed something and a visor went down. Scanning whatever it was, the reading came back as organic. Frowning, Fire-Storm put her visor back up and scoffed, before continuing on her way. This planet was full of organics…had to admit some of them were kinda…funny. Like that Sari kid; she acted a little bit like Bolt. It was obvious they had their own personalities.

She would never admit it, but the organics here were…different than what Jerkface had described…they weren't that scary…in fact she felt as though she had a certain power over them-…

She suddenly stopped walking and took out a blaster, looking behind her…did something just shuffle? "If I find out those stupid mechs are fixing to pull a fast one on me, they've got another thing coming." She muttered, looking around irritably.

…yes…something just moved…she heard it…

Fire-Storm growled and took out her second blaster. "If I find out that stupid ninja is trying to give me 'advice' again, I'll rip off his-" She suddenly stopped and then jumped, and turned, firing behind her. Something moved. Fire-Storm growled and adjusted a setting on her blaster, ready to unleash a stream of flames, before something knocked her blasters out of her hands, making them land a few yards away.

Fire-Storm turned to retrieve them, but was knocked down by something pink and sticky wrapping around her feet. With a yell of surprise, Fire-Storm found herself on her back on the ground. Growling, she took out a dark sai and slashed whatever was on her. Her legs free, the femme got up and took out her other sai, turning and facing…nothing.

Fire-Storm growled and looked around quickly. "Common! Show yourself, you stupid MECH!"

"Mech? Oh please. They are so overrated." A female voice said.

Fire-Storm stopped and looked around, a wave of sudden confusion coming to her. That voice- it was female…who was attacking her? "Wha- Who are you? Show yourself!" The red femme demanded. No sooner had she said that, a dark figure landed from the trees and looked up, grinning.

"Aw now, you wouldn't hurt a fellow girl now would you Fire-Storm?"

Fire-Storm paused and took a step back, giving the strange femme a look as though the more she talked, the more confused she got. "Do I…KNOW you?" She couldn't…the femmes she knew were either her sisters or back on Cybertron…

"Not personally. Old friend of your sister though." The dark femme replied, narrowing her optics, a slow smirk coming to her face.

Old friend? Really the only other femme Ice-Star really took time to talk to was Pashmina.

"Yeah right." Fire-Storm looked over her…what on Cybertron? "What-…are you? Who are you?" The red femme paused and tensed as the Dark femme made her way over.

"My friends call me BlackArachnia…It's funny, you and I have something in common…HAH!"

Fire-Storm suddenly found herself pinned to a tree with BlackArachnia's 'fangs' embedded in her shoulders. The red femme screeched as a surge went through her, paralyzing her circuits and over loading her power core. Fire-Storm crumpled to the ground, unable to move, and unable to speak as stasis slowly made its way to her.

"We both hate those stupid mechs don't we?" BlackArachnia chuckled, looking over to the side…someone was responding to Fire-Storm's scream…She quickly jumped into the trees…

Fire-Storm tried to move…but everything was getting blurry…

"Fire-Storm?"

Did someone just say her name? She couldn't tell…nothing was responding. Her processor felt so light…she couldn't think anymore…she heard a grunt of pain…then a thud…what just happened? Time was going…real slow…maybe if she rested- no! she couldn't …wha- was she being carried?...and then dropped?

Summoning the last of her strength, she powered on her optics…she was surrounded by those Dino-bot things…that slagger BlackArachnia…and Optimus? Wha-…There was nothing else to see as everything else went black for the femme…

But Optimus looked on in horror as the two soldiers were dumped in front of him, courtesy of BlackArachnia and the Dinobots. Ice-Star was going to kill him…

***AB***

Ice-Star yawned slightly as she finally finished the work she was doing in Teletraan one. Taking out a disc, she shut the system on standby for future use. Putting the disc in her sub space, she looked over to where Lightning-Strike was still making sport of Bumblebee's 'dare'. It seemed every time he got close, she'd do something to make him talk.

It was kinda cute in a way to see Lightning-Strike conversing with someone other than Penelope.

Ice-Star stretched and stood up, before giving the scene one last look. Bulkhead and Sari seemed to be enjoying the show; but Sari was trying to cheer on Bumblebee…and laugh at his misfortunes at the same time.

Ice-Star paused and walked over, clearing her throat. "Bulkhead- please tell me where I can find Ratchet?"

"Huh- Oh, the med bay's down that hall, two doors to your right." Bulkhead replied pointing in those directions for emphasis.

"thank you…" Ice-Star paused…better be polite."Uh- so who's winning?"

"Prowl" Sari said, smiling in Bee's direction. "It's almost like he can't even sit still much less be quiet."

"Hey- this isn't a 'sit still' contest- it's a be quiet con-…ack!" Bee paused and covered his mouth.

This caused Lightning to giggle. "Wow five whole cycles! That's better than last time!" Lightning patted his shoulder. "Why not just call it quits?"

"No way" Sari looked in her direction and grinned challengingly. "Bumblebee can TOTALLY do this!"

"You're on, cute one" Lightning grinned, giving her thumbs up.

Ice-Star shook her head. "Lightning, after you're done with this, I need you to get ready to go back to the ship."

"Huh?" Bulkhead looked over. "You guys are leaving already?"

"Just to recharge in our ship, the Alexon" Ice-Star looked up at the larger mech, a small smile on her face. "We may even-…come back sometime in the morning" The femme looked to the side briefly, before looking back. "Besides, we wouldn't want to get in the way of you and your team."

"But you're not in the way- and I'm sure there's more room upstairs." Bulkhead turned to face her fully. "I mean we're still gettin' ta know you and you seem pretty nice-…I mean most of you"

Ice-Star's smile left her briefly, before it slowly came back. "Bulkhead, please be patient with Fire-Storm. I know she comes across as callous, but she really cares about her fellow Autobots, especially our family. I wish I didn't have to say this, but she hates any and all Mechs…it's nothing against you personally, you seem very kind-sparked; But she's had-…a few experiences, and now she's labeled all mechs."

"Why?" Bulkhead looked somewhat concerned, looking at the femme below him. "What happened?"

Ice-Star was silent for a good thirty seconds…This mech was such a sweet-spark, she could tell. Still, she didn't want to put any more tensions on this team, no, she had Fire-Storm for that. She didn't need the whole team telling her sister how she should or shouldn't feel…

"I can't say…Let's just say she was hurt…sparklessly." Ice-Star looked at him, her optics getting stern, an unspoken request in her optics. She turned and started to walk out towards the med bay without another word, slightly glancing back, before she turned the corner.

Bulkhead watched her leave, his jaw slightly agape. Even though he didn't know the whole story, a whole list of possibilities came into his head…did someone dump her? Or did she did double-timed? Or maybe-

"He's gonna make it"  
>"No way"<br>"Comon Bumblebee, just two more minutes!"

Bulkhead lost his thoughts and looked back over towards Lightning, Bee, and Sari, who were still watching expectantly to see if Bee could REALLY keep quiet for 10 cycles. Lightning tilted her head and then grinned. "Wow, he might actually make it! How does it feel to beat Prowler at something?"

Bee grinned and looked over. "Really good! That axel grease is as good as-…SLAG!"

"Lightning- You cheated!" Sari accused pointing at the femme who put her hand over her mouth. "oops." The femme winced. "I actually didn't mean to this time." She hit her helmet slightly and gave an embarrassed grin. "Sorry!"

***MB***

Ice-Star walked down the hall, hearing slight commotion behind her…So they were still at it huh? This was obviously going to take a while. Counting off the doors, she got to the second door and opened it, looking in, seeing the older mech at work. He was fixing some sort of device; just what? She had no idea.

"Um…" Ice-Star stepped in and paused at the sight of the mech. He looked up from his work with an inquiring look, one that said that he was not really having any free time at the moment.

"Excuse me for barging in, Sir-"

"Don't call me 'Sir' I work for a livin'" Ratchet replied gruffly, turning back to his work. "The NAME is Ratchet. What'yah want, kid?"

Ice-Star blinked her optics slightly. Whoa, This veteran was a little on the rough side huh? Better make it quick. "Uh- You are the medic, correct? I was hoping you could take a look at my wings for a cycle."

"Your wings?" Ratchet looked over sarcastically. "What exactly can I do with your wings?"

"Well- I've noticed when I transform in mid-air, I can't fly in robot mode. I was wondering if it had to do with something internally." The femme paused at the look she was getting.

"I'll tell yah what's wrong. Autobots aren't meant to fly! That info you Elite Guard kids got from Starscream's only good for Decepticons." The medic frowned. "There's nothing I can do with something I know nothing about."

Ice-Star stayed silent for a while. In a way he had a point…still his tone kinda sounded accusing, like the fault was hers. She took a step back; obviously this problem would have to be handed alone, like normal. She looked back to the old mech and nodded. "Ok…well…thank you for your time, Ratchet" she said softly, before turning and leaving the room quickly.

Ratchet watched her leave, then turned back to his work…maybe he was a little too blunt. Still, flying was not something he could fix, unless it was something like-…He frowned slightly and changed his tools. He'd get Omega back. As long as the ship was operational, there was a chance.

Ice-Star headed for the main room again, intent on just going out and getting back to the ship. She'd have to somehow tell Fire-Storm though, since she was on a mission with Optimus and Prowl…

"Bolt, get ready, we're leaving" Ice-Star said, looking out the main door, seeing the nighttime sky…there seemed to be a hint of light…as though morning was coming…were they really up so late?

"Aw common Star!" Lightning-Strike looked up, grinning. "I'm finally making new friends! I haven't had this much fun since Penelope and I dumped oil on Commander's head!"

"Bolt?" Sari looked over, slightly yawning. "I thought you said you had nothing shorter than 'Lightning'?"

"Well my Family, friends and Mechfriend call me by my online name" Lightning-Strike looked to the girl, smiling. She looked up, seeming to be in thought. "I suppose you're right though, that would make sense." She looked back to Sari and smiled again. "You can call me Bolt though, since you're my friend—" She suddenly paused and looked towards Bee, then Sari again. "I mean-…we are friends aren't we?"

"Sure we are! We have no problem with that, do we Sari?" Bee asked, looking down towards his best friend. Sari grinned and put her hands on her hips. "It's fine with me, you know as long as you start racing fair…and I want a rematch on that Dance Dance level!" The girl pointed towards Lightning and grinned.

Lightning paused at the racing accusation. Did they STILL think that was her? Sheesh! She didn't even know what happened…oh well…better let it go. She smiled and nodded. "Sure! I'll do anything for a friend!"

"Bolt…"

Lightning paused and looked over to Ice-Star, who was looking expectant. The yellow femme turned and put her hands together. "Star common! Let me stay! Let's BOTH stay! These guys are soooo nice! And Sari is a WHOLE lot cooler than Jerkface said! Don't you like them Star?"

Ice-Star watched her sister and her face seemed to soften. "Yes I do, Bolt…This team is showing lots of promise that I haven't seen in stellar cycles." The femme looked towards Bee and Sari, who were looking over, smiling invitingly. They seemed nice enough…maybe she could-…no…

"…I'm going to go out then. I need to practice my flying."

"But- Star- It's so late"

"I'll be an Night Owl then." Ice-Star replied. "You stay here…and for bootin' up cold, go recharge soon."

"But I'm not-" Lightning paused and stifled a yawn. "…Tired at all!"

"Right." Ice-Star shook her head and went out, transforming and taking to the air. The jet left the area and headed for the ship, pondering what she had just said. Did that team really show promise to her…where did that all come from? Yes, indeed Optimus' mechs were full of potential…a little different from most Autobots…albeit, Ratchet was a little grumpy, Bee was immature, and Prowl was mysterious…

…and Optimus…

The femme stayed silent in her flight. She knew that sooner or later he was going to pull her aside and try to make peace with her…but…for some strange reason she didn't want peace. After what happened on Cybertron, she just didn't want to let it go. It was beginning to look a little silly…why couldn't she just let it go and get on with her Autobot career?

Ice-Star continued to fly, heading north…her optics looked east slightly…she could see the lights from the city…she could kick herself for allowing Bolt to stay up…whatever. The jet started to head up slightly…dare she try again? Was flight really only for Decepticons? Would she ever get to report good news to Cybertron?...Why was there a large monster thing in the city?

Quickly transforming without thinking, she looked down and pulled her visor down, zooming in on the image…something was coming out of a tower...a large robot monster- was that one of the 'Dinobots' that Optimus and his mechs were talking about?...the thing was followed shortly thereafter by Optimus.

The femme frowned…and then paused…where was Prowl and Fire-Storm? Ice-Star pulled up her visor and stared at the building…she was going to get an explanation for this! She would find out why-…what the?

"Am I- hovering?" Ice-Star paused and looked over herself. As this sunk in, a wave of disbelief hit her. "No- WAYYY!" Suddenly she found herself in the same predicament she was in so many times before…she was falling clean out of the sky! "SLAG! Jet's on!...COMON!" The femme gasped as the ground got closer. "Transform!"

Quickly she got back in jet mode, and quickly started flying towards the city. With a gasp, she pulled up so she wouldn't hit any of the buildings…once she was clear of the danger, she started positioning herself in a more comfortable flying position…what just happened back there? Unable to find an explanation, she decided to shake it off for now…she'd find out for herself later…right now she was going to get answers.

She positioned herself in the direction that the duo were going and followed them towards the river.

***AS***

Darkness…Stillness…fear…

Fire-Storm could only find herself in a darkened state…she looked around…where was everyone? The area was dark…only slight hints of light here and there…it was kinda lukewarm as well…it felt so uncomfortable…

The red femme looked around…where were her weapons? Where was that four opticed little slag heap? Oh BOY was she gonna pay for this…Fire-Storm continued to look around…she was hearing voices. Where were they coming from?

"Hello?" Fire-Storm took a step back out of caution…since she couldn't find her blasters…wait- her sai were laying on the ground a few feet away. Blinking her optics, she walked over to fetch them. Bending over, she merely touched them…and they disappeared. "The slag?" The femme paused and looked around, optics narrowing…

Where'd they go? Where was she? Why wasn't she in her normal battle mode?

For some reason she couldn't feel anything specific…like there were a wave of emotions going through her and she couldn't decide on which one to feel. The femme could still hear voices…where were they? Feeling something behind her, she turned, just to see the essence of the all-spark…

…oh great, was this the well of all sparks? And if it was, why was she on the outside?

Tilting her head, she could only stare as the light slowly made itself around her…what was it doing? Was it going to let her in? Instead the light did a complete circle around her, Fire-Storm watching intently. What would happen?

The light seemed to take a shape…slowly growing bigger and forming an outline…before long it came into focus, and a mech stood before her. He looked up and gave her a sad smile.

Fire-Storm gasped at the sight, and took a step back…her optics suddenly reflected horror…before they narrowed dangerously and the femme growled. "No…GO AWAY!" Quickly and somehow her dark sai appeared in her hands and she tried to slash at the mech…but he disappeared. Fire-Storm gasped and looked around quickly…all she could see was scattered all-spark light…it was surrounding her…but all she could feel was confusion.

The femme looked around and then looked up, her mouth opening slightly. There was a slight darker light surrounding her…what was this? Was the all-spark trying to tell her something?

Fire-Storm shut her optics frowning, and clutching the sai tightly she tried her best to force everything she was feeling down…hide it…go away…never again!

Fire-Storm opened her optics slightly before shutting them again. If she was to go offline like this, FINE.

***DI***

Optimus walked- well, ran through Dinobot Island, trying to get there in time. It had been at least a megacycle, he HAD to get there and make sure this went down before Prowl and Fire-Storm went offline. He wasn't about to let them suffer for what he did wrong, no he had enough of that.

Beside him, Grimlock was in Dinosaur mode, running with him- well in front of him. "Me Grimlock faster than truck-bot! More reason for Spider-Lady to like me Grimlock better!" the T-Rex gloated. Optimus rolled his optics slightly. "Grimlock listen to yourself. You're kissing the feet of a girl who could care less about you or your friends! Once she gets what she wants she'll have no more use of you!"

"Truck-bot baaad! No talk about Spider-Lady that way!"

Optimus sighed. His advice was going unheard…it really didn't surprise him with Grimlock. The Dinobots trusted Prowl, not him. It caused him to think on why they would help capture him…there was no time to think about this. Right now he had to get this thingy- uh- device to BlackArachnia and MeltDown. As he ran, he hoped Prowl and Fire-Storm were alright…he REALLY didn't want to leave them out there all alone and unable to do anything about their condition. Hopefully they'd get there in time to give the antidote to them.

Once they got to the cave, Optimus and Grimlock prepared to give the device to Meltdown.

"Ah gentlemen, I've been expecting you" Meltdown greeted pleasantly. "Have you got my genetic device?"

Optimus glanced into the room seeing BlackArachnia strapped to the table in his lab…she wasn't showing signs of struggle- still it didn't make him very comfortable. He glared over at the acid-based human and held up the device. "First, make sure she gives me the antidote for my friends!" He demanded, not wanting to wait anymore. If he lost either of them, he wouldn't forgive himself.

"I was afraid you'd feel that way…"

Ice-Star circled around the island, trying to visually find Optimus…she saw him and that…thing board a ship and get here, but the cover of the trees shielded them from her bird's eye view. Great, now how was she going to find them. The femme looked around, debating whether or not to use her energon vison…that would require her to transform, and one can only get lucky once…

She would ponder her flying issue later…right now she could hear a struggle to the south. The blue jet turned and headed for the sound, the roar of her jets becoming steadily faster.

"Grimlock! You'll torch the forest!" Optimus warned as he struggled with the shark-like monster that Meltdown so GRACIOUSLY let them fight outside. He looked back and tried to punch the shark, but it was quick to wrap it's tentacled arm around his. Struggling to find a more defensive position, the Autobot quickly brought his other arm up and sprayed foam at the creature's face.

"You not tell me Grimlock how to fight" Grimlock shot back, swinging his flaming sword towards the bat-creature, doing his best to destroy this inferior thing. The T-Rex roared as his sword brought fire to the surrounding plants around him; however, his focus was on his enemies. "Creature fight good, me Grimlock fight BETTER!" The dinosaur continued to swing his attacks at the mutant freaks.

Optimus wasn't fairing as well as Grimlock was…the shark wrapped its tentacles around his neck and forced the Autobot on the ground. Optimus struggled, trying to get up and somehow get the better of this mutant…but as he looked up, the creature was preparing a finishing attack- right for his head…

…That was until a quick flash of light hit the creature and knocked it back several yards away. Optimus gasped and looked over, just to see Ice-Star standing a good ways back, holding her energy bow. She reared up and powered it once more, before letting the arrow go and hit the creature, trapping it in ice against the edge of the cliff behind it.

"Chill out, creepy" she growled, putting her bow down slightly, then looking to the side, seeing the other battle going on. Frowning, Ice-Star powered up her bow once more, aiming.

"Ice-Star! No!" Optimus quickly got up and ran at her, tackling her to the ground, making the arrow miss completely and freeze a tree in the process.

Ice-Star yelped and looked up, seeing the mech on top of her. "Optimus! What do you-"

"Look- If you fire on the Dinobots, they'll see you as an enemy- and they'll attack you!" Optimus quickly tried to explain. He paused and quickly got off of her, offering her a hand. She frowned and got up on her own, continuing to look at the battle. It seemed less than a few seconds, when two more bots much like Grimlock. They took out the bat creature within seconds…and they ended up throwing a stream of flames towards the entrapped creature that Ice-Star had fired on. This caused it to escape from the ice…then escape from the battle.

"Dinobots rule! See them run!" Grimlock shouted out in triumph, flames burning behind him. Optimus winced at the destruction and held up his arm, spraying foam at the flames. He wasn't a big huge nature lover like Prowl, but he did respect it. After the flames cleared he let out a sigh of relief. Ice-Star looked from the Dinobots, to the fire truck bot. "Optimus you better have a good explanation as to why Fire-Stor-"

Optimus had begun to turn to face Ice-Star to receive a threat- instead the whole group suddenly paused at the screech coming from inside; A screech of pain. Optimus gasped and ran in, quick to try and end this night terror. Ice-Star watched him run off, and quickly ran after him, determined to find out what was going on. However, as she ran, the group of Dinobots plowed past her, knocking her on her skid plate. A groan of frustration, and the femme looked up, frowning. That went well, didn't it?

Standing, Ice-Star heard a struggle inside, followed by a zap and a strange scream. She tried to find her way in, and it wasn't all that hard; and it would have been easier…you know, if once she got in, she wasn't greeted with Dino-butt in front of her, blocking her path.

"You see? She was just USING us!" She could hear Optimus' voice yell inside. She? She who? As she tried to get further, she was plowed once again by the lead Dinobot, who was yelling for whoever it was to come back, he loved her. Shutting her optics tightly, she spat out the dust and watched the group of Dinobots leave in a hurry in search. Ice-Star gave a strange look; WHO were they after? A sigh, and she looked over as Optimus came out grimly, then looked at her, somewhat surprised to find her on the ground.

Ice-Star stood up and sighed. "Ok-…if you're not too busy…You want to tell me WHAT'S going ON?"

Optimus winced, and then looked down, looking ashamed. "Ice-Star…Fire-Storm's…going to go offline…"

Ice-Star gasped sharply, before bringing her hands down in somewhat of a perplexity. "What-…do you mean?"

***DI***

"That's why I had to get the device…but Meltdown wouldn't let me have it until he changed BlackArachnia into something for his genetic experimentations." Optimus stopped as they approached the still paralyzed Autobots in the forest. Ice-Star quickly ran over to her sister and knelt down, putting her hand on the stuff that was entrapping her. She quickly looked over to Optimus and stood. "There has GOT to be a way to reverse this!"

Optimus looked down, then back up. "We need the antidote…but- the two megacycles are almost up"

Ice-Star gritted her teeth and looked down to her sister on the ground. She couldn't lose her…not now, she was not ready to join the well of all-sparks! She glared over at Optimus. "This is all-…" She paused and seemed to soften, thinking about the words that were fixing to fly out of her mouth. His fault?...He did make them split up…He did request Fire-Storm on this mission…He…looked oddly ready to take the blame.

"…" Ice-Star looked down towards her sister. "…My fault." She finished softly, breathing out heavily. Optimus looked up, surprised by her words. Ice-Star didn't look up, but her fists were clenched. "I shouldn't have made her come…she didn't want to. And I shouldn't have put her on you…I should know by now that she would be too stubborn to listen to you…I'm sorry Optimus…"

"Ice-Star…" Optimus took a step up then paused, having kicked something by his feet. Was that-? The Antidote! Quick to pick it up, Optimus looked up. "Ice-Star- The antidote-"

"How can we find it, if we don't know where to look?"

"I have it!"

This made the femme whirl around quickly, optics fixed on Optimus. He knelt down quickly and shot a dose in Prowl's neck, before quickly heading over to Fire-Storm and doing the same thing. Ice-Star took a step up and gawked. "But how-?"

"…Looks like BlackArachnia kept her promise after all" Optimus said with a sigh of relief as the two Autobots began to come to…He stood up and looked towards Ice-Star. "There's- something you should know, Ice-Star…"

Ice-Star looked from the two, up to Optimus, looking as though she would listen. Optimus turned to her fully and took a breath. "BlackArachnia—"

"GET this stuff OFF me!" Fire-Storm suddenly yelped, earning the attention of her sister. Ice-Star looked down and walked over, kneeling. "Stay still Fire-Storm…are you alright?"

"Ice-Star?" The red femme seemed to pause and looked up at her sister, who was smiling down at her softly, smiling in a relived way. "I'm so glad you're alright." She cooed, as Optimus came over, axe in hand, before he made a swift cut, freeing the femme and the mech from their web prison. Fire-Storm got up and rubbed her joints, wincing. "When I find that no good she-rat"

Ice-Star blinked looking at her sister with interest. "Who did this to you?"

Fire-Storm looked up and scowled. "She called herself BlackArachnia…said she knew you, but I didn't think you knew any creeps like her." The femme looked over towards Optimus and Prowl, frowning in challenge. "Nice surprise by the way- you could've MENTIONED that little twit!"

"But we didn't know! If we did, we would have warned you!" Optimus protested. Fire-Storm frowned and started to step forward, before Ice-Star put her arm up and stopped the seething femme. Ice-Star looked to her sister and frowned. "Spit-Fire, I believe you owe Optimus thanks…he just saved your life."

"What?" Fire-Storm looked over. "So I really was almost offline?" she looked to the side frowning. "That explains that nightmare."

"Fire-Storm…"

The red femme frowned at her sister, before looking to Optimus and clearing her throat. "…Thanks." She muttered lowly, her optics piercing into his. Optimus gave a soft frown, but then nodded. Fire-Storm frowned and walked off. Shuddering slightly, she headed off into the morning, before leaning against a tree and waiting.

Ice-Star watched and then looked to Optimus. "…Thank you Optimus, for taking care of her. My family are my life. Thank you…both of you" Ice-Star looked over towards Prowl and nodded. He silently gave a slight nod back, before looking back to Optimus. The fire-truck mech looked somewhat surprised by the praise. "Ice-Star…I really need to talk to you." Ice-Star watched him for a moment, debating with herself.

"Star!"

Ice-Star looked over towards Fire-Storm, before looking back up. "…let's take it to the base then…" she finally agreed, before walking towards Fire-Storm, who got up fully and headed towards the ship dock. Optimus watched them go, before looking towards Prowl. "Are you feeling alright Prowl?"

"I'll live" the ninja replied, looking over. "What about you?"

"I think so." Optimus looked to Prowl once more, before he started walking, following the girls. Prowl watched in mild interest, before he too fell into step behind Optimus.

Ice-Star debated flying, but she didn't want to leave Fire-Storm with the boys. It would probably be better to stick with her, lest Fire-Storm want to start something. She watched her sister as she stepped on the boat, not saying a word as she went and leaned over the railing of the floating vessel. Ice-Star watched for a moment, before choosing a different part of the boat to look over as the mechs came on board.

Fire-Storm meanwhile glared at the sun as it slowly rose over the city, sparkling against the water. The city started to stir…the animals began to wake…a new day had begun…

The red femme's optics narrowed and she looked at her reflection in the water, glaring hatefully at her reflection.

"…Mirage…"

***AN***

**Suggestions will be taken, and Reviews are appreciated!**

**And by the way, yes, Pashmina and Penelope are indeed named after the cute hamsters; but these fems have different personalities. Don't know if they'll make an appearance; they're just kinda…there…**


	6. Realization

*****Author*****

**Much thanks to both Grimlock and Autobot fangirl for their kind words, reviews and boosting moral. Still, if anyone has suggestions, especially on Blurr, lemme know.**

**By the by, If anyone wonders why Blurr isn't mumbo jumboed when he's talking, I've tried and tried, but each time I make it without spaces, it won't show up on the screen. O.o it's really annoying because I prefer Blurr talking like that myself…Anyways Enjoy!**

***AB***

Optimus sighed as he came into the base, looking around. Although morning, the base was strangely quiet. He looked around, hearing a slight snoring sound. Tilting his head, he went in further to investigate, while Fire-Storm, Ice-Star and Prowl came into the base. Ice-Star stretched lightly. She only had about three hours of recharge, and that was in the afternoon…but she was going to give a report to Blurr. Did he even know about those Dinobots? If he did, he would have told them, right?

Fire-Storm looked around, then looked to Ice-Star. "Where's Bolt?"

"Over here…" Optimus looked over, pointing at the large couch. Ice-Star and Fire-Storm glanced to each other, before heading over. On the Couch, Bee was on one side back on the arm rest; slightly snoring, a remote control in one hand, and the other hand supporting Sari as she was slumped over his shoulder, breathing lightly. Lightning-Strike was on the other side, legs tucked in, arms folded on the other arm rest, head nestled in her arms. She had a similar remote resting on her side of all places.

"Aw." Ice-Star looked over and smiled. "I knew I shouldn't have let her stay up that late…Now she won't want to train today." She reached down and took the remote off of her sister, and set it down on the table. She glanced over at Bee and Sari, before looking over to Prowl. "Looks like he can stay quiet, after all."

"mm-hmm…All it takes is wearing him down so that he's to tired." The ninja responded, looking over at the blue femme. She smiled slightly, before looking over to Optimus. He nodded to her as if to request her presence. Ice-Star looked to Fire-Storm. "You need some down time. Get some oil, and rest for at least three megacycles."

"What? But I need to train!"

"That's not a request" Ice-Star replied, turning and following Optimus out. Fire-Storm crossed her arms and scoffed. "Oh for crying, what do I need to rest for?"

"Perhaps it would be wise to unwind. Especially with the harsh dose that you received from BlackArachnia's venom." Prowl said, glancing in her direction. He picked up the TV remote, powered it on, and flipped through channels.

Fire-Storm looked over to Prowl, frowning. "What would you know?"

"With as much as you train, it would be reckless to continue to strain your circuits. You must learn to balance work and rest." Prowl found his channel, and then looked over towards her. Fire-Storm scoffed softly, before walking off. Maybe a little oil would sound good…but as SOON as that was over, she was GOING to work on her moves. Prowl looked towards the TV, and then sat down cross legged as Meerkat Manor came on.

Lightning stirred and looked up, seeing the ninja watching the show. She paused…did she fall asleep?...she still felt like she needed more sleep…looking over towards the ninja she winced slightly. "uh…Prowler?"

"…mm?"

"Bumblebee went about 12 cycles without making a peep…while I was taunting him…"

"…Surprising." the ninja replied.

"So- yeah, thought I'd let you know." Lightning watched the ninja as he sat still, his attention on the screen as the animals did their part in the nature around them. Lightning looked back down and rested her head in her arms once again. "Hey Prowl?...thanks for bein' so nice me and my sisters." With a yawn, the femme re-entered her recharge, feeling the urge for more sleep.

Prowl glanced slightly behind him, before looking back to the screen.

"…your welcome…"

***AB***

The days past, and it seemed the femmes were making themselves at home. Lightning was quick to do her best to make friends with everyone; especially Bee and cute Sari. Being stuck with your immediate family as a team all the time didn't leave much room for conversing with others. She enjoyed playing these 'video games' that Sari introduced to her, although, she was nowhere near as good as Bee. She had taken a liking to some of the animal shows, much to Bee's dismay when they came on; but they were usually the more fun ones like Funniest animals, Untamed, ect. She had an adventurous side to her.

Fire-Storm however was slow to warm up to anyone; she was almost always training, working, and sometimes she even disappeared for hours. At certain times she could be found chilling with either Lightning or Star. As much as she hated to admit it, she had taken a very small interest in Bulkhead's paintings, especially those having to do with the sky. Her mood seldom changed around the mechs…still she had managed to be a little quieter about her distain…

Ice-Star was usually working, or finding something to work on. She had been introduced to music by Bee…however she preferred the kind that was slow and romantic, and an encouraging music to Bee's hard rock alternate. She liked the team, but she didn't want to get too attached…however it seemed she had no choice. She enjoyed patrolling the city and watching the humans. She wouldn't admit it, but she was getting really attached to Sari, almost like having another younger sister…

…It was still hard to be around Optimus…

Ice-Star sighed as she finished the rest of her reports, looking over them and saving them to her data chip. It seemed like there was nothing to do and everything to do at the same time…she had gone over what data the Autobots had. A slip up with a Autobot made of junk named Wreck-Gar, ending up in his apparent demise; Encounters with…what were they called? Contructicons? From the screens they looked pretty big on themselves.

Ice-Star seemed to reflect on her talk with Optimus…He brought up his mistake…She heard him out for a while but after a while, she didn't want to hear anymore…It sounded like a bunch of excuses to her…he did make a sincere apology though. He was going to talk to her about this character named BlackArachnia, but by the time he got to that, she had heard plenty. She looked to the side…she felt like there was a darkness in her spark, because she didn't want to believe that Optimus was sorry…He would have to prove himself to win back her trust…as she thought these things…she could feel her spark tighten…as though it protested her thoughts…

"No…I'm doing this to protect myself" she muttered more to herself than anyone. Man…she sounded just like Fire-Storm. "I don't want to be hurt again…" she paused as the silence she was in was broken.

"You've GOT to be kidding! That's not fair, Bee!" Lightning complained, putting a great deal of effort into her gaming skills. Bee grinned and continued to press his buttons rapidly. "Sure it is! It's part of the game isn't it?" He looked over to Sari. "By the way! Thanks for unlocking that for me!"

"No problem" Sari smirked, sitting on the arm rest, ready to play winner; most likely Bumblebee.

Ice-Star looked up, then finally walked over, looking at the screen. It was a racing game…and it involved throwing objects at opponents to progress further. It really did seem like cheating…but if that's the way the game went…she looked over as Fire-Storm came in and stretched, frowning over at the noise. She looked over. "Would you PLEASE make them turn that nonsense off?"

"Wish I could." Ice-Star replied, before heading off to another room to get some peace. Fire-Storm watched her go, and then looked over towards Bee, Sari and Lightning. They had been playing this game ALL. MORNING. LONG! She was fixing to blow a circuit, she was so annoyed!

"Bolt- would you and your _Friends_, be a little considerate, and be QUIET?" the red femme growled. Lightning looked over, before looking back at the screen, having been passed once more. "Comon, Spit-Fire! Just 30 more cycles!"

"That's what you said 2 megacycles ago!" Fire-Storm crossed her arms and scowled. "I highly doubt, thanks to your new _Friends_, that you'll be able to go 10 cycles without staying still and silent!"

"Wow!" Lightning looked over as she finally lost to Bee, so her full attention was finally on her sister. "That's the same bet Prowler made to Bee two weeks ago!"

Fire-Storm paused for a moment. The last person she wanted to be compared to was a mech…especially a ninja mech…She frowned and pointed to her sister. "Really? Well then I'll make my bet harsher than his." She waved her hand for emphasis. "If you are able to resist gaming, singing, talking, or even MOVING for the next 20 cycles…I will LET you talk to your agent! Not only that! I'll even show you what he transforms into, so you can find him!"

"Wait- Your Boyfriend's already on Ear-" Sari started to ask, before Lightning let out a primal shriek of glee. She stood up quickly, facing her sister. "Are you SERIOUS? Tell me you mean that!"

"Do I lie when I'm ticked off?" Fire-Storm asked, crossing her arms. Lightning-Strike paused and gave a sheepish grin. "Well- that's hard to tell…I mean you're always a little ticky-"

"Your time starts now."

Lightning-Strike moved to make a comment, before noticing Fire-Storm's harsh glare. Biting her lip, Lightning quickly sat down and folded her hands in her lap, trying to sit lady-like…and TRYING to be still… Fire-Storm watched her closely for the first five cycles, before she left, to find her sai. She KNEW she left them in here. As much as she hated to use them, she didn't want to lose 'em… Fire-Storm continued her search…

While Lightning fidgeted under the stares of her friends…who looked…oddly out for revenge. Gulp…she shouldn't have picked on Bee during his time…hopefully they would be a little more merciful…she shrunk as they got in front of her…maybe not…

Bee grinned and leaned down. "So 'Bolt', What's your Mechfriend's name huh?"

"What's he like? Is he nice? Stern? Fun? Boring? Exciting? Serious?" Sari asked, leaning against one of the femme's legs, looking up at her with a playful grin.

Lightning bit her lip…oh the things she could tell them about him! She could spill right now-…but she didn't want to risk losing her chance! Bee wasn't done of course…"Is he fast? Slow? Is he civil?...Or maybe a jerk like Sentinel?"

Lighting quickly looked up and pointed at Bee quickly. "He's NOT—" she paused and quickly slammed her hands over her mouth, glancing to the side towards Fire-Storm. The red femme was over by the training deck, having found one sai and looking for the other. Lighting sighed in relief and glared at Bee.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bolt" Bee looked towards Sari, who put her hands behind her back. "Yeah, let's keep from making her talk." The girl agreed, picking up a controller, then offered it to Lighting. "You wanna try Bee at a rematch?"

Lightning started to reach for the controller, but winced, then quickly put her hands on her lap and looked away, a slight moan escaping her. Oh this was SO not fair! Bee only had to be quiet for 10 cycles! Why was her sister so mean? She shook her head as the remote was offered to her again, looking off to the side. Ooooooh…

"Hey look Bee, it's Bolt's high score" Sari observed, looking towards her best friend. "Wanna make more room?" Bee looked towards Sari, who was giving him a teasing look, before grinning. "Sure! I've been meaning to make sure my gaming skills are top notch. I'm sure Bolt won't mind, will you?"

Lightning's mouth went a gape, before she squirmed, looking up with a pleading look. Oh come ON! She JUST learned how to play that thing, and she wasn't bad! Granted, she wasn't as good as Bee, but-! She gasped as Bumblebee reached for the delete button and ever so slowly acted like he was going to press it.

"No! Don't! Comon That's not—" Lightning gasped and put her hands over her mouth again, wincing as she did so. Bee and Sari laughed. "Comon Lighting, we're not that mean!"

"Ok that it, I'm not letting you in on our meeting tonight." Fire-Storm grumbled as she found her other sai and headed for the door. Lightning fell quiet before putting a hand to her forehead, and then jumped up and faced Fire-Storm. "Spit-Fire common! Give me another chance! Prowler did to –"

"I'm NOT Prowl!" Fire-Storm glared over at her younger sister. "And YOU are an Elite Guard Officer! You shouldn't need second chances!"

"But-" Lighting started to protest.

"Aw common, Fire-Storm, we were just joking around with her." Bumblebee looked over at the glaring femme. Sari crossed her arms and frowned. "She's our friend, we're gonna mess around with her. You don't have to act like a jerk about it."

Fire-Storm scoffed and turned towards them. "Listen, pipsqueak; Bolt is Elite guard. Which means no room for mistakes, no room for slip-ups, no room for unfocused processors…and NO room for petty friendships."

"Hey!" Sari frowned and pointed at Fire-Storm. "At least she's nice and TRIES to make friends."

"And that's exactly what's going to be the biggest pain in her life" Fire-Storm shot back, transforming and driving out of the base, heading off towards the out skirts of the city. The three watched her go, Bumblebee and Sari frowning. Lightning sighed and looked to the side. There went her chance…

Lightning looked towards her friends. Bumblebee was looking at Sari. "Well I don't think that could have gone any better." He muttered. "What a stiff."

Sari nodded and crossed her arms. "I know…she acts like a Decepticon"

"Oh please don't say that" Lightning-Strike took a few steps up and smiled slightly. "I know she doesn't mean it."

"What do you mean? She sounded pretty serious to me" Bee looked over, a confused look on his face. Sari looked over at Lightning with a bizarre look on her face. "Why are you standing up for her after she talked to you like that?"

"She's my sister" Lightning put her hands behind her back. "I know when she's speaking sincerely, or when she's speaking out of anger." She looked to the side briefly. "I guess it's something you get used to when you've dealt with it for stellar cycles."

"I guess…but why does she have to take it out on you?...and everyone else for that matter?" Bee asked, crossing his arms.

"…She says it's for protection." Lighting shrugged lightly. "I have no idea why…" She smiled and stood up fully, a familiar smile finding its way back to her face. "Let's let it go. Sari- you promised you'd take me to sights you like today!"

Sari and Bumblebee glanced at each other, noting the femme's want to take the heat off of her sister. Maybe that was the best for right now…Sari looked over and smiled. "Sure. But first let's go to burger bot, I'm starving!"

"Can Bulkhead come?"  
>"Sure- he's out and about, we can com him on the way"<p>

That much said and done, the trio got ready for the trip. Ice-Star took a step out from the hall and watched them leave. Bolt had gotten good at leaving without her permission now…still as long as she was with Optimus' mechs…she'd be fine. Ice-Star took a few more steps out and sighed looking at the main entrance. Fire-Storm…why do you have to make things harder?

***H***

Fire-Storm transformed as she finally got to the woods and looked back towards the city behind her…a long moment passed before she took walking for the lake. OK…maybe she WAS a little too harsh. "I'll help her grow strong." She muttered to herself. "She doesn't need friends to hold her true potential down. She would be so much better off alone."

The red femme stopped walking when she got to the water. "She's going to learn either way that sooner or later she's going to get hurt." Her optics narrowed. "I don't know why she bothers to pursue talking to Blurr…" She looked up at the sky, seeing the cloud formations. Some seemed bright and soft…others looked dark and angry…For some reason she saw herself and Bolt…

The femme frowned and paused hearing a struggle. Looking to the side, then heading in that direction, she headed for the noise. A part of her wanted it to be a Decepticon so she could fight and get some training done…the other part of her wished she wasn't being disturbed. She finally stopped when she went through the trees and spotted a deer with two of his feet caught in a human rope trap. The deer was struggling, trying to free himself…but the more he fought it, the more he wore himself out. Fire-Storm frowned and took a few steps up, glaring down at the organic animal…

Before she took out one of her sai and quickly slashed at the rope. The animal was quick to get onto his feet and then dash away for his life, running like the wind…

She scoffed and looked back to the water… in her reflection she could see his optics…and the optics of…who he truly was. "Why should we risk ourselves…just to find out that the ones we trust are nothing but traitors…"

"Is that what you continue to tell yourself each day?"

Fire-Storm paused and growled, taking out her blaster, before looking to the trees. Her optics pierced upwards…where did that come from? She heard a sound and looked over as Prowl jumped down from the trees gracefully, then slowly stood up, looking at her seriously.

Fire-Storm gritted her teeth slightly and frowned at the ninja. "WHY…are you following me, mech?"

"I'm not" He replied simply. "I have been here for the past two megacycles, enjoying the company of my friends." He motioned lightly with his head towards the nature around them.

"You're friends?" Fire-Storm looked around and then looked back to him. "You're glitched."

"You'd be surprised what you can learn from nature…such as that buck. The more he struggled against his problems, the more tired and hurt he became." He paused and continued. "He needed help from an outside source. A friend…like you"

Fire-Storm looked perplex for a slight moment, before frowning at him. "You think I did that because I cared?"

"…Actually I do"

"You're wasting your time." Fire-Storm scoffed, looking back towards the water and frowned, before glancing back at him. "Why do you bother to talk to me? All the rest of your friends know better than to try me."

"Your actions have pushed them away from you."

"Good"

"You don't realize how you're making your wounds deeper by pushing your help away." Prowl finished, his serious and calm demeanor never leaving him.

Fire-Storm paused and looked to him suddenly. "What wounds? All the wounds I see are the one's I'm fixing to inflict on YOU!" Quickly she took out her blasters and fired fireballs at the ninja. He quickly jumped into the air and took out his cutting discs, throwing them towards her wrists. They knocked her blasters from her hands and into the water, shorting the weapons out from their fire abilities.

Fire-Storm growled and took out her dark sai, looking in his direction and growling in frustration. Why couldn't this mech just take a hint? She jumped in his direction and slashed at him. The ninja quickly dodged, and hit her in the side, throwing her back. She back flipped and landed on her feet, and quickly dashed for him, tackling him to the ground.

Prowl tucked in his legs and kicked her off of him, then quickly jumped up and ran at her, quick to grab her wrists and bring them behind her. Fire-Storm glanced behind her and quickly slid her foot under his and kicked, knocking him back. As he fell, the femme got her sai in a striking position and aimed for his chest…but as quickly as the attack started, she found herself on the ground, and then thrown into the shallow part of the water.

With a small groan the femme sat up slowly, a mixture of water and mud dripping from her armor. Panting, she struggled to get up and shook some water off slightly, before pausing. In front of her, Prowl stood with a serious look in his optics, watching as she got up. Fire-Storm frowned and picked up her sai from the ground and faced him, glaring at him hatefully.

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

Fire-Storm seemed to flinch at his accusing tone hiding behind his calmness. Frowning, she put her sai back into her sub-space and frowned. "Why do I fight? To protect myself from Mechs like YOU."

"But you attacked ME." Prowl replied, looking at her with a slight hint of authority. Fire-Storm really had no come back for this for the next cycle…She did attack first…but she didn't want him to BE there. Prowl waited for a while longer before speaking again. "Your optics betray you Fire-Storm. You've got a lot of hate and hurt in your spark. You're not protecting yourself, you're only making it worse."

"Oh, and I suppose YOU know how to make it all go away" Fire-Storm replied sarcastically.

"No. But I have learned not to let your feelings control who you are. Learn to work WITH it and not against it." Prowl replied, watching her with alertness. "You can still fix whatever went wrong."

"Yeah right. What's happened has already happened. It won't change." Fire-Storm muttered, crossing her arms. "Why do you bother with me? Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I see something in you that you're trying so hard to hide. I get the feeling that whatever you're trying to suppress is the very thing that you need to help you become the true Fire-Storm." The Ninja replied, his visor serious. "Someone once told me that when someone has fear inside of them, they usually use it on others to hide what they really feel."

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Fire-Storm asked in a warning tone, as though she would be prepared to strike him again.

"No. I think you're afraid of yourself." Prowl replied in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Fire-Storm paused at his words and gave him a strange look. A moment passed, before Fire-Storm finally put her hands to her sides. The two Autobots stood there staring / glaring at each other. Finally Prowl turned and walked off deeper into the forest. Fire-Storm watched and looked to the side, before she fetched her blasters from the water then looking back up…

…he was gone.

Looking around, the femme tried to pin point him…how did he? She stopped and frowned…he was a ninja after all. Mirage did it too-…Fire-Storm's optics narrowed at the thought that entered her mind. What did he mean, she was afraid of herself? What would he know? With a scoff, the femme turned and went in a different direction, wishing this mission would hurry up and end.

She didn't like this confrontation…

***AB***

Ice-Star looked over her energy bow and pulled it once more, letting it hit the target. Good. That was much better than last time. As she practiced, she couldn't stop thinking about Optimus' apology…It was bugging her. She pulled another arrow and let it land on the bull's eye. Lowering her weapon, she looked down for a moment…

Maybe…

Ice-Star sighed and put her bow away, looking at her results…yeah…that went well. Giving herself a stretch, Ice-Star turned and walked towards the computer. Sure she had worked a long time yesterday, but maybe Blurr had more notes for her…she knew he did request something from her ship. Something that would help him descramble Decepticon signals. In order to get that working…

"Ice-Star Prime to Agent Blurr" She muttered, putting up her wrist communicator.

"…This is agent Blurr, Ice-Star Prime." Replied the speedy voice on the other side of the line.

Ice-Star looked around to make sure no one was watching before looking back to her communicator. "Blurr, I've got that device you need, but it's missing one part to it. It's a delta circuit…normally I would have a few of these on me- but most of them have been going to repairing our dumb holo-projectors that Fire-Storm keeps destroying."

"That poses a problem then, Ice-Star, because I have none on me or my ship. Are you sure you have nothing, nothing at all on you, ma'am? This part in my mission can't be done without that device that Officer Pashmina developed, and it would waste almost a decacycle of hard covert surveillance. We wouldn't get the information that we need-"

"Yes- I know. No- I know Blurr" Ice-Star put a hand to her head and took a slow breath. She did NOT see how Bolt understood a word he said when he did this. Then again she had a fast mind…he had a fast mouth…and speed…oh sheesh. "Listen, Blurr. I'm going to see if Optimus or one of his crew members has a circuit that will do the trick. I'm sure they would; Maintenance requires loads of these things…"

"That would be logical, I would imagine that Optimus Prime's crew would have something like that on their hands. Considering the fact that they were on maintenance when this whole ordeal came into place, I would imagine that they would still have plenty." The fast voice replied, getting faster with each moment. Oh for- did anyone have any superglue?

"I'm going to be busy today…and Fire-Storm is-…distracted…So- listen." She paused and sighed; She was going to regret this, she just KNEW it. "Once I get the circuit for the device, I'm going to send Bolt to deliver it to you."

"…You're sending Bolt? But I thought you told me to-"

"Yeah I know what I said. First of all, Both Spit-Fire and I are real busy…second…Lightning REALLY…misses you" A small smile came to her face and she looked up, a small chuckle escaping her. "I know it'll make her happy…" She paused and looked down seriously. "But don't take all day about it. I expect you to remain professional."

"Yes- Uh- Yes Ice-Star Prime, I'll try- No I'll be professional about this mission. Thank you for helping me get what I need for my mission, Ice-Star Prime…oh and thank you for letting me-"

Ice-Star cut off the transmission and looked up…It was kinda cute really…it was nice to see this sprouting in the mitts of a war…a lily among thorns. Still…it was something that had to be kept to a minimum…or at least, that's how she saw it. She sighed heavily and then headed for one of the halls. Since the base was mostly empty…her steps echoed in the silence…Finally getting to a door she hesitated…then knocked. A moment went by, before Optimus opened the door, and blinked. "Ice-Star-…good morning."

"Hi-…listen, do you have a spare delta circuit?"

"Uh-…yeah" Optimus went back into his room and picked up something, before returning and setting it into her hand. "What do you need that for?"

"For an assignment. I need Bolt to deliver this to someone…"

"Who?"

Ice-Star was quiet for a moment, before she put the gadget in her subspace and looking up. "…do you want to go for a walk? I mean, are you busy?" she finally asked, not bothering to answer his own question. Optimus looked surprised for a moment, before he stepped out and shut his door. "I can make time…I was planning on going on patrol today anyways…" He replied, looking down. "I'll have to drive on the road though…are you willing to follow me?"

Ice-Star stayed silent for a while, before nodding…

It took a while…and Ice-Star had trouble following from the air…she could go so much faster, but he would stop every now and then, due to the human traffic rules. It seemed silly to the Elite Guard femme, but rules were rules…

When he finally got to the park, it appeared that he tried to transform away from the humans…whatever for? Didn't the humans already know about them? Ice-Star turned and transformed, landing somewhat close to his landing spot, and then looked to him. "Why are you avoiding the humans?"

"It's not the humans I'm avoiding, it's those press bots." Optimus replied, looking over at the group that was a good ways away. "They like to put words in your mouth."

Ice-Star looked towards where he was looking, then looked back as he started to walk, and followed him. After about five minutes of silence, Ice-Star glanced over towards him and cleared her throat. "…Optimus?"

"Yes Ice-Star?"

"…I've been thinking about what you said the other day. It's so hard for me to accept it."

Optimus looked over to her slightly as he continued to walk. "Ice-Star…I told you all I knew, and…I'm really sorry for how it turned out." He stopped walking and looked to her. "I wish I knew what to do to reverse what happened."

"Well you can't." Ice-Star replied stopping her own walk. "And neither can I." There was a good silence for a moment, before Ice-Star spoke again. "I…just wanted you to know that I appreciated what you said…and thank you for all your help since we've been here."

Optimus nodded slightly, before tilting his head at her. "I hate to sound rude…but are we getting somewhere with this?"

"Optimus ever since I got here, I've wanted to go back to Cybertron…but you've been so nice and so helpful…I just feel like I owe you an apology." She looked over at him. "It's so hard for me to trust you…but I-…still respect you, and I don't know why."

Optimus was looking at her, listening to all she had to say. It was really surprising to hear all of this coming from her. He had no idea that she still respected him, although he really couldn't blame her for not trusting him. Still…it was nice to see that somebots actually tried to fix things…unlike Sentinel.

"Ice-Star…I know there's no way I can change the past…even though I wish I could" He turned to her and offered the blue femme a hand. "Let me earn back your trust…and I will never betray it again…"

Ice-Star looked at his offered hand. He really did seem earnest…but how could she let it go? How could she know if he wouldn't do it again? Looking towards him, she watched his optics…he was sincere…He looked as though he wanted nothing more than to mend what was broken…Ice-Star paused and slowly reached and placed her hand in his.

Looking up at the Autobot she stayed silent for a moment. "Optimus- I don't know what to say…I really don't know how to mend this."

"We'll fix it…together. We'll work as a team, you and I."

"Optimus- I have to tell you something-"

"I still-"

She was cut off as a quick flash of light startled her and she took a few steps back, finding several small bots hovering around her and Optimus, flashing every now and then. Optimus winced and looked around. "I uh- think maybe it would be better if we moved to a different part of the- Wait- Ice-Star"

The femme paused, she had been taking out her blaster, and was getting ready to knock them away.

"That's not necessary, they won't hurt you" He explained, looking to the side. "The- humans are overly fascinated with us. Here, I do know a place we can talk"

Ice-Star shooed one of the bots and turned. "Alright…lead on."

As Optimus transformed and drove off, Ice-Star watched him leave…then promptly shot the little bots with ice, watching them fall to the grass…with as warm it was, the ice would melt in a few minutes. She still had work to do…but she couldn't help but feel maybe it would be a good idea to continue talking with Optimus…

"Ice-Star to Lightning-Strike…"

***DF***

"How cute" Lightning poked the machine, and then looked over to Bee. "These Sparklings love you"

"They're humans" Bee pointed out as he danced. "They're easily pleased"

Bumblebee had somehow gotten himself involved in a Dance Dance compotation at the local mega-arcade. Lotza teenagers were watching. It was interesting seeing a human and robot compete. Sari and Bulkhead were at the side, watching it go on. Lightning-Strike was closer, trying to see how Bee was doing it. When they played this game at the base, she was trying to figure out how to time everything…here it looked like the human knew exactly what Bee knew.

She grinned and glanced towards Bulkhead and Sari. The girl was cheering for Bee, and Bulkhead just kinda stood there, watching and grinning. She couldn't hear them due to the music being so loud…She had a ball seeing the sights. There were so many things about Earth that she liked. The Music, the fun, the action…She really wanted to know more…she had picked up on a lot of songs!

…It was a miracle that she heard her com-link turn on. Lighting blinked and looked around, moving to go outside. She glanced back, surely no one would mind if she took this real quick. Once she dodged all the humans without stepping on them, she let out a sigh of relief and put her hand to her helmet once she was outside. "Lightning-Strike here"

"Bolt, good. Where are you?"

"Hi Star! I'm at the arcade with Sari, Bee and Bulkhead! I love hanging with my friends." Lightning grinned. "You know that Dance game that Bumblebee showed us? The humans know about it too!"

"The humans INVENTED it Bolt." Ice-Star said patiently. "I have a mission for you"

"Aww, can't it wait? If Bumblebee wins, I get to play!"

"…actually I was figuring you might want to take this. I need you to deliver something for me." Ice-Star replied. "look out."

"What do you mean 'look- ACK!" Lightning-Strike jumped about five feet as Ice-Star flew in and transformed, landing close to her. "Whoa! There goes my readiness training!" she giggled. Ice-Star tilted her head, and then handed a device to her. "Bolt, I'm busy with Optimus right now; I need you to deliver this to vector 8-6-5."

"But- I'm still hanging with-" Lightning began to protest.

"This isn't a request…" Ice-Star smiled slightly. "Besides…I think you'll enjoy it."

"But Bulkhead and Bee-"

"I'll contact them and tell them I 'stole' you for a megacycle."

"but-…oh ok…So where do you want me to go, commander?"

"Vector 8-6-5…" Ice-Star handed the device to her, and then a smile came to her face. "Make sure you deliver it in person"

"Huh?"

***L***

Lightning-Strike hummed a ditty as she drove in the city. She was supposed to go to 8-6-5 huh? That was in the outskirts where NOBODY was! Common, she wanted to have some action. But it seemed like things were in a continued spiral. She turned a corner, passing a construction site…looked like they had a slight oil spill there. Sheesh, Humans were kinda untidy huh?

The femme finally reached her destination and promptly transformed. "Hang on Good girl, be strong Good girl" she sang lightly, allowing her radio to continue playing, despite being transformed. The femme looked around…sooo, who was she supposed to deliver this to? A human? One of Optimus' Autobots?...Well that wouldn't make sense, she could just return to base if that was the case-

"Oh great, I've been around Wheelie too long" she muttered, hitting herself on the forehead. "I knew Depth Charge was right when he told me not to stay out too late at those rookie conventions" She giggled and crossed her arms looking around. Sitting down on a crate, she grinned, thinking about the old grouch back on Cybertron. "Too bad, so-…huh?" She blinked when she thought she saw something fly by.

Lightning-Strike stood up and tilted her head at the flying vehicle in the sky…ok that was too big to be Ice-Star…besides! Ice-Star said she'd be talking with Optimus, right? The femme took a few steps forward. Ok, did humans normally fly that low to the ground? Sari told her about air shows, but this was ridiculous. Lighting pressed a button on her helmet. "Energon scan" she ordered. As the computer did so, she failed to realize that she was out in the open without hardly any cover except for the crates by the side of the large lake…she didn't notice…

But someone else did…someone eyeing the prize in her hand…

Lightning paused as she was suddenly knocked back by a sudden blast. Landing on her skid plate, she looked up as the device was thrown into the air. "oh- Wait!" quickly getting up, she tried to catch it, just to find a rope wrap around the device and was retracted out of her reach. Lightning gasped and stopped briefly, watching it fall into the hands of-…a man in green. Hey- wasn't this the guy she saw with Swindle weeks ago?

"I know not of what this contraption is, but me thinks it must be valuable!" The green clad man said, looking over to the yellow femme. With a grin, the man started to move away to take off. "Hey! That's mine!" Lightning took a few steps up and crossed her arms. "You may be cute, but everyone knows it's not nice to steal from a lady! In fact, I was told it's not good to steal at ALL."

"That may be, fair maiden" The man grinned and tugged at his rope. "But when I steal for the poor, all is fair!" With that he took off, swinging through the buildings. He grinned to himself. "And when I speak of the poor, it is namely myself."

Lightning-Strike caught herself staring, before she suddenly shook it off and ran after him. "Hey get back here! I need that!" The femme kept up her chase, before she skidded to a stop. Oh great, he was going into city traffic. Now what? Lightning-Strike looked up, watching him continue to swing across the roofs. The femme looked around. How would Commander handle this? The femme clenched her fists and got into a running position, before taken off after the human.

Great now she was chasing humans around. Was it bad enough that she was too small to take on Decepticons…not even Decepticons her size…if there were any left. So what would she do? She could hurt the human…As she ran she reached for something by her waist and tried to run faster, all while dodging the cars. Lightning's optics narrowed and she reeled her wrist back as a energy whip suddenly formed from the device in her hand, and she launched it at the Archer. Unfortunately she aimed too late, and he had already jumped, causing the whip to slash through a billboard.

The yellow femme gasped and winced, before running faster and pushing a bus out of the way…right as the large board fell onto her. A squirm…a groan, and Lightning popped her head out, slowly getting up and shaking her head. She gasped and quickly stood up, her optics doing a quick scan. Sure she couldn't pick up humans, but that device was Autobot tech…there! Frowning, the femme took off once more, unaware of the blue car that just zipped by her. She really didn't care to be honest; she needed to get that device!

She only had one problem…once she turned the corner, she was greeted by a trio of explosive arrows making contact with her armor and sending her back, falling off a bridge and landing on her back into a man-made ditch with about two feet of water running through it. Lightning groaned and sat up, before she cradled her arm. Well that went well didn't it? With a wince she got back up and frowned, looking up. How exactly was she supposed to get back up there? Lightning climbed out of the ditch, then ran back for the buildings, figuring somehow she'd get the drop on this guy. She may be new to the Elite ranks, but that wasn't going to stop her from-…what the?

Once she got to her chosen spot, she was surprised to see the Archer already tied up in his own rope around his body, hanging by a street lamp, struggling. A couple of police cars were around him, trying to find some way to get the Archer down so they could arrest him for the millionth time. Lightning-Strike gaped and took a few steps forward. "Wha-"

"Hey, girlie!"

"huh?" Lightning looked over and smiled. "Hey- Captain Fanzone, right?...How'd you- I mean where did-…Was he carrying a grey device just now?"

"Look kid, we just got here. My cops told me as they got here a blue car was retreating. Yah know anything about it missy?" Fanzone looked up at the surprised femme. Lightning blinked and shook her head. "No-…A blue car? I don't know-…Are you sure he wasn't holding a device just now?"

"Eh…with that speed it was probably that fugitive in the blue racer…" The policeman muttered to himself, before looking back to Lighting. "Look girlie, I don't know anything about a device of any kind. All I do know about is the criminal…who's stuck up there."

"Huh…oh" Lightning sighed lightly, and reached over for the Archer, lightly snapping the rope from the light, and then slowly setting him down for the police to arrest him. The femme sighed again and looked down, not minding the police. How could she just LET this happen? Ice-Star was NEVER going to give her another mission…and Fire-Storm…wouldn't let her hear the end of it.

Lightning-Strike looked back up and then stood up, looking towards Fanzone. "Uh-…do you need any help, cute one?"

"Nah. We got 'im." The cop replied. After a week of her calling him this, he finally gave up…after all, she called ALL his cops 'cute'. Lightning nodded and then turned, slowly leaving…wait…maybe she could get a reading- DUH! Quickly she set her hand to her helmet and waited…hold on, the signature was gone? Wait, how? The only way anyone could deactivate that was if they knew the stealth password!

Lightning stood there for a while, before she continued to walk to the nearby pier…and looked over the water. "Great…" she muttered, looking down at the water. "Now how am I supposed to explain this to Ice-Star? 'Excuse me sis, but I'm afraid I lost your ultra rare device while chasing a HUMAN'…oh yeah that sounds about right." Lightning groaned and put a hand to her head, looking down at the water. Was this what failures looked like? Was Sentinel right about her miniscule abilities? Was she fit to be Elite Guard marital?...Did that other reflection look like-…?

The girl paused as she noticed a second reflection in the water…something was on the roof of the building behind her- Was that? Quickly, Lightning spun around and looked at the roof…making optic contact with…Blurr!

For a moment she just stared at him. It couldn't be could it? The femme took a few small steps forward, her mouth opening slightly. The blue mech on the building was still, true to a soldier nature on orders…"C-…Commander Blurr?" Lightning paused at her whisper…was that really him? Or was two stellar cycles of not seeing this guy playing games with her? The said mech didn't move for a moment…before he raised the devise up in his hand, and smiled in her direction.

With that much done, the Mech put the device in his sub space, and then transformed, speeding down…moments later, he was back on a road, speeding from the sight, towards the outskirts of the city.

"Hey-" Lightning would have transformed and drove after him…if her com-link hadn't gone off.

"Bolt? You ok? Ice-Star said you'd only be gone for a mega-cycle? It's been about two" Bee's voice came.

Lightning paused and looked up…the blue car continued to drive off, until it was finally gone. The femme continued to stare…maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to pursue…Fire-Storm would tell her that he was busy…which he probably was. Her sister was right- he did take his work seriously. So…if he was so busy, why would he take the time to let her notice him? Still…it was worth it to see his smile again-

"Bolt?...I'm not getting her, you try."  
>"Lightning-Strike? It's Bulkhead; yah there?"<p>

"Yeah- uh, yeah" Lightning smiled and put her hand to her helmet. "Sorry about that Bulky. Sorry I've been away so long. Star sent me on this mission, and I got interrupted by this guy in green tights."

"Green tights?"  
>"Is she talking about the Angry Archer?"<p>

"But he got arrested by the cute police" Lightning finished, looking off to the side…and then blinked as she realized something. "I-…uh- need a favor"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I'm lost- I'm way past my original vector and…ahem…I haven't studied the layout like Star asked me to…" Lightning winced and sheepishly giggled. "Does the name 'Tigatron Stadium' mean anything to you?"

"…Don't worry, we got your back, Bolt. Just stay there, we'll be there in about five cycles."

*****Author*****

**Have a great day and God Bless!**


	7. Inside pains

*****Author*****

**OK, first off, sorry it's SOOO long! O.o please take your time, but Idea city hit me…so…yeah…forgive me and enjoy.**

***H***

"I like your reflexes. I'm usually able to surprise everyone with the first attack…are you a cyber ninja?"  
>"No. I just know how to tell if someone's behind me"<br>"Impressive. Heh. You should consider it though. You'd make a great ninja."  
>"Lemme guess, You're into cyberjitsu"<br>"Good guess"  
>"It's fascinating…but I'm not 'still' enough for all of that."<br>"I suppose that's alright. I'm Mirage, What's your name?"  
>"Fire-Storm…and I have no intention of being treated like a toy while I'm here, got me? You mechs try to rush into things all the time, it's getting on my nerves."<br>"Understood. Let us start out as friends then"

***H***

Fire-Storm quickly opened her optics and sat up with a gasp. She looked around and then stood up, reaching for a sai. The base was quiet…and dark…wait- was it nighttime? The femme looked at the windows and then towards the clock. 1:30 am flashed on the screen. Oh great, now they were staying in a bachelor pad? I don't think so!

"Teletraan five. This is Fire-Storm, access code 2915…Scan the ship, are my sisters on board?"

"…Scanners read Negative."

"When I get my hands on Ice-Star" Fire-Storm frowned and shut down her communicator and walked for the living room…The femme looked around and spotted Lightning-Strike curled up on the couch. With a frown, the red femme made her way over and shook her sister's shoulder gently. "Bolt…Bolt wake up."

"mmm…" Lightning looked up slightly…and a smile came to her face. "Hi Spit-Fire, you feel better now?"

"It's night, we need to get to the Alexon…when did you get in?"

"Some time before dark…Bulkhead took me to a thing called an 'art show' after they picked me up from my mission." Lightning stretched to where she was laying on her back and looking at her sister upside-down. She smiled tiredly and tilted her head. "Why do we need to get back to the ship?"

"It's night." Fire-Storm retorted, looking around. "Where's Ice-Star?"

"I dunno…Last time I saw her, she came back from the park with Optimus." Lightning smiled and put her hands together. "I've gotta thank her for my mission…EEE! Ice-Star's soooo nice!"

"Mission?" Fire-Storm looked down towards her sister. "What mission?"

"Ice-Star told me to deliver a descrambler to-"

"ICE-STAR LET YOU SEE BLURR?"

Lightning-Strike paused and then sat up, looking confused. "Yeah-…didn't get to talk to him- he was busy…" The younger femme watched her sister as the red femme got an exasperated look on her face and looked to the side, seething. "Uhm- I did go through a little trouble though, I had a pursuit of a human of all things…I got to see the cute police cars again! Oh! And I also found out that the humans call Blurr 'the mysterious Blue Racer'. Isn't it cute?" Lightning-Strike blinked at her sister's silence…she looked around slightly and then looked back. "Hey hey- I didn't tell any of the Autobots though. I figured maybe you'd be proud of me if I kept it all a hush hush, like a Real Elite Guard agent, right?" Lighting smiled proudly…before her smile faded into a look of confusion… "Right?"

Fire-Storm was glaring at the ground, fists clenched. She seemed to be having a wave of thoughts going through her processor, and she wasn't very attentive…she finally looked up and frowned. "Bolt, get to the ship." She muttered lowly.

"But Sari told Ice-Star that she was gonna take us to the police convention-"

Fire-Storm frowned and crossed her arms. "Bolt…"

Lightning-Strike paused and then got up slowly, looking somewhat beat. "Um…I'll uh- see you at the ship then…" Slowly, the young femme gave her sister a small hug, before she headed off for the exit, transformed and drove away.

Fire-Storm watched the girl head off, and then put a hand to her helmet. "Computer, locate Ice-Star."

"…Vector 0-0-5"

Fire-Storm frowned and then headed upwards. When she finally got to the roof, she looked around, making sure both of her sai were out…lest one of the mechs were playing night owl as well. She scanned the area, before she noticed Ice-Star standing on the edge of the building, apparently watching the city from where she stood.

Fire-Storm frowned and slowly walked over, unsure of what exactly Ice-Star was so interested in…she looked from her sister, to the rest of the city, then back again.

"I've noticed something, Fire-Storm…" Ice-Star muttered without turning, "These humans…they act almost like us Autobots…I mean…they all talk about peace…prosperity and friendship…And yet they're powerless to stop anything bad from happening…"

"It's pathetic, isn't it?" Fire-Storm muttered, frowning.

"In a way…" Ice-Star turned to her sister and smiled sadly. "But then again it's not really their fault…in a way it is…it's like…something had to have happened…that started all this." Ice-Star glanced back. "It's too bad…they miss their chances…"

"Please don't tell me you're getting attached to the humans." Fire-Storm crossed her arms and looked over the city.

"Why?" Ice-Star looked confused. "They've done nothing wrong to us…and Sari's been really helpful to us, you have to give her that."

"OK, it's possible that I may like her a little." Fire-Storm looked to the side. "Don't tell anyone but…I don't want to see any harm come to that little twit…And if that little wanna be Autobot does anything to her…"

"I highly doubt it." Ice-Star smiled softly. "From what I've seen, Bumblebee adores that little girl. Albeit, they are very young, younger than even Lightning-Strike. It may not be sappy, but it is love."

"Hah." Fire-Storm looked away and walked towards the edge of the building.

"Oh, in the morning, I have to discuss something with you and Bolt" Ice-Star frowned, looking away. "Optimus…gave me information about that BlackArchnia character…"

"Great…"Glancing back slightly the red femme formed a slight glare in her optics. "So…We're NOT going to leave romance out of the equation huh?" She asked with distain in her voice.

"Huh?" Ice-Star looked up, and then frowned. "Fire-Storm…both of us were busy…and…Bolt hasn't seen Blurr for almost two Stellar Cycle-"

"YOU said that it would be in the way if ANY of us felt anything during this war." Fire-Storm pointed at her sister accusingly. "And you even told Blurr to lay off until we all got back to Cybertron; not that I would support to him being around either way."

Ice-Star frowned deeper and looked at Fire-Storm evenly. "Stop it. I trust Blurr. He won't let anything distract him from his mission."

"Well I don't, and I don't appreciate you changing rules behind my back."

"I wasn't! I just figured they'd want to at least SEE each other after a long time of being apart!" Ice-Star frowned and put a hand on Fire-Storm's shoulder. "Don't let what happened to you affect Bolt, ok? Love is a good thing"

"Yeah right." Fire-Storm swatted Ice-Star's hand away from her and pointed again. "Love's good huh? Then what about Optimus?"

Ice-Star paused, and then growled softly. "Don't go there…"

"If you can hold on, then SO CAN I!" Fire-Storm glared at her sister, before she plain jumped off the roof, flipped, and landed on all fours on the ground. Ice-Star winced and looked over to make sure her sister was ok. What she saw was a retreating red car heading for the ship. Ice-Star frowned and looked back to the city…She had a point.

Fire-Storm had been hurt deeper than she had…if she was willing to let the past affect her…

Ice-Star looked down towards her hands…when did everything go dark for this team? She looked back up, reflecting on yesterday…it looked like things were going well…you know…before he mentioned…

***FlashB***

Ice-Star grunted as she landed harshly on the ground after she gave Bolt her mission. "I have GOT to work on those landings!" She muttered, trying to gain her bearings. "That report is not going to go well tomorrow…" She sighed and paused when she noticed a hand being offered to her. Optimus stood above her, offering his hand to her. "Still working on flying I take it?"

"Yeah…you would not believe how hard it is…" She hesitantly accepted his help and got up. Slightly dusting off one of her wings, she looked back at the Autobot. He was smiling at her. "I would imagine that it would be pretty darn hard. I don't know if I could ever do it"

"Hey now, Kup said you were the 'optimistic' one"

"I suppose…" Optimus smiled again.

Ice-Star caught herself and gently retracted her hand from his. She took a few steps, looking around at the lake. A few boats were out…over a ways there were some humans fishing…well out of audio range though. Ice-Star smiled and put her hands behind her back, enjoying the slight breeze. All things considered…she was liking this planet more and more…who created this?

She let a sigh escape her as she thought about her project. She REALLY didn't want to report to Ultra Magnus that the air project was only half successful.

"Ice-Star…is there anything you want to talk about? You've seemed…down…a lot." Optimus took a few steps up and thought carefully about his words. "You know you can always talk…to get things off your chest…you know…to me"

Ice-Star was silent for a while, before she looked over to Optimus and debated with herself. "Well…I…guess it's been hard for me to be around you…like I said…I've…wanted to go back to Cybertron." She looked over towards him slowly. "But…slowly I'm becoming more and more attached to this planet…I guess I have you to blame."

Optimus actually smiled at that, Ice-Star returning the favor. The femme looked back at the lake. "I don't know what to do with Fire-Storm…she's been blowing off your mechs like bad motor oil to a gas tank…and I wish I could find the all-spark pieces quickly."

"Ice-Star…the way I see it, is that the time between all-spark sightings allows us to rest…and helps us to pick each other up." Optimus looked over to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "That incident on Cybertron…I should have never let it happen."

"…Optimus please-"

"Just hear me out…" Optimus looked to the side, and then looked back to her. "What Sentinel, Elita, and I did to you…it was dishonest. I know you worked hard, and we ruined it for you…I never meant for it to get as bad as it did…"

"…What hurt the most was the fact that the one I cared about the most was a part of it…" Ice-Star crossed her arms and looked away.

"Ice-Star…"

The femme glanced behind briefly, then looked back over the lake. "I guess…the reason it hurts is because…I still.." she paused and finally just stopped. What do I do now? The last think I want is for him to feel sorry for me.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"…I know." Ice-Star looked over slightly. "You three were too focused on your intentions than the possible outcome." She paused. "Still…I can't help but wonder if we can ever get back to where we were."

"I look forward to the possibility"

"Maybe we'll be a team again…you know without Sentinel…or Elita…" Ice-Star looked back to the water. "But…I too look forward to it."

Optimus began to smile at her, before it faded. "Ice-Star…there's something you should know." He said, his voice changing from that of hope, to despair. Ice-Star looked over at him curiously, as though she didn't want another apology. Optimus frowned briefly. "Ice-Star, do you remember when Fore-Storm got attacked by BlackArachnia?"

"Yes? I'm planning on asking her more about-"

"Ice-Star, BlackArachnia IS Elita-1"

"…What?" Ice-Star paused and took a step back as though the mere statement suddenly confused all logic out of her. A wave of disbelief hit her as she continued to look at the Autobot leader. "No way. Don't even joke about that, Optimus. It's not funny."

Optimus continued to look at her levelly…stern but soft…

Ice-Star let this sink in…He was dead serious. "You're not joking…HOW? How can that-…thing be Elita-1? Moreover- …as much as I really didn't like her in the academy-, She's an AUTOBOT…We don't attack our own kind!" She paused and looked to the side. "Save for Fire-Storm."

"I know this is hard to swallow- but it's true, Ice-Star…" Optimus took a step up. "Remember when you and Pashmina warned us not to go to that organic planet? Well Sentinel took us there anyways…and we were attacked by huge organic spiders…Elita tried to use her downloading powers on them and ended up infecting herself…" He looked down in slight shame. "Now she's resolved to never trust an Autobot again…or never stop her quest to being fully Autobot again…because…I left her behind."

"…YOU left her behind?" Ice-Star looked up a look of disbelief in her optics…Optimus looked up towards her and nodded. Ice-Star stood still for a good minute. Well THIS made everything right, DIDN'T IT? Not only did she have a problem with being around the mech who tore her spark, NOW she finds out he left Elita BEHIND? If that was the case…what would stop him from leaving her behind in the future? Taking a step back, she gave him an accusing look. Mentally she was trying to figure out what to do next...Should she still give him a second chance? Completely chuck him out…or maybe…

Optimus could see the distain in Ice-Star's optics. She was confused, upset, and unsure. "Please Ice-Star…I didn't mean for all this to happen, I give you my word. There's nothing I want more than for everything to smooth out. If I could take it all back, I would." He paused and his voice got lower. "I'd rather have myself go through the pain that I've caused…"

Ice-Star looked back at the Autobot before her…Still the emotions flooded her…and Optimus looked so sincere…Her spark tightened within her as silence fell over the two Autobots, a feeling of the unknown and the known washing over them…what would happen…

***End Flash***

Ice-Star looked down from looking at the city…she had left after the moment had been too long. She still wasn't sure what to think of this…she didn't want to hate him anymore…at the same time she loathed him…at the same time…she…

The blue femme put a hand to her head, before she jumped off the roof, transformed and flew off for the ship, wishing she NEVER took this mission in the first place.

***OP***

Optimus found it hard to sleep…thoughts were flooding his head…how he betrayed Ice-Star by using her work against her…how he abandoned Elita…how he kept Sentinel from helping her…

Was he even fit to call himself an Autobot?

The Autobot leader looked off to the side, his thoughts being too heavy for him. If it were up to him, he'd take everything back…but he couldn't. Now he was paying the price for his mistakes. Would he ever get relief from his past? With a sigh, he finally slipped into recharge, wishing the night away…

***H***

Fire-Storm drove in the new morning light…Ice-Star's meeting could wait…For some strange reason the cool morning air was inviting…and Fire-Storm was enjoying the breeze against her vehicle mode. As she sped on the bridges of the city, she observed everything reviving from the night. She herself only recharged for only about four megacycles, but it was hard to sleep when your little sister is giggling in her dreams, talking about her stupid Mechfriend…

For some strange reason she was resenting her harshness towards Bolt. She didn't want her to be hurt…and there was no way anyone could convince her that she was safe. Though…the Autobots had been helpful and generous. She was getting disgusted with herself…she was actually starting to CARE about those stupid mechs…

What she really wanted to know was why Prowl was being so patient with her…everyone else on the team gave her space. Prowl never retreated… Everyone else either avoided to talk to her or had something smart to say to her. Prowl spoke with his optics. Most everyone else would be taken down if she was forced to train with them. In the woods…Prowl had won…

WHY was he doing this? WHAT did he want?

Half of her wanted to run him through with her sai…the other half wanted to find out what made this mech…different…Fire-Storm shook it off as much as she could. She didn't want to dwell on this subject…Mechs were trouble…always have been, always will be. Right? The red car continued her driving…as she watched the sunrise, her driving slowed slightly. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by the morning and the evening sky. It was like someone had painted the sky! It was…so pretty….

"Hey Baby! Over here! Nice Build yah got there!"

What the? Fire-Storm took a moment as the silence was broken and adjusted her rear view mirrors. Two large Construction vehicles were following her…and they were getting on her nerves. What exactly did these humans want anyways? With a growl, she sped up to try and lose them.

"Hey don't be that way baby! Slow down and have some fun!"

Behind her, the construction vehicles sped up as well, throwing pickup lines and flirts in her direction. Fire-Storm sped up…this was EXACTLY why she hated mechs! OK ok, calm down Fire…these humans obviously didn't know that she was an Autobot officer…TRYING to get some PEACE!

"Hey baby, what's the rush? Let's get some oil together!"  
>"Don't be that way baby, common!"<p>

The two were laughing behind her, speeding up and continuing their…'assault'. Fire-Storm growled…this was going to stop NOW. Quickly she transformed, back flipped and pointed her blaster at the two vehicles. "Alright I've had it" she snarled. "Either you two humans knock it off, or I will drag you both and PERSONALLY dump you in the lake!"

"Yo Scrap! Lookie what we got here!"

Much to Fire-Storm's surprise, the two Construction vehicles transformed as well. The group was silent for all of three seconds, before one of the Mechs looked over to his friend. "Yo Mix, yah think we're not the only big robots around here?"

"Looks that way, eh?"

"Hey- that symbol on her…I feel like I've seen it before!"

"Who cares?" Mix grinned and pulled himself up. "We got a lady present, heh heh!" Mix took a few steps up and grinned. "Hey baby, lookin' good! Yah wanna get outta this dump and go get some oil?"

"No." With a yell, the femme took her blasters and fired…just to find out that they only sputtered and backfired lightly. Right…that scuffle with Prowl…After a second of embarrassment, the femme took out instead her dark sai and ran at them, punching Mix clean across the face. The mech stumbled a bit and shook his head. He didn't really expect a little thing like her to throw such a blow.

"Hey- common baby, why don't you play nice?" Mix turned and reached for her, just to be stopped by her sai slashing at his wrist. "OW!" Reeling back his hand he stumbled back and looked up, seeing the femme in a fighting stance and a scowl on her face. Scrapper winced and looked over to his buddy. "hey, yo, Mix. Maybe we should leave 'er alone. I mean she seems a little mad"

"Nah, she just don't know how to play right." Mix looked over. "She ain't mad."

"No…I'm not mad…I'M FURIOUS!" With that much said, the red femme transformed, drove at them at full speed…transformed again and planted both feet in MixMaster's 'gut', causing him to stumble and fall off the bridge. Fire-Storm panted slightly…these guys were big, she needed all she had. Growling, she turned towards Scrapper who winced and put up his hands. "Hey- hey now sweetie…I don't want no trouble, kay?"

"Too late, slag heap." She twirled her sai and put them together. "I'm the Definition of trouble…Boo!"

Scrapper took a step back, before he stumbled and clean fell off the bridge as well. "OW"

Fire-Storm looked down from the bridge and scoffed at the sight way down below.

"Get offa me you big lug!"  
>"I'm tryin'! That girl's dynamite, Mix!"<br>"Ah shut up, she's not as tough as we are! But with as quick as she attacked, She's probably hiding some killer oil! We gotta get back up there!"

Oil? Sheesh what a couple of idiots. Getting ready for a second attack, Fire-Storm stopped, noticing flying bots above her…Were those the stupid news bots Bumblebee liked so much? She could hear something from them…very faint…

"Were coming to you live, where one of the Autobots has picked a fight with the two robots who have been terrorizing the oil companies and evading police all morning. So far She's brought the brutes down, but it looks like they're coming back for more."

Oh great, now she was some human spectacle? As if. Quickly swinging one of her sai, the blade struck the three hovering bots and shorted them out. The bots fell to the ground and the sai fell into her hand. Fire-Storm growled and turned, transforming and quickly speeding away back for the ship.

***AX***

"So far all I'm seeing is the fact that it would be better if they were briefed that they can only fly while in vehicle mode." Ice-Star looked up at the screen in parade rest. Above her was the image of Ultra Magnus who was listening intently on her report. The blue femme looked to the side lightly, before looking back. "While in vehicle mode, flying is a whole lot easier, but it would be a good idea if the soldiers learned how to use the vehicle mode's weapons."

"Very good Ice-Star Prime. This will help us with our project. Our newest test subjects, JetFire and JetStorm have already begun the process of putting these new powers to use. Any more information you discover will be most helpful." The older Mech replied.

Ice-Star nodded and looked to the side, where Lightning-Strike was typing into the computer, ready to send brief files to Cybertron. "My sisters and I have engaged only two Decepticons so far. Blitzwing and Swindle. For some reason the Decepticons seem; I dunno…quiet."

"Do not drop your guard, Ice-Star Prime. You must always be on the watch, because the Decepticons may strike at an hour you aren't aware of." Ultra Magnus replied seriously. "Keep watching, and keep your assignments up. I understand that not all the time things will go smoothly; but you are to press on either way."

"Yes sir." Ice-Star looked up and nodded. "When will the twins be ready for action?"

"Stand by for that. Based on the information you have given us so far, It won't be long before we are able to send them in for action." Ultra Magnus looked towards her. "How is the recovering of the All-Spark?"

"So far it's been slow. The pieces show up when they please, sir."

"Very well. Do what you can. Cybertron out" The picture of Ultra Magnus went away, and Ice-Star looked towards Lightning-Strike. "Have you sent those files yet or what?"

"OR what, sounds like a reasonable answer" Lightning giggled, fiddling with the controls. "I was debating on letting my agent send us what he discovered first. I mean, didn't he tell you that he thinks he knows where Mega-Jerk's hide out is?"

Ice-Star looked away, typing into a different keyboard. "Yes, he's looking into that. But I think he needs more time…besides, Cliffjumper will need those files so Longarm Prime and-" She paused as she heard a crash, then looked over to Lightning-Strike, who had somehow fell out of her chair backwards. Lightning giggled softly. "Sorry"

Shaking her head, Ice-Star went back to the keyboard, while Lightning-Strike went back to the files and then sent them. "Hey Star? Thanks for letting me…you know"

"Don't mention it. I figured you'd enjoy it."

"I did!...but- now I wanna talk to him" Lightning-Strike shuffled in her seat and looked over. "You think I could just-"

"No…not now. First I need you and Fire-Storm. I have something to discuss with you both" Ice-Star looked to the side. "Where exactly did she go?"

"Dunno" Lighting smiled and looked on the monitors. "I don't think she went to the Autobot base without us."

"You couldn't convince me that she'd go without us…huh?" The two femmes looked over as Fire-Storm walked in, muttering something about these stupid mechs never quit.

"Morning Spit-Fire!" Lightning got up and glomped the red femme. "Sleep well?"

"I guess." Fire-Storm looked over and gently shoved Lightning away, before looking up. "Hey Star, I think I got information for you."

"So do I. It's about BlackArachnia"

"I don't want to hear about Pro-…what?" Fire-Storm looked over, suddenly curious. "What do you mean? That little twit of a spider two weeks ago?" The femme frowned. "I was going to look into that but I figured it wasn't worth it."

"Well it is, more than you think. Remember when the Elite guard reported an Autobot femme gone M.I.A. and presumed offline?" Ice-Star looked up and frowned. "That's her. BlackArachnia is the missing Autobot Elita-1"

"What?"  
>"You're kidding!"<p>

Fire-Storm and Lightning looked to each other, before Lightning took a step up. "Well let's don't just stand here, let's go find her and get her back to Cybertron!"

"We can't, she's already joined the Decepticons." Ice-Star frowned. "And I'm not going after her, no I have no idea what she's capable of"

"Slag!" Fire-Storm clenched her fists. "Is the universe in Chaos? There's NO bot we can trust anymore!"

"That's not true, Fire." Ice-Star looked over. "Optimus and his Autobots are our team, and we're going to trust them."

"What?" Fire-Storm looked up. "You mean after all that talk of not wanting to be around them, now you're defending them?"

"Yes." Ice-Star turned to her fully. "We're not going to have a problem with that are we?"

Fire-Storm and Ice-Star stared at each other for a while, before Fire-Storm finally stood down and crossed her arms. "Yes Commander…" she muttered, looking to the side. Lightning looked over and wrapped her arms around one of Fire-Storm's arms, looking over at Ice-Star. "So, what can we do?"

"Nothing. We have to continue with what we got. And we're going to work together with the Autobots as a team. We still have to find the All-Spark pieces and guard against the Decepticons" Ice-Star replied, wondering how exactly they would keep this up.

"That reminds me." Fire-Storm finally said after a moment. "I just ran into two jerky mechs who didn't seem to have any faction."

"Oh?" Ice-Star looked over interested. "What did they look like?"

Fire-Storm paused and then pointed towards the screen at a broadcast being picked up. "Like that."

The trio looked over towards the human broadcast. "Chaos erupted down town when two giant robots wreaked havoc at Maramba Bros Auto supply. They made off with a ton of motor oil before evading police with a Smokescreen. Not long after they were discovered further downtown, fighting with one of the Autobots, before both sides were separated, and technical difficulties were had with our reporting bots."

Ice-Star paused when she saw her sister on the screen fighting with two large mechs, before they were forced off the bridge. She gave a look towards Fire-Storm who frowned. "THEY started it, Star" she growled.

"For some reason I believe you" Ice-Star replied, looking back to the screen. "I think these bots were a part of Optimus' information that I looked over…I think it would be best if we put a stop to what they're doing to the humans."

"Then what? Slag 'em? Throw 'em off the planet?"

"…I have no Idea…" Ice-Star looked from Fire-Storm to Lightning-Strike. "Bolt, I want you to go over to the Autobot base and get them for us. No doubt they'll know more about handling these gross guzzlers than we do"

"Wouldn't it be better to just com them?"

"Actually we can't" Ice-Star cleared her throat. "This morning I was fiddling with the master controls, and…an energon pulse went out. I figure we've got another megacycle before they work properly."

"Lovely" Lightning giggled and then saluted. "I got your back sis!" Quickly she ran out of the ship and drove off. Ice-Star looked to Fire-Storm and nodded. "You're with me, Fire. We'll get them away from the city"

"Right" Fire-Storm nodded and took out her sai, ready for the day to begin.

***AB***

"Looks like MixMaster and Scrapper are back and up to their old habits." Optimus looked towards his group. "And have made easy enemies with Fire-Storm."

"Everyone's Fire-Storm's enemy" Bumblebee retorted, looking up towards the other bots.

"That may be, but she's still an Autobot. Not to mention, she and the rest of the team don't know much about them. We need to inform them about those two." Optimus looked to the screen, then back. "Either way we have to get to them before Megatron does."

"Well then we better hurry" Bumblebee raised his arm, that was slightly leaking Oil. "'Cause they're halfway to being Decepticons already!"

As the team left, Sari started to join them, before Optimus stopped her. "No, not this time Sari. They nearly took your head off last time. Not to mention it's a good possibility the trio is out there dealing with them, and you could end up hurt."

"But Lightning's my friend, she wouldn't hurt me!" Sari protested. "And Ice-Star told me that she was getting attached to me like a sister- I wouldn't think she'd do anything."

"It's not Ice-Star or Lightning-Strike I'm worried about. It's Fire-Storm. When she's angry in a fight, she doesn't stop for almost anyone" Optimus put his finger up. "Just stay here, you'll be safe."

"But-…" Sari didn't get any farther as she watched her friends leave. Crossing her arms she let out a huff. "How will they find them without my key? I'm part of the team aren't I? Why would they leave me all alone?...hmm" A slow smile came to her face as the imagination of a little girl caught up to her.

***T***

Ice-Star looked around from where she flew. She could see Fire-Storm, and she was intent on following her sister to the place that she had seen them. The time grew…she could see nothing worth chasing…except the fact that one of the roads down there had a trail of oil on it. Someone's car obviously needed a tune up. When Fire-Storm transformed below, Ice-Star dove, and then transformed…landing on her feet, and then suddenly landing on her back…

Fire-Storm paused and looked over with wide optics of surprise. Ice-Star got up and dusted herself off. "OK…I need more flying practice."

"Either that, or you need to slow down when you decide to land" Fire-Storm said sarcastically, before looking around more. "Last time I saw them they were below this bridge. I'm thinking a scan would help."

"A scan? That only works with Decepticons." Ice-Star looked over. "Didn't you say these mechs had no faction?"

"Slag." Fire-Storm looked over and crossed her arms. "That means we have to do a manual search" The red femme looked over. Ice-Star nodded and looked around, before she jumped off the bridge, transformed and flew off. At that motion, Fire-Storm transformed and drove off for the city…Those bozos said something about oil when they hit on her…maybe she could try that…

Ice-Star however was flying higher into the sky, positioning herself towards the city. OK, she saw them on the screen…this should be easy from the air, right? It's not like humans had about a hundred of the same vehicle…she paused as she realized what she was thinking…right…how could she be that stupid? With a sigh the jet sped up in the air, looking down. Police cars, semi trucks, cars…cars…cars…an ambulance speeding to an emergency…maybe Ratchet?...no, it was heading for the 'Popsicle'. Lesse…cars…cars…a motorcycle driving itself…cars…ca- what?

The jet turned herself around and suddenly turned on her scanner…yep Prowl was down there…two blocks away from him was the actual Ratchet…were they looking for something? After a while, the jet-fem concluded to herself that they were after the same thing that she and Fire-Storm were…looks like Lightning-Strike got to the base after all.

With a quick turn to the right, the jet attempted to locate Optimus. She was pretty sure he'd know more about what they were chasing than what she- ACK! Ice-Star let out a yelp as a bigger jet plowed past her. With a yelp, she went down, nose first, spinning as she did so. Trying to regain her bearings, she caught sight of the jet that plowed past her and continued to fly without care.

"Blitzwing-"

SPLASH!

***AB***

Lightning-Strike transformed as she finally got a block away from the Autobot base, before she ran for it. With a smile on her face, the femme thought about all she would do today with her friends…you know- right after they finished this mission. In all reality, she couldn't wait till her agent was done with his mission so he could join the team. She giggled at the possibility; she just could NOT wait for-…what the-

Lighting gasped and skidded to a stop when she noticed the door…there was a large hole in it! Slowly nearing the sight, she glanced in, looking around. Ok, a few things had been knocked over…and for some strange reason there were candy bar wrappers all over the floor. With a blink, the femme took a few steps in and looked around. "uh… hello?"

There was no answer. It kind of reminded her of one of those 'creature features' that Bee liked so much. She didn't understand why…each time he put one on, she wished Blurr was around…ehhh…Trying to push those thoughts aside, she looked around once more. She could hear something from the hall way faintly.

"Quit foolin' around! Let's find some oil!"

Lightning-Strike paused and pressed her back against a wall. She didn't recognize that voice. Frowning, the femme paused briefly and then stepped into the hallway…and froze. Two VERY large mechs were coming down the hall way, before they stopped walking, noticing the yellow femme. The room was silent for the next few seconds, before Lightning took a step back, unsure. For some reason she had no cute comments to spew out at them…no, they didn't look like the type she'd even think about teasing.

"Aw hey look, another babe comes to greet us."  
>"I dunno, Mix. That other one wasn't very friendly"<br>"Aw common, let's get her to show us where the oil is, and maybe she can entertain"

Lightning-Strike blinked, and the frowned, reaching for her whip handle by her waist. "What are you doing in here? I don't believe my friends invited you."

"They DIDN'T! HAH!" Out of nowhere, Sari came out wielding a hockey stick and rolling on roller skates. She quickly struck one of the bots with the stick and skidded to a stop close to Lightning. After a moment, the stick broke, leaving Sari wincing. "OK…that's as far as my plan got."

"You little pipsqueak…" Mix frowned and promptly began to reach for the girl. Lightning gasped and quickly powered up her whip and struck the large buffoon's arm. A yelp and the Construction bot fell over, landing on his buddy. Lightning retracted her whip, scooped up Sari and immediately started running for the stairs, holding Sari protectively.

"What the-?"

Lightning continued to run, heading up the stairs and as fast as her legs would take her finally got to a room and panted, looking back slightly. She had to make sure she was ready for a possible fight. "Man- I didn't know my first fight would be like this…"

"First fight? You mean you've never fought without your sisters before?" Sari asked, looking up in mild horror at the teen-femme. Lightning-Strike looked over and chuckled nervously. "Well I have done maybe three missions with Blu—" She paused and looked over to the side, before she held Sari closer, hearing steps coming up the stairway. "Maybe Jerkface was right…maybe I'm not cut out for the Elite Guard."

"Don't say that Lightning. Whoever told you that is just that. A jerkface" Sari looked over, frowning at her friend. "Who told you that?"

"Sentinel" Lightning looked over, blinking. "He's like, Second in command-…you know- even though all the Primes are equal in rank."

"Well Sentinel's a jerk" Sari crossed her arms. "And he can't talk about you like that."

"Sentinel's…someone that can't be ignored…" Lightning's optics seemed to narrow slightly. "Commander told me not to listen, but he doesn't realize how much it hurts."

"He? I thought Ice-Star was your Commander?"

"Oh-" Lightning looked over sheepishly. "Well yeah- Star's my over all platoon Commander- but I'm in training to be an intelligence agent, and my Mechfriend's my Commander"

"Ahh, you mean the one we were teasing you about yesterday?" Sari smirked slightly, looking up at the femme. Lightning blushed and looked down with a sheepish grin. "Yeah"

"Well, he's one lucky guy then"

Lightning looked over and smiled at the small human. "You're sweet-."

CRASH!

"…I can't believe I actually forgot about those guys" Lightning muttered somewhat sarcastically. She went silent for a moment and peeked out of the door…the two bumbling mechs were searching in each door, intent on finding the ones who were 'hiding' the oil. Lightning frowned and put her back against the wall once more. Normally she'd be peppy and cheerful…but these guys didn't seem interested in friendship, but rather getting what they wanted.

"Sari- I'm not too sure what to do, to be honest with you" the femme finally said after a moment.

"We need to contact Bumblebee and the others. Use your com-link." Sari whispered looking towards the door.

"Uh- sure…hopefully it's working by now." Lightning-Strike put a hand to her helmet. "Lightning-Strike to Fire-Storm….Ice-Star?...ANYONE?…Aw man…it's only short range…" The femme looked to the side, before trying again. "This is Lightning-Strike to ANY Autobot within my range- Sari and I are at the Autobot's main base and we're being pursued by those Construction bots that-"

"Yo Mix, you hearin' that voice?"  
>"Think it's comin' from in here…"<p>

Lightning paused and quickly shut off her com-link. Oh great, could things possibly get any worse? Think…back in training, Midnight Express had told her when you're trapped and outnumbered, find any possible escape, then radio for backup. OK…she had tried the backup part…but she doubted anyone had heard her plea for help. Finally the femme looked up, noticing a few windows to the side. She took Sari and quickly jumped out an broken window…and fell four stories to the ground flat on her back. With a sharp wince of pain, the femme sat up and panted, before looking in her hands to make sure Sari was alright.

Sari shook her head and dizzily muttered. "Anything you say, Mr. President…ungh…"

Lightning sighed lightly out of relief, before she shakily stood up and looked around…Now what would happen?

…About a mile away, across the river…someone did get her message…And promptly turned around as he drove and sped off for the nearest bridge to the city…

***H***

_"You think I'm afraid of you?"  
>"No…I think you're afraid of yourself."<em>

Fire-Storm frowned at the memory…what was going on in her head right now? Why did she doubt herself NOW?

Fire-Storm turned another corner with no success. She had spent at LEAST a megacycle out here and it was beginning to be annoying. Maybe her com-link was working by now…only short range? Maybe it needed a little more time. She had to report to Ice-Star that she wasn't finding anything…she also planned on telling her sister that this was becoming pointless. If they couldn't find them, what was the point of this search- WHOA!

Fire-Storm suddenly skidded and transformed as she almost had a collision with a large green vehicle. Turning, she took out her sai, almost expecting one of those lousy Construction vehicles…

"…Bulkhead?"

"Fire-Storm!" Bulkhead quickly transformed and turned towards her. "Uh- are you ok?...I didn't- I didn't mean to scare yah- But you ran a red light-…Did anyone tell you yet that red means 'stop'?"

"Bulkhead." Fire-Storm took a few steps up…and then put her sai away. "I assume you're looking for the same thing I am. What do you know about those two jerks?"

Bulkhead blinked, before looking from side to side, then back to the war-fem in front of him. OK, Fire-Storm talking to him without yelling- was kinda scary. "Uh- you mean- Oh! Well they're-"

"Bulkhead!"

Both Fire-Storm and Bulkhead turned, seeing Optimus roll up and then transform, looking towards the two. "I didn't find either of them, how was your en-" He paused when he finally seemed to realize that Bulkhead was with Fire-Storm. The femme narrowed her optics at Optimus…before she looked back to Bulkhead. "Well? Are they Decepticons, or what?" she finally asked.

"Uh-" Bulkhead looked back to the femme, still surprised that she was talking to him instead of picking some sort of fight with him. "Well, not really- but that's why we're looking for them-…wait- why are YOU looking for them?"

Fire-Storm looked to the side, before looking back. "Ice-Star told us to…"

"Ice-Star?" Optimus asked, tilting his head. "What would Ice-Star want with MixMaster and Scrapper."

"Look, foam-tastic; Star saw the broadcast on Teletraan five, and she didn't want any of the humans hurt, so she and I came to find them and get them away from the city." Fire-Storm huffed, crossing her arms. "I assume Bolt told you that Ice-Star was going to need your info on them"

"Huh? We haven't even seen Lightning-Strike since-"

"Bad news, Prime. There was no sign of either of those oil guzzlers." Ratchet rolled up and transformed, Prowl behind him, transforming as well. "I suspect they probably moved to a different part of the city each time we patrolled." Prowl paused as he noticed Fire-Storm, who gave him a brief glare then looked away. He stayed silent before looking back up. "For some reason I get the feeling that Bulkhead's report on seeing Blitzwing was correct."

"This complicates things. We have to get to them…if we can find them" Optimus looked towards Fire-Storm and blinked. "Where's Ice-Star and Lightning-Strike?"

"You're kidding right?" Fire-Storm scoffed, giving the fire truck bot a sarcastic look. "Ice-Star's scanning by air-…What do you MEAN 'where's Lightning-Strike?' We sent her to get YOU."

"You sent your sister to fetch us? But the warehouse is empty…you know, except for Sari being there." Bulkhead put a hand to his head. "Maybe you should com her"

"I can't. My BRILLENT Sister shorted out our comlinks and they won't work at full capacity for another 30 cycles" Fire-Storm crossed her arms and looked away just as Bee drove up and transformed. "Sari's not answering her phone. Think she's ok?"

"We're not-" Ratchet suddenly said as he looked upwards. "Take cover!"

"I TOLD you it was Blitzwing!"

All the Autobots save for Fire-Storm scattered. A pause and the war-fem looked up, spotting the insane Decepticon Blitzwing flying right for their spot, shooting ice blasts and fire blasts at the same time. Fire-Storm growled and took out her sai, twirling them, and quickly running for a bill board. She cut it off it's hinges, spun around and quickly chucked the large metal slab at the oncoming Decepticon. Unfortunately for her, Blitzwing's fire blast hit the slate, destroying it before it could even get to him.

"Aw look! You throw like a girl! AHAHA!" Random cackled, shooting towards her. Fire-Storm had landed on her feet after chucking the bill board, before looking back up…and suddenly being shoved to the side as a blast just missed her.

Looking up, she saw Prowl, who jumped up, facing the Decepticon. Quickly getting up, Fire-Storm glanced in Prowl's direction, before scowling. Blitzwing landed harshly, before looking towards them, changing his faces. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU AUTOBOTS!" Hothead growled, aiming for them.

Fire-Storm and Prowl suddenly looked to each other, before wordlessly transforming and getting the slag OUTTA there in vehicle mode. Apparently the rest of the Autobots had the same idea, because they were all in vehicle mode, moving away.

"We need to move him away from Downtown" Optimus suggested. "It's too populated; he may hurt someone- oh!" Quickly skidding, the Autobot team found themselves in the middle of a traffic jam. Transforming, Fire-Storm growled and looked over towards the Fire-Truck. "You were SAYING?"

"OK…is it just me or did we drive into a parking lot?" Bumblebee asked, transforming and looking at all the stopped vehicles. "It's not the stopped vehicles I'm worried about- it's the moving one" Prowl said, transforming and pointing upwards. Just as he said that, Blitzwing appeared in the sky and promptly transformed, seizing two semi trucks and scowling at them. "YOU AUTOBOT MALFUNTIONS ARE GOING OFFLINE!" Hothead growled, before chucking the trucks at the team.

Ratchet quickly put up his electro magnets and stopped the trucks from being thrown into them- but got slammed into a wall during the process. Fire-Storm looked to the side, and then growled, looking over towards Blitzwing. Without thinking, the war-femme started running at the Decepticon, her dark sai drawn.

"Fire-Storm no!"

Not listening, she jumped up…just to be backhanded by the Decepticon into a building. The Autobots winced at the sight, before looking over at Blitzwing, who looked like he was enjoying himself. "Aw the pretty ones always go first HAHA!" Random cackled, before looking back towards them, ready for more.

"Ratchet, Bumblebee, clear the humans from this sight. Bulkhead, you and I will draw Blitzwing away from here; Prowl go make sure Fire-Storm's alright." Optimus ordered.

"She seems fine to me" Bee suddenly said looking upwards as Fire-Storm ran over, jumped and landed on Blitzwing's back, slamming her sai into his armor. With a yelp, Blitzwing's circuits started to short, and his jets turned on without his call, and both he and Fire-Storm shot into the air at full speed. "You little pest! I will make you wish you were never brought online!" Hothead growled, trying to reach behind him.

Fire-Storm scoffed and dug the blades deeper into his armor. "Too late for that, Blitzbrain."

"If you value your life, Autobot, you will cease your attack. The ground is too far now, you will be unable to return without damage unless you free me." Icy suddenly said, his faces switching. Fire-Storm smirked lightly. "There's only one problem with your theory, Decepti-jerk…I don't value my life…so it makes LITTLE DIFFERENCE!" Fire-Storm suddenly yanked out her sai and prepared to attempt to just plain slice off his head.

However, as soon as she did that, Blitzwing suddenly turned in midair and caught her wrists while they were up and let her dangle in his grip. As he hovered downwards, Icy smirked at her. "No value for your life…is that so? Why not put a little value in there so this can be a little more…entertaining."

Fire-Storm struggled in his grip, and then gritted her teeth. Well THIS isn't what she had in mind. Her optics went past him slightly, before she looked back at the Decepticon with a small smirk. "Oh is that so? Well then, let's make this entertaining then."

"What are you- OOFF!"

Blitzwing was suddenly hit by a barrage of ice blasts, causing him to stumble slightly, then look back…just to get greeted by another barrage straight at his face. Blitzwing waved his hand quickly, before he turned and shot his own ice attack. Ice-Star quickly spun in her jet mode, trying to pin point a good spot. After circling once, she finally charged up a large blast for Blitzwing's jets on his back.

Fire-Storm was suddenly dropped and Blitzwing went pummeling for the Earth. Quickly, Ice-Star transformed in mid air and dove quickly, grabbing her sister's wrist while in mid air. Twisting and turning her body, Ice-Star slammed her feet into Fire-Storm's mid section, forcing her to go back up into the air. Transforming and scooping up, she allowed Fire-Storm to take a hold of one of her wings, and then brought her safely to the ground, before transforming and looking over her. "Are you alright?" Ice-Star asked softly transforming once more.

"I'll live, If I don't dopple over in pain thanks to your kick…" Fire-Storm accepted her sister's hand to help her up and smiled slightly, before looking over to where Blitzwing had landed. "Why do I get the feeling this guy's going to be my least favorite Decepticon?" she growled, getting ready for another round.

***DF***

Lightning-Strike looked around before she quickly headed back into the base and ran for Teletraan one. Gently setting Sari down, she quickly typed at the keypad and pressed a button. She quickly looked to Sari and nodded.

Sari looked towards the screen and said as lowly as she could. "Bumblebee…Come in…Bumblebee"

Quickly Bumblebee's face appeared on the screen, with Prowl, Ice-Star, Bulkhead and Fire-Storm all in the background struggling with Blitzwing. "Hey! Sari! How's it goin'- oh hey! Lightning's with you! Optimus was wondering about her-"

"You guys have to get here now! Those dumb Construction Bots are tearing the place apart!" Sari looked over towards Lightning, who winced and looked away, somewhat afraid she'd be ratted out. "…Bolt's doing all she can to help; but these guys are too big for us"

"OK, just stay cool. Hide, and we'll get there as soon as we can ok?" Bee responded. Behind him the struggle continued. Prowl got thrown into the air, and Ice-Star got backhanded into Ratchet. Fire-Storm attempted to dig her sai into the brawny Decepticon once again, but he grabbed her by the neck and SLAMMED her into the ground.

Sari and Lightning winced at the sight. "Uh- Bee, is everything ok?" Lightning asked, taking a step up.

"Define 'OK'" Bee responded lowly, before he gasped as Blitzwing suddenly pounced on him and the screen went static…

"Oh great" Lightning winced and looked to the side. She could hear those two still, now what? "How are we going to get rid of those oil guzzlers now?" Sari muttered more to herself than anyone, looking down at her key. Lightning paused for a moment and noticed a small stack at the other side of the room…Oil guzzlers…that's it!

"Sari- I got an idea" Lightning quickly looked over and picked up Sari in her hands, before running for the exit.

***

"That smell's comin' from-…" Mix and Scrap suddenly stopped when they saw Lighting and Sari by the front door. Lightning was leaning against the wall, taking a small sip of oil, then looking over and winking invitingly. "Heya cute one" she giggled, before quickly running out the door, Sari in hot pursuit.

"Hey- get back here-"  
>"Mix wait- it could be a trap"<br>"A trap by two girlies, Oh yeah, I'll believe it when I see it"

Stepping outside, the two mechs looked around…in front of them were a few barrels of oil just sitting there like ducks! Mix immediately started to go for the oil, while Scrap hung back hesitantly. "Mix- I don't see that girl anywhere-"

"Ah she's probably givin' up 'cause she knows what's best fer 'er" Mix replied taking a case and bringing it up. Scrap looked this way and that way, before joining Mix at the barrels. "But- why would they just…leave?"

No sooner could Mix answer, when Lightning-Strike suddenly landed a ways to their left, reeled back and struck her whip towards the two mechs with as much force as she could. The shock from the energy whip hit the mechs, and the oil; making the liquid explode. The force sent all three of the bots hurling into the air, landing in various places. Lightning quickly got up and looked towards Sari's place she told the girl to stay…good she was unharmed.

"OK, that's it. I've had it." MixMaster got up and faced Lightning-Strike, scowling. "No one, not even a done up little dame like you, messes with me and my oil!"

"Oh is that so?" Lightning reeled her whip and it wrapped around Mix's legs. Forcefully pulling, it caused Mix to slide on his back, tripping Scrap once again. With a giggle, Lightning retracted her whip and crossed her arms. "You guys have something better to do than mess with a little useless oil?"

"Probably" Mix said standing up, and scowling. Lightning took this as a possible threat and then reeled her whip once again…just to find Mix catch the end of her whip and send the shock reeling right back for her. A yelp of pain and Lightning landed on her back. "Whoa- didn't see that coming." She paused and looked up just to see the whip to a backwards reel again, sending her slamming into the side of the wall.

Groaning, Lightning got up, holding her shoulder and looking up timidly. Oh no-

"Leave her alone you big-…stupid metal heads!" Sari yelled, throwing rocks or anything else she could get her hands on towards Mix and Scrapper. Beginning to get fed up, Mix growled and lightly and started to go for the girl.

"No!" Lightning kicked his legs, causing him to stumble and his blast ended up hitting Scrap's mouth instead. Mix blinked and then glared over at Lighting. "OK, missy. Cute babe or not, you are getting on my very last nerve- OFF!...OW- Hey what the?"

Lightning shut her optics tightly…before she looked up seeing Mix looking around for something. "What just happened? Scrap was that you?" Scrapper looked over to his buddy, confused. "What? Was What ME- ACK!"

ZOOM…ZOOM

Lightning winced as she noticed the two Contructicons apparently having trouble with…Quickly, Lightning scrambled up and ran for Sari, scooping her up into one hand, then turning around, getting her whip ready. They seemed to be fussing over a blue blur…-!

Sari coughed and looked from Lighting to the scene. That car looked like…

Zoom…ZOOM!

"OW!" Landing on his skid plate, Mix looked up in time to see a blue car quickly skid to a stop…and transform. Blurr looked up, optics blazing, before he quickly ran at them and kicked Mix rapidly in the gut. Once that was done, the mech zipped off towards a surprised Scrapper and rapidly punched him in the face. It wasn't enough to knock them into stasis, but it was enough to keep them guessing. Finally, the blue mech zipped around the two, landing quick punches every now and then, before he finally skidded to a stop.

Slightly dizzy from all the moving, the two mechs stumbled to get up.

"Miz-…Mix! I told yah we shouldn't have come here! This is probably the reason our circuts got scrambled in the first place!"  
>"I'm with you Scrap- no oil is worth this…" Mix and Scrap got up and looked over to a surprised Lightning, a gawking Sari, and a ticked off Blurr.<p>

"OK- we give! We're outta here!" Without a second thought, the two mechs quickly transformed and fled intent on NEVER returning to this horrible place again.

After a tense moment, Blurr stood up straight, making sure they left, before looking over towards the yellow femme. She slowly stood up and looked towards him, mouth slightly agape. "C-Commander Blurr!"

"The blue racer? THAT'S Your Boyfriend? He's an Autobot?" Sari asked, her mouth slightly agape. "THAT'S the guy you're so gaga about?"

Upon hearing the child's words, Blurr looked over, the slightest of blushes on his face. He started to face them before he paused, quickly transformed and drove away. "Hey- Wait! Commander!-…huh?" Lightning took a step up, before looking behind them, hearing sirens. The Autobots were on their way and they were almost here…

"Oh-" Lighting looked to the side. "OK then."

"You're boyfriend's the blue racer- I don't believe it! Why are you guys keeping him a secret, wouldn't it be better if he'd just be on the team? Whoa- Wait till I tell Bumblebee- mph?" Sari found Lightning's finger on her mouth, the femme looking panicked.

"No- Sari, please don't- I know you guys know he's on Earth-…but- don't tell them what he transforms into- please! He's still on an undercover mission- I don't want him getting into trouble!"

"You don't really think Bumblebee would do anything to your guy friend do you?" Sari frowned. "Don't you trust us, Bolt?"

"Yes I do, but-…But I don't want Fire-Storm to know that-…well…"

Sari blinked, and then smiled slightly. "Well if it'll keep you out of trouble with Spit-Fire…then my lips are sealed!"

"I knew you were the greatest." Lightning looked to the side as the Autobots rolled up and transformed, surveying the damage.

"Sari!" Bumblebee transformed and quickly ran over towards Lightning and Sari. "Are you alright?"

Sari looked over at Bumblebee while the rest of the team transformed and headed over.

"What Happened?" Prowl asked urgently.  
>"You're both ok!" Bulkhead said happily.<br>"OK, where ARE those twerps, so I can make them taste my blade?" Fire-Storm growled, getting her sai ready.

Sari and Lightning looked to each other, before looking back to the team. "You just missed them" Lighting said brightly. "They tried to crash the place."

"But we scared them off" Sari glanced from Lightning, to Optimus. "Looks like the 'little ones' CAN handle themselves." Sari grinned at Lightning, who gave the young girl a thumbs up. "These Humans are as tough as trillium alloy! You should have seen Sari tellin' those bozos off!"

"I- shouldn't have underestimated you Sari. You both did well" Optimus looked up and smiled. "We're just glad you're safe" Lightning grinned at the leader and then handed Sari over to Bumblebee, who placed the girl on his shoulder and grinned. "Glad you're ok Squirt!"

Sari sighed lightly and then looked to Bee with a grin. "You and me both" she replied as he started to walk into the warehouse. "Luckily I have great friends to back me up."

Lightning grinned, before looking over as Ice-Star and Fire-Storm came over to look her over. Ice-Star smiled softly. "Bolt, I'm so glad you're safe" The blue femme said in a relived manner. "How did you manage?"

Lightning smiled and put her hands behind her head. "Ah, I had to use my whip a few times, but let's just say things were up to speed." She winked and giggled, before Fire-Storm surprisingly hugged her…before suddenly grabbing her shoulders and getting into her face. "If you EVER go into battle without back up again, I will shove my blaster SO FAR UP YOUR—"

"OK Fire" Lightning grinned. "I love you too!"

Fire-Storm frowned and let go of her sister before slowly walking back for the base. Ice-Star watched before looking back to Lightning, nodding in approval, and then joining the others in retiring. Lighting watched, grinning. Sari was safe, her sisters were safe, and her friends were safe! Nothing could possibly go wrong now!

…Until Optimus suddenly roared…

"SARI!"

*****Author*****

**Oh my what should happen next…:3 I know I've got plans…**

**God Bless!**


	8. Small sweet gains

*****Author*****

**Ok, to be honest, I wasn't exceedingly proud of the last chapter, so I hope this one's better. I'm probably going to mix a few things up in the future, but oh well. Suggestions will be taken and reviews are appreciated!**

**And yes, I think Prowl likes Meerkat Manor. That belongs to Animal planet.**

***H***

Fire-Storm sighed as she finished her training for the afternoon. With a slight stretch, the femme glanced outside. The weather for some reason was getting cooler…every day it seemed another degree would go down by half a point. This planet got stranger and stranger…

Frowning, the femme put her sai to her sides. She still hadn't gotten to fixing her blasters. In all reality, she needed Lightning-Strike's skills to fix them…but Bolt was always so 'busy' with Bee, Sari, and Bulkhead. She even caught Bolt talking up a storm with Optimus one time. Oh that girl…Fire-Storm let a smile come to her face. Sometimes Lighting was so funny; always running around, always finding some kind of trouble, always asking why…

Fire-Storm sighed as she took a sip from a small oil can and paused as she walked into the main room. The room was silent, save for Bumblebee and Sari playing video games, and Bulkhead off to the side, looking out the window, and then painting on a canvas. The red femme stood still for a moment…before slowly walking over to Bulkhead, looking over his arm at the painting.

"Hey Bolt! Mind handing me the yellow paint?" Bulkhead asked without turning. Fire-Storm glanced toward him, before looking over and picking up the container, handing it to him. "Thanks!" Bulkhead put it down, still concentrating on his painting. "I was thinking of putting like maybe a butterfly flying into the sky on it with it's wings being like- the colors of our team."

"…The colors of our team?"

"Yeah! You know like…uh- Ratchet's mostly white, soo, that would be the spots on it…Some orange yellow for Sari, Sun yellow for you, Lemon yellow for Bumblebee…maybe I can put a little green in there for me…"

Fire-Storm let a small sinker escape her. Lemon yellow for Bumblebee…so basically he was calling the smaller bot a lemon…

"Red for Optimus, Black and gold for Prowl…oh and maybe an icy blue for Ice-Star!"

"…Sounds fine to me"

"Cool!" The larger bot continued to paint, before he suddenly stopped. "…I forgot about Fire-Storm…what color should she be—eh" Bulkhead looked over to get 'Bolt's' opinion, before he stopped short, seeing Fire-Storm instead. Surprisingly, she was staring at the picture instead of him.

"Oh I don't think you should worry about her." Fire-Storm replied, looking at the sky part of the painting. "She's the dead beat flower that's just kinda…there" She glanced at the mech, then headed off to go for a drive. "…Nice job though, Bulkhead" she muttered as she left.

"Uhhh-…Tha- thank you-" Bulkhead blinked as he watched her transform and sped out of the base. OK, he admitted that Fire-Storm had been a lot more silent about her hate for mechs, but she was still very ticky when other mechs were around…so why was she being nice? He suddenly shook it off as Lighting-Strike drove in as fast as she could. Tripping over herself as she transformed, she landed on her back and panted lightly, before getting up.

"Whoa! Where's the fire, Bolt?" Sari asked, looking over after she heard the crash.

"You ok?" Bee asked giving her a crazed look. "What's your hurry?"

Lighting-Strike stood up fully, rubbing her helmet. "Star was telling me to come back here, because she had work to do. I was bugging Star to come to the Mexican part of the town That Sari's going to take us to today, so finally she said she'd come today if I could beat her to the base…"

"Wait what?" Sari paused and looked from Bee, back to Lightning. "That's not today, that's NEXT Thursday"

"Wha-?" Lighting looked up with a blink. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah- Why?"

"…Ice-Star is SUCH a cheater!"

***SL***

Ice-Star lay on her back in the grass, a small smile on her face. When motivated, Bolt could probably beat Blurr in a race…nah… Looking up at the clouds, she reflected on this morning's flight…once again when she transformed in mid air, she would begin to fall…it was probably about time to just accept that she wouldn't be able to be in the air while in robot mode.

This morning was nice. It looked like the leaves on the trees were beginning to change color…a phenomenon Sari called…'fall'. The femme let out a breath and continued to watch the clouds…some of them looked like they made shapes…for a few minutes she went on trying to see what the next cloud would look like. She heard transforming and she sat up, glancing behind.

"Kid, what's wrong with yah? You take another fall while trying to fly?"

Ice-Star looked over and smiled slightly. "Hi Ratchet…no, I'm just trying to follow my own advice…trying to have some down time. I've been too focused on my flying project, that I've had little time for myself…"

"Well that's just Dandy." Ratchet commented looking around, before looking back to her. "Well as long as you're fine, I'll just-"

"Thank you for helping Fire-Storm with her injuries. I don't understand why she won't just let Sari heal her with her key." The femme smiled up at the old bot. "I know she was…difficult, but-"

"Difficult doesn't even begin to describe her." Ratchet replied crossing his arms and frowning. "I've been through too much to deal with a young bot in a scuffle."

"…But she is getting better" Ice-Star defended, laying on her back once again. "She's been quiet lately; and she hasn't started a verbal fight with Bumblebee for almost a week."

"She's still not the cooperative type" Ratchet pointed out, looking down at the femme below. "Sometimes I'd like to find some way to cool that temper of hers. Sometimes it even rises for no reason!"

"…Ratchet…have you ever lost someone you loved?" Ice-Star asked softly, looking over.

Ratchet looked over to the femme…before transforming and driving away, not wanting to answer that question. Ice-Star quickly sat up and looked over as he drove, a slight wince coming to her face. "…I guess you have…" For a while she watched as the ambulance disappeared into the city, before looking back to the lake before her.

She had been thinking about Elita a while ago…why she would bother joining the Decepticons…why she didn't just radio for help…why…she wasn't trying to restore anything. Oh yeah, that said a lot didn't it? She had debated finding her…no one would miss her for a few megacycles right? But still…she didn't know what Elita was capable of…now that she was 'BlackArachnia'.

Ice-Star really didn't know what else to do. Half of her wanted to try and get Elita back…but with as much force that BlackArachnia put on her sister…she wasn't too sure there was much to salvage…She finally stood up and looked towards Dinobot island from the hill she stood on. Dare she even try? So many possibilities were handed to her, she wasn't quite sure what she should do…For a good five cycles she continued to look at the island. Looking down to the water, she finally sighed and turned…just to see Optimus standing a ways behind her.

Ice-Star let her mouth hang open slightly. She stayed quiet, not quite sure what to say.

"I thought I'd find you here." Optimus finally spoke up. "I've noticed you like this spot." Ice-Star nodded watching as he walked over slowly. His optics looked from her, to the island, then back to her. "…Are you…thinking about BlackArachnia?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Ice-Star chuckled lightly, turning back towards the water, glancing towards the island. She stayed quiet for a moment before glancing towards Optimus, who had walked up to be beside her.

"…call it a hunch…"

Ice-Star looked down lightly, and then back to the island. "…I've been debating on trying to find her…but I just got this feeling that something's telling me to wait."

"It's a smart thought…I wouldn't recommend going alone" Optimus looked over to her. "She's become…real violent and manipulating. Sometimes I think I'm getting to her better side, just to find out that she's playing me for means of attack or escape."

Ice-Star watched the island and sighed. "I don't want to believe you…but…from what Fire-Storm told me about her…there's just nothing to salvage…"

"…maybe not…I mean there could always be a chance" Optimus looked towards the island.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen a few sparks of good in her. There may be a way to get her back"

"You always did look at the bright side, didn't you?" Ice-Star hesitantly moved her hand slowly. Hesitantly she took Optimus' hand…who slowly wrapped his hand around hers.

"I try…I figure that as long as there's a possibility; there's always Hope…Frail, but hard to kill…"

"…Hey Optimus? How long do you think it'll be before our teams are completely inseparable?"

"I give it three seconds."  
>"Two"<br>"One"

The two looked towards each other and shared a smile, before looking back to the island.

"…Do you really think Elita will come back?"  
>"Anything's possible. Guess we have to wait and see."<p>

The two Autobots stood there for a little while longer. A whole list of things could happen…but it was important to stay together as a team…Ice-Star wasn't too sure if BlackArachnia would be salvaged…she hadn't even seen her yet…But it didn't seem like something she should dwell on. The femme paused as she fully realized that she was standing around, holding Optimus hand. For some reason, it felt…kinda refreshing to be honest.

"…Optimus…"

"Yes?"

"…" Ice-Star looked down and glanced to her hand. "I hope you can forgive me for saying this…But-…" Oh common! Just tell him and RUN! "…I love you." Once she said that, she tried to separate their hands, only to have Optimus grab her wrist. She winced and looked up to him with a start. Optimus looked at her, a surprised look in his optics. For a moment it was silent.

"Ice-Star-…how long have you felt this way?"

"…Longer than you know."

"Then-…why were you going to run?"

Ice-Star looked towards the Fire-Truck Autobot, who still looked surprised, but unwilling to just let her leave. The blue femme looked to the side, a small blush of embarrassment on her face. "Because-…Holding stellar cycles of unforgivness against you over…such a stupid thing…I wouldn't think that I'd be dumb enough to think that such a thing would work now…I wouldn't be worth it."

Optimus watched her for a moment, before he put his other hand on her shoulder. "Ice-Star…don't let the past drag you down…I'm only glad that I've received your forgiveness…I told you I would earn back your trust…I only hope you'll let me." He paused and then gently titled her head so that she was looking at him straight in the optics. "And I don't want to hear you putting yourself down again…ok?"

Ice-Star watched him for a moment, before she nodded slowly. Optimus gave her a soft smile. "Besides…you're worth more than you know." This made Ice-Star smile slightly, a small blush coming to her face.

"So…why me?" Optimus finally asked, taking his hand from her wrist and back to her hand.

Ice-Star thought for a moment and then looked back up to the gentlebot before her. "Because…you never give up."

***H***

Fire-Storm sighed a small sigh of relief when she got back to the base. The living room was empty, and there was no sign of Bee, Sari or Lightning…PEACE! Slightly wiping some dust from her armor, she sat down on the couch and picked up the remote. Switching on the television, she flipped through the channels…

None of them really caught her attention, she really wasn't a TV person…but as long as she was here, she'd might as well steal the TV before the 'kids' came back. News, sports, cartoons, Christian television, hard rock, races, more sports…

She heard quiet footsteps in the room and frowned. "Don't even think about it, Bumblebee" she muttered. "I'm not in the mood to watch your creature features."

"…Actually I was hoping to watch Meerkat Manor…"

Fire-Storm blinked…and looked to the side. None other than the Cyber ninja himself stood at the other side of the couch, looking expectantly. The femme looked at him for a moment, before tossing him the remote and standing up to leave.

"Will you join me?"

Fire-Storm looked over with an ironic look on her face, half wanting to tell him off and just leave. For some reason though, she couldn't think of anything bad to say…with a slight frown, she sat back down and crossed her arms slightly. Watching him as he changed the channel, and sat down on the floor cross-legged, she couldn't help but glance at him.

…How does he DO that?

After twenty minutes went by, Fire-Storm fiddled with a sai during a commercial break. "…What's wrong with you?" She finally asked, looking towards the back of Prowl's head. "Why are you so nice to me? Don't you hate me?"

"No" Was the simple reply. "Why should I?"

"Because I hate you!" Fire-Storm replied, standing. "I've been mean to you, I've attacked you, I've insulted you…and yet…"

"…You hate what I am…you don't hate me" Prowl replied, glancing backwards only slightly.

"What?" Fire-Storm blinked at the ninja, and then glared at him. "I think I would know how I feel about all mechs."

"You hate Mechs…" Prowl stood up and faced her. "But you don't know a thing about me as a bot…Let me ask you something; if a weapon malfunctions on you, does that make every weapon of its kind worthless? Or if a single cat bites a human and makes him sick, should they kill all cats?"

"No- that wouldn't be fair to the others-…" Fire-Storm paused at her words as she realized what he was getting at. Mentally she bashed herself. She walked RIGHT into that didn't she? Prowl was giving her a knowing look…she had to cross her arms and look away.

A moment of silence passed, before Prowl turned and shut the TV off before looking to Fire-Storm. "If you will allow me…I'd like to show you something"

Fire-Storm gave him a strange look, before giving off a frustrated sigh and looking away. "…whatever."

Prowl transformed and rode away at a decent speed, leaving Fire-Storm to debate with herself…and transform and pursued him. As they drove Fire-Storm could feel an inside conflict with herself…Why am I following him? What does he want to show me? Why haven't I gotten through to him yet? Why is he so kind? I want to kill him…I want to…

"We'll proceed on foot from here" Prowl said, stopping and transforming.

Fire-Storm transformed and looked around. Once again she found herself in the woods…what was it with this guy and nature? What did he see in such a dormant world? She had to stop her thinking and then follow as he lead her into the woods. Fire-Storm glanced behind towards the city, before looking back and continuing to follow. "You do know that the sun is beginning to set, don't you?"

"Certainly"

Fire-Storm gave another strange look, before letting it go and continuing to follow. They stayed silent for the first half of the trip, before Prowl looked behind himself slightly. Fire-Storm was indeed following, arms crossed and optics focused to the side. She looked interested in a pair of birds flying off…for some reason ever since she got here, the sky had been fascinating to her. It didn't make much sense…Ice-Star was the one gifted with the ability to fly.

"…Do you believe that something scorched and bruised can return to its former glory?"

"What?" Fire-Storm looked over. "What do you mean?"

"Someone once told me that when there is disaster, or a catastrophe; there is always a ray in the middle that is hidden." Prowl continued to walk, beginning to climb up some rocks, looking down every now and then to make sure Fire-Storm was stable. "The past blazes, and yet the future continues to come"

"What does that even-…mean?" Fire-Storm shut her mouth as she got to the top and stood on her feet. Before her was a patch of forest that was black, broken and tattered. Trees were broken, and the smell of fire was lingering only slightly. Fire-Storm looked around, mouth slightly agape…there was…no life anywhere.

"What happened?"

"Sometime before you and your sisters got here…We had a battle with Blitzwing…he torched the place pretty good, causing all this." Prowl replied, before continuing, walking over towards a group of dead trees. The red femme watched him for a brief moment, before following. Prowl finally stopped and looked around at the dark part of the forest. Light was fading from the sky, and slowly the forest relied on the moon beams to bring light.

"Do you see any hope for this part of the forest?" Prowl finally asked after a good while of silence.

"Not really" Fire-Storm said honestly, wondering what he was getting at.

"I do" Prowl looked towards her, and then motioned to something on the ground. Fire-Storm looked down to where he motioned, and then finally noticed a small sprout coming from the ground. It was frail, with only three leaves, and it swayed in the wind.

"That?" Fire-Storm leaned down trying to look at it closer, before frowning over at Prowl. "Are you kidding? It's so small and weak! What could it possibly do to help this place?"

"You'd be surprised." Prowl walked over and kneeled down beside her. This action made the femme stand up and back away, frowning at Prowl. The ninja glanced to her for a moment, before he gently dug his hands around the sprout, and lifted the small plant out of the ground. From his subspace he took out a pot and gingerly placed the soiled plant into the pot. He then proceeded to walk towards a small creek, where he filled one of his palms with water, and gently put it into the pot.

Fire-Storm watched, confused by his behavior. Why was he interested in such a small thing? Something that she perceived to have no hope to it…something of little value, completely forgotten by everything else.

Why?

***DF***

"That makes no sense." Lightning blinked as she looked over the comic that was being displayed in the window. "Why is he shouting the name of a utensil?" Staring over the comic, she looked over to Sari, who was eating a corn dog. Sari had ended up taking Bulkhead, Lighting and Bee to a game convention. In which Bee was going crazy over how many video games he could get, and Bulkhead was trying to keep Bee from not towing the whole convention away.

"It's an oldie." Sari replied looking towards the yellow femme. "It's just the battle cry that he uses. It's really old, I wasn't even around when it played."

"Strange" Lightning looked back to the comic, and then looked back to Sari. "He reminds me of Sentinel!"

"Only better looking?" Sari asked, grinning. Lightning blinked and then laughed. "Yeah! But then even Perceptor is better looking than him!"

"Who's Perceptor?"

"Some Council mech with a voice that sends shivers down my circuits." Lighting grimaced. "My Mechfriend said that it was a result in the guy deleting something so he could have more logic-"

"Hey Sari! Lightning! Check this out!"

The girls looked up and then went over to see what Bee was so excited about. Once they found him, they noticed him doing a few moves in front of a screen. He ran, posed,…threw a punch…Lightning couldn't help but stare.

"Cool! A 360!" Sari Suddenly exclaimed, walking up. "I've gotta get me one of these"

"You got that right!" Bee grinned as he continued to play. "If we got one of these then I could convince Boss bot that I'm playing AND getting some training out of it!"

"Uh- I'm not sure if that's the same thing with these games" Bulkhead muttered, looking over to Bee.

"Sure it is? I'm moving aren't I?"

"Well- Yeah…"

"I rest my case!" Bumblebee continued to play, not missing a beat; well maybe one or two. Sheesh! It was hilarious how he just got introduced to this thing and he was already doing pretty well for himself. It was only a matter of minutes before he ended up setting a new high score.

"Wow, he's really good" Lightning looked over to Bulkhead. "One would think that he lives breathes and eats this stuff."

"Technically he does" Bulkhead looked over to her. "I mean he's on those games ALL the time"

"Nah, he works really hard" She looked over and smirked. "On Video games"

Bulkhead grinned and put his hands up. "Yeah, and he's really smart- On Video games"  
>"And he's really stylish, On Video games"<br>"And he's really the master…of Video games"  
>"All hail Bumblebee Prime, Of video games!" Lighting put her fist in the air and giggled.<p>

"Very funny" Bumblebee crossed his arms and frowned at them. "I can so do other things besides video games!"

"Aw common little buddy" Bulkhead grinned and patted his back. "We're just teasing"

"Eh." Bumblebee finally let someone else in the convention have a turn and then looked to Sari. "So what's next? I've already made a list of Vid games that sound good to me"

As Bumblebee and Sari continued to talk, Lightning looked over to a group of humans who were doing strange moves to the sounds of the music coming from the devices of sound. They all looked pretty weird and cool at the same time…how did that even make sense? Lightning put her hands behind her head, looking back to Bee and Sari. Man they had a lot of ideas huh?

"Oh- wait the fireworks start in an hour- should we get something to eat now or later?"  
>"I say now! If I DON'T get you something to eat before the show, you'll complain through the whole thing"<br>"Hey!"

"Has Bee always been this 'friendly' to his friends?" Lightning finally asked teasingly to Bulkhead, glancing up in his direction.

"Well not really- but you can tell he's a good guy as soon as you look at 'em" Bulkhead looked over to Lightning. "I mean when we met, it took a little time, but we got to be friends. When we were in our platoon, not many bots liked us"

"Aw common, I'm sure you were at the top of your training class" Lightning chuckled, keeping her hands behind her back.

"Uh-…actually, no. We were at the bottom. Wasp was at the top- you know before he-"

"Wasp? The Decepticon traitor?" Lightning looked over, a sudden interest in her optics. "He was in your platoon? Seriously? I heard that he was discovered by some washout, then turned over to Jerkf- uh Sentinel"

Bulkhead blinked and then grimaced slightly. "Uh-…that 'washout' was Bumblebee"

"…Are you serious?" Lightning looked over to an arguing Bee and Sari, back to Bulkhead. "But-…why are you guys on Maintenance- Why would he quit after getting such a prize"

"He didn't quit, Sentinel kick us out after- uh…something happened, and we got kicked out…It was great for me, 'cause I was actually looking forward to being a Space Bridge technician." Bulkhead rubbed his head slightly, looking somewhat embarrassed. "It was tough on Bumblebee though."

Lightning watched him, and then smiled, looking away. "You're so lucky!"

"Really?" Bulkhead gave her a surprised look. Under normal circumstances, no one would consider being kicked out of Elite Guard training 'lucky'. "Why?"

"Because!" Lightning grinned and patted his arm. "You got freedom in a way! While the rest of us forsaken bots had to put up with Planet Chin and his band of proud words" She straightened up and stuck her chin out as far it would go. "'oh look at me, I'm Sentinel Prime! Biggest Jerk of the universe!'" Bulkhead blinked and then laughed as Lightning continued her mocking. The yellow femme twirled once and put her hands sideways. "He's the Autobot that WASN'T an Autobot!" She finally looked over and put her hands down. "I really shouldn't complain though. Sentinel did introduce me to my Mechfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah! After I completed the first part of Boot camp, I was a seasonal Communications officer. I wanted to progress as an Intelligence Officer, So Kup Minor suggested me to The Intelligence Commander at that time, but Sentinel took me to my Mechfriend instead, who barely got his full rank. Sentinel said I wasn't good enough for the higher bots…" Lightning put her hands together and giggled. "But with Commander…It kinda just fell into place after that!"

"So, in all reality, Sentinel got you guys together"

"Yeah" Lightning grinned. "But he's still a jerk!"

"Hey guys!"

Bulkhead and Lightning looked over at Sari and Bumblebee who had apparently gotten some snacks while they were chatting and were waving them over. "We're gonna find a good place for the fireworks!"

"Alright" Bulkhead stood up straight and then looked to Lightning. "uh- ladies first!"

Lighting giggled and followed Sari and Bumblebee, eager to see how humans thought Fire worked.

***B***

Blurr sped along the dirt as he followed the extremely faint signal he was getting. He wasn't exactly sure where this would bring him, but he didn't have anything to lose. The descrambler was working wonders for him, and he had been successful in picking up stray signals from Decepticon communications. Even though he couldn't actually read their energy signatures, the signals from the communications were all he needed.

"SILENCE Blitzwing! Megatron will take us to new heights with this Space Bridge! The Autobots will not have a CHANCE when we use their own technology against them!"

"If those Constructicons will be able to fix the Space Bridge you mean"

Blurr transformed and quickly used a temporary energy dampener…too bad these things only lasted for 10 cycles. Someone should make longer ones. Peeking out from his hiding place, the intelligence agent watched Blitzwing and Lugnut walking, and disappear behind the cliff. Narrowing his optics, the blue mech zipped from tree to tree…getting his blaster ready for possible defense…he peered over the rock wall…

Just to see Lugnut and Blitzwing heading INTO the mountain…and a steel door closing behind them. Blurr gasped softly, before putting two and two together. He promptly transformed and sped away to a safe distance. After a decacycle, he finally found Megatron's hideout! This would change the course of things. From what he heard, Cliffjumper had told him that there were Decepticon uprisings everywhere, straining his fellow bots. Hopefully his findings would do something about it.

Quickly he transformed back into robot mode and looked around quickly, before pressing a button on his armor. Suddenly a ship appeared within the trees, being cloaked from the outside. He boarded the small ship and put it back into stealth mode. Going to his controls, he pressed a few buttons. "Agent Blurr to Cybertron Command, come in Cybertron command!"

After a moment Sentinel came onto the screen. "This is Cybertron Command, what's your problem agent Blurr?"

Blurr looked up, the smallest of grimaces on his face, before he quickly shook it off. "While scouting the outskirts of the Earth city, Detroit; I stumbled upon the Decepticons Lugnut and Blitzwing. Feeling it would benefit to follow, I observed them going into some sort of hideaway, hidden in the earth structure known as a 'mountain'. I am 99% positive that I have just located the hideaway of the Decepticon leader, Megatron, and am now requesting immediate re-enforcements, sir"

"Whoa calm down rapid mouth" Sentinel frowned. "You located what now?"

"I have located Megatron's base Jerkfa- uh- Sentinal Prime, sir!"

"Sentinel Prime, I will take it from here" Ultra Magnus stepped up beside the more arrogant Autobot and looked at the screen. "Agent Blurr, I commend you for your findings. However due to the Decepticon uprisings across the galaxy your re-enforcements will be delayed. If there is an immediate problem, contact Ice-Star Prime and her team."

"Sir, with all due respect, I will need more than just Ice-Star Prime and her sister Fire-Storm. Even though their skills are at the top of their game, the three of us are not enough to take down the five Decepticons inside, sir." Blurr replied hastily, wishing there were SOME way to get more soldiers down there.

"'The three of us'? I thought we sent the whole Rex trio?" Sentinel looked over to Ultra Magnus, who glanced over and nodded only slightly. "Blurr we will do our best to rally up a team for you, but it will take time. In the mean time I want you to join Ice-Star Prime's team. And If the need comes for it, the entire trio will aide you."

"But sir-"

"I am well aware of your attachment to your cadet Lightning-Strike, but we are at war. All the help you can get must be put to use." The Autobot commander replied.

Blurr rested for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes sir, that is understood."

"Very good. Cybertron out"

Blurr stood watching the monitor for a moment, before he looked to the side thoughtfully. This was not how he planned it at all. If he had his way, he wouldn't make a femme fight against Megatron period…particularly…

Frowning and exiting the ship, putting it back in stealth mode, before transforming and speeding for the city. "Agent Blurr to Ice-Star Prime…"

***SL***

"Alright, I understand. I'll meet you at my ship in the morning. This is pretty big; we'll have to talk about it as a team and what we need to do next." Ice-Star looked over from where she stood, and then looked up to the sky. "Meanwhile…as untimely as it is…I'd recommend you come down to my location for a little while…no I'm not going to expose you to Optimus' team yet. I know you're work is really vital right now…but even you need at least a megacycle of rest….Trust me, that's an order" Ice-Star shut off her com link and sighed as she walked over to re-join her group. Casting the bots she joined a smile, she looked back up to the sky

"You're right Sari, this is amazing" Ice-Star said as she sat on the ground, tucking her legs in, watching the Fireworks along with Sari, Bulkhead, Bee, Lightning and Optimus. "I'm glad Bolt commed me. This is too good to pass up."

"Glad 'ja like it." Sari smiled, sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder. "Dad and I used to do this all the time…" The child looked down and sighed. "I just…hope he's ok…"

Ice-Star glanced over to Sari. Bumblebee put a gentle hand on the kid's back and looked up at her. "Don't worry Sari. We'll find your Dad. No harm will come to him as long as we have anything to say about it." The yellow and black mech's optics softened. "You have my word."

"Mine as well" Optimus said from where he stood behind Bumblebee. "We're not going to stop until we make sure your dad's safe, Sari."

"I don't…even know if he's still alive" Sari crossed her arms and sighed. "I hope he's ok…"

"…Don't worry Sari" Ice-Star said, watching the fireworks in the sky. "Your Father will be fine…You've got an excellent team behind you" She slowly glanced over to the girl. "Have faith in your Father and in your team; 'cause I don't think this journey's even close to being over yet."

"You think so?" Sari looked over to Ice-Star who nodded.

"Yes. You know I wasn't sure of it at first…I really didn't think much of your team when I first got here…but I think you've got Cybertron's finest at your service Sari. Enough said."

"Yeah, I think so too" Sari agreed, looking over at Bumblebee. He smiled back affectionately, before they all quickly looked over to a sudden splash being heard. Bulkhead, who was a little ways away, had his hands on his head and was looking over the pier in concern. After a moment, Lightning-Strike popped her head out of the water and looked up at him.

"Oh for cryin…" Ice-Star shook her head and chuckled. "What did I get myself into? Ever since I let her hang around with you guys, I've had little to no control over that girl."

"What's wrong with letting her hang out with the cool bots?" Bumblebee asked with a grin.

Ice-Star gave him a sarcastic look and then looked back to the sky. "Optimus, should I even answer that question?" she asked, a small smirk on her face. Optimus looked from Bee, to Ice-Star. "Nah...keep him guessing"

Ice-Star chuckled lightly, before looking to the water with the slightest of blushes on her face. Wow…after years of holding a grudge against this guy…and once she finally set it free…she felt free herself. It was like being put online all over again…she paused and looked to the side. Standing, she looked over to Sari. "Hey, are you wanting some human snacks before they run out, Sari?"

"Sure! Cotton candy and a cola would be GREAT right about now"

"I told you you'd get hungry" Bee muttered, Sari casting him a quick glare.

Ice-Star smiled affectionately, before walking off in Lightning and Bulkhead's direction. After a moment, Optimus followed her, half wanting to help her pick the right snacks Sari would want…half…wanting to just continue to mend her.

"Bolt" Ice-Star finally got to the two, watching Lightning try to get the water off of her armor. "I need you to go somewhere for me"

"sure! Dose it included getting the games on Bee's list?" Lightning asked, pointing to Bulkhead. "'Cause Bulky and I can-"

"No, it just requires you. Shouldn't take too long. I just need you to go to the underpass and get me one of those seashells you found over there, you can do that, right?"

"But Intermission will end in five cycles" Lightning tilted her head at her sister.

"Don't worry." Ice-Star looked to Bulkhead and smiled, before continuing to walk towards one of the stands, reminding herself to be mindful of the humans. Lightning blinked and then shrugged, heading off to where Ice-Star told her to go, while Bulkhead headed for Bee and Sari.

"You know I'm wishing I would have contacted Fire-Storm…" Ice-Star said as she walked for the concessions. "I know she's not exactly a lady-bot, but I know she'd like this."

"I'm sure she would. You should offer it to her." Optimus looked over towards Ice-Star. "I mean the wearhouse is only a few miles away from this place. As fast as she is, she could make it here just for the start of the second half."

"Ice-Star to Fire-Storm?..."

"…What?"

"Optimus' team is over by the pier enjoying 'works of fire'. I was hoping you would come join us" Ice-Star said as invitingly as she could. Hopefully she could get her out of the base or out of the ship for a while.

"I'm busy…but thank you" Fire-Storm muttered, before ending the link. Ice-Star blinked before she sighed and looked up. "What about Prowl? Does he like these things?" Ice-Star asked, looking ready to start up her comlink again.

"I haven't been able to get a hold of him. Prowl's made it a habit for Thursday nights to be when he spends a lot of time in the forest." Optimus looked back forward. "He seems to enjoy it, so we usually leave it at that."

"He seems really bright" Ice-Star replied, stopping at a stand and picking something up from it. "I mean he's been really good on advice…and he seems like the most patient on your team" She looked to the person at the stand. "Candy cotton and cola for my human friend please."

"It's 'cotton candy'" Optimus corrected. "And yes, he does have that side to him"

"…Optimus…do you think there's any way Fire-Storm will be able to be fully apart of this team?" Ice-Star looked concerned, as though she were dealing with a life or death situation. Ice-Star felt so worried about this situation…she wanted the Autobots to like her WHOLE team…not just her and Lighting…mind you, there was nothing to dislike about Bolt…but…

"She's already part of the team, Ice-Star…it's up to her if she wants to be a part of the family."

"Family?" Ice-Star looked over, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"We work as a team together; but all of us together, living with each other, fighting alongside each other, protecting each other, and dealing with each other…that makes us a family. We all look out for each other because we care."

"Well fire-Storm DOES care….she just…eh…"

"Oh Star…" Optimus put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her in the optics. "Don't worry…from what I've seen Fire-Storm has made slow progress…in time I'm sure she accept that she doesn't hate all mechs…She'll get there, Star…don't give up"

"Optimus…Thank you."

***DF***

Lightning-Strike quickly ran to the bridge and looked around. If she could find a shell good enough, then she could quickly get back to her good seat and enjoy the rest of the show. That one was too small…that one was too dark…oh common! There had to be SOMETHING in here that was good enough…AH HA!

Quickly kneeling down, she spotted a white shell that was big enough to at least be healed in both of Sari's hands. Grinning she reached for it and grabbed it…noticing the blue feet slowly steping in front of her. With A blink, Lightning looked upwards…

"…Commander Blurr!" Lightning quickly stood up and let her mouth hang open slightly, before she smiled widely. "You're- You're-..." She blinked and tilted her head. "Wait- what are you doing here?"

Blurr swallowed and put his hands behind his back. "Uh- Your- Your sister suggested that I take a little down time- she told me that you were here and…I came down to look at you- I-I mean I came down here to SEE you! OOF!" Blurr got cut off when Lighting practically attacked him with a tight hug around his pointy body.

"Ice-Star let you? I've GOT to thank her!" She looked up and rested her chin on his armor, smiling, her optics twinkling. Blurr blushed brightly and rested his arms around her back. Lightning giggled and smiled brighter. "Blurr…I've missed you so much…two whole stellar cycles…"

"I've missed you also, Bolt. It's been too long…way to long. Even though I have my speed and work to keep me going-…it just wasn't the same without your cheerfulness." Blurr blushed. "I- mean…I REALLY…missed you."

"Aww" Lighting-Strike giggled again and kissed his cheek. "Next time, can't we contact each other? This was way too long for me!"

"I know, I've gone on and on without you-" Blurr paused and winced sharply. "Wait- that's not what I meant!" he stammered. "What I MEANT to say was I've gone a long way without you-…no wait!"

Lightning grinned as the fast mech stumbled over his words and slowly let go of him, putting her hands behind her back and watching Blurr flail. "Oh? What did you mean then?"

"What I MEANT to say- I mean the words that I want to say is-…" Oh COMON! Think Blurr THINK! Any other bot, any other mission, any other way, he'd already have the words ready and out by now. He took his job seriously as any officer would- and not that he didn't take Bolt seriously, but she made him so…weak! "Ahem- what I'm trying to say is-uh- I couldn't have gone on without you." FINALLY! Sheesh…now he really just wanted to crawl under a ship…

"When are you going to join our team?" Lightning finally asked, trying to look cute.

"Actually a lot sooner than you think, Bolt…"

"Really?" Lightning looked excited, before she paused, noticing his serious look. "Wha-…what's wrong? Is that a bad thing?"

Blurr paused and sighed. "Bolt, There's been a lot going on. I just recently contacted the Elite Guard for re-enforcements, but there's too many slaggin' Decepticons for them to send anything immediately, so Ultra Magnus ordered me to join your team, and if the need arrives, I've been ordered to go into battle with you and your sisters…"

Lightning was silent for a moment, before she smiled. "Don't worry, Commander. We have more back up than just us! Optimus' crew is great at fighting, I know they'd give you a hand if you'd ask."

"But My orders from Ultra Magnus requires academy bots-"

"Trust me Commander!" Lighting put a finger to his mouth and grinned. "I'm sure you're going to talk about it with Star anyways…so let's just enjoy the show!" Lightning motioned to the Fireworks and smiled once again at the speedy mech. Blurr couldn't help but smile at his ever cheerful girlfriend before he put an arm around her shoulders and looked up at the fireworks with her.

"I love you, Blurr"

"I love me too…" Blurr blinked and grimaced. "I mean- MPH?" Blurr's optics went wide as Lightning giggled, jumped up, wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his mouth. As fast as the mech was, he had to let this sink in, before he relaxed and kissed her back. He had to enjoy the moment…he wouldn't know when he'd get this chance again…

***H***

"…How long do we have to stand like this?"

Fire-Storm was beginning to lose her patience with the fact that she was even LISTENING to advice from this NINJA MECH! As she continued to stand still on one foot, imitating Prowl, she began to resent coming up here in the first place.

"As long as you need. When your surroundings are quiet, and your processor is quiet; your spark will tell you what you're lacking"

"This is stupid- There's nothing happening!" Fire-Storm finally put her other foot down and glared over at Prowl.

"Give it time. When you are still, and your spark is open, your faults are exposed so you may work on them." Prowl finally got to a full stance as well and then looked over to the red femme. "It doesn't happen overnight. Keep trying."

"OK, first off, I am not a ninja. Never have been, never will be." Fire-Storm hissed, pointing at him. She crossed her arms and looked over to the city. It glowed brightly in the night, the moon behind it to give it a gentle light…OH NO now I'm rhyming! Fire-Storm put a hand to her head, slowly sliding it down her face.

Fire-Storm looked back to Prowl, who watched her for a minute, before letting out a small sigh and walking over to the edge of the cliff, looking over the city. The fireworks of the convention shined faintly in the distance…the Ninja stayed quit, then slowly looked up at the sky.

"Look at the moon"

"huh?" Fire-Storm looked up at the ninja, before looking over to the moon. It was nice and bright…and it looked whole this time, unlike many times when it looked like an unfinished pie. It was pretty…but she wasn't about to give Prowl the satisfaction of hearing her say that. "I see it." She finally said, crossing her arms once more.

"It's dark, yet lovely. No one really notices its light until they need it." Prowl watched the sky, before looking down at the city. "Beauty literally surrounds it, and yet no one notices; too rushed to see everything."

Fire-Storm looked from the city to Prowl, a confused look on her face. Why would he care about anything being unnoticed by others? It was like…he cared about the things he surrounded himself with. He seemed so in tune to all the things around him…especially with this…'nature'. "Look Prowl- as much as I hate to admit it…I appreciate you trying to be nice to me; but there's nothing I can possibly learn from you."

The femme looked towards the moon and watched it for a moment…Dark but lovely…she understood that and didn't understand at the same time. She frowned and brought up her dark sai, studying them in the moonlight…

"You'd be surprised" The ninja replied. "I wasn't always this way. But I learned that I needed to change myself before I changed anything else."

"You?" Fire-Storm watched him, a surprised look on her face. So- he was saying he wasn't perfect?...The smallest of smiles came to her face. Imagine that…he seemed so…unpretentious. Looking back to the moon, she tried to reflect on herself…"Prowl…I'll ask this again, why do you bother with me?" Fire-Storm turned to the ninja and put her sai up, points facing him. "Don't you know that you'll just be disappointed in the end?"

The ninja mech continued to stare at the moon, listening to her, and then to the silence. Yoketron had once told him that when one has a set mind on how they or others were, it was very difficult to change. That much was true so far.

_If you are willing to learn, that risk could be very rewarding…  
>A rusty old bolt bucket like you, teach me anything? Doubtful!<em>

Prowl watched the moon for a little while longer, before he looked back to Fire-Storm who still had her sai out. "I'll answer you the same way I did when you first asked that question. I see something in you that you're trying to hide. I'm pretty sure that you need it and you don't know it."

"What can possibly be in me that you see?" Fire-Storm demanded, gritting her teeth. "Because it's sure not a 'small glimmer of light' I'm sure!"

"You're right…it's not small…It's huge…and you're forcing it down because you're afraid. You're intimidated by something in the past." Prowl paused and then frowned. "You're capable of so many things…but you refuse to let yourself try! All this because someone's hurt you and you refuse to let it go!"

Fire-Storm gawked at the Ninja for a moment. How did he figure that out? HOW could he possibly read that much from her optics? How? Why? She was perplexed for a moment, before a slow boiling rage started to fill her. "That's right…And I WONT let it go! EVER!"

"By holding on to the past, you sacrifice the future" Prowl replied, a slight hint of anger in his voice. How could she be so foolish? Why would she WANT to hold onto a burden that heavy? Why would she protect a memory that killed her each day? "You're doing this to yourself! Why?"

"BECAUSE I DESERVE IT! Why do you care?" Fire-Storm pointed a sai at him and her optics darkened. "I'm sure your ninja-peace junk is GREAT for you; but for me, it can do nothing! It can find nothing! IT CAN CHANGE NOTHING!" Fire-Storm panted and got into a fighting stance. "You know WHY I hate you Ninja mechs? Because you act like you love someone, you promise you'll be there for peace, hope, and love; and then one day that someone finds out that you're really a DECEPTICON SPY WHOS ONLY USING THAT SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU TO TERMINATE THE LIVES OF THE TEAM SHE LOVES!..."

Fire-Storm suddenly stood stock still, her optics growing wide at the words that just flew out of her mouth…Prowl…had a similar expression. His optics reflected shock, horror…awe. Fire-Storm shut her mouth and her optics changed to frightened…slowly she backed away, leaving her fighting stance. She stayed silent, a new feeling hit her…why did I tell him that?

"…Fire-Storm…"

The femme put her sai away and quickly transformed, driving as quickly as she could away…far away…too fast…she didn't stop for anything…she drove away, wishing it all away.

*****Author*****

**Thanks for reading! Not sure what happens next, a little stuck. Suggestions?  
>GOD BLESS!<strong>


	9. Double Trouble

***Author***

And thus comes the break. This is now officially my longest story…now hopefully I can finish this one. As I post this I continue to work on the second chapter. I'm planning on mixing future episodes, so it will seem original and story lined at the same time.

Thanks for Reveiws!

***M***

"I have tracked down the information you needed for the finishing touches on the Space Bridge schematic. It requires a part only used by the Autobot Space Bridge crew. Fortunately our agent War-Hawk was able to locate those before his disappearance." Shockwave said over the monitor, his one optic never blinking.

"As good as this news is, now I need to know how it will be delivered to me." Megatron growled, leaning in his chair, looking impatient. "I also need an expert in Space Bridge Technology to assist in the building of my Space Bridge."

"One moment Excellency…My newest stealth agent is currently on his way to Earth to give you the heart of the project…This device is too unstable to be delivered in any other way…" The Double agent leaned forward slightly. "I must warn you, my agent is very unstable in some areas."

"I don't care if I'm stuck with three Blitzwings, as long as I have means to complete my space bridge." Megatron looked over. "Who is on top at space bridge technology?"

"I will scan the data to find a suitable helper…oh that's odd…"

"What is?" Megatron asked, leaning forward, not wanting to hear anymore distractions.

"I've tracked down Cybertron's top Space Bridge Expert…but he's not on Cybertron."

"Then WHERE is he?"

"On Earth!"

***SL***

Ice-Star stood on the roof, enjoying her view of the City. Ever since last night, she couldn't stop thinking about Optimus…whoever said hate is the same as murder was probably right…Because as soon as she let go of it all, she felt so…good! She felt the love for him she had when she first fell for him back at the academy.

It was so…magical…

She had to turn her thoughts though…Blurr had apologized this morning, saying that he couldn't come yet…he was getting some sort of signal and he wanted to check it out. Ice-Star allowed him to go…Besides…it allowed her to enjoy the morning…it allowed Lightning to sleep in…

…And it saved Ice-Star the embarrassment of not knowing where Fire-Storm was. For some reason she still wasn't home…mind you, sometimes she would disappear for hours, but she was usually back about this time to make sure Lightning was training. It didn't sound too bad…

Ice-Star stretched and headed back in and down stairs…she could hear a slight commotion down there…Entering the living room, she looked…Bulkhead was painting another picture, Sari posing for him. Bee was looking on, unimpressed. To her right, Lightning was training with Prowl of all mechs. He was speaking calm advice to her…and was way more advanced in his moves than she was…

Ice-Star smiled and walked over to the television, switching it on. Flipping through the channels, she finally found what she was looking for. The station guide…scrolling it down she looked over the info…Swan lake was at 7…good, that gave her all day to do her work and get some training in, meet with Blurr, see what kind of counter attack could be made. She watched the screen for a moment, wondering how on Cybertron she got mixed up with all this human stuff…music, animals…this particular dancing called ballet.

"OW"

Ice-Star looked over towards Lighting-Strike and Prowl…

Lightning tried her whip on the ninja mech a few times…but he would dodge and use the whip to his advantage… In the end, Lightning was sitting on the ground, tied up in her own whip, Prowl standing over her. Lightning giggled slightly and looked up. "Whoa- I was wrong…You're NOT good, You're amazing!"

Prowl allowed himself to smile slightly, before reaching down and deactivating Lightning's whip. Released, Lighting took Prowl's hand and stood up, accepting her weapon. "How did you do that? I thought I had you, like every time."

"You must never be too eager to rush your opponent" Prowl replied, motioning to her whip. "Sometimes in the time it takes you to power up your own attack, your opponent has found a way to dodge and attack."

"Wow- You know everything!" Lightning gawked slightly, putting her whip handle back at her side.

Prowl smiled slightly once more and shook his head. "Not really." He took a moment and then looked up as Ice-Star walked over and smiled to Lightning, before looking to the ninja. "Good morning Prowl. Is Bolt disturbing you?"

"Quite the opposite, actually. She has been a pleasant listener to my advice"

"Bolt? Listen? Wow, never thought I'd hear those two words in the same sentence"

"HEY! That's SO mean Star!" Lighting crossed her arms and giggled. Ice-Star looked to Lightning and motioned to the side. "Bolt, did you finish repairing Fire-Storm's weapons?"

"Yeah! They're over by the Computer!" Lighting grinned and looked proud of herself. "Go see what your friends are up to." Star gently shooed her sister away, smiling. Watching her leave, she looked back to Prowl. "Thank you for training with her. It saves her from training too hard with Fire-Storm."

Prowl nodded, and his look got serious. "Have you seen her by any chance?"

Ice-Star tilted her head slightly. "Not all morning. I assumed she went out as she normally does"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Well I-"

Ice-Star moved to make an answer, before they both looked to the side as Lightning let out a yelp. She was looking at Bulkhead's painting and just basically staring at it. "Wha-…is that?"

"It's called an 'abstract' Very early cubisium." Bulkhead replied, looking over to his friend. Bumblebee stood beside Lightning, tilting his head and giving a strange look at the canvas. "Oh…Looks like 'very early oil spill'" He retorted, unimpressed by the artwork Bulkhead was trying so hard to create. Lighting blinked and quickly jabbed Bumblebee in the side.

Optimus and Ratchet walked over to observe as Bulkhead continued his painting. Ice-Star blinked and then watched as Prowl walked over to observe as well. Looked like everyone was interested in watching…and giving their own advice to the beginner artist.

Ice-Star smiled towards Optimus, who shrugged at her, a small smile on his face as he looked back to the painting. The blue femme looked out the door and slightly walked out, putting a hand to her head. "Fire-Storm, this is Ice-Star, come in…"

"…"

"Fire-Storm?" Ice-Star blinked and looked over. There was static, but no response. Ice-Star gave a strange look. "Fire-Storm?...Come in? You need to get to the base soon; I think Blurr's fixing to give us important information. I don't think he knows where our ship is hidden, so we'll have to show him from close to the Autobot's base…Fire-Storm?"

"…"

Why wasn't she answering? Was she alright?

"Bulkhead, where're you going?"  
>"To find another canvas; this one's ruined…"<p>

Ice-Star took a moment, before glancing behind, watching as Bulkhead walked past her, muttering an 'excuse me' as he left. He looked rather sad, as though he had been insulted by someone that mattered to him most. Sari wasn't that far behind, running after the large Autobot as he transformed, let her in, and drove away. With a frown, she turned to the other mechs in the room.

"What just happened?" she asked softly.

"We were just giving him our honest opinion" Bee replied putting his hands up slightly. Ice-Star shook her head and narrowed her optics. "Do you mechs ever have any sensitivity before you speak?" she crossed her arms and shook her head, looking towards where Bulkhead was driving away. "Mechs…" she paused and blinked. "Oh my word, now I sound like Fire-Storm…" With a sigh, she transformed and flew away, after the large truck.

"…She DID sound like Fire-Storm" Bee blinked, shivering slightly. "Wow; that's scary"

"You know Bumblebee; I don't think you should be nitpicking Fire-Storm so severely." Optimus looked to Bumblebee. "You have no idea what she's been through"

"What? Like you do?" Bee looked over to Optimus, gawking as though he had just said Sentinel was the greatest bot in the universe. "She's mean to me, so I'm mean to her. It's just that simple."

"Repaying evil for evil." Prowl muttered, walking towards the hallway. "Indeed like you Bumblebee"

"What?" Bee raised an optic at the ninja as he exited. "Is everyone on Spit-Fire's side all of a sudden?"

"Well if you're not going to be patient with Fire-Storm; then at LEAST be patient with your best friend" Ratchet huffed, prodding the young mech in the chest plate. "Then maybe you'll see differently when it's YOU going through all the trauma"

"Eh fine" Bee shook his head and transformed, driving off quickly.

***SL***

Ice-Star scanned as she flew…even though she was way faster as a jet; that left the fact that she could over pass her fellow Autobots and completely overlook them…so that left to searching for her teammates. Bumblebee was beginning to get on her nerves…but then she had to reminded herself that he was still young…Sometimes; even though Lightning was a little older; she would still act very childish; especially about training and work…

Other times she felt Lightning was the more mature one out of the three of them…Still; Bee had a LOT to learn…and she was tempted to give him a lesson of her own. She continued to fly as she finally found Bulkhead's energy signature. It looked like Bee found his way there first. Well that was good, maybe he was there to apologize…ok, was that helicopter flying a little low? She debated scanning it…but she wasn't getting a signal from it…probably just an off course human vehicle…

She flew over and proceeded to circle, looking for a good place to land…that was before she got shot out of the sky. With a scream, she transformed and looked up as she fell…that helicopter FIRED on her! Growling, she whipped out her energy bow and shot a few arrows at the flying vehicle.

CRASH

…Darkness…

Booting up…

"BULKHEAD!"

Ice-Star quickly shot up and got on her feet at the sound of the cry. Looking to the side, she winced at the pain in her back, and rushed through the trees, her energy bow ready. Running out of the trees, she noticed Bulkhead slumped over on his side, Megatron looming over him, attaching something large on the Autobot.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM SLAG HEAP!" Ice-Star roared, powering up her energy bow and aiming it at Megatron.

"NO! Ice-Star WAIT!" Sari's voice came from below. Ice-Star had already released the arrow…which Megatron reached up quickly and grabbed while it was still in mid-flight…and crushed it within his hand. Smirking, the Decepticon leader looked over to his attacker. The Decepticon grinned and faced her fully. "How brave of you Autobot." He mocked, motioning to the human attached to his chest. Ice-Star had started to get another arrow ready, but stopped short, seeing the human.

"Let him go, Megatron" she snarled. "He has no part in this."

"I assure you, my dear; he already is a part of this" Megatron grinned and held out his arms. "But if you wish to attack; be my guest…"

"No! You'll hit my Dad!"

Dad?...THIS was Sari's Father? Hesitating, the femme looked from Megatron, to Professor Sumdac, back to Megatron again. "…Alright Old Mech…What do you want for him?" she growled, her energy bow still ready.

"Old? I am but a few hundred stellar cycles your superior, my dear…and what I want…" He raised up his cannon and fired, sending her a good 50 feet away. He smirked and transformed. "…I already have" Finishing, the Decepticon hauled Bulkhead away and flew into the air with an evil chuckle. Shakily sitting up, Ice-Star glanced upward, watching him fly away.

"Ice-Star! Are you alright?" Sari ran over to the femme who tried to stand up with no avail.

"I'm – ECH!...fine" Ice-Star muttered, glancing over herself, seeing one of her wings cracked. Sari made a face and Climbed up the Autobot. "Here- lemme help" The little girl offered, holding up her key and placing it in Star's shoulder. Ice-Star looked over as the power of the all-spark surged through her body. It was as though she went through an inferno, and a bucket of fresh water was dumped on her.

"Thank you, Sari" Ice-Star smiled at the girl, standing with her in her hand. "Are you alright?" The trio leader looked around, confused. She had gotten a reading on Bumblebee's signature earlier…so… "Where's Bumblebee?"

"I don't know…I was too busy getting BLOWN UP!" Sari replied somewhat sarcastically. Ice-Star gave a half hearted smirk at the girl, before she got serious and put a hand to her helmet. "Ice-Star to Bumblebee, I have Sari safe- Bulkhead's been-" She paused when she heard Bumblebee's voice over lapping her own.

"Alright Zippy!" His voice yelled on the other side, oblivious to the fact that she was on the other line. "Start talking!"

A quick rush and the sound of transformation could be heard…followed by a voice…a familiar voice…a speedy fast impossible-to-understand voice…

"FIRST of all, the name's not 'Zippy'. As a matter of fact, I don't believe I've ever met another bot named Zippy; so one can only assume that you came up with 'Zippy' in reference to my speed, which may be technically accurate, but lacks a certain creativity!"

"Oh shoot me now." Ice-Star muttered to herself as she transformed, buckled Sari in her cockpit and flew into the air.

***H***

Fire-Storm stood on top of one of the taller buildings of the city, leaning against a billboard. Watching the cars go back and forth…they seemed to be in a never ending cycle of program…Prowl was right…they do rush to see everything…

She had to look away. The last thing she wanted to do was AGREE with him…She hadn't returned home yet…and quite frankly, she didn't care to just yet…she had muted her comlink so she wouldn't be disturbed…nothing bad could happen today, not after she blew it big time already…her optics glanced to the sky…Why did she TELL him? She let down her guard…she…

She put a hand to her head. This can't be happening…this can't be happening…this…CANT…be…She didn't want a repeat of Mirage…

_Did you know that there are planets whose natives move in patterns for fun?..._ His haunting voice entered her mind…

***FlashB***

Fire-Storm tilted her head, making an amused face at the mech. "You're kidding…they do that for fun?" She watched the blue and white mech move in strange directions. He laughed and stopped trying, looking towards Fire-Storm with a smile. "Yeah. They call it 'dancing'. There's like this one planet that uses dancing for courting, pleasure, and even FIGHTING! I personally think it would be interesting for us Autobots to try it."

"No thank you; I look dumb enough trying not to laugh at War-Path's…crazy skitting" Fire-Storm shook her head and waved her hand in dismissal. "You can dance alone, Mirage."

"Aw common." Mirage grinned and took her hand, pulling her towards himself, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Just try it. You may like it"

Fire-Storm gasped at first, looking up in surprise. She gave him a strange look and then smirked at him. "I thought I told you I don't like flirting mechs."

"I'm not flirting…I'm merely courting." Mirage grinned charmingly. Fire-Storm blushed lightly and then let him twirl her around. "Why should I trust you?" she asked, her optics never leaving his.

"Because I see something in you." Mirage put his nose to hers. "And I want it."

***End Flash***

Fire-Storm's optics narrowed and she clutched her sai. She should have NEVER let him sweet talk her. Back on Cybertron she had resolved to make SURE that she didn't fall in love. The mechs at the academy were all hot dogs. Always showing off, and trying to court femmes just so they could look good. She wanted nothing to do with that…but…Mirage made her feel…different…

…And that's exactly how Prowl was making her feel. Her optics narrowed further and she studied the sai in her hands. She wouldn't let that happen again, and she was going to make SURE it never did!...Fire-Storm paused at the shadow that over lapped her…looking up she saw a helicopter flying away…with Bulkhead in tow.

"Bulkhead?" Fire-Storm gasped and pulled down her visor, magnifying the image…it WAS the large Autobot! That helicopter had Bulkhead! Putting her visor back up, the femme growled, before transforming and speeding for the base as fast as she could, breaking all speed limits and all traffic lights.

Ok, I may not ever fall in love; but NO ONE messes with my team!

***DB***

"You have no friends here Autobot! And when I'm through with you; you'll have no friends ANYWHERE!"

The voice was coming from inside. The new mech frowned as he landed, entering the domain, listening to the voices inside. His black armor had taken slight ice and fire damage from his entering the Earth's atmosphere; but in a way it felt good. It was like being back in battle. The mech continued to walk in, looking around…it was a CHARMING place here, if you liked the dark, damp, everything to hide place.

He finally stopped at the mouth of the cave, looking on as other Decepticons held down a very LARGE Autobot. HA! You've got to be kidding me…large Autobots back on Cybertron were nothing but pansies; what did they want with him?

"Alright! OK! I'll help build your Space Bridge!"  
>"Wise move Autobot"<p>

Ah. THAT was the 'genius' in the technology? This place got stranger and stranger. He watched as the Decepticons forced him up and Lugnut all but dragged the green Autobot over to where they were actually building the Space Bridge.

"You sure have a charming way with your enemies." He finally said sarcastically, leaning his wings against the wall of the cave, raising an optic. "Severe and Painful; Just as they told me."

Megatron paused and then looked over to the opening, seeing a young black mech. His armor was sharp and black with grey outlines here and there. There were some grey designs on his chest as well as a bold and proud Decepticon insignia. His ruby optics looked back at Megatron, looking as though he just got here and he was already itching for action.

Blitzwing had spun around, not expecting the voice, and got his cannons ready. Lugnut did the same, looking ready to attack. "How dare you trample upon the sacred ground that holds the presence of Megatron!"

"…You must be Shockwave's Agent." Megatron said, ignoring Blitzwing and Lugnut's reactions.

"I'm FLATTERED you noticed." The young mech straighten himself up and approached the Decepticon leader, looking up and frowning. "Your bigger than how they described."

"Spare me the eulogizing." Megatron crossed his arms and looked at the younger, slightly shorter mech. "I assume you bring me what you were supposed to."

The mech reached into his subspace and took out a long sleek device. "Alpha Circuit class 15." He muttered, putting it into the Decepticon's awaiting hand.

"My lord, you sent for this soldier?" Lugnut asked, looking over in question.

"I did. He has brought me the final piece I need for my space bridge, and will continue to serve us through assaulting those accursed Autobots once we get to Cybertron." Megatron looked from them to the new member. "I assume you know your place, soldier"

"I'm well aware" the mech said, crossing his arms. "And the NAME is Tiv."

***AB***

"Did he just say Bulkhead?"

"An expert- on ANYTHING?"

"That's correct, which turns us earlier today when I attempted to thwart Megatron's plans, but that mission became fatally compromised when Some-BOT got in the way; No I'm not sayin' any names-"

"How many times do I have to say I'M SORRY!"

Wow they were having quiet the argument in there huh? That voice sounded like Commander's…MAN she was starting to get delusional!

"Hey Prowl?" Lighting walked in, somewhat tied up with her own whip, slowly trying to get herself un-strangled. "Could you show me how you did that 'leaping finger' move with the-" She finally was quiet when her optics rested on the entire Autobot team…and the newcomer. She blinked her optics, her mouth going agape. "Commander Blurr! …Wait- am I missing-"

"Lightning-Strike, contact Fire-Storm!" Ice-Star quickly looked over, a serious look in her optics. "We've got a BIG problem"

"Wha- why?" The young teen-bot blinked, giving her sister a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"Bulkhead's been kidnapped." Ice-Star frowned, looking away with a scowl. "We're going after him."

"WHAT?"

"Contact Fire-Storm!"

Lightning jumped slightly at the tone her sister gave and saluted as best as she could, still tangled in her whip. "Y-yes commander!" she put a hand to her helmet. "Lightning-Strike to Fire-Storm! Ice-Star wants you to return home! Bulkhead needs our help!" She waited for a moment, but all she could hear was static. "Sis?...Come in!..." She looked up and winced. "She's not answering her com, Star- whoa!" she tripped and landed on her toosh when she tried to move too quickly. Blurr blinked and started to walk over, before Ice-Star stopped him. "Blurr, are you sure none of your frequencies worked for her?"

"None that I tried had any luck. I tried all the frequencies that were even-"

"Slag" Ice-Star shook her head and then looked away, growling. "She's not answering then…" She crossed her arms and glared at nothing. "This is NO time for her stubborn issues…"

"Ice-Star, we need to make a move." Optimus looked over to the Elite Guard femme, who looked really stressed. "It's very possible that we may have to leave before Fire-Storm on this mission." Ice-Star looked up at him, her glare only narrowing more. "I am NOT leaving my sister behind, Optimus."

"I'm not asking you to leave her behind; I'm asking you to leave before her. If Fire-Storm is anything like she was before…" He paused and put his hand on Ice-Star's shoulder. "She'll come…but for Bulkhead's sake, we have to leave now."

Ice-Star was silent for a moment, before she finally nodded and looked to Blurr. "Agent Blurr, lead us to the spot you reported on. Lighting, back him up, I'll bring up the rear from the air and see if I can't contact Fire-Storm." "You got it" Lighting saluted, as did Blurr. Lightning finally powered off her whip and stored it at her side, slowly getting up and looking over towards Blurr with a small grin.

Optimus looked over to Ratchet. "Take Sari and the All-Spark fragments to the ship…and try to see if you can get him back online one more time. The rest of you are with Ice-Star, Blurr and myself"

Ice-Star looked back to Optimus. "Looks like our teams we'll be pitted together."

"My team's at your command Star"  
>"And mine's at yours." Ice-Star nodded seriously. "Alright then…Transform and-"<p>

"WAIT!"

The entire Autobot team looked down towards Sari, who ran up to Optimus. "there's NO way you can even think that my Dad's working for MEGATRON…you don't believe that, do you?"

"I'm not sure what to believe Sari" Optimus said truthfully. He looked to the side and then kneeled down to the child. "Either way; we'll bring him back alive. I promise, Sari."

Sari nodded towards the Autobot. She knew she could trust him…she just hopped her dad would last a little longer…She finally jumped into Ratchet's seat, and they drove off. Ice-Star looked to Blurr, who nodded, transformed and took off. The rest of the team transformed and followed suit. Ice-Star sighed as she watched them go, looking into the sky… "Of all the times to disappear, Fire-Storm…"

The femme frowned and got a running start, before transforming and taking off into the air at a high speed. She had to trust Optimus right now…normally she would never leave without any member of her team…but she couldn't just leave Bulkhead in Megatron's hands…She continued to fly, following the group from the air…finally she pushed it aside…she'd deal with it later…now they needed to get Bulkhead out of the jam he was in now…

***H***

Fire-Storm tried to drive as fast as she could…without breaking that stupid speed limit. She was getting sick of those police cars; maybe it would be a good idea to make Teletraan five scan for a different vehicle…one with those light show things…

She finally skidded to a stop when she got to the warehouse, transformed and ran inside. "ICE-STAR! I just saw Bulkhead get towed away by a-" She went quiet when she realized no one was there. "Ice-Star?...Bolt?...Ice-Star!...Bolt!" She let the silence hit her for a while, looking around and crossing her arms…where WAS everyone. "...Prowl?...ANYONE?" She frowned and put a hand to her helmet. "Fire-Storm to Ice-Star…hello?..." she paused and slapped herself on the forehead. Oh for crying out loud…re-activating her com-link she tried once more.

"Fire-Storm to Ice-Star! I just saw-"

"FIRE-STORM! I've been trying to get a hold of you since-"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah- Listen! I just witnessed Bulkhead being towed by some helicopter, and I assumed it was-"  
>"Wait you SAW the kidnapping?"<br>"Say WHAT?" Fire-Storm turned quickly. "So it WAS a Decepticon"  
>"YES! And we're currently approaching the Decepticon headquarters! We need you here with us! We're fixing to start an ambush"<br>"Slaggit" Fire-Storm scowled and quickly trotted to the computer, seeing her restored blasters sitting on the desk. "Fine, send me your whereabouts. Don't start without me."  
>"We're already inside…there's no Decepticon energy signatures though- ACK!"<p>

"Ice-Star!" Fire-Storm gasped and tapped her helmet. "Ice-Star!..." She scowled and put her blasters at her side and turned for the door. She paused only slightly, seeing two paintings by the wall…one of some weird abstract of Sari…another of a colorful butterfly landing on a thorny rose. The femme tilted her head slightly, giving a weird look, before she scoffed and ran outside, closing the door, and transforming, speeding off quickly.

***AB***

"OK…I give…I'm officially no longer the fastest thing on wheels" Bumblebee admitted meekly, rubbing his head, looking towards Blurr who had pulled off an impressive move. With his speed he near single handedly stasis-cuffed two of the elite Decepticons. Blurr glanced to the yellow mech, a very small smirk on his face. Lightning giggled and looked over to Bumblebee. "Don't worry Bee! You're pretty close though" Patting Blurr's back as she continued to look at Bumblebee. "And that's saying a lot, too!"

"Lightning" Ice-Star looked over to her sister. "Blitzwing said something about signal dampeners when they were attacking; do you still have Penelope's amplifier?"

"Actually I left that thing on the ship" Lightning put a hand behind her head, looking embarrassed. "I really didn't think-"

"Let's keep pressing on then." Ice-Star looked towards the team. "Did anyone happen to see which direction they came from?"

"I believe the blasts originated from down that hallway." Prowl motioned towards one of the paths. Ice-Star followed his motion, frowning. She glanced to Optimus somewhat nervously, somewhat bravely. "It's now or never"

Optimus nodded and looked back to the hall.

"Aren't we going to wait for Fire-Storm?" Lightning asked as they walked down the hall. "I mean, I know she can really pack a punch- not that you can't sis, but Fire-Storm's more aggressive than you"

"Fire-Storm's on her way" Ice-Star replied, looking behind herself towards her sister. "I got a hold of her and I'm sure that little brawl that we just had will send her speeding."

"I'm sure" Lightning winced and twittled her thumbs. "But- are you sure we can handle this?"

"I'm not sure at all"

"Meep." Lightning-Strike winced and rubbed her arms slightly. She felt a hand reach over and take hers, softly squeezing hers in reassurance. With a blink she glanced over to Blurr, who was looking straight ahead seriously.

They'd all do this together…

"So how will we know where they are?" Ice-Star asked, looking around.

"At long last I will lead my Decepticons to victory…and claim what is rightfully MINE"

The team of Autobots got their ground and readied their weapons. "That answer your question?" Bumblebee asked looking slightly towards the femme commander. Lightning-Strike looked towards the wall where the voice was coming from. Letting go of Blurr, she took her whip, powered it up, reeled it back…

BOOM!

The wall crumbled at the force of the energy she put into the crack of the whip. She winced. "Wow. I didn't think that would work…Alright let's go!" She blinked and added less bravely. "Optimus, you first."

Shaking his head only slightly, he had his axe ready for action as the dust cleared. "Too bad you have no one to lead, Megatron" The Autobot retorted to Megatron's previous comment…

…As luck would have it, Scrapper appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Bumblebee and Blurr with his stronger servos. MixMaster quickly appeared to finish off the rest of the Autobots. Lightning and Ice-Star moved quickly, leaving Prowl and Optimus to get hit with the mix of cement. Ice-Star turned and quickly started to charge up an arrow aimed for Mix-Master…

Before she got hit with grapples that wrapped around her body, and quickly sent a jolt throughout her body. With a screech, the femme fell to the ground on her side, wincing.

"Star!" Lightning quickly turned and started to run for her sister, before someone grabbed her by the waist…and SLAMMED her into the wall. Lighting winced and looked up, a surprised look on her face. Tiv landed on his feet and crossed his arms. "So…who is this 'No one' You speak of, Autobot?" he asked, looking over to Optimus with a wicked smirk.

"Who are-" Just as the words were leaving his mouth, Optimus had to look up as more blasts entered the room. Everyone looked up just to see the roof cave in…just to see Starscream hovering above, five jets circling around him. The seeker was smirking, a confident look in his optics.

"Oh slag." Lightning stood up, wincing and looking upwards as Starscream exchanged 'pleasantries' with Megatron…and attacked. Megatron was hurled into a wall, leaving the rest of the group agape.

"MORE Starscream clones?"  
>"Just what everyone needs…"<p>

As the Starscream clones attacked Megatron, Tiv took the time to scan each one of them. Ok, these were sentient, and independent…no way would they go down after Starscream went down. Powering up his jets, the Decepticon flew for the main Starscream, speeding up as he flew and RAMMING himself into the seeker.

Starscream was quick to counterattack, blasting the black Decepticon away. Tiv frowned and got ready for another attack, before he was attacked by a white clone, who kicked him in the air and aimed his null rays at the sharp mech. "Don't worry- I'm completely on YOUR side!"

"Right" Tiv narrowed his ruby optics and took out a blaster, firing on the clone.

"MixMaster, find Lugnut and Blitzwing! Scrapper back me up!" Megatron ordered, swinging his sword at the blasts from the clones.

"Are you kiddin'- I'm a builder not a fighter-…Alright that's it!" Mix growled as one of the clones shot at the oil barrel he was holding. Leaving Scrapper behind, the Decepticon ran for the fighting, getting his mixers ready.

Below, Lightning saw her chance to move, and quickly reeled her whip and cracked it at Prowl. The force from the shock broke the cement around the ninja, who jumped up and punched at the cement around Optimus, who gladly broke free, getting his axe out and going into the fight.

Bee pressed his legs hard against the construction and finally fell, transforming and driving away, Blurr following suit. Quickly driving to Ice-Star, Bee transformed, took his stingers and shot at the grapple that was securely around her. As the rope severed, the femme quickly got up and ran to join the other Autobots.

"The Starscreams-…We need a height advantage on them." Optimus quickly looked towards Ice-Star, who grimaced, looking upwards. She looked over once more and frowned. "Fine- you guys get to the cat walks and I'll attack from the air. Lightning, stay with Bumblebee; Blurr, get a drop on the fastest Starscream-"

"What- They're All Starscream, one would only assume that the clones, all originating from the same source, would all have the same advantages and disadvantages of-"

"Just cuff them!" Ice-Star looked over and then transformed, flying into the air and beginning her aerial attack. Optimus quickly grappled the catwalk, grabbed Bumblebee and hoisted upwards, While Prowl took Lightning and blasted upwards. Once they got up there, they looked at the situation before them. MixMaster had popped a great glob at the more arrogant Starscream.

"Man that guy has an ego like thunder" Lightning blinked as Prowl quickly threw his cutting discs at another Starscream, who was aiming at Mix. "Cool!" She paused and watched Prowl jump down and cuff the white Starscream, before she looked to the side, seeing the purple Starscream. Grinning, she looked to Bee who got his stingers ready and started shooting at the chicken. Lightning perched herself on the railing and shot the seeker with her wrist blasters, aiming at his jets.

"No! Don't hurt me!" The Starscream hovered up higher, trying to escape the blasts. Ice-Star quickly flew and dove towards him, firing at his wings. "NO PLEASE!" The clone dodged her and shot out of fear. This action shot the femme in the wing, causing her to crash into the ground. Quickly she transformed and looked up, shooting her wrist blasters at the clone.

As the assault continued, Blurr quickly zipped up the wall, a scowl on his face as he quickly calculated the situation. Bee, Lightning and Ice-Star were keeping him busy…that gave him time to do…THIS…Quickly the speedy mech jumped into the air and quickly zipped around the confused seeker…and SLAMMED a pair of stasis cuffs on him.

"Alright!" Lightning grinned putting her fists up. "Way to go, Commander!"  
>Ice-Star ran up from below and prepared to transform and fly up…"Wha-…BLURR LOOK OUT!"<p>

Blurr blinked and looked behind him, just to get squished into the arrogant clone who was covered in cement. All three struggling, the jets kept trying to break free, just making the blob head for the space bridge.

"Blurr!" Bee gritted his teeth and fired up his stingers, trying to shoot at the cement.  
>"Get it off Get it off Get it OFF!" Blurr cried out, struggling desperately against the clones and the goop itself.<br>"Commander!" Lightning gasped and quickly got out her whip. Bee paused and quickly stopped her. "Wait! Your whip will just stick to that stuff!"

Ice-Star ran for the bridge as they continued to drift for it, charging up two arrows at one time. Hopefully that training session with Rodimus Prime paid off. Quickly releasing the arrows, they headed for the goop. With the high charge they had they struck the blob, forcing it away from the space bridge…and also turning the cement into crystallized stone.

"Lightning! Bee! Strike it now!" The femme barked from below. Lightning and Bee looked to each other, before they charged up their weapons. Lightning's whip reeled back and struck the crystal prison, combined with Bee's electric jolt. The blast shattered the prison, sending the jets to the ground, and sending Blurr in the air, who landed and skidded to a stop. The blue mech let out a relived sigh as he looked upwards, giving a thankful half salute to Bee and Lightning, before quickly running for Thundercracker, trying finish what he started.

Ice-Star nodded slightly, and then looked up, transforming and getting back into the air, chasing that annoying yellow seeker.

"Decepticons are so dumb" Lightning giggled, putting away her whip and returning to her wrist blasters.  
>"You got that right, Bolt." Bee charged up his stingers and found his new target. That jerky female clone…how was Starscream even able to DO that in the firs- ACK!<p>

"What's dumb is you two standing around and commenting when you should be fighting." Tiv dove at them, firing his lasers. Knocking them both off the catwalk. Yelling, they landed on the ground, quick to get back up and face their new, larger opponent. Tiv landed harshly on the ground, and then fired at Bumblebee, who ran away, turned and fired his stingers at the sharp Decepticon.

"Where did YOU come from, creepy?" Bee asked, continuing his assault.

"The NAME is Tiv. And it's not where I came from, but where you're going that you should be concerned about!" Quickly he fired a grapple at the small Autobot who got entangled and fell to the ground, a shock going through his system.

"Bumblebee!" Lightning quickly ran towards him…just to be punched across the face by Tiv. The Decepticon quickly kicked her to the ground and stood over her, scowling. "What does a little thing like you think you could possibly do to help your friend?"

Lightning winced and got up, reeling back her whip…just to have Tiv catch the end of it. The sharp black mech smirked. "You've got to be joking…that's not a whip attack…THIS is a whip attack!" Quickly the Decepticon pulled the whip out of the femme's hand, and took the handle in his hands. He reeled back and sharply cracked the whip at Lightning, who got wrapped with the whip, and HURLED into the wall. With a yelp of pain, the femme slumped to the floor, trembling slightly.

"Bolt!" Bee growled, trying to move, but with no avail. Tiv's grapples had a similar effect as stasis cuffs…he was basically paralyzed.

Tiv chuckled and took a few steps forward. "Aw common sweetie, don't sit out on the dance just yet-"

Zoom! Zoom!

"Don't you touch my Bolt! I will walk all up and down your tailpipe for even looking at her, you slag heap! No real mech hurts a femme, ESPECIALLY MY femme; you're going to get it big time you Slagger; YOU HEAR ME?" Blurr let lose a barrage of attacks on the larger Decepticon. Taking a step back, the stealth jet looked around, unable to pin point the speedy mech…Quickly he reeled the whip back and slammed it on the floor, sending a shock through the ground, causing Blurr to go unstable for a few seconds…

That few seconds was all Tiv needed to launch grapples at the Intelligence Agent, sending him to the ground, unable to do zilch anymore.

Tiv grinned at the fallen mechs. "Wow, You Autobots are really pathetic…weak attacks, weak mechs, weak teams…"

"Blurr! Bee!" Lightning stood up, holding her shoulder. Growling, the usually placid femme ran towards the Decepticon. "Get away from my Mechfriend and my best Friend, Los-ER!" Without warning, Tiv had reeled back and cracked the whip once more at the femme. It wrapped around her once more and sent her flying off…right into the space bridge.

"BOLT!"

Tiv ignored the yells of the mechs behind him, but rather powered down the whip in his hand and scoffed. "Well that wasn't supposed to happen…one less toy to worry about" Tiv smirked and looked towards the two mechs…

Elsewhere, Ice-Star was having a huge problem with the female Starscream.

Bulkhead was down from those stupid Stasis cuffs and now she was having to deal with this Starscream wanna be while Optimus was busy fighting…WITH Megatron, fighting OFF the other Starscreams'…oh yeah, that sounded right.

Ice-Star ran at the Decepticon, quick to slid kick her, and tried to get her bow and arrow ready. "My word, this is like a slipstream of attacks." Ice-Star growled to herself as she grabbed the wrists of the Decepticon femme, both of them trying to force their weight on each other to get the upper hand.

Slipstream huh? The Decepticon femme grinned slightly as she shifted her weight and slammed Ice-Star against the wall again and again. I could get used to that. Slipstream hurled the Autobot femme away, stealing the stasis cuffs from the blue femme. Powering on her jets the Decepticon femme rushed for Ice-Star, who quickly transformed and flew away. Making a circle, Ice-Star transformed again in mid air and powered up her bow…just to be hit on the legs with a stray blast of cement by MixMaster.

Her legs ended up slamming to the wall, resulting in the femme hanging upside down. Ice-Star struggled and growled, "You've GOT to be kidding." She muttered, looking up, glaring as the Decepticon femme smirked at her and then flew away, heading to continue her attack on Megatron with the rest of the seekers. Ice-Star glared and hoisted herself up…she had dropped her bow. Trying to slam her hands against the concrete, she attempted to escape…

"Not so fast missy"

The femme hung down once again, her optics seeing an upside down-…well right side up MixMaster who was aiming his mix cannon at her and shot. The rest of her body ended up being trapped in the goop, her head sticking out at the end. Ice-Star struggled more, but that only made things worse. Looking up, the femme could only watch now…

Bulkhead was down, Optimus had just been shot down…Bee and Blurr were down…really the only one still fighting was Prowl and-…where was Lighting?

"I KNEW I shoulda SLAGGED you when I had the chance!"

"OOFFF!"

Ice-Star gasped hearing the noise and looked back-…Fire-Storm had kicked MixMaster to the ground and had her blasters in hand. "Eat my inferno, you jerk!" Fire-Storm let out a stream of flames at the Constructicon, causing a circle of Flames to surround the Constructicon. The red femme lowered her blaster and looked to the side at Ice-Star.

"Fashionably late?" Ice-Star asked with a small smile.  
>"Oh I'm never late" Fire-Storm rushed over to help her sister out. "Everyone else is simply early." Looking over the stony prison, she was suddenly knocked back as Tiv was knocked into her, after he was thrown away by the arrogant Starscream. Fire-Storm growled and kicked the mech off of her, backflipping and aiming her blasters at him.<p>

Tiv slowly got up and growled over at Slipstream, before glancing back towards the femme he just plowed…he paused and looked over fully, studying them. "…I know you! You're the little twits that exposed and killed War-Ha-" He quickly dodged to the side as Fire-Storm let off a stream of flames towards him. Tiv grinned and shot grapples towards her, which she dodged. Fire-Storm growled and ran for him, lurching forward and smashed her fist against his face. This caused him to stumble and crash into MixMaster, who had just gotten out of the flames and had been trying to trap Prowl…

"Get offa me yah dim-witted-"  
>"Oh shut up" Tiv growled as he tried to get up.<p>

"Fire-Storm!"

The femme paused and looked behind her seeing Prowl land close to where she was. "Here, use these" He tossed her a pair of stasis cuffs, which she caught in mid-air. Taking a moment, she looked back up at the ninja, a frustrated glare in her optics…before she suddenly gasped and ran at him, pushing him away…and got a pair of stasis cuffs on her own wrists. A surge went through her body and she fell to the ground as the orange Starscream hovered over her.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! Such a kind Autobot you are to take an attack for your elegant teammate." He praised the fallen Autobot femme.

Prowl was quick to take the cuffs that Fire-Storm had dropped and quickly lunged for the Starscream, who dodged his attacks. "Your stasis cuff move was so inspiring, I just HAD to try it for myself" The orange seeker commended as he shot at the ninja. "I never thought to have the honor of cuffing TWO graceful Autobots" Quickly he shot at the ninja's feet and stole his stasis cuffs, slamming them on his wrists.

Prowl cried out and went limp, the last thing he heard being the seeker's accolade. "Oh you're wonderful! Wonderful!"

***Author***

A prize for someone who can guess where I came up with the name 'Tiv' :3


	10. Past of Flame

*****Author*****

MY FIRST STORY WITH 10 CHAPS! YAY!

For those of you who are curious about the scenes with my OCs; Orko, Marril and PC; Go check out "Neko to Roboto" Maybe that will answer some questions.

Enjoy!

***DF***

"mmm…"

Silence…stillness…darkness…

"ow…"

"It's recovering…think I should tell the Commander Orko?"  
>"That would be prudent…make sure they keep caution, we don't know what this thing is capable of…"<br>"This 'thing' looks like a female to me"

"Wha-?"

Lightning-Strike sat up, rubbing her head slightly and powering on her optics. Pain was seeping throughout her body…her circuits still frazzled by Tiv's attacks by HER whip. She would have to keep training with Prowl…at least the rest of the team knew how to fight…what the?

The Autobot femme blinked…and looked downwards. There-…There were two Robots in front of her-…robots that looked to be about the size of an adult human. One was light purple with blue designs on his armor, with a somewhat curious look on his face; the other light blue with darker blue designs, he had two blasters drawn... His face was showing a tense, serious feeling, as though he wanted her away from…wherever she was. One thing was similar with them. They both had…CAT ears popping out of their helmets.

How CUTE!

"Uh-…Hi" Lightning winced and put a hand to her wounded shoulder, looking down at…whatever those things were. "I'm Lightning-Strike…What's your names-…" She paused and looked around, studying her surroundings. Where…WAS she?...Where was Ice-Star! Bee! BLURR! She quickly stood up. "Oh no- I gotta- ACK!" she winced sharply and sat back down as her circuits sparked in protest.

"…P.C., go check on the Commander's ETA" The light blue robot looked over to the other one, lowering his blasters. "I've got this." As the other one, known as PC, left for the door, the blue mech looked back to Lightning and put his blasters by his side. She was wounded…he couldn't attack a wounded being unless attacked first…

"Stay still" He finally said. "You're damaged. We can get Guido in here to look at you."

Lightning winced and looked back at the mech. "Where am I?...I need to get back to my friends- they're under attack!"

"…Take it easy then. I'm 2nd Commander Marrilon…my soldiers call me Marril"

"Marril?" Lightning blinked and smiled. "That's a cute name."

"Yeah…the queen tends to think so too." Marril looked off to the side, before looking back to the wounded femme. "…You're an Autobot aren't you?"

"Yeah-…Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"Yeah I'm sure" Marril crossed his arms, still looking tense. "How did you get off of Cybertron onto Our planet without the detection of the ring guard?"

"Well- I was on this mission with my sisters for Ear-…Ring Guard?" Lightning-Strike blinked and leaned forward. "Wait- I'm not on Earth? Where am I?"

"Earth? You're not far, but you're not close either." Marril paused as he looked over. A dark blue mech with yellow and red stripes had come in, looking upwards at the Autobot. He also had cat ears, and a concerned look on his face. "An Autobot?..." He looked over to Marril. "Send her away; I know Autobots hate organics."

"There's a problem, bro. First, I have NO idea how she got ON the planet in the first place. Second, she's wounded." Marril said levelly. "AND…she doesn't have a clue as to where she is"

"…Then I don't think the Queen's in any danger…" The other mech let out a sigh and approached, looking up at Lightning with a small smile. "I'm Commander Orko, leader of the Omions here."

"What's an Omion?"

"…US! WE are!" Marril threw up his hands in slight frustration, before Orko put a hand on his shoulder. Orko looked back to Lightning-Strike. "We're the Commanders of the Army here, and you're on the planet Saturn."

"…Say wha-?" Lightning gawked for a second. "You mean that pretty planet with the rings around it that Sari showed me in her…solar system…the one with the eight planets?"

"NINE planets" Marril shook his head and looked to the side. "Those Earthers always get it wrong. Pluto is very much a planet." He looked back to her. "So…how did you get here?"

"Well-…AGH!" Lightning winced and held her shoulder once more. "…It's a long story…"

"We've got time…" Orko looked over to Marril. "Don't Bother Guido, you and I will patch her up then see if we can't get her to where she belongs."

"Right" Marril nodded and then walked over to a computer, getting some supplies and information about Cybertronian repair. Orko looked back and gave a friendly smile. "So how did this all come about?"

"Well…it started when my Mechfriend just joined team, and we found out that one of our friends was kidnapped…"

***DAB***

Optimus groaned as his optics powered on…What he saw wasn't his idea of a pleasant wake-up call. When he looked up he could see a row of Decepticons staring back at him, all looking pretty high and mighty…you know…except for that purple and black guy who looked nervous about something. With a groan, he looked around at the sight…he was leaning against Bulkhead…Fire-Storm and Prowl were stasis cuffed on the ground in front of him…and Bumblebee, Blurr and Ice-Star were cemented to the wall…as well as Starscream's head of all things!

Looking over, he noticed a very beat up head master unit, right beside Starscream's body…what had he missed while he was out? Over a ways he could see Lightning's whip laying on the ground by Tiv's feet…

"How does It feel to be held in your own Stasis-Cuffs, Autobots?" Megatron greeted rather pleasantly, smirking at the helpless Autobots before him.

"Oh bite me, rust bucket." Fire-Storm growled as she came to, trying to move but with no avail. She looked around, having accidently managed to get on her back of all positions and looked at the team before her. "…Wha- Where's Bolt?"

"Uh yeah…about her" Bumblebee winced and looked to the war-fem. "Funny story…she kinda, went through the space bridge thanks to the new guy."

"…WHAT?" Fire-Storm gritted her teeth and looked over at the Decepticons, trying to make out each one. "When I find out which one of you scrap heaps did that, I'll SLAG YOU SO FAST your spark won't even make it to the well of All-Sparks!"

Tiv chuckled and looked down at her. "Tough talk for someone who's trapped. Besides, didn't you already soil your servos already?" He grinned and looked to the side when Scrapper came in with a newly recovered Lugnut and Blitzwing.

"This day gets better and better" Bee muttered, trying to see if he could escape once more. He had no luck…

Prowl frowned and his visor narrowed as he began to make a strange noise. Fire-Storm looked at him with a strange look. "What are you doing?"

"Hate to say it but I agree with Fire-Storm…quit that stupid humming!" Bee looked over hopelessly.

"This 'stupid humming' is a focusing technique. A trained cyber ninja can use this to remove these stasis cuffs." Prowl lightly snapped to Bumblebee. "In theory…I actually finished my Cyber Ninja training."

"Yeah, I'd like to see your ninja smarts get us out of this one, Mirag-…" Fire-Storm started to muttered before she stopped herself short. Glancing to Prowl, she looked away, glaring at nothing and everything at the same time.

As Megatron began his rant about taking over Cybertron with the Space Bridge network. Ice-Star struggled and looked towards the blue mech stuck beside her. "Blurr, is your energy saw on you by any chance?"

"I can't even move far enough to active it; so even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to in the first place." He paused briefly, then looked to his temporary commander. "Uh this is just a theory, but if you consider the possibility of using alternate sonic pulses that your wrist blasters may acquire, to weaken and dissolve the glue that's binding us, You may have a chance of escap- MPH?"

"Shut yer trap, Zippy. You're frying muh circuits" Mix growled, firing a blob of glue at Blurr's mouth.

Ice-Star blinked and then glared at the Construction bot, Oh man, it couldn't get any worse could it?

"how do you know my name?"  
>"Surely you recognize your old pal, Long Arm"<p>

"Wha-" Ice-Star looked up suddenly, seeing the image of the intelligence Commander before them. "LONGARM?" The femme's mouth went open, Blurr's optics went wide, and Bumblebee was slack jawed. "Wait-…Wasp WASN'T a traitor?"

Fire-Storm looked over at the image and was taken aback…before she let a slow scowl come to her face. Wasn't WarHawk ENOUGH? Now they had ANOTHER Decepticon Traitor Mech! "You slaggin' LIAR!" She growled over at the image, earning Shockwave's attention. "You have all of Cybertron trusting you, you waste of life! When I get to Cybertron I'll-!"

"Oh spare me, Fire-Storm. You might get your chance to face me though."

"Yeah…" Tiv held up Fire-Storm by her cuffed wrists, an evil smirk on his face. "You could be our test rat, gorgeous."

"Let go of me you MECH!"

"An excellent choice." Megatron looked over to the screen. "We should make sure it works, just in case our Autobot expert decided to sabotage it."

"Let her go, Megatron." Optimus frowned angrily. "Only a coward hurts a femme."

"Oh it won't be me, I assure you." Megatron smirked and then looked to Tiv, who grinned and headed for the spacebridge, Fire-Storm in tow…That was before the entire cave started shaking, and the group looked up seeing a large orange and red ship fired blasts into the open mouth of the cave, sending debris everywhere.

"Ratchet got the ship online!" Optimus stated the obvious. Megatron glanced towards him and then looked up, scowling. He needed to get that ship away from here so he wouldn't lose his space bridge!

"Constructicons, clear the rubble from the space bridge" He ordered. He then looked to all of his aerial bots. "The rest of you, attack that Autobot ship, NOW!"

Without question the seven Decepticons did as told, flying into the air to intercept. Tiv watched them fly off, before plain dropping Fire-Storm on her back and went off after them, flying into the air and suddenly going at a turbo speed to the battle that would unfold.

Fire-Storm sat up as best she could and looked over the screen, growling. "Longarm, I'm going to do the same thing to you that I did to WarHawk. I'll shove my sai so hard in your spark-"

"You fail to realize you're in no position to threaten me, dear girl." Shockwave replied, switching from his Longarm disguise back to his original build. "Besides…Mirage failed to consider your position. And I hardly think using his own weapons against him would be your doing completely."

"Mirage?" Optimus paused and looked to the upside down femme, Ice-Star. "What does the missing in action Ninja have to do with the spy WarHawk one million stellar cycles ago?"

Ice-Star looked to the academy drop-out and looked somewhat stunned at the fact that he seemed rather…ignorant. "Optimus- no one told you that the Autobot Cyber-ninja Mirage joined the Decepticons and infiltrated some of the values that we had? He took the name 'WarHawk' as cover…"

"You mean- The same WarHawk that Fire-Storm killed-?" Optimus paused and looked towards the red femme who was looking over at Ice-Star with a deadly look. She finally looked away, glaring at Megatron. Optimus looked shocked, before looking back at Ice-Star. "Isn't-…Mirage the one that Fire-Storm was going to-"

"Yes. Now drop it" Ice-Star said…well…icily. The femme groaned and struggled, then finally looked to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, charge up your stingers alternately…"

"What?" The mech looked over from gaping, to the blue femme with a confused look. "What's that gonna-"

"DO it!"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Bumblebee looked down, charging up his stingers one by one. Ice-Star looked from the yellow mech and continued to try her own blasters…these Decepticons would go down if she had anything to say about it…

***S***

"Sorry we couldn't take care of ALL your wounds. Your circuitry is much different than ours." Marril said as he powered up the machine he was typing into. "But don't worry; We'll get you to your sisters, boyfriend and all those others you told us about."

"Thanks Marril" Lightning smiled as she walked up slightly, looking down. "So this 'Warp pad'…it's kinda like a space bridge."

"Almost. Only with this thing it can transport you to any place you think about." Marril looked over. "We don't use it much because our forces are usually on Saturn or it's moons."

"We try to keep the Universal alliance to a minimum" Orko looked over at the femme as he spoke. "Keeping to ourselves, although we're told that's going to have to change soon."

"I think it's a good idea." Lightning smiled. "I mean that's how you make friends!"

"I suppose…" Orko smiled, and then looked to the machine. "It's charged up now…remember, keep your mind on where you want to go."

"Cool" Lightning stepped into the opening and looked back at the two Omions. "Thank you for all your help! I hope your Queen is healthy and happy!"

"Thank you" the two soldiers nodded and smiled at her. Marril pressed a button and looked back over at the femme with a new found respect. "Now think about Earth…"

Lightning shut off her optics and thought very hard about the pretty planet. About her beloved teammates…about her sisters, about Optimus and his ultra nice crew…about how cool it will be when she told Cybertron command about them…

She heard the wiring of the energy around her and felt really light…before she felt the sensation of falling…

"OW!"

Lightning sat up and rubbed her head. "Well that was pleasant." Bouncing up she looked up at the sky. "Now to find Star and Storm here on-…Cybertron?" The femme paused and her mouth dropped…

…as she realized her surroundings were tall metal buildings…electronic mechanism…dark skies…and…no organic material…ANYWHERE…

She looked around and winced. "ah slag…" Looking around she had to double check herself…she was in Iacon! How in the world did she end up here? She blinked, and then transformed, speeding down the streets of the city. OK…she was on her home planet…it wasn't like she hadn't been around any place without her sisters or her Mechfriend…then again…

She skidded a corner and continued to drive quickly…Maybe she could find some of her friends here and maybe they would help her. Ironhide was a part of Rodimus' crew, maybe she could find him and sweet-talk him into getting her help from the Elite guard…wait a cycle! She WAS an elite guard Officer! She could do it herself. Her sisters would be proud of her for this…she hoped.

Elsewhere, someone had spotted her earth vehicle…

"Mach Alert to Sentinel Prime. I've just spotted an alien vehicle speeding down the streets of Iacon. It looks like he's heading for the Metroplex."

"What? Well don't just stand there, Nimrod, follow it! I'll send my soldiers and meet you there!"

"Yes sir." Mach Alert frowned and then transformed into his Cybertron police car mode, quick to ride quickly after Lightning. "Mach Alert to Captain Pashmina."

"This is Pashmina."

"Sorry to bother you while you're on your date, ma'am. But I've got a situation. There's an alien vehicle heading for the Metroplex. I'm on his tail, and Sentinel's sending his soldiers. Request fellow police reinforcements. "

"Alright, send me your location and I'll be there directly with fellow Autotroopers." The femme came from the other line. "Keep on him"

"Yes ma'am"

Oblivious to the trouble she was causing, Lightning continued to drive for the Metroplex. Ultra Magnus wasn't the easiest bot to sway…once she told them her story, they'd probably be more concerned about defending the city rather than sending her back to aide her sisters. She didn't even know if they were ok…she wanted to make sure that they were still on…Especially Blurr! Continuing to drive, she glanced up at the sky as two jets flew over her…then turned around in unison and headed straight for her.

"Well that's weird- Ice-Star didn't confirm that the air project was active here…oh wait a minute, yeah she did…which means-"

"In name of Elite Guard"  
>"You are being under A-Rest!"<p>

The two jets dove for the femme, and she yelped and swerved quickly, dodging the jets weapons. "Wait! Hold on! JetFire! JetStorm! It's me Light-ACK!" She suddenly swerved in a circle as a large blue and orange Cybertronian truck slammed itself into her trunk, making her spin. The femme yelped and did all she could to stop.

Sentinel transformed and quickly pulled out his shield and lance, looking over in a mild disgust, major annoyance. Lightning rolled backwards slightly, before she transformed and looked up, wincing. "Really! Is this how you treat your own bots? Oh wait I forgot…yeah, yah do." Lightning stood up fully and took a step back.

Sentinel Prime paused only for a split second. "Cadet Lightning-Strike…WHAT are you doing back on Cybertron? You're on a mission. Have you gone AWOL?"

"Look Jerkfa- uh- Sentinel Prime, sir. I don't know HOW I got here-" she paused, that wasn't ENTIRELY true, but she WAS here by accident. She looked over as the twin jets landed for attack…and then paused.

"Ah-…intruder…is being Lightning!"  
>"What is this being for?"<p>

Lightning-Strike let out a small sigh of relief, before she looked back to Sentinel. "Look- I need to talk to the Autobot Counci-"

"What makes you think that the Autobot council should waste their time with you" Sentinel took a few steps up and pointed at the femme accusingly. "You're not even supposed to be here!"

"But my getting here was an ACCIDENT!" Lightning defended, before she looked over hearing sirens. As she looked back she saw four Autobot Troopers transform, looking ready for action. Lightning put a hand to her forehead. Great…this was NOT her day.

"Save your excuses for Ultra Magnus." Sentinel looked over to the Troopers. "Captain Pashmina, escort this Elite Guard wanna be to the-"

"Lightning-Strike?" The female police officer took a step up, looking in disbelief…before she walked over to the femme, a small smile on her face. "What are YOU doing on Cybertron, honey? I thought you were-"

"I was!" Lightning looked to the head of the Autobot troopers. "Something happened, and I was transported here by mistake!"

Pashmina looked at the younger femme, and then looked to Sentinel. "She sounds sincere. This girl is clearly shaken, Sentinel Prime. Let me bring her to my station and-"

"Absolutely not. She's going to Ultra Magnus"

Pashmina frowned. "Look. She's no threat to you. What could a delicate thing like her do to a brute like you? Let's hear her out and see what her side of the story is…JetStorm, please get our homecoming guest a-"

"Stand down, Police girl. That's my soldier and he does as I command." Sentinel pointed at the Cop in idiotic 'authority'. Pashmina's optics narrowed before she finally stood tall. "Fine then. What is your command?"

"Bring her to Ultra Magnus. He'll straighten her out." Sentinel looked over towards JetFire and JetStorm. "You two get back to the Metroplex and tell Ultra Magnus about our delinquent."

"Sir, yes sir!" The twins nodded, transformed and took off.

Pashmina shook her head lightly, before looking to her officers. "All of you get back to your posts. I'll take Lightning. Mach Alert, contact Penelope and tell her to meet me at the Metroplex."

"Yes Ma'am"

The Officers transformed and drove off, leaving Sentinel to transform and drive of in the 'lead'. Lightning and Pashmina watched him go before looking to each other. "I cannot believe that the twins are LISTENING to Jerkfa- uh Sentinel." Lightning said, crossing her arms.

Pashmina shook her head. "Don't worry about it, hon. Now common, we don't want you in any more trouble than you already are." She smiled and patted the femme's shoulder. "You can leave Jerkface to me"

The femmes exchanged smiles, before they both transformed and headed for the Metroplex.

***DC***

Megatron continued to watch the seekers attack the large ship from above. An epic battle had ensued. It looked that even though the Autobot warrior known as Omega Supreme, who had been revived by Sari and Ratchet, was bigger and stronger than any one bot; it was pretty obvious while the seekers fought together, they were evenly matched. It was strange to witness Decepticons work together for the Autobots.

Ice-Star frowned and continued to fire her blasters alternatingly…since her wrist bands weren't as powerful as a seeker null ray…it was taking it's sweet time about it…but it was working…she could feel it weaken…just a little more…

"Now…where was I?" Megatron looked down from the battle, straight to the Autobots, looking towards Fire-Storm. She glared at him, growling. To anyone it was obvious that she wanted nothing more than to get him pinned and- She found herself lifted up by her wrists and taken towards the Space Bridge…

Ice-Star gasped and tried to speed up her shooting at the cement. Break…Break…BREAK! "Let her go Megatron!" She cried out, looking over at the Decepticon leader angrily. She was NOT going to be separated from BOTH of her sisters.

"Very well my dear. I shall let her go" Megatron smirked evilly over at the blue femme, pulled his arms back…and then threw her towards the bridge.

"NO!" Ice-Star screamed as the action practically went in slow motion for her.

Before she knew it, however, she heard a snap. Suddenly Prowl rose up, grabbed Lightning-Strike's whip, powered it up and made the rope fly over. It tied around Fire-Storm's wrists and pulled her all the way out of the transwarp just as she was entering. Reeling it back, the Ninja attempted to pull her back towards the team…before a blast from Megatron's cannon shot him backwards. This action slammed Fire-Storm to the ground, forcing her in stasis once more. It was just NOT her day…

"Fool! Do not try to interfere with me!" The Decepticon leader growled and stomped over, placing a foot on Prowl's chest to keep him down, and then powering up his weapon in the ninja's point blank range.

BANG!

"You burn me up, Megajerk! Take a Chill!" Ice-Star managed to get out of her concrete prison, and somehow powered up her bow, letting it charge for three seconds and let it go. The arrow froze up the cannon…and it backfired on Megatron, sending him back at least 100 ft. Prowl was quick to get to his feet and looked back only slightly.

Ice-Star panted, before she turned back and took Optimus' axe from him, then struck the cuffs holding him and Bulkhead. The mechs quickly got up, Optimus taking his axe back and preparing to defend; Bulkhead however, was quick to go release Bee and Blurr from their stony prison.

"Hey- What about me?" Starscream asked, his head still stuck to the wall. "What ABOUT you?" Bulkhead snapped, turning and looking towards the others.

Ice-Star looked ready to pounce, before looking over to the others. "We need to shut down that Space Bridge…Bulkhead, go to the controls and try to pin point where Bolt was transported to."

"But Star- we don't have that kind of time" Bulkhead looked over and suddenly pushed Bee and Blurr out of the way as the Constructicons began to counter attack. Scrapper turned and launched his drill-bit at Bulkhead, who countered by throwing his wrecking ball straight at him. Bumblebee jumped up and fired his stingers at Scrapper, sending him farther away. Every now and again, Blurr would swoop in and give random attacks to the larger con…the speeder looked around quickly for a pair of stasis cuffs, but each of them had been sliced with Optimus' axe…no longer useful.

To the left Prowl was dodging shots from MixMaster. It was almost like déjà-vu with this guy. He was doing quite well, considering that he had just been doing this once again. Mix wasn't the greatest aim…

"Bulkhead, go see if you can shut down that space bridge. Ice-Star, help Prowl with Mix Master, I'll handle Mega-" Optimus started to say, before Ice-Star looked over at him as though he had just pledged loyalty to the Decepticons.

"Absolutely NOT" Ice-Star looked over, a scowl on her face. "You can't take Megatron on by yourself; I won't allow it."

"And I won't have you fighting Megatron, PERIOD" Optimus looked over. "It's too dangerous!"

"We'll I'm should! I finished the Elite Guard Academy!- Whoa!"

Both of them dove to either side as a blast came from the Decepticon tyrant. Megatron leapt forward, eyeing Optimus…this mech had been a thorn in his side for far too long. If anyone should be tested, it would DEFINATLY be HIM! As he continued to attack…the two Autobots continued to bicker.

"That doesn't make any difference! Just because I didn't finish the academy, doesn't mean I'm not qualified for this." Optimus argued as he swung his axe at the back of the Decepticon's head, who blocked it with a well placed punch.

"My point exactly, so since I FINISHED, I SHOULD be able to be in this as well!" Ice-Star growled, firing her blasters at Megatron's feet, who jumped out of the way and fired at her. She was quick to dodge though…

"You know I'm not going to allow that, Star" Optimus disputed, running around and trying a grapple at Megatron's feet. They managed to trip the leader, but not for long. The Decepticon fired at Optimus who tried his best to run fast. He looked over to the side where Ice-Star was transforming, flying into the air, and using her jet's weapons against Megatron. "I won't lose you again" he muttered under his breath, before quickly turning and giving Megatron a face full of foam.

"Is it just me; or are Boss-bot and Ice-Lady fighting like an old married couple?" Bee asked as he continued to use his stingers on Scrapper.

"It's possible, very possible. One could only assume that the phrase 'absence makes the spark fonder' could be true; especially since Star was sweet on Optimus during the academy." Blurr responded, zipping as fast as he could here and there, using his energy saw as the Construction did his best to fight against TWO mechs that were a whole lot faster than he was.

"Dude, I cannot hear a WORD you're say- ING!" Bee landed on his back as Scrapper unintentionally backhanded the yellow mech away, trying to swing at Blurr.

Bulkhead was trying his best to shut off the space bridge, but it was flashing many different lights at him. He, as a space bridge genius, knew that all of them had to be addressed one at a time…but how-

"WHOA!"

He nearly jumped out of his armor when an arrow went shooting past him and landed into the computer…the machine crackled and sputtered…and the whole space bridge started glowing a hot white. He winced and looked over…Megatron had diverted one of Star's arrows into the computer.

"Great…now it's overloaded…" The large Autobot said sarcastically…

The tension in the room seemed to increase as the space bridge powered up even more, beginning to suck the very life from the room. Megatron growled and took a swing at Optimus, who quickly picked up a spare set of cuffs and SLAMMED them on the Tyrant's wrists. The Decepticon gasped before stasis set in and the mech was sucked into the spazzing transwarp.

Optimus landed on his feet before he gasped and ran towards the Space Bridge, scooping up Fire-Storm, who was still out, and trying to get back to the others…the transwarp got stronger though and he fell to the ground. Slamming his axe down into the ground as an anchor, he held the red femme in one arm and held on to the axe with his other hand.

"Optimus look out!"

The leader looked to the side, as the force of the over powering spacebridge began to drag huge pieces of the lab into the transwarp. The fire truck growled, got himself up as much as he could, and ran with Fire-Storm in his arms, trying his best to dodge the debris…one huge piece headed straight for him, and he prepared for the worst…

…"OW!"

Optimus looked up, bewildered as Starscream's head collided with the debris, sending it away from the Autobot, and headed for the transwarp. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" the Decepticon screamed as the space bridge sucked him into the warp. Optimus blinked and looked over, at Bulkhead who had his wreaking ball out and panting. "Well he's useful for SOMETHING"

Optimus smirked lightly, before looking to the rest of the team. "Let's get the professor and get OUT of here!" as soon as he said that, he felt himself being pulled as the transwarp got even stronger. The leader grimaced and tried to brace himself. Bulkhead grabbed his wrist and the team struggled with the winds.

"The state of Michigan is gonna be transported across the galaxy!" Bulkhead growled in distress. Bumlbebee clung to a wood beam, looking at the bridge in anxiety. "Tell us something we DON'T kno-OOOW!" He felt himself slip, before Blurr caught his wrist, trying his best to keep a firm hold of his fellow Autobot. "This space bridge is at a critical mass, it could give way at any second, and there's no possible way we can break free from the pull without something being pulled in." The speedy mech almost panicked, trying his darndest to keep holding onto the beam.

Prowl looked over, observing the control panel. "Prime- The controls, they're overloading!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Ice-Star finally growled and let go of her shelter, running over for the computer. Optimus looked over quickly. "Ice-Star NO! You won't make it!"

"But YOU and your team WILL" She retorted, grabbing the edges of the computer and trying to pull her arrow that started it in the first place. She couldn't get it…but a large BOOM stopped her cold, and the Autobot looked up…just to see Omega Supreme using his body to block the high winds of the Space Bridge.

"Save yourselves Autobots! I will absorb the transwarp!"

"Omega-" Ice-Star gawked before she suddenly covered her face as the computer busted into flames, the whole device ready to blow to kingdom come. She fell on her back and shook her head…just as Ratchet was ejected beside her, Sari in his arms. He grunted and looked up dreadfully. "No Omega! I didn't bring you back just so you could go offline!"

"I am programmed to protect, and to sacrifice if so required…now go!" Omega began to be pulled in, before he disappeared into the transwarp. "NO!" Ratchet gawked in horror, before he paused and looked around…the cave was falling in…the machine was going critical…He growled and pulled Ice-Star onto her feet, who winced and looked over. Ratchet looked the others with a determined look on his face. "Well don't let his sacrifice be for not! Let's get the Slag OUTTA here!"

The Autobots nodded in agreement. Ice-Star growled as she clutched her side, trying to move with them. Ratchet looked over, before looking to Bumblebee. "Take Sari- I need to help Ice-Star!"

"Right" Bumblebee did so, carefully getting his best friend safely inside of him, before driving off. Bulkhead, having the professor, lead the group out, followed by Optimus who had Fire-Storm, Blurr, Bee, and Prowl. Ratchet Transformed and all but dragged Ice-Star into his holding bay, before he drove off as well, trying to clear the danger zone.

BOOOM!

….Fire-Storm groaned and looked up in a confused manor…Before she quickly shoved away, making Optimus unintentionally drop her in the progress. Fire-Storm groaned and slowly got up, looking to the side…over a ways it looked like there had been an explosion that they just cleared…The femme paused and looked to the other side. The rest of the Autobots were getting their bearings…Sari and her Dad were re-uniting…Bee was looking on proudly and protectively…Bulkhead was asking Blurr if he was ok…Ratchet was making sure Ice-Star was alright…Optimus was…well shocked that she had gotten up so quickly…

She paused and looked around franticly. "Wait- Where's Bolt?"

Ice-Star looked over and panted. "She-…and Omega Supreme were transported away in the transwarp…"

Fire-Storm gawked…so that HADN'T been a dream. Clenching her fists she looked back to the site…before slowly heading back for the site. "Wait- Fire-Storm! Where are you going?"

"To find Bolt."

"Fire-Storm- We don't know where it went…she could have gone anywhere" Ice-Star said, looking up. She tried to stand, but was discouraged by Ratchet. "Look-…we need to go home-…we'll find Bolt. I'd sooner die than not get her back."

Fire-Storm stood still, before looking over slightly…and then slowly nodded, an exasperated look in her optics.

"Fire-Storm. Are you al-" Optimus began, offering her a hand, before she smacked it away. She growled at him before walking past him and Bulkhead, kneeling by Ice-Star. She glanced at Prowl but looked away…

Sari let out a sigh of relief, and then looked to Bulkhead, holding one of her arms. "You think you can find Bolt?"

"It's possible." The green Autobot replied. He glanced to Ratchet, then looked back to Sari. "If I can get most of the things together, Both Lightning and Omega can possibly be located."

"whew…"

"I'm so glad this whole ordeal is over" Professor Sumdac sighed in relief, holding Sari close to himself. "It has been quiet a nightmare."

Sari smiled and looked to the Autobots. "I knew my Dad couldn't have been working for the Decepticons. He's as honest as-…wha-" She looked down to her scratched up arm…that had circuitry in it. All of the Autobots gasped in horror at the condition of the girl. Sari trembled and looked towards Sumdac, backing away in fear. Bee knelt down by Sari protectively and gave an accusing look at the professor. Sumdac winced and took a step up.

"Sari…we need to talk…"

***DF***

"I will now discuss miss Lightning-Strike's story…Apparently the Decepticons are creating a space bridge of their own with the help of a human native and the Autobot Bulkhead. Now there's an army of seeker clones, together with the Decepticons already there AND a new agent of the Decepticons only known as Tiv…" Ultra Magnus looked down towards the femme in question. "And your telling us that this space bridge is how you got here?"

"Not exactly, sir" Lightning saluted. "The space Bridge wasn't…set…I was transported to a Planet, that tried to help me get home- but their warp sent me here instead-"

"That's impossible! No other planet has our Space Bridge technology!" Sentinel protested. Lightning looked over and frowned. "It's the TRUTH!" The femme crossed her arms. "I never lie! My Mechfriend said it's not right!"

"Stand down, small fry" Sentinel frowned at her. "While it may not be a lie, it certainly sounds farfetched to me."

"But-!"

"Nevertheless." Ultra Magnus looked towards Sentinel sternly, before looking towards Lightning. "Miss Lightning has been up close and personal with this situation. Lightning-Strike, I will be sending you to Longarm-Prime. He will provide you with a small ship and you will return to your post with your sisters."

"Can't I bring the Jet twins and the patrol duo with me? Blurr said-"

"I am aware of Blurr's request, but right now we are in need of these soldiers." Ultra Magnus nodded to her. "Send word to your Commanders that we are regarding them."

"…Yes sir" Lightning saluted.

"Pashmina. Penelope. Take Lightning-Strike to Longarm-Prime and get her on her way." The commander ordered.

"Yes Sir"  
>"You got it Commander!"<p>

"But Sir- Are you sure we can just SEND her back without an interrogation?" Sentinel argued, looking upward. "I mean how can we trust that her word is completely true!"

As they talked. Lightning rolled her optics and headed for a computer, typing into it while the rest focused on the argument. She pressed a button and then turned back around and rejoined the group.

"My decision is Final" Ultra Magnus looked at the femmes, who saluted, transformed and rolled away. Once they were out of the Metroplex, he looked back to Sentinel. "Sentinel Prime…you would do well to exercise trust for your fellow Autobots." He frowned and then walked out.

Sentinel scoffed and crossed his arms. "I'm all for it…but little pipsqueaks who think they can do Elite Guard jobs…psh…yeah-"

"INTRUDER ALERT! SECURITY HAS BEEN BREACHED!"

"Huh?" Sentinel looked over and his optics went wide as the automatic guns aimed at him and started firing…

Two miles away Lightning looked back slightly in her car mode and let out a small giggle as the Metroplex security went ballistic trying to find out what was wrong, as the lullaby of Sentinel screaming filled the air…

*****Athour*****

MORE TO COME!

Ice-Star, Fire-Storm, Lightning-Strike  
>Pashmina, Penelope<br>Orko, Marril and PC

They belong to ME! Ask before using!

Everything else belongs to Hasbro!

ALSO! The Prank belongs to AUTOBOT FANGIRL! From Idea 18 from her Sentinel Tick off list! Credit goes to HER!


	11. Trouble comes in all sizes

*****Author***  
>Sorry I've been away; I've been busy, I've got other story ideas. And I'm trying to decide what else should go on here. I know peeps are interested in Fire-Storm; so I'm tryin to give Ice-Star and Lightning some spotlight. :3 Enjoy!<strong>

**Also, Shout out To Autobot Fangirl for the great ideas she gave me :3 you're an inspiration muh friend!  
><strong>  
>***D***<p>

Everything was still and silent…not at all like way back when…it was almost like there was a sensation of peace…stillness…Then again, maybe not.

A ear shattering explosion was heard throughout the forest, as suddenly a figure broke free from the rubble that held him down. His ruby optics were narrowed and he scanned the area…the planet…it was dark now…the creatures were enjoying the night. Tiv slowly hovered down and landed gently on his feet, feeling the damp ground below him. The Decepticon looked around…there was no one insight…

He had obviously been in stasis for longer than he thought. The Decepticon frowned and put a hand to his head, turning on his scanners…he couldn't pick up any-…oh that's right…the signal dampeners…Even if he cared, he wouldn't be able to find any other Decepticons. The last thing he remembered, that over grown Autobot had fired on the whole team…he kinda hoped that coward had been disintegrated…but with the luck he was having…

Tiv frowned and took a few steps up…he would have better luck winning a fight with Razor-Wind or Megatron himself…

"Computer, scan for the Autobot's energy signatures, and any possible Decepticon signatures as well." Tiv muttered looking around…his circuits were wounded…he would have to lay low until he gained more energy…

"Request Acknowledged…Scanners read all Autobots in the human city…scanners picking up Starscream energy in city."

"What?" Tiv looked down. "Original Starscream, or one of those dead beat clones?"

"Original"

"Impossible" Tiv looked up and then flew into the air…the damage to the mines were extensive. Bits and pieces from the space bridge remained…as did the rubble from the original computers…He landed harshly on the ground, and winced. Not a good idea when your circuits were damaged. He paused and looked to the side…there lay Starscream's body…headless. He frowned and kicked at the 'corpse'. "Computer…are you sure this isn't the signal?"

"Acknowledged…signal is coming from human city."

"Is it now?" Tiv looked upwards before flying back into the air and gently landing on the top of the 'crater' from the explosion. His red optics scanned around…the city was that way. He debated. He was GOING to find out why he was getting a signal from Starscream. Unlike his more aggressive counterparts, however…he knew it would be unwise to just RUSH into battle. He frowned and took off into the air.

He would find answers…

***AB***

"I wish I could find answers" Sari growled as she sat on the med. "I just can't be with Da-…with Sumdac anymore." The girl looked away, pain and betrayal in her eyes. All her life…a lie. Sumdac wasn't her father…she had NO mother…she was just a THING! She shut her eyes tightly. After they found this out, they had dropped Sumdac off at his tower. Optimus and Ice-Star had told Sumdac that they would take care of her, and Optimus had promised the stupid guy he'd see her again.

How could he even promise such a thing! If she ever saw Professor Sumdac again it would be TOO SOON! Ratchet looked to the girl. "Huh- that's weird" he muttered, taking a better look with his telescope optic. Bumblebee stood beside her, watching protectively…he wasn't enjoying this moment. Sari was heartbroken, and no one had answers.

Fire-Storm watched from the entrance of the medbay, looking at the girl from the corner of her optics. Just looking at Sari…she could feel her pain. The girl was going through the 'Why' stage. Didn't he love her? Why did he lie? What did she do wrong? Why was she so FOOLISH? Fire-Storm paused at her thoughts, and then looked down at the ground.

That girl was going through the pain she had. The SAME pain…she could sense it. She growled softly. That human Sumdac. How could he hurt a LITTLE GIRL. When she herself was betrayed she was bonding age…perfectly grown. THIS however was a CHILD. Who lies to a child? She wanted revenge on this human. She wanted it bad. The femme felt herself go silent before she looked up. Prowl was over on the other side watching Sari. He had a frown on his face, in a very calm manor though.

Did nothing ever affect this guy?

"We gotta warn the big brass bots on Cybertron that there's a SPY in their mists!" Bumblebee looked over to Ratchet, then to Bulkhead. "They're practically GIVING themselves to him!"

"Bumblebee has a point. The fact that the spy is very well known and respected in the Autobot ranks, which gives him the ability to roam about freely with all Autobot secrets, makes him even more dangerous than what we could possibly fear in the first place." Blurr looked over to Optimus quickly. "There's gotta be a way to see if we can contact Cybertron and warn them of the said spy,…as well as trying to get some way to find Bo- Lightning-Strike."

"Don't worry Blurr. Lightning-Strike went through the Space Bridge before Megatron set a code to it. It's possible she's safe somewhere far from Cybertron." Optimus tried to reassure the blue mech from the upset.

"Optimus is right" Bulkhead looked to Blurr. "Omega went through like that too. If we can somehow get those pieces together, maybe we can locate both Omega and Lightning-Strike"

"For your sake, you'd better."

All optics rested on Fire-Storm as she finally stood straight, looking to Bumblebee, Blurr and Bulkhead. She looked…accusing. "If I find out that there's no way to get my sister back, you two are in a load of Slag"

"It's not OUR fault about what happened to Bolt" Bumblebee defended.

"Oh REALLY?" Fire-Storm took out her sai and aimed the tips in Bee's direction. "She was with YOU! Why didn't you bother to try to protect her?"

"We TRIED!" Bee growled, then pointed towards Blurr. "You shoulda seen Zipp- eh, Blurr when she was threatened by Tiv! He went ballistic!"

"Yeah right" She growled. "She was lost on YOUR timetable! You MECHS!"

Bumblebee growled and took a step up. "What ABOUT us mechs! We're no better than anyone else!"

"EXACTLY!" Fire-Storm growled. "You mechs are always low. ALWAYS" She glared, then turned and transformed, speeding out of the medbay. "Shockwave, Mirage, Sentinel, Razor-Wind, any and all of them. SAME!" she yelled as she left, speeding clean out of the base.

"I'll show her how low I can be…" Bumblebee growled, crossing his arms.

"Bumblebee" Optimus looked over strictly.

"What? I'd rather face her than just STAND there and take every hit that she throws!" Bee paused as Optimus' look got sterner. He finally growled and gave up, leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Prowl watched the door for a while before he slowly looked to Bumblebee, a thoughtful look in his optics…

He finally stood straight and headed for the door.

"Prowl, where're yah goin'?" Bulkhead asked, watching the ninja bot.

"Prime…you said what Sumdac found was liquid metal, did you not?" Prowl asked without turning around.

"Yes?"

That was all Prowl needed, before he transformed and rode out of the medbay at a good speed.

Optimus was silent for a while, before he looked towards Bulkhead. "Take Blurr and Bumblebee and see if you three can't find parts from Megatron's busted space bridge to try and rebuild it into something we can use."

"But don't the Trio have a ship that we can just use to get to Cybertron?" Bee looked over to Optimus. The leader looked back to Bumblebee. "The trio's ship is much smaller than what ours was. I'm sure Ice-Star's team exceeds just the Rex trio. However, when it's just them, they take a ship that's usually only flyable for five, maybe ten if the team is-…based off your protoform."

"You're calling me little aren't you?" Bee frowned.

"The point is, their ship is too small to take all of us to Cybertron. And even it could, it would take about triple the time and double the power to do so."

"Fine" Bee started walking out, pushing Bulkhead forward in the process, Blurr following behind. "Let's go 'genius'"

Optimus sighed and looked to Sari, who watched Bumblebee and the others leave, before looking back down, glaring at the ground. "Ratchet, make sure Sari gets some sleep after you patch her up…I'll meet you back in here in the morning"

"Right…"

***D***

Tiv flew into the night…it looked like things were still and silent. For a city populated by organics. He had never seen organics up close, but he was pretty sure he could have that kind of fun later. The signal on Starscream was getting stronger…he continued to follow, making sure that he kept his engines on stealth. He may be good at fighting…but his wounds still weren't healed.

"Starscream signature located…vector 8-3-5"

Tiv turned in the air and headed towards the bulk of the city, still trying to remain stealthy…

He was just passing the park, when he noticed Ice-Star standing on a tall building overlooking the city. Tiv transformed and hovered in mid air, a confused look on his face. Vector 8-3-5? But this Autobot was at that exact location! Interesting…

"Computer…do a stealth scan."  
>"Acknowledged."<p>

The scan proceeded…and a positive reading of Starscream came out. Tiv tilted his head and then looked back at the femme below. She seemed tense, and she was looking at a particular building that was miles away…a tower with a large hole in it. It looked like a dump to him, but it also looked like the Autobot was ready to protect it.

Although with the stressed look on her face, she could be plotting the opposite. Tiv crossed his arms. This was the flying Autobot…now he remembered. No Autobot flew…unless she wasn't an Autobot though? No that couldn't be…maybe…

"Computer do a thorough scan. Why am I reading Starscream on this femme?"

"…Autobot has data from unit Starscream. Download of flying procedure from unit Starscream has been programmed into Autobot."

"Has it now?...That's right Starscream was captured for a while." Tiv looked to the side. "Now they're using our tech to their advantage." He looked back down and then smirked. "Well then…that's Decepticon technology she's using…time to remind it." He put his arm up and opened something on his arm. Pressing a few buttons he activated a beacon and waited…

"…Technology has been awakened…"

"Set at 25% and gradually go up…no need to alert the Autobots just yet." Tiv shut the opening, and then smirked down at the femme. "I'll dance with you later, sweetie." He chuckled and then flew away.

…Huh?

Ice-Star looked to the side. Did she just hear something just now? After a while, she looked back to Sumdac tower. So…Sari wasn't completely a human…Sumdac had rebuilt Megatron AND built a Space bridge for him…this day got better and better, didn't it?

The femme winced slightly and put a hand to her spark chamber…maybe she was more shaken than she thought…now her circuits were getting tight.

The femme sighed and crossed her arms. What could she do? Sari was so upset…Lightning-Strike was missing, as was Omega Supreme…They had a WHOLE lot of new Decepticons to face…top it all off with Fire-Storm's anger had been fanned with Bolt's disappearance and Longarm's betrayal. She couldn't put up with this. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. The stress was…too much.

"Optimus Prime to Ice-Star."

The femme jumped slightly and then put a hand to her helmet. "Star here."

"Where are you? You've been gone since we left Sumdac tower four megacycles ago."

"Sorry…I-…I'm over by Tigatron Stadium…I just…" she paused and let out a sigh without another word.

"…I understand. Things are pretty hectic aren't they?...May I join you?"

"I would be glad of the company" She replied, crossing her arms loosely and looking back over the city.

"I'll be there in 10 cycles"

"OK…"

Ice-Star shut off the comlink and sighed…she paused and winced sharply, holding her spark chamber. Ow…

***H***

Fire-Storm also looked over the city…only she was miles away…close to her ship. She had half a processor to march over to the ship and take off in search for Bolt. Only…you couldn't pay her to leave Ice-Star behind. They may fight all the time…but her sister meant more to her than all the praise or power in the universe.

Her car radio was still going, even though she had already transformed and was in robot mode…the songs played one by one…slowly easing her pain. She hated it…but she had gotten attached to human art and human music.

Oh the horror…

She managed to clear her thoughts as a new song came on…this one sounded mournful…hopeless…angry. She looked to the side and pressed a button on her arm, increasing the volume…

"You were everything, everything that I wanted…  
>We were meant to be supposed to be, but we lost it…<br>All the memories so close to me just fade away…  
>All this time you were pretending…<br>So much for my happy ending…"

Fire-Storm stood still as she listened to the lyrics of the song…so…even on earth the mechs here hurt the femmes. Maybe it would be better if mechs didn't exist at ALL! Forget about creating new life! It would be better if the universe would be EMPTY! Then there would be peace.

"Sentinel…I hate you…Sumdac I hate you…" Fire-Storm growled lowly. "…Shockwave, I hate you! Tiv I hate you! …MIRAGE I HATE YOU!" She whipped out her sai and trembled lightly…"What did I ever do to you?" she growled. "I loved you…I wanted you…I trusted you…And you were pretending!" She panted and growled again. "You certainly showed me my worth…So much for my happy ending." She shut her optics tightly and gritted her teeth. "I hate you mechs…I hate you Mirage…I hate you Pro-…"

She suddenly paused and opened her optics. What the-? Did she just stop? Why? Wasn't she certain of this burning in her spark. She couldn't take it anymore…she wanted them to suffer…

"Your words pain me"

Fire-Storm's optics went wide and she spun around. Once again she found herself face to face with Prowl. This was getting OLD! What did he want NOW?

"If you're here to fawn over me just because you found out what happened twice in a row, DON'T" She growled. "I don't want to talk about it, and I want nothing to do with it."

"…I knew it was deep…I just didn't imagine how deep." Prowl continued to stand still, hands at his side. "Fire-Storm…I can't say I know how you feel…because I don't."

"That's right…you don't know." Fire-Storm stood tall and faced him fully, her sai ready in her hands. "You're just a mech, You'll never understand or care."

Prowl looked at her sternly for a moment…before he took his cutting discs from his sides and into his hands. Fire-Storm widened her optics, backing away a step, before readying herself for a fight…To her surprise, Prowl held out his hands…and dropped his discs at his feet. "…Go ahead and attack"

"Are you out of your processor?" Fire-Storm looked from the discs, back to the Cyber ninja. "What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Fire-Storm…Trust me."

"Yeah right" Fire-Storm's optics narrowed and she suddenly ran at the Autobot and tackled him to the ground, punching him across the face and then rolling over and kicking him away. Prowl grunted as he got slammed into a tree. He panted and slowly got back up, looking at the enraged femme. With a sigh of determination, he turned to face her and stood still once again.

"What are you WAITING for?" Fire-Storm asked, waiting for him to attack her. Prowl frowned and looked back up to the femme…her optics were dark…

"Fire-Storm…TRUST me"

Fire-Storm growled and went for round two, punching him numerous times in the face, grunting louder each time she did. Prowl grunted painfully each time she did so…but he continued to stay still. His actions didn't go unnoticed. "Comon! Fight back!" The war-fem yelled at the ninja as she drew back and kicked him in his mid-section, sending him a few yards away. She ran for him and sent a kick in his side, sending him back further. The ninja rolled with the force…and slowly started to stand.

Before he was greeted with another barrage of attacks. Fire-Storm took her dark sai and slashed him repeatedly, only grazing him enough to where his armor would slice and his circuits were exposed. Prowl winced as he went for the ground once more. He probably wouldn't live to regret this…but…somehow he had a sense that he would. The ninja shakily got back up and panted, before he turned back to Fire-Storm…

The femme was panting…hard angry pants at first…before they got slower…

"Prowl…FIGHT BACK!" she yelled, taking a step up. "You can't afford not to!"

Prowl didn't answer her…he only stood still, holding one of his wounds and continuing to stare at her levelly. Fire-Storm let her mouth hang open for a moment…before she growled and ran at him. Slamming herself to him, she pinned him against a tree and placed her sai right against his spark chamber.

"Fight. Back."

"…no…"

"Wh-…what?...But you're a mech…you're supposed to be superior…Other mechs are jerks! Other mechs are power hungry! Other mechs-"

"Fire-Storm…I am not other mechs…Trust me…"

Fire-Storm paused at his words and suddenly was still…truly still. Her optics went wide…then turned confused…No?...Why? The femme continued to stare at the ninja…their optics were locked…the femme bewildered…the ninja peaceful…

Fire-Storm very slowly put her hands to her sides…and dropped her sai. Quickly she surveyed the damage…Prowl was badly hurt…nothing he wouldn't survive…he wasn't fighting material though…if he would have DEFENDED himself, he would have been fine. But…he didn't…The femme took a small step back but stood still once more.

This mech…

He never touched her…never provoked her…never sought a fight. She had loathed him, threatened him, attacked him, three times in fact! Ok that first encounter didn't count…but still! She had done everything she possibly could to make him her enemy…and he DIDN'T hate her…

Fire-Storm slowly shook her head and took another step back and then let out a slow sigh. "Prowl…" She could say no more…she had lost…

He had won…

She let out a slow breath and then looked back at him. "…Comon." She finally said before carefully putting his arm around her shoulders and helping him stand fully. "My ship's over there behind the trees." She avoided looking at his visor, as she commanded the ship's force field to stand down, and she slowly helped him onto the ship. Without a word she helped him into the medical bay and set him down on a berth, before heading over to a machine and powering it up. She pressed a few buttons and then typed in a password to it.

Prowl sat on the berth, holding his side, and watching her. He had managed to reach her…All those years of Yoketron dealing with him…managed to make him see the good in bots with a past. Only he was sure that Yoketron would be able to do better…and with less wounds. For some reason…he couldn't be too upset.

"Fire-Storm…I truly am remorseful for you"

"Prow-"

"Hear me…What Mirage did to you; it was disgraceful." Prowl frowned seriously. "No one deserves the pain you've gone through…I know there's no way anyone can take the past away…" The ninja paused and then continued. "But if you are willing…I want to be your ally…your friend."

Fire-Storm stayed silent as she opened up the chamber and slowly looked to him. "You-…serious?"

"I've never been more" Prowl replied, looking at her steadily.

Fire-Storm let her mouth hang open…before she shook her head slightly, and helped him up. Slowly she made for the chamber and sat him in it. She let him go and headed for the computer and typed into it. "Restoration chamber, activate. Full power. Code name Fire-Storm."

"…Autobot signature unfamiliar"

"Autobot signature is Prowl. Put him on the list."

"With full trust or for one time?"

Fire-Storm paused and glanced to the cyber ninja. "…Full trust…" she muttered, looking back at the computer.

"Request Acknowledged."

Prowl looked up as the chamber started to close around him. He let out a breath, and then looked back to Fire-Storm. He felt his consciousness get heavy as his vision began to blur…the vision of the femme slowly fading away…

Fire-Storm watched the chamber close and then leaned against the wall, watching. Prowl would be alright in a few megacycles…these CR chambers were old technology…and with the damage she inflicted, it would take time…

She hated to admit it…but after his victory…she could help but to care for his well being.

…She wanted to protect him.

***CB***

"So tell me! What's new around here!" Lightning asked as she and her long lost friends attempted a reunion and a departure all at the same time.

"Well let's see" the red cybertronian car known as Penelope drove faster so she could be side by side with Lightning-Strike. Pashmina continued to lead, true to police nature; just doing her duty. "Rev and his sister were sent with the spy-changers to go protect one of the Space Bridges."

"Oh really? You think Snow is ready for that kinda action though? I would've thought Crosswise would have had something to say about that?" Lightning cooed, trying to go faster to 'race' Penelope.

"Oh he DID" Penelope laughed. "He and Rev argued for THREE megacycles on why their sister shouldn't join in! HAHA! In the end, Artfire just shut them up by saying 'She's coming! End of story!'" The red car laughed again. "I'm surprised that they didn't have to get Sentinel involved on this one"

"Wow, Sheesh! I would have loved to be a part of that!"

"No kidding…oh oh! Get this! There's this transfer cadet; calls himself Sideburn. Real cute. I think he's flirting with me" Penelope laughed and moved closer to the yellow and black car. "I'm playing hard to get though; Skidz would have a fit."

"Oh my I've been missing a lot…" Lightning grinned behind her car mode. "Once all the fighting is done, we've GOT to get together and see everyone again! How are the Bullet Trains? I MUST know!"

"Well Midnight Express and Rail Spike are challenging Rapid Run to-"

"You guys, calm it down, we're here." Pashmina came to a halt and then transformed looking around. This was indeed the space bridge network, and it looked like everything was well in place. She looked over and watched the other two transform. "Alright, Longarm Prime should be on his inward duties today, so he'll most likely have something ready for you."

"Cool" Lightning looked up and grinned. "You sure you just can't come?"

"Don't worry, we'll all be working as a full team again." Pashmina smiled and put her hand on the younger femme's shoulder. "Besides, I have a date tonight. Give Ice-Star my regards."

"A date huh?" Lighting grinned and nodded. "Alright. You do that"

"Bye Troublemaker!" Penelope hugged her best friend and grinned. "Make sure you dump oil on Spit-fire's head for me!"

"Oh trust me I will" Lightning grinned and hugged her back. "I'll send you guys a transmission when everything is smooth!" She mock saluted and headed inside, ready to get back to her team, her sisters, and her boyfriend.

Pashmina and Penelope watched the young femme go inside, before the officer looked at the red tactical officer. "If I would have let you tell her what those darn trains are up to, she would have told Ice-Star, and then she'd call and give the chewing out of a lifetime!"

Penelope laughed and looked to her sister. "Well sheesh don't blame me!" She gently bumped her sister and then transformed and sped away in challenge. Pashmina almost went after her, before she paused and brought up her communicator. "Pashmina here."

"Officer Pashmina! This is Mach Alert! Right after you left Ultra Magnus got a report that there have been numerous almost-breakthroughs from the space bridges. He's ordered them to be shut down as soon as Lightning has left. Also- There's a problem here at the office." Mach Alert reported. Pashmina paused and let out a sigh. "Alright, I'm on my way…"

Lightning, oblivious to what was going on outside, finally got through the endless maze of tunnels, to the main space bridge network. The femme grinned and looked around. Well this was good. Now where was?

"I'm getting all sorts of Decepticon requests…but still no Megatron." Came a strange voice. "I haven't heard from them since the explosion at their base."

What the-?

Lightning blinked and slowly starting to round the corner…before she quickly pressed her back against the wall with a gasp. Wincing she paused to get her breath…looking over to the side once again. There…over there by the controls- There was the Decepticon Shockwave! Just his size sent a small shiver down her circuits. What was HE doing here? Where was Longarm Prime? Was he hurt? Lightning just wouldn't know…she let out a small breath and got out her whi-…wait a minute, where was it?

She looked up and swallowed…her whip was back on earth! That jerk TIV! With a small whine she quietly stepped out and got her wrist blasters ready…and stopped, her optics getting confused. Longarm stood by the controls, typing something in. Her movements made him look up, and the mech was silent for a moment, before a shocked expression made itself to his face. "Cadet Lightning-Strike? What are you doing on-"

"Where'd Shockwave go?" Lightning gasped and looked around quickly.

"Wha-…What…do you mean?" Longarm asked, slowly facing her fully.

"I-…I thought I saw the Decepticon Shockwave when I first entered…" Lightning looked over and slowly put her wrist blasters down, walking towards him. "I…know I did…maybe all this transwarping is getting onto me."

Longarm paused and looked to either side, before looking back to the femme. She was looking up at him, confused. "Sir-…I don't have much of an explanation- actually I do, but I don't wanna go through the whole thing a fifth time- Ultra Magnus sent me to get a small ship from you, so I can get back to Earth."

"How…exactly did you get here in the first place?"

"Megatron built this Space Bridge! He's gonna bring an army of Decepticons through the network to invade Cybertron!" She took a moment and crossed her arms. "Although…it doesn't make much sense…he'd have to have a receiving bridge though" She looked back at him. "In order for that to even work he'd have to have someone that works with the bridges on a regular bases, who has…full access…to…" She paused and winced, taking a step back. A look of cold fear made its way to her face.

The Mech in front of her narrowed his optics slowly as the realization was made, and he took a large step up…

"Oh Slaaag…" Lightning whimpered, frozen in her tracks.

***SL***

Ice-Star leaned against the billboard as she watched twilight begin to fill the sky…What was keeping Optimus? He said five cycles didn't he? Or was it ten? Either way it had been about an hour…She paused as her optics began to get heavy…no- not now.

So what if she hadn't slept for a day? She didn't want to rest knowing that Lightning was out there…but what could she do? Was there anyone out there watching over her? What would Fire-Storm do now that there was no way to convince her that Bolt was ok…All these things rolled into a taco called 'Slag'. She put a hand to her forehead and sighed. This was NOT fai-

She winced and put a hand to her spark chamber. A sharp pain was seeping throughout her body…what was that? She hadn't been too badly hurt in the fight…so what was this? She looked downwards…her Autobot insignia was…glowing…

"Ice-Star!"

The femme's thoughts were paused and she looked over as Optimus landed on the Stadium's side roof, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"How long does 10 cycles take?" She replied, giving him a strange look.

"Sorry- While I was on my way here, I ended up stopping to help with a structure fire. It was a big one- I should have commed you that I would be late." Optimus took a few more steps up. Ice-Star looked away and nodded. "Oh."

There was a long pause, before the Autobot Mech walked closer and gently put a hand on one of her thin wings. "…Thinking about Bolt?"

"…Yes…"

"Ice-Star I promise I'll do everything I can-"

"You can't!" Ice-Star turned and faced him, her fists slightly clenched. "I've tried everything! My computer can't locate her! The Space Bridge wasn't set! She could be anywhere! She's not on Earth though- I know because our links won't work with her-…I just- I just-!...argh" Ice-Star threw her hands in the air and absently grabbed her energy bow, powering up an arrow. She released it and the arrow struck a bill board a few blocks away, turning it into ice. "What kind of leader am I if I can't protect my team…my sisters…my…"

She panted softly and then lowered her arms, looking down…

…Before Optimus stepped in front of her and lifted her chin to where she was looking at him. "Ice-Star. Stop beating yourself up. You're a great leader- one of the greatest I have ever seen. You have all the qualities of what Autobots are supposed to stand for. Freedom, Mercy, Compassion, Humility…And did you see yourself fight back there? You had no intention of letting Megatron destroy what you stood for…For A moment I saw the Ice-Star from the Academy…the one I knew before-…" He paused and looked to the side, ashamed…Before he looked back to the femme before him. She was giving him a look…an appreciative look; One that showed him attentiveness, understanding and respect.

Respect…That was something that Optimus only dreamed of getting from the Elite Guard.

"Look…the point is, you have more in you that what you give yourself credit for. You're an amazing Autobot, and I have never doubted that…Never" Optimus hesitantly put a hand on the side of her face…

Ice-Star blushed…she really hadn't expected such praise from him. She had gotten quite good at critiquing herself…maybe he was right- there was some things that she couldn't control…but that wouldn't stop here…it shouldn't.

"Optimus-…" She paused…her spark tightened…was this how love felt?...OW! She winced softly…no- no it wasn't.

"Ice-Star- Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Ice-Star took a step back and put a hand on her chest. "I guess I'm a little flustered. There's been so much going on…I don't know what I can do anymore."

"Well…I just sent Bee, Blurr and Bulkhead back to the battle grounds to salvage some of the space bridge…I figure it would help out." Optimus looked back to her and took her hand. "It's going to get more hectic…I just know it"

"I don't doubt that" Ice-Star nodded, wrapping her fingers around his. "But we'll get through this…won't we?"

"Yes" He took a moment and hesitantly put his nose to hers. "Together…"

"…Together" Ice-Star felt her face flush and she prepared herself for what would happen next…

"Fire-Storm to Ice-Star"

Jumping about five feet in the air, Ice-Star yelped. This action startled Optimus, and they both went down. Optimus landed on his back, and Ice-Star tripped over the Autobot and landed on her belly, across his knees. The two Autobots looked up at each other, started; before Ice-Star scrambled away and stayed sitting as she put a hand to her helmet. "Uh-…Ice-Star here"

"I haven't seen you since the fight…Thought I'd…check in on you"

"Uh- I'm fine- I'm fine…I was just on my way back to the base-" That…wasn't entirely true…that wasn't true at all… "Actually I was talking to Optimus"

"Oh- You'd better get to the base, Star" Fire-Storm sounded absent. "And check on Sari…I think only Ratchet's there…"

"But Ratchet will protect her-"

"He's not the greatest comfort in the universe."

"…That's-…true…" Ice-Star winced and got up fully. "I'll be there soon- Where exactly are YOU?"

"…At the ship."  
>"Contact Cybertron while your there!"<p>

"Wha- oh! Right. I got it" Fire-Storm paused. "Hey Star?"

"Huh?"  
>"…I love you big sister…"<p>

Ice-Star had to make sure she was awake…before a small smile made its way across her face. "Me too, little sister…" She smiled and shut off her com-link, before looking over to Optimus…and looking away, a blush on her face.

"Uh-…some other time then?" Optimus asked, standing up and slightly dusting himself off, looking towards the femme who still seemed flustered. Ice-Star looked over and cleared her throat slightly…before plain transforming and flying away for the base.

Well THAT went well! A chance for a first kiss and it went down the…what did the humans call them? Drain? Meh. The jet went faster, a small smile coming to her. Well…if love felt this way, then she'd better not arouse it…someone told her it was better not to awaken it until it so desired.

But it was doing a good job of waking up and going back to sleep all the time…She chuckled. Maybe…this could work-

"AAAAHH!"

Ice-Star paused at the scream she just emitted…her spark chamber felt like it was burning…it hurt!...but as suddenly as it showed up…it went away…the jet shook her head and continued flying…However as she flew the insignias on her wings began to glow...

The Autobot insignia glowed a hot white…then changed to a Decepticon insignia…and then went back into an Autobot…

***H***

"…Computer are you sure that's the only vehicle you could find?"

"Others have been found…but the vehicle that would be most effective is on display."

Fire-Storm groaned lightly. After a drive in the city, waiting on that stupid CR chamber to get finished with Prowl, she finally concluded that she was going to change her vehicle mode…

Because those STUPID police cars were ALWAYS chasing her!

"A fire vehicle. Isn't that what Optimus turns into?" She growled, crossing her arms.

"Negitive. Optimus Prime's vehicle is a human vehicle 'Fire truck'. This model is known as a 'Fire Marshel'" The screen showed a regular sized car with red and white markings. The femme sighed and shook her head. "Well as long as it has those blinking lights, then fine. Begin reformatting and delete my transformation now."

She stepped into the chamber and let the door close…in about a minute, she re-emerged and looked over herself. She did change a bit, and her color was altered. At least she could still use her blasters, even though they were attached to the actual vehicle this time. She paused and looked over herself once more…no…NO…NO!

"Computer- you put sai holders on my waist!"  
>"Weapon was scanned while in process"<p>

"But they're not mine! They're Mirage's!" Fire-Storm growled and put her hand to her face. This morning was NOT going well. With a frustrated sigh, she growled and moved over to the Computer. "Computer how long until you can reach Cybertron?"

"All lines are at full capacity due to uprisings…unable to confirm."

"Fine…" she walked over to the shelf and reached up, grabbing a device. In the process, she knocked over a box, which fell to the floor with a small 'bang'. Fire-Storm's optic twitched; before she looked over…the things inside the box had come out…

With a sigh, she put the device she was wanting on the desk, and then headed over and kneeled down, picking up the mess and putting them back in the box. Smoke pellets, a temporary signal dampener that had already been used…a band that said 'D-5' on it…a picture of her and her sisters, a few other pictures…an envelope and…

She frowned and picked up a ring from the ground and harshly put it back inside the box.

Standing back up, she reached and strained to put the box back on a higher shelf…if she was Ice-Star, this would be no problem…She narrowed her optics, trying to tip-toe; why was this thing so high anyways? She tensed slightly as another hand supported her back and a second hand joined hers and pushed upward, sending the box to its spot. Fire-Storm flushed, before finally relaxing…and then breaking away, turning around.

Prowl stood there, his demeanor calm, and his armor fresh and ready for action. He stayed silent, before he seemed to look her over. "Was your former transformation not good enough for you?"

"…Not really" Fire-Storm crossed her arms. "I needed those…flashy light things that the authority vehicles have…I'm tired of being chased by the police."

"It is not always a negative thing to slow down. When you are more still, you have a chance at absorbing the situations around you." He was silent for a moment before he gave off a small nod. "However, this is quite lovely as well."

A small blush came to her face…before she shook it away. Fire-Storm turned away, her back to him, and her face towards the computer, beginning to type absently. He really didn't get it did he? "When did you get out?"

"Just now. I was fixing to go to Sumdac Tower…I have a feeling that there's more to Sari's story than what's been said." The ninja looked over towards the door, then looked back to her. She refused to look at him…although her blush had gone away at the mention of Sari. "Then you better figure out what it is…I have some business to take care of…then I'll head home-…to the base I mean" Fire-Storm frowned, continuing to type.

Prowl nodded and stayed still for a moment, before he transformed and sped out of the ship, leaving Fire-Storm to look back, watching his dust. "This can't be happening" She looked back to the computer and continued to type. "…this CANT be happening…" A blush came back to her face…No-…No!

I'm NOT going to fall in love!

*****Author*****

**Oh my :3 what will happen?**


	12. Enter the scream

***AB***

"It's CALLED a plasma dynamic thruster" Bulkhead tried to explain. "It generates the transwarp field to transport you."

"This it?" Bumblebee asked, holding up a device.  
>"HELLO? That's a retrieval beacon generator."<br>"Oh" Bumblebee shrugged it off and threw it into the air. Blurr looked up and caught it as it fell, looking over towards the yellow bot.

"Surely you, being a maintenance bot, would understand the importance of keeping all your parts together; keeping them in a good shape, for future use" He frowned, and pointed to the device. "Throwing them around like a beach ball, which has no relevance of the current pieces, is hazardous to the reconstruction of the Space Bridge in the first place!" the speedy mech growled.

"Dude- Chill!" Bee looked over. "I can NOT see how Bolt is able to understand a word that comes out of your mouth, Zippy."

"First of all, STOP calling me Zippy! Second of all, if you had any observation at all, you would know that even though my girl has undying energy that usually gets her into trouble, she has one quality that SOME BOTS could learn from, which is the ability to listen, which you know nothing about!"

"Stop arguin'!" Bulkhead walked over and took the device out of Blurr's hands and placed it in his subspace. "You're fryin' my circuits."

"Well it's not my fault blue boy talks like a speeding bullet" Bee muttered, continuing to dig. Blurr scoffed, and went back to his side, moving rock after rock. This really wasn't his thing; he was better at spying and pursuit. Jobs like this were better suited for Brawn; but he was back with Rodimus' crew.

Bulkhead continued to smash the bolders around him. All this was hard work, but if it got the job done…huh? He paused and leaned down, picking something up from the ground…oh…

"Hey Blurr?...I found something…"

"Just put it to the side, I'm currently busy trying to-"  
>"Uh, You might want this, buddy."<p>

Blurr stopped his moving, and looked over…before his jaw dropped slightly. Bulkhead had picked up Lightning's whip. So that's where it went to…The speedy mech was silent for a while, before he went over and gingerly took the weapon from Bulkhead's hands and gently ran a finger down the weapon…

…If she was hurt…he would NEVER forgive himself…

"Don't worry, Blurr. I'm sure she's still out there somewhere…who knows? Maybe she's even with Omega Supreme! You know he'll protect her…" Bulkhead tried his best to comfort the intelligence officer.

"Even if that is so, it only adds to my shame. I, being her mechfriend, am SUPPOSED to make sure that she's safe at all times…" He looked down and frowned. "I couldn't even do that correctly…"

Bee stopped working and slowly looked behind himself towards Blurr and Bulkhead. "…Hey, don't worry about it Blurr." He finally said after a moment. "Bolt's got spark; I don't doubt that she's somewhere out here, trying to get back. Besides, If I know Bolt, she's probably trying to get back here as fast as you talk." The yellow mech smiled slightly. "I mean, she finally gets to be with the mech that she wouldn't shut up about, and then she gets warped away. Trust me, she'll get back here"

Blurr looked from his girlfriend's whip, up to Bumblebee with a somewhat surprised look on his face. Bee gave him a thumbs up. "Besides! We're not going to just LET her stay out there either." Blurr was silent for a while, before he smiled and nodded at Bee.

Finally the mechs went back to their work. If they were to get Bolt and Omega back, they'd have to finish this first…it certainly looked like they would have to search through a whole LOT of this junk. Hopefully they'd get what they came for…Fifteen more minutes had past…but all they could find were pretty banged up…

"Hey cool- I wonder what this is…WHOaa-"

Bulkhead sighed and looked to the side. If Bumblebee had damaged anything-…where was he? "Hey Blurr- Have you seen Bumblebee?"

"Me? He's right over-" Blurr started to point, before he paused. He was pointing at nothing but air. "Wha-" the blue mech looked around. "…Where'd he…"

There was a slight rumbling sound, and the two mechs looked to each other, before they went to go see what it was…"Is that you, little Buddy- OOFF!" Bulkhead was thrown back by a blast, and crashed into Blurr, who yelped. The two sat up, and looked over- There was Starscream's body-…with a strange looking head on it.

"What in the name of the moons of Cyberton is THAT?" Blurr asked, getting up.

"Oh no- not him" Bulkhead growled and got his wreaking-ball ready.

"Not little and DEFINATLY not your buddy!" The Headmaster laughed, shooting at the mechs. Blurr had managed to dodge, but Bulkhead was hit by a hard blast and was sent to the ground harshly. Blurr came to an abrupt stop and looked over to Bulkhead, before looking over at the Headmaster. He quickly zipped for the flyer and dodged the blasts that were coming his way, before he leapt into the air and tried to whip out a pair of stasis cuffs. Surprisingly though, the large mech back handed the speedy Autobot and hit him as he fell with one of his- well Starscream's- null rays.

Blurr found himself on his back on the ground. He was quick to try and correct his course, by standing and zipping off once more.

Bulkhead, however had leapt into the air, and began falling, preparing a wicked tackle from the air…but the headmaster quickly dodged, leaving the large Autobot aiming for his comrade…BOOM! Bulkhead gasped and quickly got up. "No- Blurr!...wha-" He had hit empty ground…where was-

"Do you normally make it a habit to attack your own bots?" Blurr asked from a short distance away. Bulkhead looked up and sighed with relief. "S-Sorry, I- OOFF!" He was knocked away by the Starscream headmaster SLAMMING him into the wall, and then letting out a barrage of attacks. Blurr growled and zipped over to join the attack on the headmaster. While he fired, however, he failed to realize that the blasts were affecting the rocks…and an Avalanche resulted, burying both Bulkhead and Blurr under the rubble…

The headmaster grinned and laughed. "HAH! Total ownage, noobs!" he laughed, rising higher and taking off into the air…

…A small movement and Blurr broke free from the smaller rocks keeping him down. He winced- he should have used Bolt's whip-…but he didn't know how to control that thing! Looking down, Blurr noticed his shield-saw wasn't in the greatest shape. He suddenly looked over when he heard a groan from the rubble and gasped, trying to get loose the bigger rocks…it wouldn't budge. He panted and tried again…

***AB***

"You really should at least, try to talk with your father" Optimus tried to reason with Sari, who was looking away in spite. She didn't want to hear this. How could he even suggest that?

"He's NOT my father." She growled, continuing to look away. "Back off Optimus…"

"Sari-" Optimus stopped when Ice-Star put a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Besides" Sari continued. "If I'm 'just a machine' then he's more of…an Assembler…He didn't give me anything! Not life, not identity, not love-…love-…Oh great, what if he didn't give me a heart?"

"Sari-…I don't think he's doing any of this intentionally." Ice-Star looked over to the girl and put her hand down on the table. "If he did- he wouldn't show such concern for all of this. There's got to be more to this story."

"What? What could be more story-like than me coming from some egg in his laboratory." Sari frowned at the femme and looked away. "There's no way I'm trusting anything that he has to say."

"Sari-"  
>"Agent Blurr to Ice-Star Prime! Alert! Bulkhead, Bumblebee and I were out retrieving the parts for the Space Bridge and we were attacked by Starscream- well I think it was Starscream, it had his body- But- Now Bumblebee is missing and Bulkhead is in stasis, and I have no possible way of getting him to the base, because he's so incredibly large, and I'm so slaggin' tiny, it's like movin' Grandus with a single strand of-"<p>

"BLURR!" Ice-Star winced at how loud her yell was, before she frowned. "Slow down-…Are you alright? Is Starscream still there?"  
>"I'm functioning; I am a little wounded. No- Starscream's gone now- but Bulkhead-"<br>"Don't worry- I'm on my way. Keep Bulkhead online." Ice-Star shut off her link and looked over seriously. "Ratchet- Something happened; I need you to come with me to help the boys-" She paused and looked embarrassed, looking over to Optimus. He didn't seem too insulted that she suddenly took charge; in fact he seemed just as concerned as she was.

He nodded, and looked to Ratchet. "I'm going to take care of something first" he responded. Ice-Star and Ratchet nodded, before taking off to go see the problem…

"Ratchet- are you capable of towing Bulkhead all the way back to the base?" Ice-Star asked as they flew for the location that Blurr's signal was coming from.

"Well it'll take a lot of work, but I'm sure I can get him there" Ratchet replied gruffly. "I'm hopin' speedy is still driving material, because I can't carry two." The medic frowned. Last time he had tried that stunt…shaking it off he looked up at the jet slightly. "What happened to Bumblebee?"

"Blurr said that he's gone missing." Ice-Star replied, slightly turning to the left. "I hope he's ok…because if anything's happened to him, I'm gonna-…AAAH!" She yelped and drew in a breath- ok- now she was certain that something was wrong…this was the umpteenth time that this had happened!

"Kid- you alright?"

"Yeah- uh- yeah I'm ok" Ice-Star paused…that wasn't true… "I'll be alright- We gotta focus on Bulkhead and Blurr right now…"

"Kid- if something's wrong, then you shouldn't push yourself-"  
>"I'm FINE!" Ice-Star snapped, growling…she suddenly gasped and winced. "Ratchet-…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-…Blurr!" the jet suddenly transformed in mid air and landed harshly on the ground…before she landed on her toosh. "…Ok…I have GOT to work on those landings…" Quickly pushing herself up, she looked at the scene.<p>

Blurr was slightly wounded, but he was doing his best to try and get the boulders off of his comrade. He paused and looked over. "Commander Ice-Star- Bulkhead- he's…he's…" His words seemed to slow, between pants. Ice-Star frowned and put her hands on his shoulders. "Stand down, Ratchet and I have this."

Blurr panted and nodded, looking over to the side. Ratchet had rolled in and transformed. The team got to work…they'd get Bulkhead out…

***CB***

Lightning yelped as she dodged another blast. He was FAST for someone so big! Looking out from the cover she had managed to find, she saw him…Shockwave…looking around for her…he had started a scan, and it was only a matter of time before he found her.

"I can't believe this…I just can't believe this-" she muttered as she pressed her back against the wall. "Longarm's a traitor!...Maybe what Fire-Storm said is true…no, I won't believe that- I've got friends that are mechs!...oh no" She paused as she noticed a targeting light and quickly dodged to the side, being thrown by a sudden blast. Lightning fell to the ground and winced, holding her shoulder tightly. Looking at her wound, she frowned…it was sparking and frizzing. Nothing she couldn't survive, but that meant she couldn't use her whip against this guy!...

…Oh wait, duh, it was back on Earth.

The Femme looked around quickly, there had to be a way to get out of here. She paused and looked up…Shockwave was right over her with his arm raised in the air…

BOOM!

Lightning-Strike yelped as she dodged the attack in the nick of time, landing on her knees. Ok- there was no possible was she could fight this guy…her whip was gone- she had no team to do formation attacks…and he was…so large…

The yellow femme stood up and quickly looked around for possible options…The alarm system was all the way at the other side the system, but it would have to do. Quickly she got on her feet and ran as fast as she possibly could. She wasn't as fast as Blurr- MAN she wished that she was! If Blurr were here, he could get away, no problem!

Before she could think, however, a swift shock to her system came, and the girl shrieked. The blast sent her into a wall and she was pinned. She finally slumped to the ground when the power wore off. Shaking badly, the femme panted and slowly looked up…Shockwave loomed over her, his one optic glaring at her.

"You really should learn to be less…energetic, Lightning-Strike" He muttered to her. "Allow me to assist you with that- AGH!"

Without thinking, Lightning quickly brought up her wrist blaster and shot something at the Decepticon's one optic, sending him back, flailing to correct the damage. Taking her chance, the femme got up and ran for the computer. Quickly typing into it, she attempted to call Cybertron command…but the lines were busy.

SLAG!

Whimpering, she continued to type at the computer. "Give me something, give me something" she muttered, typing as fast as she could. Space bridge control…set destination…transwarp detected…

One of the space bridges warmed up and activated. Lightning quickly pressed a button, transformed, and took off for the space bridge. Shockwave growled as his vision finally came back to him and looked around. Where was she? Looking up, he saw the yellow and black car speeding for one of the space bridges. She transformed and made a powerful kick, jumping for the transwarp…

Growling, the Decepticon aimed and shot at the girl…the blast hit right as she went through and the Space Bridge shut down…

With a growl of annoyance, Shockwave lowered his arm. Hopefully that last blast finished her off…because he had no idea where she had gone…he looked over and walked to the computer, typing into it…the last transwarp headed for…unknown…

…No matter…she wouldn't survive anyways…

***H***

"Fire-Storm to Cybertron…common…Fire-Storm to Cybertron!"

She had been at this for half an hour, why weren't they picking up? With a frustrated growl, the femme finally just gave up. This was pointless. Looking to the side, she debated. Should she go back to the base and check on everyone?...or should she just stay here and train?

Disgusted with herself, she transformed and sped out of the ship, heading for the base. She could not BELIEVE the things she was feeling right now. Sure she had gotten attached to Sari, slightly…but she was beginning to care about this team. As she sped towards the city, she was quick to put her sirens and lights on…better now than never…The femme continued to go down the road.

She began to wonder if everyone was ok…if Blurr and the other two were finding everything…if Optimus had reached Sari- If RATCHET had fixed her…If Prowl had recovered completely from the fight…

Oh great…now she was THINKING about him!

Going faster, she looked up towards the sky…All of this was too much for her…ever since that had happened…she had told herself she wouldn't care for another mech…never…NEVER!

***FlashBack**

Fire-Storm walked through the hall, fists clenched and an annoyed look on her face. "I don't care what Mirage says- I'm going to march over to the metroplex and give Planet Chin a piece of my mind." She turned the corner, crossing his arms. "I don't care if he's being promoted to 'Prime', he's not going to talk to Bolt like that!"

The femme frowned as she walked down the hall…what was that noise? Slowing to a stop, Fire-Storm looked around. Was someone…talking?

"This is agent War-Hawk. I got the information you wanted. Now what our other agent needs to do is continue to climb the rank…did he already get with the cadets?"

"Yes. He's in Sentinel Minor's cadet group"  
>"Fine then."<p>

What was that? Fire-Storm blinked and leaned against a door. What was going on in there?

"Fine. I'll continue to give my findings to the Decepticons, but I'm limited. I'm not the highest ranking ninja just yet."  
>"If you would just agree to climb up the latter, then this wouldn't be a problem."<br>"No. I'm not the one to do that. I can give you information, but otherwise, no…"

Giving information to the Decepticons? There was a SPY in there! Fire-Storm took out her blaster and frowned. Whoever was in there was going to get it!

"You seem to be getting too close to one of your colleges. What is your purpose in that? She should be eliminated from your mission"  
>"Wha- Fire-Storm?" there was a pause. "I'm just- cozying up to her to keep her off my scent. She's pretty no-nonsense, and she's a spy herself."<p>

Wait- What? Why was her name mentioned? Fire-Storm opened the door ever so slightly and got her blaster ready…who was- She paused and quickly put a hand to her mouth…Mirage! He was inside talking to someone on a Decepticon transmitter!

"Look- Lay off ok? There's nothing between us" Mirage frowned at the screen.  
>"Even for a spy, you could fool me"<br>"I'm NOT in love with her! She means nothing to me!" The blue mech growled. "I suggest you take your slaggin' ideas off this frequency and blow it out your actuator!" He shut off the transmission and put the device in his sub-space. He seemed to ponder for a moment…

Fire-Storm let her jaw hang open…and her back hit the wall…no…

Mirage was a Decepticon spy. He was working for Megatron-…giving information to them…wh-…why? How come? She looked to the ground, her optics in shock and her body trembling…

He-…He said he loved me-…that he wanted to marry her-…that…that…

She shut her optics tightly as her body started shaking violently…He lied…he lied about being a loyal Autobot…he lied about loving her…he lied…about EVERYTHING! She slowly looked up, her optics burning with a passionate rage. She always knew that some mechs were jerks-…but…but-…NEVER AGAIN!

"MIRAGE!"

The said mech gasped and turned around, his sai drawn… "-…Fire-Storm? What are you doing here? I thought you went to see Bolt about… her new…assigning…" Mirage paused at the look he was getting from the femme. Fire-Storm had a look in her optics…a DARK look…

"Traitor…" she muttered lowly.

Mirage paused and gripped his bright sai quickly. "…no-…No Fire-Storm- Let me explain"

"TRAITOR!"

Mirage lept to the side and ducked as Fire-Storm took out her blasters and let off fire blasts at him. The ninja was quick to dart from side to side. He quickly slid kicked the femme and tried to pin her down- But she slammed her fist into his face. Rolling away he winced and got up. Turning around he paused- and was SLAMMED into the wall by a stream of flames. Putting his arms up to try and protect his armor, Mirage took one of his sai and threw it at Fire-Storm's weapons, Pinning them both to the wall. They shorted out and went offline since the blade went right through their circuits.

Fire-Storm looked from her weapons, back to Mirage. The ninja got his last sai ready, while putting his other hand up. "Just hold on, Fire-Storm- You're- you're not thinking straight."

"Oh really? Then what's all this talk about working for the Decepticons?"

"It's- a misunderstanding- It's not-" He was cut off when Fire-Storm suddenly ran at him and kicked him to the ground. Mirage quickly rolled and got back up, growling. "Fire-Stor- MPH!" He winced as she punched him in the face. Growling, He hit her back, trying to get her off of him. Finally he grabbed her by the waist and threw him off of her. Fire-Storm yelped as she managed to take his sai away from him in the struggle, but was sent into the wall. Growling, she got back up and glared at him, clutching his sai.

Mirage panted and frowned. "Fire-Storm- Don't do this to yourself-" He got into a fighting stance.

Fire-Storm frowned at him, standing still.

The blue and white mech panted and made a motion to her. "Now-…give me that sai…and maybe we can straighten this out…" he held out his hand. "Honey- it's ok, really it is…"

The femme frowned at him and slowly walked over…Mirage kept his hand held out to her. "Fire-Storm- It'll be alright, my love…"

Fire-Storm stopped when she was right in front of him. "…I am NOT…YOUR LOVE!" Swiftly she kicked him and slammed her fist into his body. Mirage let out a yelp, being sent to the ground. He looked up…just as Fire-Storm held his sai over her head. Her optics were burning…her demeanor hating…

"FIRE-STORM! NOOO!"

SLAM!

Fire-Storm panted quietly for the next few moments…looking up she finally realized what she had done…she had sent the sai straight into his spark chamber. The mech gasped for a moment and looked at her with terror. "…fire-…storm…" He winced and went limp, his armor turning grey.

The femme panted quietly for the next few minutes…everything had happened so fast…nothing made sense to her anymore…She frowned and slowly stood up, yanking the sai from the mech's offline body. Trembling, she gazed at the Autobo-…Decepticon. All this…for a lie…a LIE…

Frowning she slowly walked away and retrieved the other sai from the wall, freeing her blasters. They would need to be fixed…she set them in her sub-space and panted again…looking down, she stared at the two sai in her hands…Mirage's sai…Her optics narrowing she looked back over to the body laying still on the floor…

Fire-Storm put a hand to her helmet. "Fire-Storm to Cybertron command…I found the Decepticon traitor War-Hawk…"  
>"You have? Where is he?"<br>"In the supply room…"  
>"Good job, Fire-Storm, we've been searching for him for ages. We'll send reinforcements. What's his status?"<br>"Dead." She muttered, turning off her com-link and glaring at the ground. "…Mirage…I HATE you…" she growled, putting her back against the wall. As she said this, the sai in her hands glowed for a moment…before the color turned dark…

***End***

Fire-Storm frowned…it had been so long ago…and just thinking about it made her want to kill him all over again…but- why couldn't she channel the same hatred that she had been feeling for so long to Prowl?

She didn't want to trust him…but she did…she didn't want to care about him…but she did…she didn't want to love him…but…she…

WHOA! Fire-Storm skidded to a halt when she saw the head master Starscream fall in front of her. Quick to transform, she whipped out her sai and stood at a ready position. "alright Starscream you-…wha-" She blinked her optics when a human came crawling out, rubbing his head. He looked over and gasped. Fire-Strom grabbed him by the scruff of his suit and brought him up to optic level. "Alright, human, what is all this all about?"

"Hands off, lamo!" the human flailed in her grip. "I was so going give that little Sumdac brat a lesson before that overgrown-" he started.

"WHAT?" Fire-Storm gasped, before her optics got dangerously narrow. "Listen slag, heap! If you've hurt Sari, you'll pay for it! If you've even TOUCHED Sari- I will take this sai, and I will send it RIGHT THROUGH YOUR-"

"Fire-Storm!"

The femme paused and looked over…Optimus had arrived with Professor Sumdac and Sari. He winced and took a step up. "I- uh…can take it from here. The police are over there"

Fire-Storm blinked and looked over. Sure enough a squad of police cars swarmed over and stopped by the Autobots. Frowning, she looked over to the human known as Fanzone and set the headmaster by him, allowing the police to arrest the human. Standing fully back up, she looked over to Optimus. "Getting in a little late?" She asked sarcastically.

"Not really…" Optimus allowed the smallest of smiles come to his face.

Fire-Storm blinked, then looked to Sari. "You alright, pipsqueak?"

Sari smiled, actually smiled at the femme. "I'm fine, Spit-fire" she replied. "Thanks to Optimus and my Dad…and you" the girl said softly. Fire-Storm gave her a strange look before looking back to Optimus. "What is HE doing here?" she muttered, pointing down at Sumdac.

"I'll explain later…would you care to help me take these to home and get them settled in?" He offered, still smiling.

"…Whatever." She transformed and stayed idling. "I'm following YOU, foam-tastic."

"All-right." Optimus transformed and opened his door, letting professor Sumdac climb in. "Sari? You're coming aren't you?"

"If it's all the same to you, Optimus…I think I'll ride home with Fire-Storm, ok?" The girl looked over to the fire marshal car, a requesting look in her eyes. Fire-Storm was silent…before she opened her door. "Just don't touch anything, will yah?"

Sari grinned and climbed in, fastening her seatbelt. The small group went on their way to Sumdac Tower. Sari looked out the window as she thought about Sumdac-…her Dad…he had risked his life for her. So…even though she was part Cybertronian…she knew she had a father who loved her…as well as a family…She looked back up.

"By the way, Spit-Fire; nice upgrade"  
>"Thanks…I had to do SOMETHING to keep those pesky Police cars off of my tail"<p>

***AB***

Hours went by…

Ice-Star watched as Ratchet attempted to patch up Bulkhead…he was still in stasis, and he looked pretty banged up. Blurr was off to the side…he had insisted that Ratchet look at Bulkhead first. He had become fond of his new team mates…it was better…MUCH better than back on Cybertron.

Ice-Star looked back to the Doc-Bot…he was doing all he could…and he looked like all of this was stressing him out. After a moment, Bulkhead came back fully online. "Wh- Wha-…Bumblebee—WHOA!"

"Stay down, would'ja?" Ratchet huffed. "This takes finesse!"

"What happened to Bumblebee?" Ice-Star walked over, her arms crossed. "He was with you, wasn't he?"

"I…don't know- He said he found something…and then he just…Disappeared!" Bulkhead replied, looking up at the femme. "We tried to find him- but we were ambushed!"

Ice-Star tilted her head and looked over to Blurr. "What exactly ambushed you?"

"It was Starscream! He was online and attacked us while we were trying to find the parts for the Space Bridge!" Blurr responded, before Bulkhead put up his hand. "No no, It wasn't Starscream, it was the Headmaster USING Starscream's body! There's- There's a difference…sort of"

"Would you keep down?" Ratchet muttered, forcing Bulkhead's hand down.

Ice-Star looked from one to the other, then looked thoughtful. "But, where did this thing go?"

"It took off, I think he might be after Sari- I gotta-" Bulkhead attempted to get up, before Ratchet shoved him down again. "If you don't stop moving, I'll put a pair of stasis cuffs on you!" the Red and white mech huffed.

"He might be after Sari?" Ice-Star let this sink in, one of her optics twitching slightly. "Not on my watch! I'll slag him so fast he'll-..." she paused and winced. What did she just say? Clearing her throat she looked over…the three mechs were looking at her strangely.

"Whoa-…take it easy Ice-Star; you sound like Fire-Storm."

"s-Sorry…" she rubbed her head slightly and then put a hand to her helmet. "Ice-Star Prime to Optimus Prime. We've got a situation at home- Is Sari ok?"

"…Sari's fine, Ice-Star. She, Fire-Storm, Prowl and I are heading back home right now." He sounded confused. "Why do you want to know?"

"Bulkhead and Blurr said that they had encountered someone called 'the head master' and that he was probably going to target Sari…" Her optics narrowed slightly, one of them twitching. "And I won't have that…"

"Well everything's ok now, Star. The headmaster did attack, but everyone's ok, and we're heading home right now." He paused. "We did make a stop by Sumdac tower and that took a while, if you were worried about that."

"I'm not worried about that- got me?" Ice-Star snapped. "Just get here!" she shut off her com-link and crossed her arms…before she gasped and blinked. What- just happened? Putting a hand to her mouth, she had to deny the conversation that just happened…

"Ice-Star-…are you alright? You're not acting like yourself" Ratchet started to say…

Ice-Star was still…before she turned and glared at him, her optics turning from sapphire to ruby… "Shut your mouth, medic! You don't tell me how I act!" She raised her wrist gauntlet and shot a single blast at the medic.

"WHOA!" Ratchet ducked, Bulkhead flailed, and Blurr gaped. Getting back up, Ratchet looked at the damage done to the wall, then looked over at Ice-Star. "WHAT is your problem, kid! You almost slagged Bulkhead!" He pointed at her accusingly. "Look I know that you've been through a lot, but I won't deal with this! Having a fit in a MED BAY of all places! I mean who do you think you are?"

Ice-Star growled and her optics glowed a ruby red, her fists clenching. Her armor started sparking and her insignias changed from Autobot to Decepticon…Autobot to Decepticon…Autobot…to…Decepticon!

The mechs gasped as she aimed at them.

"I am Starscream; future RULER OF THE DECEPTICONS!"

***AB***

"That was weird- when I left, Ice-Star was fine…Why would she just snap at me like that?" Optimus wondered.

"…maybe all this stress is getting to her" Sari suggested. "I mean, remember when Megatron came back online, and you were snapping at everyone?"

Prowl's holographic Policeman looked over to Optimus. "Not only that, she's lost a sister, discovered the Autobots have been betrayed, and has had countless damages done all in the same day…"

"…Point taken." Optimus sighed. "It is a lot to chew…When we get back, I'll pull her aside, take her to her favorite spot and have a spark-to-spark."

"…You really do care for my sister, don't you?" Fire-Storm muttered, driving alongside the team.

"Yes I do Fire-Storm…"

"hmm…" Fire-Storm was quiet for a while. She…actually kept herself from saying something nasty to the Autobot leader…He DID care…maybe…she could trust him with her sister. Maybe he would protect her…

"Are you quite well, Fire-Storm?" Prowl finally asked, looking over.

"I'm-…fine- I'm fine." She replied, speeding up to lead. Prowl watched her go, the policeman's face never diverting from his serious demeanor. All that patience was paying off…Yoketron had been more patient with him, he was sure…but he was sure that Yoketron would be proud in some way…

BOOM!

The team stopped and looked ahead…over a ways was the warehouse-…one of the windows blown out and there was a small stream of smoke coming out of it. "Oh no-" Optimus quickly sped up, the rest following suit. They transformed and ran for the entrance…just to see a figure coming from out of the smoke…it took shape…

Optimus gasped sharply. "Ice-Star?"

The femme looked up, her ruby optics narrowed…before she raised her blasters and fired…

***DC***

"…Decepticon Programming at 50%"

Tiv looked up from his stasis nap…he had felt better, but still, it would be good if there was a CR chamber nearby, even though those things took forever. He stretched and looked to the computer on his wrist. "Computer, increase power…"

"Unable to comply. Program is too far."

Tiv took a moment before he looked up…and then took off into the sky. He transformed in mid-air to his stealth jet mode and homed in on the signal…There were other signals around the one he was tracking…A slow wicked smirk came to his face. So…the Autobots were now a part of this huh? Well he could use some…entertainment. Increasing his speed, he shot off for the signals he was getting.

***OS***

Bumblebee shook his head as he suddenly appeared in the middle of nowhere…in outer space. "OK…how did I get here?" The Autobot looked around. When he picked up that device, he wasn't really planning on what had happened. "For that matter-…WHERE is here?"

The Autobot looked around- it looked like he was-…well…NOWHERE! There was nothing but blackness around him…silence…and darkness…and something that sparked-…what the-?

Bumblebee looked closer…there was something floating around nearby…something yellow- and it was sparking badly. With a gulp, the Autobot tried to 'swim' over…it was kinda hard to move around in space…he finally got to whatever it was and turned it over.

"BOLT!"

Lightning-Strike trembled and looked up slightly...

Bumblebee winced and took his friend into his arms. "Bolt! Bolt!"…she wouldn't respond…she had her color…but-…how much longer could she stay online? He looked down at her and shook her gently. "Common, wake up Bolt- oh slaaag…" He looked over her- she was badly hurt! It looked like she had a fight with a sharkticon!

"Blurr…"

"Oh man…Bolt, It's me Bumblebee- don't you recognize me?"

"…Blurr…Blurr" she mumbled softly, unable to really do anything else…her systems were so damaged…Bee gritted his teeth and looked around. "Don't worry Bolt…I'll get you to Blurr…" He looked up. "I hope"

"Blurr-…Longarm-…he's…he's a traitor- he-"  
>"Bolt- I know, I know- it's ok, we're gonna fix that, but first we need to fix you!"<br>"Blurr…I'm scared." She whispered, before she went limp into stasis lock. Bee gasped and shook her shoulders slightly…well she was online…but she was REALLY weak…she need that key NOW…

***Author***

Ok- I wrote this while I was REALLY rushed! :3 plz be nice! Enjoy, and A big THANK YOU to those who are kind enough to review! Especially Autobot Fangirl! :3 Bless yah girl!


	13. The power of the spark

*****Author*****

**A big thanks to ABFG (Autobot Fangirl) for being such a big support :3  
>And an even BIGGER Thanks to God, who gave me my talent!<strong>

***OS***

"Oh Come on, Bolt-…wake up!" Bee shook the femme's shoulders gently once again, looking around. There was no possible way he would get any help way out here. The mech continued to look around…all that was really out here was that transport…thing that he was going to show Bulkhead. Reaching for it, he grabbed the device and looked over it in attempt to see if there was any way to get this thing to warp him and Bolt back to Earth…

As he worked, Lighting-Strike stayed hovering nearby, still in stasis. "…Ice-…star…I don't want…"

***FlashB***

"…To be taught by a lower ranking officer!" Bolt flailed. "Officer Hound is GREAT at intelligence! He should command me!" The yellow femme whined. Ice-Star looked over from her work. "Believe me…I'd rather have you serve under a higher Authority, but for some reason-…Yes what do you want?"

"I'm here to take the brat to her commanding officer for her training." Sentinel muttered, walking in. Bolt paused and then looked over towards the big chinned loser walking in. Bolt frowned and let out a soft whine. Ice-Star herself stayed in her place, frowning. "Sentinel Minor." She greeted in a monotone manner. "I assume you know where you're taking my sister."

"Of COURSE I know, Star" Sentinel crossed his arms. "What'dya think? I was brought online yesterday?"

"Sometimes I wonder" Ice-Star muttered. She looked over to her sister. "Bolt- The commander they put you under will give you your commanding name. Start to get used to it alright?"

"Why Are we given online names, just to end up being given a commanding name?" Bolt asked, looking as her sister got data plates ready.

"You'll have to ask Kup that one" Ice-Star smiled at her sister, and then looked over to Sentinel with a frown, before she headed out muttering something about 'Jerkface' as she left.

Bolt crossed her arms and looked over to the large blue and orange bot. She shuffled uncomfortably…this mech was widely known…and she heard that he and some other bot and femme hurt Ice-Star's feelings somehow. OK, she had met him before, but she never really talked to him…she didn't WANT to. Anyone who hurt her family was automatically on her bad side!

"Well don't be all DAY about it!"

"Uh-… yes sir" Bolt muttered, following him out of the room. The walk…even though it was only about a few parcets away, felt like it went on forever…especially with his snobbish remarks about how only TOP quality bots can amount to anything in the Elite guard…he was being promoted to Prime…he did this, he did that…

Bolt looked to the side and let out an exasperated sigh. She'd rather be burning off space barnacles from the Autobot ships than listen to this guy…Finally she paused when he came to a stop and opened a door. "Skidz!"

"Huh?" A red and white mech with aqua trimmings looked up- he looked built for racing…

Sentinel looked over and walked to the mech. "This is Ice-Lady's sister. She apparently wants to be an intelligence officer, but she's already completed her boot training."

"Has she now?" Skidz looked over and smiled at the femme. "Well well, she's quite a looker. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"um- Bolt- but that's just my-"

"Where's rapid mouth? He's going to be her Commander"  
>"Say What?" Skidz looked over with a sarcastic look. "He JUST got into the Elite ranks; granted he's been top of everything that I put him on but-"<p>

"Where is he, nimrod?"

Skidz frowned and motioned. "He's right behind you."

Huh?

Bolt and Sentinel both looked to the back, where a slender blue pointy mech was sitting, typing rapidly at a computer, tapping his foot impatiently whenever the computer was being slow. Skidz stood up and walked over beside Sentinel, giving him a small look. "By the way- don't diss my soldiers…" He muttered lowly, before looking back to the blue mech. "Blurr!"

"Sir yes sir!" The blue mech quickly stood up, quick to salute. He had a serious look on his face, as though he was all about business, and really didn't want to be disturbed from his work. The mech paused upon noticing Sentinel…before a small frown was placed on his face.

Skidz glanced to Bolt and smiled, before looking back to his soldier. "Blurr, this is Bolt. She's Commander Ice-Star's youngest sister, learning about our intelligence ranks. She's going to be placed under your command."

"Sir?" Blurr paused and looked over to the femme, who stared at him for a moment. Blurr blinked and looked back to Skidz. "But- I just graduated; I wouldn't think that my skill level would be at the exact point for me to mentor someone- should I even be granted that honor- the point is that I'm just low ranking right now; I don't think I would be qualified for a job that requires me to give my knowledge to this soldier, when I barely have enough knowledge in the first place!"

"Oh my word, he is SO cute!" Bolt gawked and then giggled, putting a hand to her mouth. All three mechs looked towards her. Sentinel scoffed and looked towards Skidz. "She's your problem now" he muttered, turning and heading out the door. Skidz frowned at the shut door, before he looked back to Bolt-

"Say something else!" Bolt was standing right in front of Blurr, who looked a bit surprised.

"Uh- what would you expect me to say? Considering the fact that we just met, it would be rather difficult to start up any conversation, even though the fact of business is obviously there; but I wouldn't know what else to say since I hardly know you, miss Bolt"

"You are SO ADORABLE!" Bolt giggled putting her hands back on her mouth. She turned to Skidz. "Is this really the mech who's commanding me?"

Skidz was silent for a moment, before he smiled. "I was actually thinking about putting you under either my command or Cliffjumper's command." He replied.

"Really? I thought Sentinel said-"

"Well if you'd like to…personally I don't think it's too bad of an idea…Blurr is one of my best agents after all…you know I'm gonna introduce you to my youngest sister, Bolt. I think she'd like you…" Skidz looked to his soldier. "I'm going to check to see if this will be alright with commander Hound. You stay here and make your cadet comfortable"

"Wha- But-" Blurr paused as Skidz walked out of the room. The blue mech was silent, actually silent…before he looked back to the yellow and black femme before him, a slight gape in his mouth. Bolt was smiling at him and she walked to where she was standing directly in front of him. "My name's Bolt- but I'm sure you heard that." She giggled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet cha, Commander Blurr"

"Co-…Commander?" Blurr paused and took her hand and shook it. "It's- a pleasure, miss Bolt. Please call me Blurr- it's so much less formal, and I don't think that a simple mech like myself can really amount to that big of a title, especially when I have so much farther to go in my training as well."

"Oh come on, you'll make a great Commander! You already got the looks for it" Bolt winked. Blurr blushed brightly. Normal femmes thought his speed was kinda…creepy. This was such a kind cadet really.

"…You can let go of my hand now, Commander"

"Wha-?" Blurr paused and looked down…and quickly took his hand away. "My apologies- I guess I liked the feel of you-…n- no wait! That came out wrong!" Blurr put up his hands and flailed. "I meant- It was nice to feel you-…wait hold on!"

Bolt blinked and her mouth hung open in apparent humor as the mech took a step back.

"I-I-…Let me go get you something- I mean there's probable a manual or- WHOA!" Blurr started to head for one of the computers, but his optics were fixated on the femme…causing him to trip over his own chair and faceplant into the floor. He muttered lowly and he sweatdropped…this- was not a good impression according to him.

Bolt on the other hand watched him…and giggled. "How CUTE!"

***endF***

Lightning-Strike let off a groan as it seemed to play in her processor…like a dream…if only…if only…

"Whoa-WHOA!" Bee suddenly yelped as the device in his hands powered up. His grip on Lightning's wrist tightened…as the duo suddenly disappeared into thin air…

***CB***

"This is Pashmina calling Longarm Prime" The cop stood outside of the station. "Come in please."

"…This is Longarm Prime. Officer Pashmina- I'm currently in a very important-" The Intel bot began to explain, before the Chief Officer put up her hand slightly.

"I understand that sir, this will only take a click of your time." Pashmina looked over to the side… Penelope was having a staring contest with their older brother, Skidz…and she couldn't keep a straight face. "I wanted to make sure that you got to see Lightning-Strike, and help her with her situation of getting back to Earth- She promised Penelope she'd contact us once she got to the planet" She paused and winced, looking over…Penelope was laughing while Skidz had her in a strangle hold. Looking back, the cop frowned. "It's been…megacycles."

"I assure you, Officer Pashmina; agent Lightning-Strike has been…taken care of" Longarm replied slowly.

Pashmina was silent for a moment, before she looked back to the side. "Guys, would you keep quiet?...Longarm Prime, sir- I want to contact Earth and make sure-"

"No- uh. No Pashmina- Rest assured, my agent will be fine."

"Exactly…YOUR agent" Pashmina frowned slightly. "I'd expect a bit more care from you, Longarm…very well. I'll leave it up to you-…PENELOPE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-" She cut off the transmission and ran for the red femme. Penelope yelped and quickly ducked behind Skidz, giggling.

Skidz looked behind him, and looked towards Pashmina, grinning. "Aw common, sis, let me deal with her."

"You know sometimes I wonder why I'M not the oldest" She muttered, crossing her arms and giving a slight glare at Penelope, who stuck out her 'tongue'- if you will. Penelope giggled. "So! Were you able to get a hold of Bolt? She is my best friend- I wouldn't think that she wouldn't check in- you know unless she got distracted by Blurr"

"I'm not sure" Pashmina finally said seriously. "Longarm Prime said he dealt with the situation. But still, it's not like Lightning…I'm sure it's nothing too serious." She looked up. "But I haven't heard from Ice-Star or Fire-Storm in a while…I'm going to contact them later in the solarcycle…"

"Ah, they're probably just checkin' out the planet" Penelope finally said, looking towards Skidz. "And I'm sure Fire-Storm's giving all the mechs a challenge." Looking back to her big sister she wove her hand. "Relax! This is the REX trio we're talking about! They NEVER get in trouble!"

***AB***

"We are in so much slaggin' trouble" Fire-Storm growled to herself, taking a step back…

Ice-Star was slowly advancing on the small group- where Ratchet, Bulkhead and Blurr were, the Autobots had no idea. Optimus took a step back and winced. "Ice-Star-…Wha- What are you doing?" He demanded, surprised by this sudden show of power. He knew that she was a good fighter-…he just NEVER thought that even in her worst anger, that she would attack them!

Ice-Star made no reply…she just brought up her blaster and shot.

"WHOA!"

Optimus, Prowl and Fire-Storm dodged to the side. Optimus looked over, Sari safe in his hands. "Ice-Star, what's the matter? It's me Opti-" He paused when he saw the Decepticon insignias on her wings. "n-no…" It couldn't be- Ice-Star couldn't be a Decepticon traitor- She would have reveled so in the battle with Megatron if she was!

"Ice-Star!" Fire-Storm yelled, getting to her feet and running for the blue femme. What was WRONG with her? There was NO way anyone could convince her that her sister was doing this on purpose! "Sis! What's wrong-? What's-" She paused and gasped when Ice-Star powered up her energy bow and waited for a second…before she released the arrow straight for Fire-Storm.

BANG!

Fire-Storm was send back a good ways, landing on her back, her circuits sparking. What was THAT? Sitting up, she shook her head, trying to get out of her daze, and then looked over herself. She had wounds, nothing she wouldn't survive, but-

"FIRE-STORM!"

She looked up upon hearing her name shouted urgently. She winced- Ice-Star was standing right in front of her, aiming an arrow at Fire-Storm in point blank range. Before she could fire, however, Optimus tackled the Ice-Star to the ground, pinning her arms to the ground. "Ice-Star! Stop it- Stop- OOFF" He was cut off when Ice-Star growled and released one of her hands, giving him a wicked upper cut. The leader was then kicked away and attacked once more by the blue femme.

Prowl and Sari ran over to check on the red femme. "Are you alright, Fire-Storm?" Sari asked, putting her hands on the war-fem's knee. "Will you be ok?"

"Are you serious?" Fire-Storm growled, looking over to Sari, and then looking to the brawl between Ice-Star and Optimus. "My SISTER just attacked me, and you think I'm ALRIG-" she paused and quickly scooped up Sari in her hand, and tackled Prowl to the ground…as Optimus was thrown SLAM into the group. "Ow…"

Ice-Star glared and powered up, firing blasts on the group. They scattered, trying to escape the femmes' attacks. Optimus looked up and around, before looking towards Prowl and Fire-Storm. "Where's the others? They should have been out of the base by now!"

"Maybe Ice-Star attacked them first" Sari looked up, wincing. There was no way she wanted to lose her friends to-…a Friend! "Do you think they're ok?" the girl asked, in a worried tone. Optimus looked from Sari, to the base behind the seething Ice-Star. "I'm not sure, Sari…" he seemed to ponder for a moment, and then looked towards Fire-Storm. "Take Sari inside and try to find the others; they may be hurt-"

"No" Fire-Storm glared at him, gritting her teeth in annoyance. "That's my SISTER out there! I'm not going to just LEAVE her out here to suffer through-…Whatever's going on with her!"

"Fire-Storm! I know- but the others might need Sari's key…I need Prowl here with me. Besides, you can five Sari the best possible protection." Optimus tried to reason, before wincing at the look the war-fem was giving him. "Fire-Storm…I wouldn't send ANYONE to do something I wasn't willing to do myself- please! I-"

"NO! I'm not going to let-" She paused when Prowl took her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. The Cyber ninja looked stern…and pleading at the same time. "Fire-Storm, listen to him…Trust me…"

The femme was quiet…before she transformed, let Sari in and sped for the base. She skidded when Ice-Star attacked her, but somehow managed to get in while Optimus and Prowl cave her cover fire. Optimus sighed in relief when the femme got in…and then looked to Prowl. "How did you- WHOA" They were knocked back by three ice arrows, and they attempted to get up. Ice-Star let out a yell and ran at them firing her blaster, making the quick to dodge.

Optimus regained his bearing, before he brought up his wrist gauntlet, firing his grapples at the femme. She was sent to the ground- before she wriggled free, shooting at the rope holding her, breaking them loose. She quickly stood up and fired her blasters once again, her ruby optics narrowing. "my, what persistence you have, Autobot" she muttered lightly. Ice-Star paused for a brief second, her optics returning to her sapphire shine. Wincing she tensed up her body, trying to stop her blasters from firing.

"…stop….Stop!...AH!" She let out a yelp, before her optics returned to being red, and her attacks got all the rougher.

Prowl got out his cutting discs and threw them towards the raging femme…it did knock the blasters in her hands away…but her attention was diverted to him…suddenly she began hovering into the air…and made a dive for the ninja. Prowl was quick to dodge, and quickly try to grab her. He caught her ankle- which resulted in both Ice-Star and Prowl heading upwards, going higher and higher. Ice-Star didn't slow down, and she seemed to get faster every second.

Prowl looked down, slightly resenting his move. He could let go and use his jet boosters to let him down- WHOA! The ninja was kicked up, and suddenly the femme grabbed him by the throat with both hands. Her optics narrowed at him, and a low snarl came from her lips. "Do you really think that such a little move like that would really stop me? Starscream? You insult me" she muttered, reeling back one of her fists and punching him across the face, allowing him to fall.

Prowl let out a yell as he was sent to the ground at a good speed. Looking up- well down- the ninja turned on his boosters to try and slow his landing…it worked, but he still managed to crash into a parked car. The ninja sat up…before he plain jumped to his feet and turned, looking upwards to where the femme was hovering. Her arms were crossed and she was looking down expectantly…

"Prowl- Are you alright?" Optimus managed to find him, and ran over, a concerned look on his face. The ninja looked over and nodded. "Prime- Ice-Star just called herself Starscream!"

"What?" Optimus let his mouth hang open. "How is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure-" Prowl paused and then looked up towards the flying femme, a look of concern on his face. "I think I heard her telling herself 'stop'…" the ninja looked to Prime seriously. "I think someone might be controlling Ice-Star."

"Now I wonder who that could be?" Tiv hovered in the air, close to a building, unnoticed. The Decepticon had found the location of the fight…and he was quite entertained so far. It was interesting to see Autobots fight amongst each other, rather than Decepticons. Tiv smirked and looked upwards towards the femme…and then paused...

Ice-Star was holding her head, groaning and wincing. "Sto- Stop! Leave Prowl alone!...Stop!"

Tiv watched and then frowned, bringing up his wrist com. "Computer, track program and increase effect to 75%"

"Acknowledged"

Ice-Star panted and trembled, holding her shoulders. Growling lowly, her insignia quickly reverted back into an Autobot insignia. Go away- what are you doing? What's wrong with me- what's-

…hahahaHAHAHA!

Ice-Star shrieked as her systems powered up quickly…too quickly; the insignia went back into being a Decepticon, and her ruby optics snapped open. She relaxed and looked down towards the Autobots…then powered up the jets on her back and dove for the mechs.

"Prime!" Ratchet ran up with Bulkhead, Blurr and Fire-Storm. "Where is she? When I find out what crawled up her tailpipe and died, I'm gonna-"

"Ratchet-" Optimus turned and looked at the group quickly. "Ice-Star's being controlled- at least- we think she is."

"What exactly would give yah that idea?"

"Think about it- even though they've only been here for a month, it's not really like any of them to just attack for no good reason!…not even Fire-Storm is this severe- No offence" The Autobot looked over to the war-fem, who crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Not only that- But she's calling herself 'Starscream' and has been using his fighting style since she's attacked. Ruthless and impulsive" Prowl crossed his arms and pondered…before looking towards Fire-Storm quickly. "Your sister- wasn't she using Starscream's technology to allow her to fly?"

"Yes?" Fire-Storm looked confused, before making a motion with her hand. "But it only works when she's in jet mode!"

"Oh really? Then I shouldn't see Ice-Star in robot mode, coming STRAIGHT FOR US!" Ratchet yelled, pointing upwards. The entire group looked up…before quickly scattering. Ice-Star growled as she landed harshly on the ground, making a medium sized crater in the road. The femme slowly looked up, her optics narrowed. Where did they go? After a moment, she reached to her helmet and let a visor come down to scan for their energy signatures…

"Ice-Star!"

The motioned femme paused and looked over to the side- Fire-Storm was standing there, looking stressed. "Cut it out! Being this ticky is MY job!"

"…I'm not picky" Ice-Star muttered…before she quickly aimed her wrist blasters at her sister and fired. Fire-Storm slashed at the blasts with her sai, but managed to be knocked on her back by one of them. She growled and sat up…if Prowl was right and someone WAS controlling her sister…she'd make someone hold him down, while she SLAGGED him!

Optimus winced and looked over towards Fire-Storm, who was quick to get back on her feet, and then looked down to Ice-Star- Her fighting technique had always been good- but now it was combined with Starscream's power…He frowned and took out his axe- He didn't want to hurt her- but he HAD to subdue her!

Quickly, the mech swung at her…but the femme looked over and dodged, quickly ducking down and slid kicking the fire truck bot, making him fall on his back. Ice-Star landed beside him and quickly took out her bow, charging up an arrowed at his point blank range- Right before Blurr quickly zipped for the femme and planted a kick on her legs. This broke her aim, and caused the femme to fall on her back, the arrow going upwards…

Tiv gasped when the arrow hit his thrusters and was sent to the ground, yelping the whole way...

Ice-Star quickly got up and looked around…Blurr was zipping around her at a high speed. The femme panted softly, her optics flickering. "Bl-…Blurr…"

_No- I CANT let him get hurt! He's one of my dearest friends; not to mention Bolt's Mechfriend!  
>…No one should mean anything to you but yourself…what's his best quality?<br>I'll never tell!  
>No matter…I'm in you…you can't hide anything from me…HAHA!<em>

Ice-Star winced, and then glared up…suddenly her hand jerked out, and she somehow caught Blurr by the throat, and HURLED him in Optimus' direction. The two mechs cried out as they were sent a good distance away due to the speed.

"How exactly do we have any idea to bring down a femme who not only knows us and our moves, but is fighting like Starscream?" Ratchet growled, taking a few steps back from the femme; he didn't know how to handle fighting a friend…

Bulkhead seemed to share these feelings, looking over to Ratchet with a worried look. "Not only that- She's our Friend! We can't hurt he- WHOA!" He winced and quickly ducked to the side when Ice-Star flew directly for them, knocking Ratchet back and sending Bulkhead flailing. Prowl dodged with ease, but looked back up determinedly…he just saw Ice-Star wince…she was trying to fight this…

"Prime- I may be able to commune with Ice-Star's core of consciousness using my processor over matter" Prowl said, bringing his communicator up. "But I need everyone to keep her close to me- AND away from me"

"R-Right- But Prowl, hurry! I don't know how much more we can take!" Optimus replied over the com. "I-…didn't even know she could fight like this…"

Fire-Storm growled and looked towards Bulkhead. "Protect Prowl. I'm going to help the others." She ordered, before she took out her sai and ran for the heat of battle. Bulkhead watched her go, a slight gape on his face, before he looked to the cyber ninja. Prowl frowned and looked up, putting his hands together in a ninja motion…then he let out a slow steady hum…hum…

_Ice-Star…It's me Prowl; focus on my voice._  
>… There was silence…<br>_Ice-Star- I know you're in there! I can feel you!  
>…Ice-Star isn't here Autobot! It's just little ol' STARSCREAM!<em>

Ice-Star growled as she slashed at Blurr, trying her best to offline him- or at least slow him DOWN! But each time she'd attack Blurr, Optimus would attack- Each time she'd attack him, Ratchet would attack…then Fire-Storm…then Blurr again…all of this was-…so confusing…and it didn't help that her possessor was hearing Starscream…Starscream…and…Prowl?

_Prowl! Prowl- no! get away from me- I don't want to hurt you!  
>Focus on me Ice-Star. You can fight this control. Reach for my spark!<br>Don't listen to his nonsense…you are mine now, little one!_

Ice-Star stood still in the fight and her fists clenched, the femme letting out a silent scream…her Decepticon insignia disappeared and turned back into an Autobot insignia…then back to a Decepticon…The girl gritted her teeth and put her hands to her sparkchamber. _I…got to fight this!_

"Ice-Star-" Fire-Storm slowly stood up, wincing from her slight wounds. The femme was shaking- it looked like Prowl's processor over matter was working! The war-fem wouldn't just let her sister suffer alone though-…she- she had to help somehow! "Comon Star Fight back! FIGHT! BACK!" She yelled, taking a step up.

To her immense surprise-…the rest of the Autobots ended up joining her in her pleas…

"Fight back Ice-Star!"  
>"Don't let that technology overrule who you are!"<br>"Comon kid! You're one of us! A teammate! You're family!"

Ice-Star let out a shuddery breath- Her team…her family…they- they were all there for her. She could FEEL their sparks reach for hers…she wanted to reach back…she wanted…to-

BOOM!

"now now- It's very rude to barge in on someone's entertainment" Tiv suddenly flew in and hurled a large blast at the group, blowing them all at least 10 feet away each. Tiv landed on his feet and took out two blades, a smirk on his face. Time to use his brother's blades to use…The Decepticon let out a yell and he ran for the Autobots, who dodged and attacked. Tiv quickly ran for Ratchet and jumped into the air, dodging the medic's electro magnets, and slamming his feet onto his chest. Ratchet was sent back into Bulkhead, who, surprisingly, was knocked back by the force.

Tiv smirked and punched Optimus away when he tried to use his ax on him. The Autobot mech quickly got back up and tried to slash at the large Decepticon's feet. He managed to hit, and make Tiv stumble. Tiv was quick to react, and kicked Optimus down, placing a foot on his chest. Grinning, the Decepticon got out his blades and prepared to send them through the Autobot…Before two sai got in his way. Fire-Storm growled as she struggled…this guy was TOUGH! This allowed Optimus to get up and regain his bearings…Quickly she managed to break them away and jumped to the side, right as a blue zip went by her.

Blurr growled and quickly ran for the Decepticon, throwing quick punches and kicks here and there- he was small compared to this guy! If only he hadn't kept his full stash of cuffs back in the warehouse! Tiv looked from side to side…where was this guy…Growling, he thrust his blade out- but instead of hitting Blurr- he stabbed a still focused Prowl in the shoulder. His concentration broken- the mech let out a stifled cry of pain…the stab itself wasn't much- it was the shocks going THROUGH his body!

"Get AWAY from him!" Fire-Storm roared, taking out her sai and plunging them into the Decepticon's leg. Tiv let out a screech, before he glared over and swiftly backhanded the femme away. She screamed as she was thrown far away- straight THROUGH one of the windows in the warehouse. Sari- who had been taking shelter close to the entrance, winced and ran inside to check on Fire-Storm. "Fire! Are you ok!"

The girl ran over to the war-fem who was slumped on the floor, wincing. Sari put her hands on the femme's arms and shook her. "Fire-Storm! Fire-Storm!"

"…oh that hurt" The femme muttered…

Back outside, Optimus gawked at the move, and then growled, glaring at Tiv. "You just made a big mistake, Decepticon." He growled.

"If you mess with one of us" Bulkhead growled, getting out his wrecking ball.  
>"You mess with ALL of us" Ratchet snarled, taking out his electro magnets and firing them at the Decepticon.<p>

Tiv winced and flew up into the air-…maybe- he had bitten off more than he could chew…He growled and tried to slash his blades at each of them…but they were proving to be more than he could handle…He put his blades together and aimed them at the sky, letting them charge up…then SLAMMED them to the ground, letting a shockwave of energy go at them, knocking them all back. Tiv stood up and grinned. "Razor-Wind was right…you Autobots ARE entertaining…" His smile left him. "…to kill…Wha-?"

He looked up towards the sky as a bright light filled the sky…and suddenly Bee and Lightning-Strike were hurled out of the sky and into the pile of Autobots. Bulkhead looked up when he was face-to-face with Bumblebee. The yellow mech groaned and looked down. "Uh-…hi" was what he managed.

"BOLT!"

The scream pierced throughout the city, as the Autobots looked over towards Blurr, who had a badly injured Lightning-Strike in his arms; looking horrified. "Bolt speak to me, my love- don't go offline on me- You're HOME, I'll get you to Ratchet as soon as this Decepticon is out of here- don't leave me, don't leave me; BOLT STAY ONLINE!"

"Aw, isn't that sweet" Tiv growled, raising up his blaster towards the couple…

SLASH…

He paused and looked behind him…Ice-Star had her bow out, and a cold look was placed on her face…her ruby optics were there…the Decepticon insignias were there…But nothing could hide the angry glare of a big sister protecting her little sister…

The Decepticon panted…then held up his wrist computer and pressed a button on it. "Computer lower the power and activate the failsafe!"  
>"Aknowledged"<br>At once, Ice-Star suddenly let out a gasp, and she paused…before she fell to her knees, and landed on her side in stasis lock.

"I'll finish this later" Tiv growled, flying up into the air, and shooting away.

The Autobots were tense only for a moment…before Optimus quickly scrambled up and ran to Ice-Star, picking up the drained femme into his arms…she looked fine- her curcits weren't all that damaged…He paused and then looked over to Blurr, Who had Ratchet right beside him, barking out orders to anyone. "She needs to get in NOW; she's going to go offline if I don't work on her this SECOND!"

Optimus quickly turned. "Take Lightning-Strike to the Med-bay and get Sari to use her key- Bulkhead, help Prowl into the med-bay!"

"On it!"

***FlashB***

Blurr walked down the hall, holding his data plates, looking over each one. He had heard that Pashmina and Ice-Star were on a mission involving going all the way to Nova and then back…Intelligence hadn't gotten a report from them, and the slowness was making him…antsy. He paused when he dropped two plates, and bent down to get them. As he stood back up, he jumped slightly when he noticed Bolt standing right in-front of him.

"Hi Commander! I wanted to thank you for doing my files for me last night- I was going to do them- I just stepped out…" She paused and put a hand to her helmet. "And…yeah, I got distracted."

"B-…Be advised that this won't happen, cadet Bolt" Blurr muttered lightly. "I don't make it a habit to do others work for them, when it's supposed to be their responsibility in the first place, even though they have other matters that may press them; but STILL it's your responsibility."

"You are SO cute" Bolt giggled and leaned up, planting a kiss on his cheek, making him tense up, his face turning red. Blurr gawked and stood there like a statue as Bolt walked away.

***End***

Lightning mumbled lightly as she powered on her optics…where was she? She gasped and suddenly sat up. "Longarm!" she shouted out loudly…before she was shoved down by a red and white hand.

"Stay down kid!" Ratchet suddenly appeared over her, frowning. "That key may have repaired you- but your energy is still down…which is surprising for y-"

"Uncle Ratchet!" Lightning quickly sat up once again and threw her arms around the medic's neck. "You're alright! You're Alright! I was scared! I was so scared that you guys were going to be killed by Mega-Jerk!"

"Wha-" Ratchet took a small step back…before he hesitantly patted her back. "…There there…don't worry kid- most of us are still fully functional." He paused after a moment…and had to pry her off of him, before he tried to force her back down. "How did you get back? I thought-" He paused and winced. "You know what? Forget it- You can talk yer boyfriend's Audio circuit off"

"Blurr-" She quickly sat up again- just to have Ratchet push her back down. "Is he ok, uncle Ratchet? I was so worried! Bumblebee- I saw him! He was- Oh! And LONGARM! He's A spy he's! Mph?" she blinked her bright blue optics when Ratchet put his hand over her mouth, and his optic twitched. "They're fine…they're all fine. Prowl, Blurr, Bee…Everyone's fi-…" He paused and looked to the side slightly, before he looked back to her and let her mouth go. "Look…we know about Longarm, and we're TRYIN to warn Cybertron…Now if you don't zip yer yap and save yer energon- I won't let Blurr come and visit you after your nap."

"Aw…" Lightning smiled and looked cute. "Don't be that way Uncle Ratchet! I'll behave!"

"You'll behave huh…good, then get some sleep" He turned to the computer and pressed a button…before looking towards the yellow femme. "And what do you mean by calling me 'UNCLE' Ratchet?"

"Because I love you!" Lightning-Strike smiled. "You're like family to me! Sooo I just thought you'd be a better uncle than a brother…"

Ratchet was silent…he was…truly touched to hear that…the smallest of smiles made its way to his face, and he rested his hand on her helmet. "Get some rest kid. I'll let Blurr visit you when you're done."

"Ok" Lighting looked up and yawned, before letting the darkness come over her in a nice nap…Family…that was indeed as she saw them…Big brothers Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead, Bee- well, Bee was YOUNGER than her…Sisters Ice-Star, Spit-Fire and Sari…her hot mech Blurr…and her Uncle Ratchet…

Yup! All was good!

***AB***

Optimus frowned as he watched Ice-Star sleep in her recharging berth in the room that they had designated for the trio…she was so still…so silent. They had decided to take shifts in watching her…it wasn't fair…

The mech gingery put a hand on the side of the femme…he couldn't help blaming himself for her current condition…

It's no good Prime, if we revive her, whatever's controlling her will come back online and we'll have the whole thing go down all over again.  
>But Ratchet- can't you deactivate the chip?<br>To do such a thing would require a CR chamber! We don't HAVE one here!  
>Then what do we do?<br>…Keep her in stasis until we know WHAT to do…

Optimus let out a slow sigh and looked downwards. He couldn't believe this was happening to her…she JUST got rid of one disappointment…and he knew that once she was out of this, she would blame herself for everything…she was so modest. He wanted to let her know ahead of time…it wasn't her fault…she didn't know…she was innocent…she was INNOCENT!

"Ice-Star…I don't know if you can hear me or not…but…It's not your fault…it's…not." The leader frowned and looked down again. "I'm so sorry you're going through all this…I'd trade places with you in a spark beat…I'm serious…I'd rather suffer than watch you suffer." The mech looked back up at the femme. "Ice-Star…I love you. I have no intention of losing you…I'll do everything I can to protect you."

This was getting nowhere…Optimus sighed softly and looked out the window. "You know-…should things get back to normal…and everything is peaceful…there's plenty of things I'd like to show you…just you and me" He looked back over to her, a small blush on his face. "I-…guess you could call it a date…I just know…that I still owe you a lot…from back on Cybertron and all. I mean…Sentinel, Elita and I had no right…no right…"

He sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "I'll wait for you…my spark…" He gently brushed his finger along her cheek, and then stood up and started to head out…before he paused…Fire-Storm was standing at the door, her optics narrowed…but only slightly. They weren't dark like they normally were…

"…How much did you hear?"

"…enough…" The war-fem looked to the side. "Changin' of the guard…and I plan to keep watch all night."

Optimus stood up and nodded. "Just…don't push yourself too much, Fire-Storm…it's not your fault you know."  
>"Leave."<br>"…Fire-Storm-" He paused when she glared at him…before he nodded and started to head out. He paused right when he was at the door, and then looked to the war-fem. "By the way…thank you for saving my life…"

Fire-Storm was quiet…before she silently nodded…

That was all he needed…Optimus smiled and then left the room, leaving the sisters alone. Fire-Storm was quiet for a good 15 minutes…before she walked over to her sister and rested a hand on Ice-Star's hand. "…Bolt's going to be ok…She's in there taking a nap." She smiled slightly. "Bee and Sari are having a happy reunion…its…sweet really…but don't tell them I said that…I'm so mad at myself…I'm…falling in lo-…" She was silent for another moment. "…Blurr's going to put a hole in the floor if he continues to pace…it's driving me crazy…Ice-Star…" She frowned and suppressed a sob. "…Don't leave me ok?...I can't be the leader…you know I can-…" she suddenly paused and held her breath…before she looked behind her, frowning. "I can't handle this…"

She stood up fully and looked at her sister…before she headed out the door and let it close, leaning on it. This was not fair…she looked behind her towards the door…Fire-Storm was very scared…this was a feeling that wasn't normally felt by her…she was normally angry…

Frowning she let herself sag. She had two sisters that were medically ridden…she was getting attached to this team…AND she was falling in love. "go away…go away" she muttered, putting a hand to her head…maybe a small walk would help…Bee and Sari were too busy in the other room, Bulkhead was with them…Optimus probably went into his room for recharge…

But…she couldn't just LEAVE the room…she wouldn't. Frowning the femme leaned further back on the wall and took out one of her sai…before she threw it across the room, watching it stick to the wall. Frowning, she looked down…and turned…

guess who?

"Prowl-" Fire-Storm blinked and then crossed her arms. This…was getting old. "What do you want?"

The ninja said nothing, he only walked over and handed her a small can of oil. Fire-Storm paused and hesitantly took the can from him and sipped the condiments…She glanced at him and then looked down. "…you know I don't understand you"

"Why is that?"

"I've…been so cruel to you ever since we got here. Rightfully, you could treat me like everyone treats Sentinel." She muttered, taking another sip of her oil. "…Why?"

Prowl was silent, watching her look down. She had a lot on her mind…it seemed that the whole world was on her shoulders, and she was letting it press her down. The ninja was silent though…he was sure that if he listened…she would tell him what she needed.

"Everything's so…confusing. It's like I've turned my back on someone, and I've never bothered to see what this spark had in store for me. I've attacked the universe, only adding to my hate…" Fire-Storm looked up and frowned. "I don't know- I just wanted something and I didn't get it…does that sound…selfish?"

"In a way…but not entirely"

"Not-" Fire-Storm looked up to him in disbelief. "What do you MEAN 'not entirely'? I've kicked the universe away because of some slagger who took my spark and stepped on it! He promised me the world and gave me nothing but his treachery and his stupid sai that I refuse to let go-" She faced him, her optics narrowing in pain. "Now my bond with my sisters isn't what it used to be- ALL the Autobots are afraid of me- even femmes! I just can't make friends, because I don't want friends; and now this emotion is rising up inside of me and I-" She suddenly stopped herself and was silent.

A moment or two went by, before she frowned and turned, beginning to walk away.

"Fire-Storm…"

"Prowl…"

There was another moment of silence, before Prowl walked over silently to where he was directly behind her…Fire-Storm frowned at the ground, wondering how this could happen…this was all her fault…this was all her fault! "Prowl I can't-" she quickly turned around and leaned forward- not expecting him to be as close as he was…before their lips met in an unexpected contact.

Both of their optics went wide and the slowest second of their life seemed to just…melt away…Prowl let this sink in…before he gingerly put a hand behind her helmet and let the moment…be still. Fire-Storm let the kiss go on…it felt good…it felt so good…it-… she quickly broke away and gasped.

Fire-Storm slowly backed away, putting a hand to her mouth. "n-no…this can't happen, not now" she muttered to herself. Prowl let his mouth hang open for a moment. "Fire-Storm?"

"Prowl-…I am slaggin' in LOVE with you."

Prowl was shocked to say the least- how would he manage to catch such a delicate femme's spark? Mind you, her demeanor wasn't weak…he knew she could handle herself…but- her spark had always been so…so fragile. He was sure if he taught her like Yoketron taught him- he'd be able to shed some light on her…and yet…he couldn't stop this power…this power…called…

The femme put her hands to her helmet and growled. "Fire-Storm get it through your stupid head- I can't fall in love. I just can't…I just…" She gasped when the ninja put his hands on her wrists and brought them down. With a small sigh, Fire-Storm looked up…his optics were so steady…so still…so…caring.

"Prowl…I'm…afraid to fall in love-…I don't want to be hurt…" She paused and then sighed, looking down to the floor. "But…I'm in love with you…PLEASE just reject me now, so I can get out of your way!"

"…Why would I reject you?"

What? Fire-Storm looked up, surprised. The ninja was dead serious- why would he? The question should be why WOULDN'T he? Fire-Storm let out a shuddery breath…her spark was racing…she could feel it throughout her whole body. "…Prowl I hate you…"

"…why?"  
>"…Because…I love you…"<p>

That was all they needed, before they exchanged another kiss…a longer one. Prowl wrapped his arms around the femme in a protective embrace…he didn't expect her to trust him completely; he would never give her too much for her to handle. Right now he was caught in the moment- he really hadn't meant for this to happen…but…The ninja broke the kiss gently and rested his head on top of the femme's head.

Fire-Storm rested her face on his shoulder…her body was trembling in fear. Every ounce of her was screaming at her to get away…get away…

…But her spark held dear the moment…Don't let go…don't let go…

"Fire-Storm…don't let your past dominate who you really are…" Prowl muttered softly. "I told you…there's a light in you…learn to let it out…and purge the darkness you've held in you…"

"…Prowl you sound like those 'star wars' things that Sari and Bee like" She muttered somewhat sarcastically. Prowl paused and gave a small chuckle. "…it's truth though…You do have a light in you…and I look forward to the day when I can see it's full light…" he looked down at her slightly. "The REAL Fire-Storm…"

Fire-Storm looked up towards him, shocked. No one…not even Mirage had ever said anything like that to her…was she dreaming? Is that all this was?...

Another kiss only confirmed the reality…it was real…and she embraced it.

*****Author*****

**The end…Just kidding! More to come! :3 Please review on at least this chapter if you haven't given any reviews already!**

**What should happen next? :3**


	14. Healing Pains

*****Author*****

**OK, first off, let me explain where I've been for the past SIX WEEKS. I was in a severe Car accident with a Semi-truck and I broke my ankle in two places. My mom was with me, and we haven't been feeling the greatest; what with the meds we've been taking, and all the pain that's been coming.**

**That and all of this really affected my mojo. I really haven't had that much inspiration or want to write while I was in pain. Don't worry! I'll be updating my other stories, but I figured this one should come first. :3 Thanks to all who read, especially my best Fan Fic friend, ABFG! Sorry I've been away, hon.**

**Anywayz, enjoy!**

***FD***

"Why would you even DO such a thing? I trusted you! What did I ever do to make you do this?"  
>"Ice-Star-…this- I'm sorry- I didn't mean for this to happen!"<br>"Well it DID! How could you just turn around and do this to me! I worked SO HARD on this!"  
>"I- I know- I"<br>"Why? Just because I was ranked Prime before you three? You're shameless! I can't believe I ever cared about you!"  
>"Ice-Star-"<br>"Shut-up! You can tell Sentinel and his opaque girlfriend that I am OFF your team. And I will NEVER work with you voluntarily AGAIN!"

***OP***

Optimus opened his optics and looked around…then sat up. A moment passed by before he got off of his recharging berth and headed for the main living room. He was surprised when he looked out the window and the sky was still dark. Had he only been asleep for a few hours? Stepping out into the living room, he saw a sight…that made him have to rub his optics and make sure he was seeing correctly…

Bumblebee was playing Dance Dance Revolution with Blurr…and…LOSING.

"Slag Slag Slag Slag!" Bee winced and tried his best to go faster, but Blurr was beating him at every rhythm…every beat- every step. It was really something new to see such a sight. Blurr was focused, and his speedy legs hit every arrow, each time perfectly. In all reality, it didn't really look like a dance when the intel bot played…it looked like-…well…a blur.

"Nooo!" Bee fell on his skid plate as the words from the screen declared Blurr the winner. "MAN! That's a shut out! He should be considered cheating…"

"How would that be considered cheating?" Blurr demanded, looking over to the yellow mech with a frown. "Considering the fact that I posses greater speed by pure model, that shouldn't be considered cheating; which it isn't; It should be well noted that my speed should be considered a gift, rather than a method of cheating."

"Whatever you say, Zippy." Bee muttered, slowly getting back up. "At least I'm still the best at controller games."

Blurr crossed his arms and frowned. "STOP calling me-"

"Blurr…Bumblebee" Optimus greeted, walking over towards the mechs. "Good morning…what are you doing up?"

The two mechs looked over to the fire truck bot and nodded in greeting. "Well Zippy here couldn't sleep 'cause he was thinking too much about Bolt. So after I finally got fed up with his pacing, I introduced him to this." Bee motioned to the screen. "We've been on it for a while."

"I see…is she doing alright?" Optimus asked, glancing towards the med-bay. As energetic and clueless as she was, he would hate to see any harm come to the femme. She was probably a morale booster for the team…

"Not sure" Bee glanced towards Blurr, before looking back to Optimus. "Ratchet won't let us in…something about she needs to be fully recharged before he lets her out."

"In view of the damage done to Bolt, one could only assume that her circuits will need a considerable amount of time to get to their full potential. I personally think that she should be recharged by either mid-day or sometime at dusk today." Blurr crossed his arms and looked to the side. "When I find the bot who did this to my Bolt, I'm going to make him wish he were never put online…I'll slag him so fast he'll be in the well of all-sparks before he even knows what happened!"

Bumblebee looked towards Blurr and frowned. "Don't worry. I'm sure you've got the rest of the team backing you up on that one…"

"Where's Sari? I thought she was with you, Bumblebee?" Optimus finally asked, hoping to ease some tension in the group. The whole team had been hit hard by the series of events that had been going on…some of which that were STILL going on. Omega Supreme was still missing…Ice-Star was not out of the control of that programming; Ratchet didn't know how to reverse the effects. Not only that, but they couldn't contact Cybertron and warn them about Longarm.

Bee looked up and shrugged. "She went home to recharge. Something about making up with her Dad for a while, and coming back in the morning." He grinned. "She'll be here sooner or later."

"…I'd rather she not come for a while." Optimus looked to the side. "I don't know if Ice-Star will be stable enough to risk that."

"Relax." Bee put up a hand. "Star's still in stasis; and you know the Doc-bot will be able to fix it"

"I'm not sure" Optimus looked to Bee, a concerned look in his optics. "I'm not even sure what's wrong with her...- what's causing her to think like Starscream."

"According to my observations, Optimus Prime, I have discovered that the Decepticon Tiv, who seems to be the newest addition to Megatron's lackeys; was transmitting some sort of signal to Ice-Star's circuits, which were causing her to attack us" Blurr looked over to Optimus and crossed his arms, looking to the side. "I don't know about you and your crew, Optimus Prime, but I plan to kick the skid plate of this no good Con"

Optimus and Bee were silent for a while, watching the blue pointy mech as he put one clenched fist inside his other hand. He seemed upset; REAL upset. And it was obvious that the mech was not going to let Tiv get away with what happened yesterday.

"Blurr. Don't worry, We'll find the problem and stop it. Then Lightning will be safe- as will Ice-Star and Fire-Storm." Optimus put his hand on Blurr's shoulder, looking seriously at the mech. "We're not going to stop until it's taken care of."

"Well don't speak too soon, Prime"

They all looked up as Ratchet came in, arms crossed. "It looks like Ice-Star has a Decepticon programming chip inside of her. Results say that the same chip is what was taken out of Starscream to enable yer girl to fly. It had been dormant, until now…." Ratchet looked to the side. "Uh-…Blurr, Bee? Miss energy herself is awake- but she wants a E-cube. She says there's one in her room. Go fetch it, would yah?"

Blurr and Bee looked to each other, before leaving the room, Bee leading the way to go find the room that she and her sisters were using.

Ratchet looked from the leaving mechs, back to Optimus. "Prime. There's a problem with removing Ice-Star's problem chip."

"What is it?"  
>"It's hard wired into her" Ratchet crossed his arms and looked down. "If I remove it, I could either shut down her transformation ability altogether; OR I'll wipe her memory, causing her to be basically a blank" The doc-bot looked back up, frowning. "What I need is a CR chamber, that way I could get her into a modified stasis so I can remove the programming. This is EXACTLY why Autobots aren't meant for flyin'! Slag like this happens!"<p>

"Maybe you're right, Ratchet…But I wouldn't blame Ice-Star for this…" Optimus looked over. "Even If it was her idea, I'm sure she didn't mean for all of this to happen."

"I guess" Ratchet nodded and looked at Optimus sternly. "Can't believe I'm sayin' this, but I've gotten attached to those girls…Besides, If anything happened to little miss Prime; I don't know if I'd be able to fix yer processor."

Optimus blinked and let a small blush come to his face. "Is it-…that obvious?"

"Nooo" The sarcastic reply came, as Ratchet started walking back to the medbay. "Wake up Spit-Fire, would 'ja? I need her in the medbay."

"Me?"

"Well I'M certainly not gonna interrupt her 'beauty sleep'" Ratchet huffed, going back into the room.

Optimus sighed lightly and looked upwards. "What have I gotten myself into?"

***AB***

Bee poked his head into the trio's room…Ice-Star was still sleeping…her back was turned to them, so this might be easy…maybe. Slowly going in, Bee looked around by Lightning's berth. Lesse, a box of energon goodies, pictures of her, Sari, the team…

"Would you hurry up?" Blurr muttered lightly, trying his best not to wake up Ice-Star. He loved Ice-Star like a sister, but after that crazy battle with her yesterday, he really didn't want to start it all over again.

"Hold your servos…There's a lotta junk in here…where did she get a stuffed kitten?...pah" Bee frowned and continued to dig through the stuff. Fake flowers, drawings, a teacup…a teacup? Finally Bee found the energon cube on top of a little Cybertron journal…labeled 'Diary'. A slow grin, and he picked that up as well, looking it over. "Wow…Your girlfriend REALLY has the hots for yah, Zippy."

"Stop calling me-…say wha? Of course, she's my GIRLFRIEND, why would you-" Blurr paused as Bee started to walk out of the room with an energon cube, and a little book. Blinking, Blurr zipped over to see what he had, closing the door as they went out. "What is that? Did you just TAKE something of my girlfriends? Put it back! Don't you have any-"

"Reow" Bee grinned, pulling away. "Get a load of this!" He turned the book around and showed him the front page…a holoscan of Blurr on Cybertron at attention, looking serious…and a LOT of little hearts drawn over the perimeter of the picture. Blurr paused and his cheeks went pink. "G-Give me that!" he swiped for it, but Bee retreated, looking over the pages. "Wow- some of these pages were written before the assigning on Omicron" Bee observed, grinning. "Dear Diary; it's been at least three decacycles since Jerkface sent me with Skidz and my new Commander Blurr. It has been a long time, yes, but it's allowed me to get to know the mechs here. The one mech I don't care for is Planet Chin… I heard Ice-Star say that he's trying to be ranked to Prime, but I know she's a better Prime-"

"Stop reading my girlfriend's diary!" Blurr demanded, shaking his fist at the yellow mech. "She'll be so mad if she finds out it's missing!"

"Relax! I'll put it right back! Besides, the next part is about you!" Bee grinned. "Don't cha wanna know what she thought about you when you first met?"

Blurr opened his mouth…then closed it. Quickly he looked side to side, before looking back to Bee. "Just ONE page."

Bee grinned and looked back to the Diary. "Commander Blurr is REALLY cute; He's fast, I mean REAL fast. I'm surrounded by a lot of cute mechs here, but Commander's probably the cutest right now. He's a whole lot nicer than Jerkface to his fellow soldiers. In fact sometimes he's really silent to his fellow bots." Bee paused and scoffed. "Yeah…no kidding."

Blurr didn't answer, but continued to look at the book. Bee looked back at the page and continued, "Commander Skidz said that my name now was 'Lightning Strike'. Real cute, huh? I hope the training session was cool enough to receive such a name! Fire-Storm may even approve for once….ok blah blah blah, common girl, you write anything good in here?" Bumblebee started to skim through the pages. "I really wanted to impress Commander Blurr...I think I've got a crush on him! Spending decacycles training with him every day and receiving a lot from him, it's kinda hard not to like him. He's so sweet." He smirked. "Well well what have we here?"

Blurr grimaced and looked over, his circuits practically screaming at him to cut this out. He was going to get into trouble…he just KNEW it

"I kissed Commander Blurr…and I LIKED it…" Bee grinned and leaned forward, reading more.

***Flashback***

Skidz looked from the femme who was looking up readily, and then looked over to Cliffjumper. "Go ahead and start up the targets on Moderate level."

"Yes sir." Cliffjumper looked over and pressed a button on the computer. The machine warmed up, and suddenly automatic blasters locked onto Lightning and fired simulator blasts at her. With a grin, Lightning quickly back flipped a few times and then stopped herself, and quickly ran forward. Every where she ran, the blasters would follow. She wasn't as fast as Blurr, but she was doing decently. Lightning looked behind her, looking at a blaster that was charging up a stronger blast.

Gracefully, she jumped into the air and kicked the wall, propelling her into the air, the blasters continuing to fire on her. Once she was at an altitude she like, she suddenly took out an energy whip.

CRACK!

Skidz let out a small whistle when her energy whip sliced the larger blaster in half, while she was still in the air. The attack was so quick, it almost couldn't be noticed if you didn't watch the whole time…She ducked at a blast and did the same thing to two more machines. Skidz gave a nod of approval and looked over to Blurr. "She's not bad, eh? Her Sisters must be real proud of her. It's kinda silly that her Drill sergeant didn't name her or her team. I think 'Lightning-Strike' Really suits her and her fighting style… this might be good for you, Blurr; To train a rookie"

Blurr watched the femme, his mouth slightly agape. She really was good for a rookie, mind you… Blurr paused and looked over towards Skidz, and looked back down to the training femme without a word.

Skidz looked back down and winced as Lightning was knocked into a wall by a blast…but quickly got back up and continued her assault. "I wonder if she's got a mech… I don't think a smart mech would pass her up…or let her get away." Skidz crossed his arms and glanced back to Blurr, before looking back down. Lightning stood still, the practice over with. She looked up, grinning, hoping to receive some praise. Skidz obliged by slowly clapping. "Good job, solider." He smiled and looked to Blurr. "Get down there and take her to the restoration dock." He patted Blurr's shoulder and walked away.

Blurr watched him go and then looked back down…then headed downwards to meet her. As he went down the stairs, he seemed to think more to himself. She was indeed a good fighter, and maybe with some polishing, she'd become a stern, disciplined soldier. Lightning had speed, but not pace… Still, she was quite good. Her looks didn't hurt either…oh stop that! Blurr put a hand to his head and let a small blush escape him. He was supposed to handle this professionally!...but ever since he MET her…she was just…the cutest femme he'd ever laid optics on.

He suddenly paused as he approached Lightning, who was sipping on a small cube of energon, and watching a pair of mechs show off in front of her. Blurr blinked and looked over to the figures at what she was looking at. Looked like one red mech and one yellow…oh great, not THOSE two.

In front of him stood the famed, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker…twins…and the most annoying ones at that. Blurr had heard about other twins apparently being repair bots. At least they had the luxury of staying away from Sentinel. His thoughts went back to the present as he noticed the mechs…well…flirting with Bol- eh- Lightning-Strike. A small frown made its way as he slowly walked in, over hearing the bogus story they were giving her…apparently they were claiming to hold the fastest records over the training deck- HEY! Blurr looked over and cleared his throat.

"Do you MIND?" He growled. "You two have duties that have yet to be fulfilled, and I don't recall Commander Skidz giving you leave or permission to be here in the req room in the first place, soldiers" Blurr barked, in a serious and to the point tone. His words weren't really heeded though; the two mechs let out laughs as they looked over to Blurr.

"Oh look, it's soldier rapid-goody-goody" Sideswipe chuckled and crossed his arms, looking over at the blue pointy mech, who had his arms crossed and was looking more at the mechs with a stern serious look. Sideswipe chuckled and waved his hand lightly. "Don't worry, Blurr. We're on it; we're just having a friendly conversation here!"

At the mention of the name; Lightning looked up and immediately brightened, getting in front of him and saluting. "Hey Commander Blurr! Did you see me out there? I thought of some of the moves that you do when you're training, and I tried to mimic them, but they weren't as good as the way you do them." She said with a wink.

Blurr let his mouth open slightly, before he blushed. "T-Thank you Cadet Bolt-… your performance today, was quite stunning-…Wait-" Blurr winced and looked away, wishing he didn't just say that.

"Aw how cute" Sideswipe snickered. "What's wrong, Blurr? Can't you hold a convo with a cute femme?"  
>"Oh so he can bark out orders to us, but he can't do it to a girl?" Sunstreaker laughed, leaning against the wall. "Some intelligence agent"<p>

Blurr frowned and looked back at the mechs, with a scowl. "Why don't you two mind your own business, and get back to work; because Commander Skidz will be overlooking all of our work, and I don't know about you, but I'm going to make sure I'm ready for the review next week. And where will you be? In the back, no doubt, only worrying about your armored platting which won't be of much use should we ever have to go up against the Decepticons"

"The review's next week?" Lightning blinked and suddenly winced. "Oh slag, I need to step it up…"

"Wait- you actually HEARD him? Actually understood what he said?" Sunstreaker asked, pointing to Lightning, accusingly. "How?"

"Oh, simple" Lightning smiled at the yellow mech and waved her hand slightly. "I listen to his words…Besides! His voice is SO cute"

Blurr suddenly flushed as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker busted out laughing, holding their sides in pain. "Cute? AH HAHA!" "Rapid-mouth has suddenly become 'cute'" "Well it takes cuteness to form words in his mouth!" "HAA!"

Lightning blinked as she watched the two twins laughing over the more unpopular blue pointy mech…who stayed rooted in his spot, crossing his arms, and looking away; seething. He…didn't look very happy.

"You know what? You guys are right" She finally said, looking over at the two laughing mechs. "I mean, you guys are really cute, what with your paintjobs and all, and your obvious superiority to me"

"Oh- you think so?" Sideswipe asked, with a slight preen. Sunstreaker grinned, looking to the side boastfully. "Well, we're not all that- but…yeah…yeah we are…"

"Blurr on the other hand isn't JUST cute… He's pretty Slaggin' HOT!" Lightning put her hands on her hips and grinned as the two mechs suddenly flailed and looked over at her, in disbelief. "Wait- wha-? No femme has ever-" they started.

"What?" Lightning-Strike looked over to Blurr…who was staring at her with the darkest blush on his face. She looked over to the twins, who seemed to be recovering from what she just said, as if they were convincing themselves that she was just being a good little fem and defending her commanding officer. "What? You don't think I'm serious? You jerks…" She frowned and walked over to Blurr, before leaning up and landing a kiss right on his lips. Blurr's optics widened and his body stiffened; the sudden shock of what just happened not really processing in his pointy head.

A moment passed, before Lighting finally broke the kiss and smiled at Blurr, who…could only stare back…

"That's-…not fair…" Sideswipe stood there in disbelief; Sunstreaker's mouth agape, looking at the scene in apparent jealousy. "Blurr-…how'd you do that?"

"Wha-" Blurr looked from staring at the femme, to looking at the mechs. "I-…didn't-"

"BOLT!"

Looking over to the side, the group noticed Fire-Storm walk over, arms crossed and a stern look on her face. "Bolt, I've been waiting for you for the past megacycle." She growled lowly, looking from the twins, to Blurr, back to Lightning. The red femme motioned her over and frowned. "You said after your training, you'd report to Ice-Star and Pashmina."

"Sorry sis" Lightning smiled and started walking over. "I was just-"

"You can fool around with your boyfriend later." Fire-Storm scoffed, before she turned and walked out the door. Lightning blinked and glanced over at Blurr, before she followed Fire-Storm out the door. She'd sooner deal with Blurr's wrath tomorrow, than deal with Fire's wrath today…

Blurr watched the femme go, still rooted in his spot-…what…just happened?

"Dude! Blurr! She's your GIRLFRIEND?" Sunstreaker asked, walking over in an apparent impressed manor. "Where'd you find her? She have friends?"

"How'd you two get together?" Sideswipe asked quickly, grinning.

Blurr looked down to them, then looked back down the hall Lightning had disappeared down. "It was…unplanned." He managed to muttered, a blush on his face…before he straightened up and frowned. "And if you both would be cooperative for once and get your work done; maybe tomorrow's haste will be less overbearing for you two!"

"Aw…"  
>"bummer…"<p>

***End Flash***

"Hey Hey!" Bee blinked as Blurr suddenly snatched the book from him, blushing like mad. He scowled. "That's enough- stop reading this" He growled, putting it in his subspace. "Really, do you have ANY respect for femmes? If we ever got caught, who KNOWS how much trouble we'd be in?" Blurr frowned and started walking off down the hall.

"Hey common! I wasn't done with that! Blurr common!"

As they raced down the hall…everything was silenced…before the gentle creaking of a door went unheard…and Ice-Star peeked out of her room. A small still silence…before she slowly walked out of the room, putting a hand to her head as softly as she could.

Was everything before…just a dream?

She couldn't tell, for her, the world was moving so slowly…and her spark was racing with fatigue and confusion. It hurt…it really hurt. Ice-Star let out a soft pant and paused as she entered the storage room…just to see the mirror hanging inside. She could see herself…no duh, it was a mirror…but…it…wasn't her…

The femme she saw in the mirror had bright ruby optics…the face of sternness…and…Decepticon insignias…

Ice-Star gasped and took a few steps back, rubbing her optics. No…it had to be a dream…it just HAD to…quickly looking towards one of her wings, she let out a low moan when she saw an Autobot insignia on her wings...but as soon as she looked back at the mirror…they were Decepticon once again.

A sudden flash of Fire-Storm came to her mind…_"Comon Star Fight back! FIGHT! BACK!"_

Ice-Star gasped sharply and continued to stare at her reflection. It…couldn't be…looking to the side, she rested her back against the wall and let a small moan escape her. It…had been real…she attacked her fellow Autobots!...WHY?

_Why do you stress over such insignificance? With the power you now posses, you have the capability to finish the Autobots and seek rulership over the Decepticons!  
>Me? Rule the Decepticons? I'm an AUTOBOT!<br>Not anymore, my dear. Do you remember the battle?  
>No…NO that didn't happen!<br>Of course it did, my pet. How can you continue to be an Autobot after a display of power that you released on your Autobot friends? If you ask me, you'd be better off taking control of either team, and becoming a true ruler!_

"STOP! That's not how Autobots think!" Ice-Star paused and put a hand to her mouth.

_It is when you house Starscream in your little spark…_

Ice-Star winced and looked over to her reflection…which was smirking at her. Ice-Star frowned back and stood up fully, frowning and panting. "Starscream…"

_Now you know, don't you? Your little stunt by taking Decepticon technology has backfired on you…now you're a Decepticon, little Ice-Star._

"Don't count on it…" Ice-Star frowned at the reflection in front of her. "I am and always will be an Autobot by spark." Her optics narrowed and she clenched her fists. "No amount of Decepticon programming can change that."

_Aw aren't you cute…raise your arms!  
><em>  
>Ice-Star let out a yelp as her arms did as told without her say so. "Wha- Wha?"<p>

_Now fire on that picture of your beloved friends._

"Wha-" Ice-Star looked over to the wall, where there was a cute picture of the whole team…the whole team- sometime before Blurr had arrived…her blaster slowly went up… "no-…NO"

BANG!

Ice-Star winced in mild horror as the picture was shattered to pieces. If he could control her to fire on a mere image of her friends…then…what else could he possibly force her to do?

_Brilliant…with your moves, and my Decepticon power; we shall overthrow Megatron and rule the Decepticons!_

"There IS no 'We'." Ice-Star muttered, her teeth gritted. "Surely my friends know that it was not me in that battle." She scowled deeper, her fists clenching tighter. "They know that I'm acting out of my will…and since they know that, they will be your natural enemies"

_Slaggit…no matter…they wouldn't dare fire on a friend._

"Wanna bet?" Ice-Star growled, taking her blaster and pointing it at her head. Her optics narrowed. "I am more than willing to end this for the protection of my friends."

_Now now, let's not be hasty, Autobot…_

"And why not? Like you said, you have power, but I have moves…and since I don't feel any way for you to take me over completely; I'd say that I have just as much chance as you do, Decepti-creep!"

_Grr…very well…obliterate me…and your friends along with you._

"What?"

_Who are you kidding? If you destroy yourself, destroying me…your family will have to deal with all the pain and loss that…YOU…afflicted on them…But go ahead and destroy me! Think nothing of the sparks you will hurt and possibly destroy following your death._

Ice-Star paused and was silent…Fire-Storm…Lightning-Strike…Pashmina…Penelope…

…Optimus…

She was silent for a good minute…before she slowly lowered her blaster, and gritted her teeth in pure frustration…

….as the voice of Starscream laugh echoed in her mind…

***DC***

Tiv threw away another empty oil can that he had found in the old base where the Decepticons had originally had their base. He really had no plans to disturb the Autobots today…not after all the damage that happened back there. A small scoff and he stood up, looking over towards the city, his optics narrowing.

In all of his years of being a Decepticon, he hadn't had an experience quite like that. He had a bad experience with a 'Team Bullet Train' before…they were…strangely tough for a bunch of 'gentlemechs'.

…snap…boom…

His optics suddenly changed directions, and he took out his blaster instantly. A small frown made it to his face, and he slowly went for the trees…in the forest, it was still a little dark …sooner or later the sun would come up and light up things a little better…but he had at least one or two more hours before then. Right now, he would just have to depend on good ol' Decepticon instinct.

Moving closer to the trees, Tiv had to wonder what exactly he would-…was that a seeker wing? With a small frown he paused for a brief second…before his hand snapped forwards and he grabbed the wing with a sudden force. As soon as he did that, he heard a sudden shriek; which caused him to quickly lunge forward and tackle whoever it was to the ground. Tiv let out a cry of war, dragging the kicking and screaming figure, SHOVING it against a strong enough tree, and yanking one of his blades out, resting against the neck of the opposed.

"No! NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Came a terrified voice as someone struggled with Tiv. "I dent easily! Please! I'll give you whatever you want! I have an irrational fear of being pinned down!"

"Starscream?" Tiv looked down in surprise…before he slowly backed away and watched the purple seeker sink to his knees in terror. "…Wait- You're one of those-"

"Magnificent! Wonderful! Absolutely superb ambush skills! A Decepticon like you, obviously has no need for a huge team by his side." Another voice came. Tiv turned and saw the yellow clone come out of the trees, clapping his hands gently. "What a magnificent Decepticon soldier you are."

"Spy." Tiv corrected, looking from one clone to the other. "You two are part of Starscream's clones…where are the others?"

"Please don't hurt me if I tell you, I don't know!" The purple clone whimpered under him.

Tiv looked over to the clone and shook his head slightly. What a pathetic excuse for a Decepticon! Why would anyone think of any potential in this guy? Sheesh- he was like a warp! A warp that would fade in the sky as soon as he possibly-…hmm…that didn't sound bad.

"Oh shut up, Skywarp." Tiv muttered, sheathing his blade and looking over both of the clones. "So- you guys also survived the battle with Omega Supreme…that must mean that some of the other Decepticons have got to be around here…" Tiv crossed his arms and looked thoughtful. If he could…somehow regroup with some of the Decepticons…It would be beneficial…

"Sk-…skywarp?" The purple seeker seemed stunned and nervous about this…surname that had suddenly been dumped on him. "Wha- What's a-"

"Well I'm certainly not calling you BOTH 'Starscream'" Tiv retorted, looking towards the other clone, looking over his paintjob that was more blinding than the sun. "Besides…technically you are him…and you aren't…"

"Oh well observed, most brilliant Tiv. I mean that IS your wonderful name, is it not?"

"'wonderful'" Tiv muttered lowly and sarcastically, before he looked back to the clone. "What are you? A storm of false praise?...hmm…very well…your…'wonderful' name will be Sunstorm"

"Oh- what a humble name from such a- bluh?" Sunstorm really didn't get to finish, because Tiv had slammed his hand over the clone's mouth. The stealth Decepticon frowned and then looked towards the city…and then looked back to the rest of the forest. After a moment, he looked back down to the seekers, releasing the clone he held in irritation. "Tell me…have you guys seen the rest of the Decepticons at all?"

"Well, every now and then I am graced with a glance, before they disappear, most awesome Tiv" Sunstorm fawned. Skywarp, however, winced and looked up, pleading. "Oh PLEASE, tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking!"

"why not?" Tiv muttered, pressing something on his arm computer. "We're going to regroup…unlike my brother, I have no intention of going back into battle without a plan…or backup." He looked up and frowned. "Just you wait, princess…I'll dance with you much sooner than you think…" After a moment of silence, he seemed to reflect on Cybertron. Razor-Wind never was great at following or giving orders…he just liked to attack the Autobots and watch them suffer.

But when he attacked that particular group…

Tiv looked back to the seekers and frowned. "I want you two to scout. If you find the Decepticons, report to me on frequency 2965…but DON'T make contact with them yet."

"A scouting mission? That scares me to death! I have an irrational fear of being caught spying!" Skywarp whined, before he winced and pressed his back to the tree, when Tiv snapped out one of his blades.

"I'll give you an irrational fear of my BLADES, if you don't do as I say!" Tiv snarled, watching the seeker quickly stand up.

"Y-Yes- Of course-" He whimpered, quick to transform and fly off into the sky. Sunstorm grinned, transformed and flew after his counterpart, eager to pull off such a honorable mission. Tiv was granted with silence for a short while, before he looked back to the city and frowned. "Well Razor-Wind…you managed to strike fear by violence…I will strike it by vengeance…" The Decepticon smirked and an evil chuckle filled the soft morning sky with his approval of what may happen next.

***AB***

"Oh for crying out loud, I can't believe I'm afraid to just knock on a DOOR" Optimus muttered with a moan, heading for the trio's room…all he had to do was climb the stairs…but would he wake Ice-Star?...Would Fire-Storm run him over with her sai?...

"What's wrong, Prime?"

Optimus looked over seeing Bulkhead, and suddenly felt better about his surroundings. "Good morning Bulkhead."

"Hey…why are you fixing to go upstairs? It's so early…Fire will be…well- cranky"

"I know that…but Ratchet wants her in the Medbay; Lightning-Strike is finally awake" Optimus replied, putting his hand down and facing the large and lovable mech. "It seems everyone is getting up early…even Bee and Blurr were up about an hour ago, duking it out on the DDR"

"Bolt's awake? Good, I was afraid she was a goner. Is Bee recovering from the impact?"

"Apparently. Blurr on the other hand seemed…pretty violent" Optimus frowned. "I can't say I blame him; Having the one who means the most to you be at a state of almost in the well of allsparks."

"No kidding. I'd imagine that he would act a lot like Fir-…uh—" Bulkhead suddenly stopped talking and winced, looking beyond Prime. Optimus…missed this look. "I really wouldn't blame him…or Fire-Storm for that matter. When she protects, she protects, albeit a bit on the offensive side of the blade."

"Uh, Prime?"

"I know that she is rough around the edges, but she seems to be loyal to her team and her family…although- she could stand to 'chill out' as Sari would say"

"Priiime" Bulkhead started to urge, looking nervous.

"I wish she would see what a real team could do to her…still; knowing what she's been through, not just with the Decepticon Warhawk, it makes me wonder if she'll ever come arou- OW!" Optimus yelped and held his helmet quickly, turning around in surprise.

Fire-Storm rubbed her hand, which had back handed the blabbering Autobot across the back of his head. She was frowning and she looked a little ticked. "If you don't mind, Foam-tastic; I'll do my own defending. You want the truth? Yes, I've gotten attached to your team…DON'T push it past me" She growled lowly.

"…Of course." Optimus took a step to the side, letting her out of the room they were standing in front of. She passed by him, muttering something about sympathetic, pitiable, and about Prime's blabbering mouth. Optimus watched her for a moment, before he looked from the femme…to the room…then back to the femme. "Uh- Fire-Storm?"

The red femme turned, her optics looking tired and annoyed.

"Why were you in Prowl's room?"

Fire-Storm was quite for a moment, as though she didn't understand the question…before her optics went wide and a wince came to her face. "n-…None of your Beeswax!" She growled, flushing. Did she REALLY just spend the lunar cycle in…PROWL'S ROOM? Doing a quick optical scan over herself, she looked back to the mechs. "Let's get one thing straight- I was in there for reasons, YOU will never know. And DON'T you get any ideas!"

"Of course not, Fire…" Optimus said, putting his hands up. Bulkhead winced and put his hand on his head. "What would we think? Were you training with Prowl last night? Or maybe Talking? Or maybe-"

"Zip it before I Zip it FOR you, Wallflower" Fire growled as she treaded down the hall and quickly went down another…looking back to make sure they weren't following…she quickly looked over her armor…no scratches…no dents…no marks of any kind. Giving off a small sigh of relief…she seemed to get confused.

Why would a mech have her right where he may want her…and not do anything…She looked up slightly, a thoughtful look in her optics…maybe…just maybe…the honor he spoke of really did exist to him…she frowned and headed for the Medbay. Glancing over herself repeatedly, she turned another corner-

SMACK!

Fire-Storm rubbed her head and looked to the side…Where Prowl and Bee were standing, looking somewhat shaken. Bee blinked and crossed his arms. "Getting in a little early, Fire?" he managed to ask, before Prowl gave him a small shove. Fire-Storm frowned and glanced in Prowl's direction…then scoffed and walked away.

"Sheesh…she gets friendlier and friendlier each passing day." Bee muttered.

"You wouldn't even know." Prowl muttered, watching the femme leave…who cast a glance behind…frowned and looked back to the way she was facing. Fire-Storm had to keep it steady…last night didn't happen…right?...she DIDN'T admit to him that she had fallen in love with him…

…Yeah….Yeah she did…she remembered the kisses…

SLAGGIT!

She paused as she got to the medbay door and stood there for a moment…before she walked in…

"SPITFIRE!"

The mere screech made Fire-Storm wince and her optics twitch as she looked up and saw Lightning-Strike sitting on the medical berth, sipping on an energon cube, looking happy as ever. Blurr was sitting beside her, and looked up in interest as Fire-Storm walked in. He winced and gave Fire a respectful nod…but…didn't seem too ready to leave the room.

Fire-Storm wasn't really too concerned with Blurr…she was watching Ratchet, who was doing last minute evaluations on the younger femme. "Sheesh, kid, don't get your curcits in a snarl!"

"Sorry Uncle Ratchet!" Bolt giggled, before she looked over Fire-Storm fully. "cool! You got an upgrade! You didn't think you looked pretty enough in your last form, sis? Personally I think BOTH are pretty; but still…"

"Well the LAST form didn't have those slaggin' blinkin' lights to keep the cops away from me" Fire-Storm muttered, walking over and putting a hand on Lightning's head and looking her over. "Well…you're looking more in character…"

"Sure am!" Bolt grinned and quickly wrapped her arms around her sister's waist, giggling. "Hey Hey! Blurr and me are gonna go out today, is that ok, sis?"

"Absolutely NOT" Fire-Storm looked down to the clinging femme. "If you go out in the daytime, you're gonna be freaking out the police; causing traffic jams, and last but not least, causing me to come lookin' for you when you cause a WRECK"

"Aw, but Spit-Fire-"

"NO" Fire-Storm crossed her arms and frowned at her younger sister, who sagged, with a small 'aww' escaping her lips. Lightning looked real disappointed…as did Blurr beside her, who looked away slightly in defeat. His hand fell over hers and squeezed it slightly…in an unspoken promise…Fire-Storm had to sigh…

"You can have a date NIGHT….tonight, whenever your hyper little spark wishes" She finally muttered, looking towards the window in the room. Bolt gasped and looked up quickly in disbelief; did she HEAR her correctly? Did FIRE-STORM say she could go on a date with her Mechfriend? Grinning, Bolt leaned forward. "You serious? You REALLY Serious!"

Fire-Storm looked from the window to suddenly glaring at Blurr. "But if YOU don't get her back here before 10 pm; I'm going to hunt you down, and I will PERSONALLY rip out your voicebox!" she barked, pointing an accusing finger at the speedy mech, who flinched only slightly, but let out a small smile. "Of-…course, Fire-Storm; I would never even think of not bringing her home at a decent hour, I know that she would need to be safe at home at a good hour such as 11-"

"TEN!"

"Ten- right Ten- My Apologies Fire-Storm." Blurr smiled somewhat nervously. Fire-Storm frowned and shook her head before she found Lightning's arms around her in a tight embrace of GREAT gratitude.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU" The oh-so-grateful femme sqeed, holding on tightly to her sister, who was giving the look of utter disgust, mainly at herself for agreeing to such a thing. Greeeat, now her newfound love with Prowl was making her all soft and stuff. "Yeah Yeah Yeah, I'm a peach" She muttered, prying her sister off her after she finally had enough of being crushed by her sister.

"Ratchet, how long is she gonna be in here this morning?" She muttered, walking over towards the medic, looking at the screen that he was looking at. The old bot grumbled and looked over. "What am I, an info bot?...eh, she'll be good to go when she finishes that cube…" He suddenly looked over towards Lightning with a stern look. "SLOWLY"

"Tee hee!" Bolt grinned and took another small sip, leaning against Blurr and sticking out her tongue at Ratchet. "Party Pooper." She taunted as Blurr wrapped his arm around her and rested his chin on her head, looking over towards Ratchet and Fire-Storm. The war fem was looking over the computer screen, showing Bolt's vitals…amazing…that kid's key was…really something…

"How is Ice-Star?" She finally asked, looking over. "Is there…anything…"

Ratchet paused his work and let out a slow sigh, before he looked over to Fire-Storm with a frown on his face. "Fire-Storm…I wish I knew what to say…but I don't…" The gruff bot crossed his arms and looked to the side. "It doesn't seem like I can do anything with your older sister right now. All we really have to do is keep her in stasis-"

"So- we're imprisoning her…"

"Well no-….yes…yes you could say that." Ratchet looked back at the femme, who had a dark look in her optics…

She frowned and turned, heading for the door. She walked away, wishing that key could heal more than just the armor…She slammed the door with no goodbye and didn't care to glance behind…no, she had more important things to worry about…Bolt's safety…And Ice-Star's freedom. Her optics darkened at all the things happening as she neared the main exit…this…was not the time…for any other thing to get in her way.

"Fire-Storm?"

The femme paused, before looking behind her, where Prowl was standing. She paused and looked over, a curious look on her face. "Prowl?..." For a moment she seemed to ponder…before she frowned and looked away.

Prowl stood still for a while before he slowly walked over and stood a few feet away from her. "…Going out for some training, I'm taking it?"

"Yeah?" Fire-Storm looked back at him and crossed her arms. "And that would be interesting to you because?"

"…Just curious…perhaps I may be of some company…"

Fire-Storm was silent for a moment, before she turned and started to walk away. "Go away Prowl. I've got this one on my own."

"….Fire-Storm." Prowl finally said sternly, making her stop walking. After a moment, he spoke softly. "I'm not going to just let you suffer alone, my spark…"

Fire-Storm was still and silent…before she looked over at Prowl, the most surprised look on her face…Had…he just? An emotion hit her…a new wave of…shock…and silent gratitude…she looked down for a moment…before she slowly nodded, transformed and took off. Prowl let off the smallest of smiles, before he too transformed and took off after her.

***HM***

The city was starting to glow with the new morning light…places that seemed even unattractive by day seemed to light up in the new daylight…the shades in the sky were warm and welcoming…even around the police impound lot…

A figure walked along the fence, before pausing, noticing something shining close to one of the cars inside. Curiously, the figure went over and stuck her hand under the fence…and pulled out a glowing time piece…

A slow fade…and Slo-Mo grinned as the morning light hit her in the face, her eyes reflecting the pleasant look on the time piece.

*****Author*****

**Reviews plz! :3 They will help me feel better, I'm sure of it**!


	15. You're still waiting

**Yes Yes, I've been gone for a while, but I'm back I hope. I sincerely apologize for those of you who have been eagerly awaiting this chap. Again, Being in the accident kinda affected my mojo, and I'm hoping to get a few chapters done now.**

**Thank you for the favs and reviews. Suggestions will be taken in case of future writers block again.**

***AB***

Fire-Storm threw her sai at the shack that she had found in the forest for the hundredth time. Considering the fact that there was no one there, she really didn't give a slag about who it belonged to or why it was there…right now all she really cared about was the fact that it was making a good target for sai-throwing.

Since that stupid computer made sai-holders at her waist…she might as well use them to her advantage…She was still loathsome at Mirage. The mere thought of the blue mech sent her training harder…she picked up the sai and threw them both at the same time, harder…faster…straight through the shack and becoming stuck in a nearby oak tree. With a frown, Fire-Storm went to retrieve them again. While she could hit the shack, she just COULDN'T hit the stupid chimney…it always seemed to avoid her…it was too narrow to hit…if she had her blasters, she'd be able to.

As she walked, she couldn't stop herself from glancing over at Prowl, who seemed to be meditating in peace over to the side. She really couldn't figure him out…he would always complain to Bumblebee that his loud noises would interfere with his ninja-stuff. Fire-Storm on the other hand was training her circuits out…and he was not moving a servo…

The war-fem yanked her sai out of the tree and turned to face Prowl…and was silent. Half of her just wanted to stare at him and watch how gracefully he seemed to take in his surroundings around him…the other half wanted to…

…SWOOSH!

Prowl's visor gleamed slightly before his hand went up like lightning…catching Fire-Storm's sai in mid-flight. He was silent for a moment, before he slowly got up and looked over to the fem with a mild questioning look.

"How on Cybertron are you DOING that?" Fire-Storm finally walked over, frowning. "How can you be at peace when there could possibly be other things going on?" she demanded, reaching out and practically snatching her sai away from him. Prowl was silent for a moment, before he looked from Fire-Storm, his attention now on the nearby waterfall that they had been by for the past hour and a half.

"When you replace a negative with a positive, and think about the peace around you rather than the troubles…you tend to find yourself." Prowl looked back to Fire-Storm and smiled the slightest of bits. "However…it's near impossible to try with Bumblebee around…"

Fire-Storm let a chuckle escape her. "No kidding, he's such a-…" Catching herself, she winced and then frowned, putting her sai in their holders. She then crossed her arms and proceeded to berate herself inwardly. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Do you still love me, Fire-Storm?"

The question hit her in a strange way, because she looked over as though he asked her if she would become a Decepticon. "Of course I-" She paused and winced, before gritting her teeth and putting on an annoyed face. "What are you getting at? Do you think that just because I admitted that I've fallen for you, that I would just fall into your ensnare? You know I don't trust you!"

"I know that…" Prowl leaned down and kissed her forehead, making her tense up…however…she couldn't bring herself to attack him…She caught herself looking up at him in surprise. Why was he so…mysterious? Fire-Storm had to shake it off…get a hold of yourself…A small frown came to her face, before she turned and headed back to her original stance and threw a sai at the shack again…once again it was a miss.

Fire-Storm growled in frustration and moved to throw her other sai before she paused as a cutting disc flew up and hit the chimney dead-center and stuck there. Mouth slightly agape, she looked over towards the ninja…who looked back patiently.

"…ok, tell me how you did that, jerk." Fire-Storm muttered, turning and pointing at him accusingly. The ninja smiled slightly and walked over, motioning her to hold up her sai. She did so and looked ready to just plain toss it then and there. Before she could however, Prowl put his hand on her shoulder and his other hand on her sai.

"…Relax…you're not trusting yourself"

"Say What?" Fire-Storm looked over at him in a strange way…it didn't change his strong serious look however, as he motioned to the target.

"You need to trust yourself…and if you don't relax, you won't be able to do so." The ninja replied calmly.

"Oh for cryin…" The red femme growled lowly, but relaxed her shoulders…it really wasn't the best…and didn't seem like Prowl would loosen his grip until she did as told. She took in a deep breath and let it out mildly…she felt…a little better… "What am I waiting for?" she finally asked after she waited for at least a cycle for him to give her the next step.

"You're still so tense."

Fire-Storm broke away from his grip and turned to face him. "This is stupid then! You know I won't be completely calm!"

"Then listen to what's around you" Prowl advised, looking over towards the target, and then back to Fire-Storm. "Be silent and listen for the right moment"

"Wha…" Fire-Storm gave him a miserable look, before putting a hand to her face and letting out a sigh. WHAT was this mech TALKING about? Not even Mirage-…no…she really didn't want to think about Mirage right now…she didn't wan-…what was that sound…

Looking to the side…she could hear the river that was close by…the birds that were singing the morning song…the leaves rustling from the blowing of the wind. She could even hear very faint sounds from the city…

WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THIS?

"shh…"

The shush from the ninja made Fire-Storm want so badly to just smack him…however, she bit her tongue and continued to stay silent…she paused briefly when she felt his hands guide her into an attack pose…she was aiming at the shack once again…Fire-Storm was…so confused…

"listen…do you hear it?"

Hear…what? The femme couldn't hear ANY-

…Thump…

Fire-Storm's optics suddenly flashed and she whipped the sai for the shack…and the weapon landed SMACK next to Prowl's cutting disc. A moment of silence…and Fire-Storm suddenly pointed at the happening in disbelief. "H-HOW?" She demanded, her voice filled with wonder and amazement. "HOW did I-?"

"When you stop to listen to your spark, it won't lead you astray" Prowl was looking at the target, and then looked over to Fire-Storm, who was standing up straight, and then looking at him with a strange look. Prowl waited to see if she had anything to say…before continuing. "Quieting the processor allows the spark to guide you, especially in battle."

"Ninja slag…" Fire-Storm crossed her arms and then looked back at the target. "Only Ninjas can do all that stuff that requires stillness…"

"…But you just did it"

Fire-Storm paused and looked over at Prowl once again with an exasperated look. Once again she managed to walk right into that, didn't she? "So-…what? You think I could become a ninja?"

"I'm sure of it…if you would allow to listen to yourself…" Prowl replied evenly.

Fire-Storm was silent for a moment, before she looked back at the target. This mech was REALLY getting on her nerves. How could he be so calm when she continued to bark at him? Why would she even THINK about becoming a Ninja? The very thing she hated the most!...

_I am not other mechs…_

It seemed to come back to her…the night she attacked him…and he didn't do a thing…Fire-Storm really didn't know where to take this. She looked back at the black and gold mech and frowned once again, uncrossing her arms. "Fine then; If you can teach me how all your ninja slag works; then maybe I'll reserve judgment…" her optics narrowed. "But I'm not yours to command Mira-…Prowl…"

Prowl was silent before he nodded. "I am aware of the challenge that I'll face with you…however…I believe that it is more than worth it."

"What, the training?"

"…You…"

Fire-Storm gave him a bizarre look, seeing the sincerity in his optics. It made her feel…important. Slowly, Prowl walked over and offered her his hand. "But first, a ninja should know when it is time to replenish their energy" he advised, motioning over towards the road that lead back to the city. Fire-Storm was silent for a while, giving him a warning look at first…but slowly it went away, before she hesitantly put her hand in his…

"Have I told you lately, that I hate you?" Fire-Storm muttered quietly. Prowl, in return, actually smiled at the comment. Fire-Storm let of a small sigh, before she reached up and kissed his cheek…then pushed him away and transformed, driving off for the city.

Prowl transformed and took off after her. "I love you too…"

***AB***

"HA! I finally got you! I can NOT believe I just BEAT you at this!" Lightning-Strike jumped in the air and quickly pointed at Bee, a look of triumph in her optics. The yellow femme grinned at the sulking yellow mech and put her hands on her hips. "Man when Sari told me about that level, I certainly did NOT believe her at first."

"Sari TOLD you about that level?...Then you cheated!" Bee looked up at her and pointed at the femme accusingly. "Sari Knows all about this game!"

"Hey! You've played this a kazillion times! I've only done this a handful!" Lightning crossed her arms and smirked. "You are SO jealous you got beat by a GIRL!"

"Am Not"

"Commander!" Lightning pushed Bee out of her way eagerly and looked over towards Blurr and Ratchet who were spectating with mild humor. "TELL me I won fair and square!"

Blurr moved to say something, before Ratchet put his hand out in front of the intelligent agent and frowned. "Bumblebee, will you just admit that the lady beat 'cha, before we all short circuit from the loud noise coming from your useless game already?"

"No way!" Bee stood up quickly and then pointed to Lightning-Strike. "I wanna rematch, Bolt!"

"Are you kidding?" Bolt looked back at Bee and flailed. "I won fair and square! Just ADMIT it!"

"You're asking for the impossible, Bolt"

The attention in the room went from the two yellow bots arguing, to the small girl known as Sari who had just arrived, and was leaning against the wall, looking entertained. "Asking Bee to admit defeat, is like asking Megatron to become an Autobot"

"No kidding!" Bolt grinned and left her argument with Bumblebee to go greet the child who just arrived. Sari grinned and took a few steps up towards the smiling femme. "Bolt! I'm so happy to see you're ok! You looked really bad yesterday!"

"I know, right?" Bolt scooped up Sari into her hands and winked at the child. "I owe you and Uncle Ratchet my life!"

"'Uncle' Ratchet?" Sari raised an eyebrow, and then looked over to the Medic curiously, who put his hands up quickly, frowning.

"Listen, I ain't her relative! She just started callin' me that as gratitude or somthin'…" Ratchet huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. Blurr looked over to him and a smirk made its way to his face. The old coot obviously was hiding affection…it was kinda cute in a way. Bolt snickered and looked to Sari. "He's just jealous that I come up with all the good things" she teased, Sari chuckling with her.

Sari then looked over towards Bumblebee and grinned. "Bee! You will NEVER guess what I stumbled upon while I was on my way over this morning!"

"What is it?" Bee asked, walking over towards the girls and looking down at his best friend. Sari took her backpack off and knelt down while she was still in Bolt's hands and started digging around in the bag. A few mutters to herself…and she pulled out three box-like packages, with a wide grin on her face. "I TOTTALY saw these on sale! Kombat Max, Horror ride, and DOOMRACE 500!"

"SWEET!" Bumblebee took the girl and looked at the games that were in her hands eagerly. "You ROCK!"

"Great Cyber Nets, you're going to start playing those games, AGAIN?" Blurr made a face and shook his head. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about, I dunno, trying to fix a location on the remaining Decepticons that are here, TIV in particular? Or at least putting some practice in for-"

"Dude, we haven't heard word from Cybertron Since the thing in the mines…and I don't think Tiv will be showing his ugly mug for a while" Bee replied in a relaxed mannor. Sari looked over towards Blurr and nodded, obviously agreeing with Bee. "Besides," she added. "Fire-Storm will kick his butt if he comes back."

"I don't doubt that" Blurr muttered, crossing his arms and frowning. "But it is usually a better idea to be well prepared for what may happen in the near future, taking into consideration what has been happening to us recently."

"Well maybe if you slow down once in a while, Zippy; you'd be less annoying" Bee muttered, sitting on the couch and popping a game in. Blurr's optics narrowed and he seethed slightly, but before he could do anything about it, Lightning already had a hold of one of his arms in an affectionate hug.

"Common, Commander. You know he's just bein' Bee." She coaxed, smiling up at him. "You and me can go to Ice-Star's ship and train…provided Spit-Fire hasn't blown up the transponder again" She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Besides! 'Zippy' is kinda cute, dont'cha think?"

"No." Blurr replied simply, looking over to his girlfriend with a more patient look. "I'd rather not be called that, it's undignified!"

Bolt giggled again, before looking up, seeing Bulkhead come in. "Bulk! I saw your painting!" She quickly let go of Blurr and rushed over to greet her friend. Blurr watched and shook his head slightly, before looking over towards Ratchet. "Ratchet, About Ice-Star. How long will you have to keep her in stasis? She is, after all, our group's leader, I don't really think-"

"Listen kid, Star needs to stay in stasis until I can find a way to disable that chip that's controlling her." The older mech looked over to the speedy agent and frowned. "For the time being, You, Fire-Storm, and Lightning-Strike will be under Optimus' command most likely…I…assume that even though you're an Elite guard agent, Optimus probably still outranks you."

"Technically that would be correct." Blurr muttered, keeping his arms and looking over towards Bolt and Bulkhead who were over by his painting and commenting on it. With Ice-Star out of action…that would have to be the only logical option. He knew that back on Cybertron, mechs like Mach-Alert and Red-Alert were all about logic…For him, however, he wasn't really sure of this whole outcome…and some things seemed calm where they should be tense…and visa versa…Blurr looked back over to Ratchet. "My Bolt is back at 100%, is she not?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't recommend her being in anything too callous until tomorrow." Ratchet replied, glancing to the girl and then back to the agent. "Of course, without Fire-Storm around, I dunno if that can be helped."

As he said that, Fire-Storm and Prowl rolled in and transformed. After a moment, Fire walked away from Prowl and started walking towards Bolt and Bulkhead, ignoring Bee and Sari's nonsence by the TV. Prowl looked over towards Blurr and Ratchet, giving a slight nod, which was returned. "Where is Optimus?" the ninja inquired after a moment."

"He's patrolling. Said something about clearing his circuits for a while."

On the other side of the room Bolt grinned. "Oh Bulk, this one's so cute! WHEN did you do this?"

"About a week ago" The larger Autobot replied, glad that someone actually liked his art. "I wanted to do something that had the colors of all our team so-"

"I have GOT to show Ice-Star this!" Bolt grinned, before, well…bolting off towards upstairs. Bulkhead winced and threw out his hands. "No- Bolt! Hold on! She's suppose-…to stay in stasis…meeeh…"

"Don't worry about her…She won't be able to wake her up anyways."

Bulkhead looked over and paused, seeing Fire-Storm beside him, arms crossed and her attention fully on his painting. "So…this was the painting you were working on sometime before the battle in the mines?"

"Uh-…yeah-" Bulkhead quickly shook his head to keep from staring. "It's the one where I was-…well, wondering about everyone's color."

"It's a Butterfly" Fire-Storm observed, looking over it. The butterfly had colors on it obviously…there was an icy blue for Ice-Star…red for Optimus…lots of different yellows…this Butterfly literally looked like a rainbow…landing on a rose with thorns on it. The femme tilted her head and glanced over towards the larger mech with an inquiring look. "Well, artist, are you going to explain this to me?"

"Well- uh, the Butterfly is the team. All it's colors represent us…uh- I think Prowl said that butterflies need it's colors to scare off predators, so I figured that the team would be the colors…'cause- you know…we need each other." Bulkhead tried to explain…she didn't seem too terribly interested, but she was staying still and silent, which was kinda off for her.

"So I'm seeing Rachet…Optimus, Bee, Sari, Bolt…Prowl…Ice-Star, yourself and a little bit of Blurr?"

"Uh- I added Blurr last night 'cause he's part'a the team now" Bulkhead informed, before looking back to the painting. "You're there too, yah know."

Fire-Storm gave the mech a strange look. "Say what?"

"You're part of the team too- but I ran out of room on the butterfly…so I made the rose" Bulkhead rubbed his head slightly. "Prowl said that roses-"

"Roses are something that people LIKE" Fire-Storm said hotly, giving him a small glare. "Why on Cybertron-"

"Cause you can be a jerk and hurt a little like thorns…but you're pretty and sometimes nice to be around" Bulkhead replied, looking back to the femme with a certain look of attempted authority…it didn't really go all well…however, Fire-Storm seemed surprised by this answer. The femme had to stare at him for a moment, before looking back to the picture…a rose? Her?

Why would anyone see her like that after she had done all she had just to keep these bots AWAY from her?

"…You're also a pretty good fighter" Bulkhead added. "So- maybe instead of viewing yourself as a jerk, maybe the thorns could be…I dunno, your strength?"

"…Thanks Bulkhead…but I really am a Jerk…" Fire-Storm muttered, before she quickly looked over as Lightning-Strike practically busted into the room, a frantic look on her face.

"Ice-Star's missing!"

"WHAT?" Fire-Storm whirled around, optics narrowing. "She's SUPPOSED to be in our room resting!"

"But she's not there! I've scanned for her- she's not anywhere in the base" Bolt put her hands up in defence. "I tried contacting her com-link, but it's all static!"

Fire-Storm growled and looked towards the other Autobots. "Blurr- do a scan of the city this instant!"

Blurr zipped over towards Teletraan-one and rapidly typed into the computer, looking up and down as he did so. The computer scanned for a moment…before the screen flashed negative back at Blurr. The intelligence agent looked over towards his comrades and winced. "I'm not getting Ice-Star's signal ANYWHERE in this city. Her Circuits won't respond to the beacon being given out."

"There's only two reasons she wouldn't give off an Autobot signal" Ratchet growled lowly, walking over to the computer, shooing Blurr's hands away from the keyboard and typing into it himself. "One would be if she was offline…two…"

"Ice-Star can't be offline" Bolt whimpered, looking over. "She was being repaired YESTERDAY!"

"I doubt she is…" Ratchet looked over towards the worried femme and frowned. "…but Decepticon programming doesn't respond to Autobot programming…"

***AB***

"Ice-Star to Cybertron Command" The femme stood her ship's computer, looking at the screen expectantly…she had to reach them…she just had to…

Ice-Star reached down and typed once again into the computer, then looked up. "come on…pick up"

_Why even bother to count on your 'friends'? You'll never be able to reach them._

"Just watch me, Screamtastic…" Ice-Star muttered, her optics narrowing. After a few moments of nothing, she SLAMMED her fist down onto the consule…and the screen came to life.

"Longarm Prime here-…well…Ice-Star…you're alive" The mech on the other side of the screen mused. Ice-Star looked up and then seethed. This was the LAST bot she wanted to reach! She would sooner talk to SENTINAL than this guy! The next moment was silent with tension…neither one dared to speak for a moment…before Longarm, or rather Shockwave, leaned forward and frowned. "You do know I will not be transferring this to anyone you ask for."

"I'm aware, slagheap" Ice-Star growled in a warning tone. "I'm not going to be very forgiving with you."

"Oh come now, girl…you can do little about me in your situation." Shockwave replied smugly. "I don't see why you bother to threaten me."

"I am an Elite guard officer…" Ice-Star muttered lowly, her anger slowly rising inside of her. "My loyalties lie with the Autobots…and I won't just SIT here and allow you to be a threat!"

"As if you have a choice, Ice-Star…It's actually a good thing you called. I forgot to block the transmissions from Your ship as well as Blurr's…I suppose I have you to thank" Shockwave replied, a monotone in his voice, even though it was obvious that he was pleased about this new up.

Ice-Star was silent for a moment…Slag, if only she hadn't gotten this guy. She would MUCH rather had gotten a hold of Pashmina or Penelope so they could actually CATCH this guy… "Shockwave, when I get my hands on you…" she muttered lowly, as if trying to keep her rage inside of her.

"Don't bother, Girl…even back on Cybertron, you were always the last to know." The Decepticon's optics narrowed as he noticed the sudden tensing of the Femme. "Of course…you would know about that…with your work being used against you by the ones you most trusted…"

"That…is none of your business" Ice-Star muttered, her optics narrowing. "Besides, That's past…it's behind me."

"I suppose you're right…as long as Elita is out of the picture…" 'Longarm' leaned in and frowned deeply into the screen. "Face it Ice-Star…you'll always be second rate…"

Ice-Star started shaking as her fists slowly started clenching…slow rage boiled up in her…no- no stop! I've already forgotten about that! Optimus is-…Elita-…Sentinel is jus-…

They're my enemies…they always will be…

Ice-Star let out a yell of anger, before she raised her blasters towards the screen and fired rapidly. The screen practically disintegrated due to the heavy fire from the femme…Once she finished firing, she stood in a firing position, panting…

Slowly she took a few steps back and grimaced sharply when she saw the mess…and the Decepticon insignias on her wings… "no…"

_Interesting…it seems you hold more hurt than even I do, my dear.  
><em>  
>"Shut up, Starscream" Ice-Star muttered, turning and heading out the exit, the smoke alarms going off in the ship screaming.<p>

_With all that you carry, you can certainly become a powerful-_

"I will NOT be a Decepticon!" Ice-Star growled, looking around once she got out of the ship. "Now shut up and-…" She paused as she looked towards the city…sirens…certain ones in particular…frowning, she transformed and zipped off.

***AB***

"I'm still not picking up her signal" Optimus reported as he turned another corner, scanning each perimeter that he could. With Ice-Star under the influence of Decepticon tech…and on the lose…he didn't really know what would happen to the city…or to her.

"Look in the air, Foam-tastic!" Fire-Storm shot back over the com-link. "If I know Ice-Star, she'll be in the air!"

"But Fire-Storm, she might still think She's Starscream!" Optimus tried to reason.

"Well he can fly too, can't he?" Bolt asked over the com-link, turning a corner onto the main highway, followed by Bulkhead.

"She probably hasn't gone far-…I mean I checked on her this morning-" Ratchet started to say.

"How EARLY, This morning?" Fire-Storm barked angrily. "'Cause I sure slaggin' didn't check on her when I got home this morning!"

The groups had been looking for about 15 minutes, splitting up every now and then…Sari, Bee and Blurr were checking the east side…Fire-Storm and Ratchet were on the west…Bolt and Bulkhead the south, and Optimus and Prowl the North…And still it just seemed that Ice-Star had just vanished from the face of the Earth!

"Calm down, Fir-"  
>"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, PROWL, THIS ISN'T YOUR SISTER!"<br>"Perhaps not, but it certainly won't help find her…just listen…"

"This is pointless…how are we going to find her if we don't have her on our Autobot screens?" Bee asked, somewhat impatiently. As much as he liked Ice-Star, he didn't like wild goose chases. Sari looked over towards the Autobots inner computer and winced. "Not to mention, guys, I don't think my key can find her. It's usually tracking all-spark pieces…"

There was a moment of silence between the team…Ratchet had never had this happen before, splitting up from Optimus again, he continued his silence…in all his years, whenever a signal was lost it meant that a bot had gone offline…he wouldn't accept that…besides, it would make no sense…if she wasn't offline and she wasn't showing up on the Autobot scanner-…

"Try scanning for Decepticons…" He muttered reluctantly, switching his scanners.

"But, Uncle Ratchet, Star's not a-"

"I know, kid, I know…"

As he said that his radar beeped…a Decepticon energy was coming up…behind him. Quickly Ratchet transformed into robot mode and looked up quickly as a small jet zipped by above him. Ratchet turned in the direction that the jet was facing and cupped his hands. "ICE-STAR!"

At the names mention, the jet quickly swooped up, and then turned around…then transformed and landed about 100 ft away from the medic bot. Ice-Star looked up slowly, her optics narrowed, panting lightly as if she had been flying around the world fifty times.

Ratchet seemed to wince, before he took out his electro-magnets out quickly for self defense. "Listen to me, kid- I don't wanna hurt'cha!"

"Nor I, you" Ice-Star mumbled quietly, her fists clenching tightly.

_Leave him alone…  
>Attack him!<br>Leave Ratchet ALONE!  
>ATTACK!<em>

Ice-Star winced and tensed herself up and let out a whimper. "Ratchet-…Run- I don't want to hurt you!"

"I know you better than that, kid. You won't-"

ZAP!

Ratchet yelped and ducked as a blast went over his head. Looking to the side, where a car just turned into ice, he looked back to the femme, who had a look of conflict on her face. "Starscream if you hurt Ratchet…" He heard her mumble…A scowl came to his face as the Medic slowly took a step up…how did he handle THIS one?

"Star, look at me kid. Give me a little time, and I'm gonna make sure I get that programming outta yah!" The Medic bot took another step before something caught his attention out of the corner of his optic.

"Time is something, you don't got, Autobot." He heard a voice say before he spun around, seeing Slow-Mo with her time piece aimed at him.

"RATCHET LOOK OUT!" Ice-Star gasped and her optics went blue before she quickly took off and pushed the Medic away…before the blast from the time piece hit her….

"KID!" Ratchet landed and turned…but she was gone…

"Ice-Star!"

Ratchet spun around seeing Bumblebee and Sari standing a ways, rushing over quickly. "No- GET BACK! GET-" He didn't get far…cause another blast went for Sari…which Bumblebee quickly scooped her up and braced himself…before they both disappeared…

Ratchet stood in horror…what happened? Where did they go!...were they alive?

***ABP***

Bumblebee let out a yelp as he landed on his face into something hard…he started to look up…just to have Sari land on his head, forcing him back down. "Owww"

"OW…wha-…where are we?" Sari looked up quickly, noticing all the lights and the…lack of green…

"Mph…" Bumblebee slowly sat up, careful to not injure Sari. "I have no-…Iacon?" He had to blink his optics a couple of times…in front of him was the city of Iacon…brightly lit, busy streets filled with cybertronian cars…or rather, the transformers themselves…Bumblebee went slack jawed…before he had to shake his head as Sari took a few steps away from him to look around.

"THIS is Cybertron? This is where you're from?" She asked excitedly.

"Technicly…it would be where you're from too" Bumblebee muttered, scooping her up and looking around. "You can't be seen though! Everyone's all iffy about Organics."

"Why?"

"…I'm not really sure" Bumblebee transformed and opened the door for her. As she climbed in, Bumblebee looked over the scene… "I don't remember Iacon being so…cheery…" He closed the door, fastened Sari in and drove off to find out where there pin point location was…and how to get back to Earth.

***ABP***

Ice-Star moaned, holding her head and looking around…she couldn't exactly remember what happened…One minute she's arguing with Starscream…the next she's looking at-…

"Fortress Maximus?"

Sure enough, the Elite guard base stood before her, looking as proud and as arrogant as it ever did. Ice-Star had to be silent for a moment, wondering if this was actually happening. "What on Cybertron is going on?" she mumbled to herself, taking a few steps, looking around in disbelief. Wasn't she JUST on Earth with Ratchet?

"Would you wait UP?"  
>"Comon, hurry it up if you wanna get there first!"<p>

Ice-Star paused at the voices and turned around and looking downwards. On a street below, two vehicles were going quickly for the base, throwing comebacks at each other. The femme was silent, wondering who they were…and…why Starscream seemed strangely silent now? Ice-Star transformed and went after them…if she was on Cybertron, she would have to find someone to help her…even though…she shook it off and continued to fly before she landed near a building and transformed, holding one of her arms in the process. A small grunt and she quickly went for cover, peeking out from behind a wall.

The vehicles stopped and transformed…and Ice-Star gasped. "Optimus?"

The said mech seemed to look over curiously. Ice-Star winced and quickly hid behind the wall, hoping she hadn't been seen…

"Lira?" the mech paused and started to take a step over…

"Orion! Dion!"

The two mechs looked over as a teal femme made her way over towards them, looking confused at first, and then somewhat normal. "Guys, we only have 30 cycles before our group assembles again."

"Aw common, Lira" Dion smirked at her and started walking over. "You need to be more like Ariel and loosen up"

"Don't compare me." Lira frowned and backed away slightly from the mech, before looking over towards the other mech with more interest. "Orion- You said you'd train with me before the platoon assembled."

"Yeah-" Orion looked over and nodded. "I still-"

"Aw common, Lira, you still so set on training?" A yellow femme walked over with two other femmes behind her. She smiled and put an arm around Lira. "Loosen up and have a little fun!"

"Look, Ariel, I'd like to be able to be a good example to my sisters, in place of my late mother, alright?" Lira muttered quietly…

Ice-Star, peeking out from her hiding place…had a horrified look on her face. "no…way…" she managed to squeak, every circuit in her body frozen stiff, looking at the scene before her. But-…How? She-…Was in the PAST!


	16. Fractured Spark

*****Author*****

**16 SilverMoon 16 gave me a HUGE cookie! :3 Therefore, I present the next chap of DBT! I was going to write more to this chap, but I think it's probably ok where it stands right now. I'll write more on Monday I hope…**

**Shout out to my dear friend ABFG; Thanks for veiwin' my art!**

***ABP***

Ice-Star winced as she observed the scene before her- Her team…when she was just in boot camp-…HOW? Orion Pax, Dion, Ariel-…even-… She had to shake her quickly. She was dreaming, she was dreaming…she HAD to be dreaming…

"We really don't have all that much time, considering Kup's tendency to be early." Lira looked towards the two femmes who accompanied Ariel. One of them showed more interest than the other. "No kidding…and since he went on about naming us, I'm sure he'll want us earlier than that."

"Chill out, girls" Dion looked over and flashed a grin. "There's lots of time! I say we enjoy ourselves while we can before Sarge puts the boot to us." He grinned again while he stretched his arms over Ariel and Lira, and puffed out his chest. "Besides, for bots like me, all that training is only second rate."

Ariel snorted lightly and looked over to Orion, who was shaking his head. "He's certainly confident, ain't he?"

"Extremely" He replied somewhat flatly.

Ariel looked back to the other femmes. "I'm gonna go with Dion on this one. Relax, Lira; we've already qualified for the first section."

Lira frowned and took Dion's arm off of her and started to walk into the building. "I'm going to train. Anyone wishing to join me may do so. Astera, Mia, Ariel. I bid you luck…" She muttered looking forward. As she left, Dion cupped his hands and yelled after her. "Come on, Lira! You really should be more like these girls over here!"

As he said that, Lira suddenly paused for a moment…before she clenched her fists and slowly continued to walk into the building…as the young femme disappeared into the building, Ice-Star frowned…her own fists clenched…

"…Sentinel…" She muttered lowly in an almost hating way…she looked down for a moment…if this was the past-…then…was there anyway to-

"Must you do that?"  
>"Aw chill out, Astera; you know I was kidding"<br>"Look, she's been through A LOT since her mom went offline…you should keep your trap SHUT if you value anything of yours." The other femme known as Astera growled, pointing towards the blue mech. Ariel grinned and looked towards Astera. "Calm down, cop girl! You know he's just kiddin"

Astera frowned and turned, going up the ramp and into the building to go find Lira…Orion winced and started to go up as well.

"Hey hey hey- Where'ya goin', Pax?" Dion asked, looking over at the red and blue bot as he began to leave. Orion looked over and blinked. "I was just going to-"

"Forget about it, you can toy around with Miss serious later" Dion grinned and looked over to Ariel and Mia. "We on the other hand can have at least a little fun before sir 'Back in my day' dishes it out on us." He grinned and stalked off with the girls, leaving Orion to stand in his place, glancing back towards the building…before heading off with the others…

Ice-Star watched them leave and slowly got out of her hiding place, placing her wings against the wall and frowning at the scene…they just left, talking about…them…In a way…seeing what she hadn't seen was…well…hurtful. She couldn't help but glare at Orion as the group left…he…didn't even try.

Why not?

Ice-Star looked down and crossed her arms, glancing back over towards the building…dare she go inside?...she hadn't been in there since her own evaluation with the one team that she had trained…That had gone well…but still…

"You there! Why are you out of post?"

…what?

Ice-Star paused and slowly looked behind her…seeing an Autobot trooper behind her. She blinked and looked around, looking for the one he was-

"I'm talking to you, girl. Identify yourself!"

Ice-Star winced and faced the trooper fully…

"Decepticon?..." He tensed and froze as if he had never seen one before- then quickly tried to fumble for his weapon-

BANG!

Ice-Star gasped sharply as she witnessed the trooper go still…let out a breath, and fall to the ground offline. Her optics widening in horror, she sprinted over towards the Autobot and knelt beside him, putting her hands on the lifeless shell…he was gone…

_I never did care for police…_

She felt herself lift her blaster and a shot of ice was blown over the fallen Autobot, completely covering the corpse with ice.

_Your Ice work is similar to Blitzwing's…_

"Starscream…" Ice-Star spat out the name like venom, her optics narrowing hatefully as she kept her optics on the Autobot below her. "You're going to pay for this DEARLY…"

_Your empty threats mean nothing to me, little one. You know I control you, so why not just embrace that you are a Decepticon now?_

"I am NOT a Decepticon" She hissed, slowly standing up and looking around. There were no other Autobots in the area…but then again, she knew that the sound of a shot could be heard for sectors. Looking upwards, Ice-Star turned on her jets and took to the sky, hoping that some way, she could find a way to get back to the future…or at least get Starscream out of her mind…

***AB***

"Take Cover!"

The Four Autobots ducked and hid behind walls, looking over towards the human, who had her time piece firing rapidly at Ratchet, Lightning, Optimus and Blurr. The Autobot leader peeked out, a frown on his face…if that thing wasn't firing so rapidly, he'd have attacked and retrieved it by now. Optimus looked over towards Ratchet and winced as another blast went by his head. "Where's Bumblebee?"

"He and Sari got zapped by THAT thing, right after Ice-Star did" Ratchet growled, keeping an arm over Lightning-Strike, and looking over towards the younger mechs across the street. "I have NO inkling as to WHERE they are!"

"Based on the lack of scrap metal or debris that would come from a disaster such as termination, one can only assume that Ice-Star and Bumblebee were transported to another place, since there is absolutely no trace of their existence." Blurr quickly calculated, looking over Optimus towards Slo-Mo, who had run into an under construction building. Blurr growled and started to move to go after her, before Optimus put his arm in front of the speedy mech to stop him. "Hold on- From what I heard from Bumblebee, that time piece was originally just supposed to stop anything mechanic cold for a few cycles."

"Then why is it suddenly destroying things?" Lightning asked, looking over to Optimus desperately. "Everything she hits suddenly disappears!"

"We don't know if it does, kid" Ratchet muttered, peeking out with a scowl on his face, wondering how exactly to make this kind of approach. "The biggest danger about Slo-Mo right now is her Time piece…wait-…" He paused as a sudden thought came to him. "Time…OF COURSE! They've been- HEY!"

He was cut off went Fire-Storm suddenly arrived, speeding in vehicle mode towards the building, and ran inside without warning.

"Spit-Fire!" Bolt quickly broke from Ratchet and ran after her sister, fearing for her safety. Ratchet attempted to make a grab for Lightning, but she was too quick. With a groan, He ran after both femmes, Blurr and Optimus not far behind.

Once Fire-Storm did get inside, however, she paused and looked around…there was strangely a lot of hiding places for a human for a building under construction. Frowning, she pulled her visor down, scanning anything she could…she really didn't take into consideration the fact that the enemy they were facing at that moment wasn't a Decepticon…

"Spit-Fire!"

Fire-Storm turned quickly and winced, before rushing for Bolt and all but dragging her to some cover. "Bolt, you are more than a nuisance, you know that?" she hissed, glaring at the younger femme, before looking back up for the culprit.

"But Fir-"  
>"shut up" Fire-Storm muttered, keeping her sai out and ready…<p>

"Fire-Storm, you shouldn't rush into a battle when you don't know the nature of the enemy" Optimus started to say, before she just plain shot him a look that told him that she REALLY didn't care about what he had to say. It suddenly changed though to a frantic look. "DUCK!" Quickly she turned and all but tackled Bolt to the ground.

Optimus winced and dove in the opposite direction, taking Blurr down with him as a fast beam went over them. Blurr looked up after it was over, quick to do a scan for the girls. Lightning-Strike was on the ground and ok; Fire-Storm on the other hand, was already standing up and in a fighting stance. Fire-Storm looked around steadily, optics blazing. She didn't CARE if it was a human, no one fired on her sisters.

NO ONE!

"Come out, you flesh covered piece of SLAG!" She spat, holding her sai tightly in case the little parasite decided to jump out and do a surprise attack.

"Fire-Storm, I don't think that-" Optimus started to reason, before the war-fem swiftly picked up a paint-can laying on the ground and threw it over, bopping him on the head.

"Do you REALLY think she's gonna back off, Prime?" Ratchet asked sarcastically, giving a motion with his hand. "This is Fire-Storm we're talking about! She's not going to take the fact that Ice-Star, Bumblebee and Sari got zapped by Slo-Mo too lightly."

"WHAT?"

Fire-Storm quickly looked in Ratchet's direction, blazing fire in her optics. Ratchet face palmed and winced as all the horrible possibilities to die by the hand of Fire-Storm played through his mind. "I have a big mouth…" The mech muttered.

Fire-Storm growled and then looked back around the construction site. OH the human was going to pay DEARLY! Pushing all code of honor of Autobot aside, Fire-Storm was now ready to do her worst. The red femme looked up when she heard a small noise, and quickly went in that direction.

"Fire-…oh she's more stubborn than Bumblebee!" Optimus muttered lowly, putting a hand to his head.

Blurr looked over towards the Prime and frowned. "She'll need back up if this device is truly making things disappear…"

"Not only that…but we'll need that time piece in one piece to get the others back" Ratchet frowned, getting his electromagnets ready. "Cause I'm pretty sure I know what happened…" With that much said, the Autobots split up to find the deranged human.

Fire-Storm got to a certain part of the building and had to pause…her sai ready, she got ready…before she burst out in to another open area, ready to attack anything that moved. She was surprised, however, when she saw nothing but a strange clock ticking…backwards? "The slag?" Fire-Strom slowly walked over, a strange look on her face. She lowered her sai and stood in front of the clock…behind her, a smaller shadow positioned itself for a preparing attack.

"Spit-Fire, look out!"

Fire-Storm had little to no time to react, before someone wrapped their arms around her body, and both she and whoever it was went down to the ground. The blast passed over them, going out the open wall into nowhere… Fire-Storm growled lowly, figuring she knew exactly who just saved her. "We must stop meeting like th-" She began to mutter sarcastically, before looking up and pausing.

"Yeah, I'd rather not invoke your wrath, kid." Ratchet mocked, getting up and rubbing his arm.

Fire-Storm was silent for a moment, before frowning and hoisting herself up. "Don't go there, old mech…"

Behind them, Slo-Mo regained her bearings, and quickly aimed the time piece at the two Autobots. As she did this a certain ninja's cutting disk knocked her back, sending the time piece into the air and firing into a random direction…Prowl had all of two seconds to even know what was going on…

There was a brilliant flash of light, before Fire-Storm and Ratchet looked up, wincing. Slow-Mo was off to the side, …the time piece was on the other side of the room…and Prowl's cutting disk lay ownerless on the floor. Fire-Storm got up, mouth slightly agape. "…Prowl…"

Slo-Mo started to get up…

WOOOSH!

….before she found herself tied up in some strange energy…looking up, she saw Lightning and Blurr looking over her, Blurr looking serious, and Bolt looking strangely neutral. Bolt's whip made itself tighter slightly to keep the human still, as the sound of police sirens came into play.

"Well…that went…well" Optimus muttered, walking over by Blurr and Bolt, flashing Slo-Mo a frown, before he looked over at the other scene. Bulkhead was alright…Ratchet was fine, Fire-Storm looked strangely perplexed, and…where was Prowl? The Autobot leader looked around and looked towards Ratchet. "Please don't tell me Prowl was hit…"

"…Fine, my mouth is sealed" Ratchet muttered, picking up the time piece and frowning. He glanced over towards the femme…and stared for a moment…she was gingerly taking the ninja's cutting disk from the floor, staring at it as though she was a little girl who had just lost her kitten…

***ABP***

"I don't get it, I KNOW that the Autobot Elite Guard is in this direction-….but I don't see any of the buildings that mark the WAY to Fortress Maximus!" Bumblebee sounded panicked. How on Cybertron were these things not even there? Ever since he was a sparkling, he knew the ways around Iacon, Omicron, even Viralon! But it seemed that Iacon was…different than when he last saw it…

How could everything just change? He knew that it was possible that some changes could have been made during their stasis-lock time, and the two years on earth…but not THAT much. Bee looked this way and that…it was-…a little too cheery for his taste- Everyone seemed…to…

"Wow! I've always wanted to know what Cybertron looked like!" Sari continued to peek out of the window, watching with wonder, the cyber world that past by her here and there. There were many Autobots on the walks, close to the buildings…driving around. "Bumblebee, Do you know any of these bots? Let's go meet them!"

"We can't! They'll see that you're an Organic!"

"So?"

"So? They'll freak out and call the Elite Guard, and they'll probably do something horrible! And I wouldn't kno-…" He paused and cleared his throat for a moment. "…Besides…I can't find any bot I know yet…Except maybe Beta…but she HATES my circuits."

"Who?"

"Ah…some old time fem who used to be a school principle…" Bee seemed to mutter unenthusiastically. "Worst Million stellar cycles of my life…-! LOOK OUT!"

"Loo- WAH!" Sari found herself suddenly clutching the seatbelt that held her inside of Bumblebee as the Autobot slammed on his brakes and started skidding. The whole incident was about three seconds long…but it felt like five minutes to Sari…When she finally opened her eyes, she didn't see anything except Autobots spectating, looking over towards the scene in curiosity, some in horror. Whatever just happened probably wasn't good-…what the?

When she looked out the window, she saw two younglings in the street, just a few feet from Bumblebee's bumper. Both of them were looking up in surprise, as if they were completely unaware of Bee's approaching. For a moment, the scene was silent…without thinking, Bumblebee quickly transformed, ejecting Sari and quickly kneeling down towards the younglings. "Whoa! You kids need to watch out! Where's your-"

"EMBER! LUNA!"

Bumblebee was shoved to the ground as a young teen Mech plowed past him and scooped the younglings into his arms, franticly examining them. "Are either of you hurt?...Who do you think you ARE?" The mech turned, his optics blazing at Bumblebee. "You could have HIT them! Aren't you aware of the acceleration boundary here? It's a heavily populated area!"

"Well excuuuse me…" Bee muttered, getting himself up and frowning. "I sure didn't know they HAD Boundaries near Fortress Maximus! All the Elite Guard soldiers use-"

"Fortress Maximus?" The mech looked from the small younglings in his arms, back to the yellow mech before him, his optics showing serene interest in what was just said. Bumblebee frowned, taking a second to glance behind himself…Sari was getting up, rubbing her bum in mild pain, and was giving Bee a small glare…and behind her, Autobots…Autobots…Autobots…just watching, whispering amongst each other…

Oh slag.

Bumblebee winced and slightly moved into an offensive position…He was intensely loyal to the Autobots and their cause…but if they even TOUCHED Sari…

"There's nothing to see here, just a simple traffic misshape…"

Bee paused and slowly turned…the mech was looking towards the curious Autobots and smiling. "Carry on, will yah?" At his words, the curious Autobots seemed to shake what just happened off, and continue with what they were doing before. The mech looked back to Bumblebee and he gave an awkward look. "…How do you know about Fortress Maximus?" he muttered lowly, reaching over and guiding Bee out of traffic.

The Yellow bot quickly picked up Sari and looked over her to make sure she wasn't harmed, and then gave the mech an equally awkward look. "You're kidding, right? It's the Elite Guard's training arena! Everybody knows that!"

The mech stayed silent, his optics narrowing in wonder…this look…didn't ease Bumblebee at all…

"Big brother? What's that little krem in his hand?" One of the younglings suddenly said, pointing with interest at Sari, her optics sparkling with wonder. The other youngling tilted her head, trying to get a better look of the human, since Bumblebee was holding her in one hand and protecting her with the other.

"I'm not a krem, whatever THAT is" Sari replied in a somewhat sour tune, her memories of Bee calling her an 'It' when he first met her poking in the back of her mind.

"I don't think it's a krem, Luna…" The older youngling muttered, reaching out and trying to move Bee's hand, who moved out of the little fem's reach.

"Then what could it be, Ember?"

"Girls…" The mech looked down to them in a soft reprimand, then looked up to Bumblebee and Sari, looking in deep thought.

"But, Cahnay, that thing is sooo pretty!" Luna flailed her arms and giggled, while Ember continued to try and figure what Sari was…"It certainly is interesting"

Bee couldn't help but grin at the small femmes. It had been a long time since he had seen the innocence of younglings. The closest he had got to youngsters was…well…him…He looked down at Sari and grinned. "I think I like these girls" he said lightly. Sari smirked slyly and looked up at her best friend. "I think I second that."

Bee grinned and looked up, his smile fading at the look that this…'Cahnay' Mech was giving him. "…So? Where is the fort anyways? I've been in the streets of Iacon since the end of the war!"

"…Come with me." Cahney finally muttered, holding the fems close to him and beginning to walk down the pathways of the city. Bumblebee frowned and looked around, before he followed, keeping Sari in the safety of his hands.

"Real charming, ain't he?" Sari muttered sarcastically, crossing her arms. "How many Sentinels ARE there, anyways?"

"Apparently a lot." Bumblebee muttered, looking down to the girl. "But hey, it's better than the actual thing"

"No kidding, I'd sooner deal with Ratchet's wrath, than even being in the same room with Sentinel" Sari scoffed, looking ahead…she blinked when she noticed Cahnay glancing behind slightly, a surprised look in his optics. He slowly looked back to the front, making Sari uneasy. The walk took about fifteen minutes…for Sari it was really fast, because she was so thrilled to be seeing Cybertron. The buildings were WAY bigger than that of Detroit's. Of course, buildings that held large robots obviously had to be big…Oh if only it was just her and Bee, she'd bug him to take her places…

For Bumblebee, the walk was the slowest he had gone…all these buildings- he didn't recognize them! But he was absolutely CERTAIN that this was Iacon. He knew everything about this city! So why couldn't he really triangulate where the slag he was? Who was this mech, and why was he acting as though everything that Bee said was some kind of weird threat?

He wasn't too sure of anything right now…for once in his life…he felt real serious for reasons HE wasn't too sure…all that really mattered to him was finding out where he was…and…protecting Sari.

They stopped when they got to a small building, and the mech typed in a code, making a large door open for him. Looking over towards Bumblebee and Sair, he motioned them to go in first. Bee was hesitand, but he slowly went in, keeping his optic on Cahnay. The mech returned the favor, a glare in his optics. The femmes in his arms continued to show curiousity in Bee and Sari…Sari personally thought this would be the best and cutest moment of her life…if it wasn't for this snooty Autobot.

Cahnay followed suit, closing the door behind them and taking the lead, looking over to the side carefully. "Beta?...Arcee?...ANYONE?"

"Agent 35 Is that you?"

The group looked over quickly to the front, as a young teen mech, who looked about the age of Cahnay came in, looking beat for a moment. Behind him, a more adult femme came behind him, looking serious, and then confused..Once they realized that the mech was not alone, the mech's hands went behind his back. "Ski-…Cahnay…Who are your friends?"

"I'm not too sure…" Cahnay glanced in Bumblebee's direction, a glare in his optics. Bumblebee looked back at the mech, equally as tense and as untrusting. Sure, he was an Autobot, but there was just something going on here that he just didn't know about…and he wasn't too sure if he wanted to know…

"Mama, that mech has a cute krem with him" Ember suddenly declared, breaking the silence. Luna looked over. "I thought you said it didn't look like a krem!"

Cahnay paused and put the younglings down, looking over to the femme. "Starlight- Would you mind watching my sister while Artfire and I take these two over to the commission?"

The femme nodded and smiled, looking towards the children. "Come Ember; Come Luna"

"Yes Mama."  
>"Yes Mrs. Rex"<p>

The two younglings went over to Starlight, who turned and led them out of the room, Artfire and Cahnay watching Bumblebee strictly, as though they were more concerned about the fems than themselves. Sari winced at the looks they were getting and looked over to Bumblebee. "You know, I'm kinda starting to think I know why Spit-Fire hates mechs so much…" she muttered, noting the harsh looks they were getting.

"No kidding" Bee muttered, looking ready to take out his stingers…he would never fire on a fellow Autobot-…but he was in unfamiliar territory with unfriendly bots…

After a moment, Cahnay looked over. "Comon. I'm taking you to Kup and Powered Magnus"

"wha? You mean Ultra Magnus, don't you?" Bumblebee asked, a strange look in his optics.

The two mechs looked to each other, before looking back and leading the way to another room. Sari and Bumblebee looked to each other, before following suit.

***ABP***

Ice-Star continued to fly, trying to find somewhere that she would know of someone who could somehow take this programming OUT of her! She didn't like the feel of being a Decepticon…and she was TIRED of hearing Starscream in her head.

_This is the past, is it not? Find the Decepticons and-_

"No"

_Are you not using your processor? This was the year of Megatron's spike! He couldn't figure out-_

"I don't care"

Ice-Star continued to fly, a million thoughts going through her mind. OK…if she was in the past, then…hold on- this was the time of naming…so- the war is over…good, then no one should be hunting for Decepticons anymore…

Even though I'm NOT a Decepticon…

She paused and slowly landed, looking around- ok, she found the Metroplex…but what could the COUNCIL possibly do about her? She knew for a fact that if she just waltz in there that Sentinel-…oh wait…gathering some courage, she slowly walked for the building.

"Did you hear about the last Magnus?"  
>"Yeah I heard. Real harsh- I hope he doesn't have a glitch trying to cope with it."<br>"I heard Ultra-Magnus is giving his regrets to him…but I'm not too sure how he'll take it"  
>"Well at least he still has a reason to continue to fight…"<br>"That's true"

Ice-Star peeked out slightly, looking over as two mechs walked out of the building, chatting like nobodies' business…those two looked an awful lot like…Huffer and Pipes?...

"Wow, they're older than I thought" she muttered, quickly running into the door they had exited. She looked around, wondering if she should get out her bow or not…this was Autobot territory…but she WAS an Autobot…Looking down slightly, she winced. Great, now she was THINKING like a Decepticon…

She continued to walk down the hall, stopping every now and then as sensors would go to-and-fro down the halls…man security wasn't what it was-…well…Shaking her head, she continued down the hall and stopped when she noticed a camera going this way and that way. Quickly, she put up her wrist blaster and took a short shot…blowing the camera to bits.

_Sheesh, ever think about becoming a spy?_

Not really wanting to talk to Starscream, Ice-Star stayed silent, quickly running down the hall, and finding it…the source room. Quickly running over to the main computer, she looked this way and that way…why was there no one in here? Continuing to stay alert, Ice-Star bent over the keyboard and started typing…

Ok, today was…64/45/3…oh no, that was the day when Blitzwing attacked Iacon and killed two soldiers under Kup! Frowning, she typed faster. If she could get out of here quick, maybe she could stop that from happening…

If anyone or anything knew about who could help her, it was the Metroplex's main computer, T-Ai…

Password…

Ice-Star began to put in her own password, before she stopped herself short. She couldn't use that! It didn't exist! Looking to the side, she did some hard thinking…then quickly typed into the computer, looking stern and serious as she did so…this key…that key…enter…

… "Welcome Powered Rex Convoy"…

"Good…" Ice-Star quickly typed some more…Great medical bots…Streetwise…Groove…Blades- wha- when was HE a medic?...Ratchet… Ice-Star paused…dare she try to find Ratchet in the past?...Probably wasn't a good idea, since he had NO tolerance for Decepticons…Wheeljack…absolutely not…She continued to type into computer…medic files…could she even search by date? Not really finding a reason why not, she did so…

Now who was on duty today?

She finally paused when she saw a name come to the screen…yes- of course! Why didn't I think of him before?

_How on Cybertron were you even able to access such a thing if you don't exist yet?_

"Oh I exist, Screamer…You probably do too…as a whining youngling…" Ice-Star muttered, quick to log out and turn, scanning the area to make sure the cost was clear. "But it's nice to have a kin that is important…" Ice-Star paused in her walk for a moment, before continuing down the hall. "Well…Was important anyways…"

_What do you mean by kin-_

"Hold on…" Ice-Star paused, looking behind her quickly…someone was coming…quickly she bolted for the door…before tripping one of the alarms. Softly cursing herself, she ran faster, aiming her bow and launching an ice attack on the door, making sure it was at highest wave…then releasing it at a high speed…

…BOOM!

Alarms started screaming, and Ice-Star hopped out of the door that she had just blasted down. Looking this way and that, she tried to calculate just which way would be faster…or safer to take since she just blew her position…plowing past the iced door, she chose to run towards the right and take to the air.

"Ok…that was not one of my better missions…" the blue femme looked downwards as she continued to fly. "If you even CALL that a mission…"

_To get in and get out without so much as a scratch or being noticed to the end…TRULY you are Diabolical! You would make a splendid-_

"SHUT UP STARSCREAM!" Ice-Star stopped flying, and looked to the side, as if he were actually there with her. "If you say one more thing about me being a-"

"Decepticon!"

Ice-Star winced and looked downwards to three Autobot troopers, looking up and pointing at her. Quickly they took out their weapons, but she quickly evaded their fire and dove down towards the buildings below, looking for a place to land. She really should've known better than to fly if she really was in the past, even IF the war was over…Autobots didn't know about her plan at that time, not to mention, she DID just ice-blast the Metroplex…Quickly landing behind a few buildings, she stayed silent for a few seconds, listening to the noise around her…

_What are you waiting-_

"Shh…" Ice-Star looked around quickly…footsteps…She looked upwards, finding a ledge on one of the buildings and jumping up, pressing her back against the wall, looking downwards…Two of the Autotroopers had come the direction she had taken, and now were looking around the pathway…looking confused and alert. Wincing, she pressed herself further against the wall…how could she get herself out of this mess.

"Skidz, did you see anything?"

"No- I was watching him fly- Maybe he went down a different ally…"

"I think it's Blitzwing…no other Decepticon uses ice…"

Skidz? Ice-Star looked downwards and gasped gently…Tha- That was Skidz-…before he became an Intel agent…oh lovely, she was being hunted down by one of her dearest friends…how could she possibly let this continue? Frowning, she looked upwards…she would make noise if she flew…maybe she could climb…

…but where would she go next? Everyone thought she was a Decepticon!...The situation was hitting her like a chromium slate…

Calming herself down, she thought of what she had discovered back there…if she could just quickly and quietly get towards the Energon bases…she could find the mech she was looking for…hopefully this plan would work…looking upwards, she reached up and slowly started climbing the building, doing her best to stay silent…

"…Over there! There he is!"

With a gasp, Ice-Star looked downwards; The two Auto-cops were running in her direction. Quickly her optics turned ruby, and quickly balancing herself, she took out her bow, reeled it and let go before she could stop herself…

…The arrow whizzed past Skidz and hit the mech behind him straight in the spark chamber. With a yell of pain, the Autobot got knocked back onto his back and his body trembled…where the arrow had struck, a large merciless slade of ice was piercing the Autobot's armor. Skidz gasped and turned, bolting towards the Mech and putting his hands on him. "Dad! Dad hold on-…hold-…"

As he said that, the mech he tried to revive quickly lost his armor color, going limp…somehow his body was still shaking from the force of the blast to his chamber…

"…no-…DAD!" Skidz winced and looked over the wound…ice…Quickly he stood up and looked around, his optics blurred with rage. "…Show Yourself, Blitzwing!...I KNOW it's you! YOU KILLED MY FATHER YOU SLAG HEAP!"

After there was no answer, Skidz trembled in sorrow and in rage…before looking downwards and falling to his knees, putting his hands on the offline mech…This…couldn't happen…

"Skids!"

The mech didn't move as a few more Auto-cops came to his aide, all shocked at what they saw…

"What happened…?"

"…Blitzwing."

Above- on the roof and out of sight…Ice-Star clutched her arms tightly, looking down on the scene in horror…

This day- The day when Blitzwing had attacked-…

…It hadn't been him…

…It was HER!...

Her thoughts went back to that first Autotrooper back at the training base-…then to what had just transpired… Putting her hands to her mouth, she trembled…Skidz…Pashmina…Penelope…SHE was the one responsible for what had happened to their father! She-…WAS a Decepticon! Shutting her optics tightly, she could feel the suppressed sob inside of her…why?

_Mourning for such a pathetic excuse of a spark is hardly nessica- WHA- What are you doing!_

The panicked Starscream voice amplified as Ice-Star quickly put her blaster to her head, her optics glaring at nothing. She walked towards the other side of the building so she wouldn't be seen, gritting her teeth. "Oh what does it LOOK like I'm doing?"

_Now Now-…remember-…your Friends-_

"Now I thought you said I was a Decepticon…Decepticons don't have friends" Ice-Star muttered more darkly, still suppressing her need to cry…

No- No you don't understand- you jus-

"Shut UP Starscream" Ice-Star put her finger on the trigger and growled…

…this…

…couldn't happen…Hesitating, she kept the gun at her head, ignoring Starscream's pleas with her. Ice-Star's optics rested on the Fortress Maximus in the distance…dare she try to get Starscream out of her mind?

…Or just end it now?

*****Author*****

**Oh dear o.o This isn't good…or is it?**

**I'm going to give a reward to someone who thinks they got some of the clues to the Rex's Trio's past! Either A picture on Deviant Art (Go check out my pics!) Or a request in a chapter! :3 Go for it!**

**Also, Plz Review; I know you guys are out there! XD Later!**


End file.
